Living A Life of Trickery
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Dean and Sam were still kids when Bobby revealed the news that he had a daughter that he wanted John to take, giving the boys a sister. What the two weren't expecting was a misfit girl who could kick butt and pull a mean prank. How will the siblings fair when their sister gives them a life full of trickery and chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings news readers and possibly old. I would like to welcome you to my first story in the Supernatural part of Fanfiction. Now, I must warn everyone right now. I have only gotten a few episodes into Season 3 so far, but I'm continuing to go through the episodes since I have up to season 7 on Netflix. Hopefully I don't butcher anything, and I hope that my writing pleases you all.**

**Now, please enjoy, and I surely hope to get some reviews as well so I know if this starts out good enough.**

* * *

John Winchester frowned after hanging up with Bobby. He needed to just drop the two boys off and go, but it seemed Bobby had something important to discuss with him. He looked into the rear view mirror at his two sons.

Dean, only eight years old, was polishing a hunting knife while Sam just stared out the window at the view. John frowned again. He wished he could keep his two boys from facing all the terrors in the world so soon, but it seemed he could only hold it off a little at a time.

A week at Bobby's should help anyways, since he really needed to deal with the Vampire problem in Louisiana.

It was an hour later that he pulled into the junkyard and the boys scurried out of the back of the truck to see Bobby. John got out and looked around for a second before Bobby came out, looking annoyed more than anything. "Took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?" Bobby questioned before the boys came running over to him.

"Just a week is all I'll need for this vampire problem." John assured as he looked to Dean, knowing the eight year old already knew that he had to protect Sammy, no matter what.

"Yeah, well I gotta talk to you first. Boys, go on ahead inside." Bobby said before ushering the two young boys away.

"Cant it wait until I get back?" John questioned as he leaned against the hood of the large truck, knowing the vampire hunt was far too important to put off.

"Ah but then you wouldn't have any time to think about it." Bobby said before giving out a sharp whistle. "Theophilia! Get down here!" Bobby called out loudly before a crash was heard from nearby.

"Be right there!" A young girl's voice called back before the sound of feet stomping on the ground could be heard. A few seconds later, a young girl was in front of the two men.

"Who's this?" John questioned as he looked down at the girl curiously, knowing Bobby didn't like kids very much, well, besides his own sons who he was helping train to be hunters.

"Apparently, my daughter." Bobby announced before the girl was off and running again, this time towards the house. "Her aunt dropped her off a week ago. Apparently, her momma died when she was still in a crib. Must have gotten really drunk to be so stupid as to let that happen." Bobby explained as he looked back at the girl. From a first look, she looked nothing like her father.

With bright sky blue eyes, olive tone skin and night black hair, she looked a complete opposite to him. If only he could remember what her mother looked like. It had been six years since he last saw the women though.

"So you wanted to show me your daughter then?" John questioned, even though he knew where Bobby was probably going with this.

"I wanted to see if you would take her. I cant take care of kids John, you of all people know that. She's my daughter, but I cant have her living with me. I'm gone most of the time on hunts, otherwise I'm here watching your boys for you." Bobby stated before hearing the crash of junk in his junk yard. God, the girl was destructive for only being six.

"Bobby, you know I cant take in another kid. It's hard enough trying to raise Dean and Sam on the road." John argued before he saw the little girl go run into the house.

"I'll give you the week to think it over. I've got to make sure she doesn't break anything else. She's more destructive than a Trickster." Bobby grunted before going back towards the house, letting John leave finally to go take care of the Vampire issue.

John sighed before getting into the truck and taking off, knowing he needed to get to Louisiana right away.

Theophilia smirked deviously as she found Bobby's stash of weapons up in the attic, looking over them curiously before she heard the boards creek behind her and yelped as she was grabbed by her father. "What did I tell you about not touching my guns?!" Bobby roared angrily before he began dragging the girl downstairs into the living room where Sam and Dean were.

"You said they would blow my fingers off." Theophilia replied before Bobby dropped her onto the torn up old couch.

"Stay there." Bobby ordered before going off into the kitchen, wondering what he was going to do about his daughter.

Dean looked up from where he was sitting with Sammy, curious about the girl on the couch. He pulled Sammy closer to him out of reflex, instinct telling him to protect his brother, as well as his fathers own words. "Who are you?" Dean asked carefully, making sure to keep Sam out of reach of the girl.

"Theophilia Skylar Singer." Theo answered truthfully before seeing the way Dean looked at her, shrinking back at the look he held since it said "you come near my brother and I'll hurt you".

Dean's glare broke at the way the girl shrunk back from his look, realizing she was no threat to him or his brother. He frowned before standing up and moving Sammy with him to sit on the couch. "I'm Dean, this is Sam." Dean stated quietly before his eyes locked with the younger girl, feeling a spark of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

"Bobby was talking about taking you shooting later. I wanna go!" Theo protested loudly as Sam jumped back at the loud girl before he got a good look at her as well.

"You're younger than Dean." Sam reasoned only to have Theo cross her arms over her chest and puff out her cheeks like a pouting girl, earning a laugh from Dean from the way it looked.

"So. I've seen Bobby's guns. I think it would be fun." Theo grumbled before Bobby came back into the living room and sat down opposite the three children.

"Alright Theophilia, since I cant have you breaking everything in my junkyard, I've asked these two's daddy if he could raise you with them. Think of it, you'll have two brothers." Bobby offered as the girl stared at him with her best poker face possible.

"I like being an only child. It means I get to go explore everywhere." Theo replied before glancing at the two boys beside her, feeling as though she would like being around them.

"We get to travel on the road a lot." Sam stated with a big grin at the girl two years older than him, already wondering what it would be like to have a sister.

"Yeah, think of it that way. You get to go out and have fun in the world, away from my Junkyard." Bobby said before taking a swig from his beer. He knew it would be better for her than living in a junk yard anyways. She was his daughter, and he did love her, but he didn't want that for her. He's not mean, he just wants her to be happy.

"I'll think about it." Theo said before jumping off the couch and heading for the door, wanting to use the last few hours of daylight to her advantage.

"What about you Dean? Want a baby sister?" Bobby asked the protective older brother.

Dean looked to Sammy for a second, wondering what it would be like. He was used to just having Sammy and his dad, he never thought about any other siblings. But that girl was nice, Theophilia he thought he heard her call herself.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "I wouldn't mind." Dean grumbled before seeing the broad smile Bobby got at the news that both brothers approved of the destructive girl.

When Dean let Sam watch TV for a while he went outside to see if he could find the girl, following a trail of destruction that began with a car that had fallen from it's place atop a mountain of cars. He found her nearby at a creek, trying to grab fish with her hands.

"Come on, Bobby can do it, so can I." Theo grumbled before diving for a fish, water flying everywhere as Dean burst into laughter.

"Hey, you should try a fishing rod." Dean called over to her before she crawled out of the water, shaking the water out of her short hair like a dog and earning a grunt of disapproval from Dean when he got wet.

"Bobby can catch fish with his bare hands. If he can do it, I can too." Theo stated as she began wringing water from her shirt.

Dean looked down at the girl curiously. She was a lot different from Sammy. She liked getting her hands dirty already, and was brave. She seemed like she would be fun to have living with them. "Hey, it's gonna get dark soon. We should go back." Dean said as he held out a hand to help Theo up.

"Alright, but you're going to help me try and catch a fish tomorrow." Theo stated with a big grin only a six year old could have.

"Alright." Dean agreed before the younger girl went off for the house, Dean behind her. Things calmed down a bit after Bobby gave the kids dinner and found a movie for them to watch that wasn't too bad. He had to admit, Theophilia was really calming down now, as apposed to the rambunctious six year old he had with him for the past week.

Bobby came downstairs after setting up the guest bedroom to find Sammy asleep in front of the TV and Dean and Theo sharing the couch while they watched a horror movie. How did they find that?!

"Alright you three, bedrooms set up. Yall are gonna have to share a bed, unless one of ya want to sleep on the couch." Bobby explained as he quickly turned off the TV, knowing that they definitely shouldn't be watching R rated movies before bed.

"How big is the bed?" Sam asked as he woke up, rolling over onto his back to look up at Bobby.

"Queen." Bobby grumbled before Sam was up and moving for the bed quickly. "Alright, I'm going to bed, so you two get to bed too." Bobby said before going back up the stairs towards his own bedroom.

"Come on, let's go before Sammy tries to hog the bed." Dean stated before jumping off the couch and stretching, heading for the stairs quickly once Theo was off and running.

The trio got settled in quickly to the bed, Dean pushing Sam in between him and Theo since he was the smallest. "Goodnight." Sammy muttered tiredly as he cuddled down into the covers more.

Dean grumbled tiredly before looking over when Sam began snoring, pulling one of the pillows over his head.

The next day entitled more problems for Bobby as right off the back he was woken by the sound of crashing cars outside, running outside with his shot gun only to see Theophilia standing behind a fallen car, smiling innocently as Dean and Sam came out to see what happened. "it was a...werewolf?" Theo offered before Bobby grabbed her and dragged her into the house for punishment.

"She's worse than you." Sam commented tiredly to his older brother before going back inside to get breakfast.

Things got better after Bobby forced Theophilia into washing his own car and picking up the scrap that had fallen. Dean took Theo fishing, like promised and Sammy went along. The three bonded over the next few days and before they knew it John's truck pulled into the junkyard again and Sammy went running to greet him.

"You sure he would want me Dean?" Theo asked as she sat atop one of the old junker cars, Dean beside her.

"Sam loves you like a sister already, I think it would be fun. Just don't trash his car." Dean stated before Theo shoved him off the hood of the car, laughing at the grunt before seeing Dean look up at her with a warning smirk that entitled he was going to get her back.

"What you gonna do, big brother?" Theo questioned back before she was off and running, Dean on her heels. She ran into the house, only to run headlong into John, Dean smacking into her as he charged in as well.

"Uh hey dad." Dean greeted slowly as he pulled Theo back a bit away from his dad since her first impression hadn't exactly gone well.

John crouched down so he was at eye level with the six year old that ran into his legs, looking her over carefully. "So Theophilia, I heard that you and the boys got along well." John said with a small smile at the girl, knowing thanks to Bobby about her destructive ways and how she seemed to become attached to his sons right away.

"Yes sir." Theo answered carefully, knowing that this man deserved respect right away just by a simple look at him.

* * *

**And that's chapter one complete. I hope you all enjoyed and that it was good so far. I have already written many chapters for this story, though I may possibly go back and make changes. I would like to thank all who have read so far, I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out tomorrow, and I hope to get some reviews so I know how this went so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings once more readers. I had said I had chapters written out already. I've written all the way up to season three already, just need to fix those up a bit. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I wish I could have gotten some reviews. Well, I hope I get some reviews this time at least so I know if I'm doing well.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please do me the favor of reviewing!**

* * *

"So, I take it you wouldn't mind traveling with us then?" John asked as Sammy's face brightened at the idea of his father actually letting the misfit girl come with them.

"I wouldn't mind it at all." Theo replied as she glanced to her father, seeing the smile he held that she accepted the idea, knowing it was best for her to be with people who don't break everything they touch.

Dean smiled at her as well, the idea of a baby sister who could help keep balance in their lives being with them something that could actually make him relax a bit for once.

John got Theo to get whatever she wanted to go with them and when ready let her say goodbye to Bobby. "Alright, now don't go breaking his car. He'll do a lot worse than make you clean up the mess." Bobby said as he crouched down in front of the six year old.

"I know, I won't." Theophilia assured before she was dragged off by Sammy to go to the car. Bobby gave John a few things for Theo before the group left for the next place.

**Two Years Later : Dean : 10, Sam : 6, Theophilia : 8**

Dean let out a grunt of protest. He knew there was a reason why Skylar shouldn't have been allowed to learn fighting so early, she'd use it against them.

Theophilia Skylar Winchester smirked triumphantly as she leaned against a nearby tree. She was a fighter, but not always a fair fighter, and boy did Dean know that. She went so low as to hit below the belt, though he was her brother.

"Theophilia!" Dean roared in anger as he tried to stand up, Theo and Sam laughing before they took off running for the cabin.

"Skylar, he's going to get you!" Sam alerted as they ran. About a year into living with the Winchesters, Theo decided she wanted a simpler name. She asked if she could just be called her middle name, and John didn't argue against it.

He found it easier anyways when he had to yell at the little misfit for attacking her brother or running off with a pistol to practice shooting. He couldn't exactly sound serious yelling Theophilia Skylar Winchester at the top of his lungs.

At the moment, the Winchesters were residing in an old cabin in Tennessee, since John was busy with business and the area was more or less safe and quiet for the kids for a few days. Well, when Skylar and Dean didn't get into it that is.

Since John had begun training Skylar, and found out she had the natural born skills of a hunter, Dean had been getting less action than he liked. He loved the idea of going shooting with their dad, and John was his dad fully. So Dean would ignore Skylar for a bit at a time until he was jumped by the still rambunctious girl.

Sam was the first to get back into the cabin and just as Skylar was about to get inside, she was pinned to the side of the cabin, log walls on her stomach and Dean's chest on her back, holding his baby sister in a choke hold. "You think it's so funny don't you?" Dean asked as he smirked down at Skylar deviously before dragging her into the house.

"As a matter of fact, I found it hilarious." Skylar answered back as Sam sat back on the sofa, watching his two siblings.

"I didn't. I think it was very rude and if dad found out he would punish you." Dean grumbled as he pinned Skylar against the kitchen table, making sure she had no way of escaping. He was the oldest, and he knew he had more strength, but Skylar was as cunning and devious as a Trickster, which he heard Bobby call Skylar once.

"But dad won't find out, because you love me and you wouldn't want me to get in trouble." Skylar replied with a sweet, innocent look that made Dean's stomach drop before he quickly adverted his gaze, turning back when an idea came to mind.

"Fine, I'll punish you." Dean replied, wiping the smile off of his baby sisters face before he dragged her back into the bedroom that all three of them were sharing.

"Guys, dad is gonna be back soon." Sam called to the two before Dean kicked the door shut.

"You wouldn't dare, _indisposition_." Skylar growled, taking advantage of the fact that John had left a English to Latin dictionary in the hotel once and she read through half of it by the time he was back, learning a bit how to speak Latin, and even Spanish once when John left a dictionary for Spanish once as well.

Dean smirked deviously as he pinned Skylar down to the bed. He knew if there was one thing Skylar hated, it was punishment, and punishment she would get. Dean made sure Skylar was secure before freeing one hand. "Say your sorry, or it's a spanking for you." Dean stated as he looked down at the defiant girl beneath him who's sky blue eyes shone with anger.

"Never. I'd rather kiss a demon." Skylar snapped back at her older brother, unaware of how that hurt Dean to hear she would kiss a demon before apologizing to him. She yelped when she felt the sting of Dean's smack to her bottom.

"You'll never even get near a demon, not if I have anything to say about it." Dean growled protectively, letting go of Skylar before skulking out of the room just as John walked in the front door.

"Hey Sammy." John greeted tiredly before seeing Dean skulking in the kitchen, frowning since he knew off the back that his two older children were fighting again.

"Hey dad." Dean greeted, not as energetic as Sammy's own greeting though.

"Come on, let's go shooting a little bit." John offered to the oldest as he moved to go get one of the safer guns from his bedroom.

Skylar came back out of the bedroom a half hour after John and Dean had left, finding Sammy watching TV. "Hey Sammy, wanna help me with something?" Skylar asked with her now signature devious smile.

"Does it involve pulling a prank on Dean again?" Sammy asked as he kept his gaze on the cartoons playing on the TV screen.

"Yes." Skylar answered truthfully as she went to the kitchen to find chili powder.

"Then no thank you. He can actually hurt me, unlike you." Sam reminded as his adoptive older sister rolled her sky blue eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then." Skylar said before going back into the bedroom and finding Dean's suitcase, smirking when she found his underwear and began putting chili powder on the fabric before Dean or her father could find her.

John came back with Dean a little while later, Dean holding a triumphant smile at how he could still bulls-eye every target. He glanced towards Sam, who was stretched out napping on the couch, then Skylar who was no where to be seen. "Where's Skylar?" John questioned as Sammy woke up, glancing towards his family tiredly.

"I don't know." Sam replied through a yawn as Dean went back into the bedroom to put away his gun, seeing the window open and frowning, now knowing where Skylar had probably gone.

Skylar smirked as she snuck around the side of the cabin silently. Of all her skills, from being a great shot like Dean, to having a calm demeanor when needed like John, what Skylar loved most was her stealth. She could be hiding in plain sight and no one would know.

Skylar peered in through one of the windows and frowned when she saw that Dean and John were back early. That would certainly put a stop on her attempt of scaring Sammy. She slowly crept around towards the open front door before yelping when she was tackled from behind, recognizing right away who it was by the weight and build. "Really, you would sneak out Theophilia?" Dean questioned before Skylar flipped the position so Dean was on his back and Skylar straddling his waist.

"Really, you would tackle me? Cant a girl get some fresh air?" Skylar questioned with her innocent look that could put Sammy's puppy dog eyes to shame.

"No, not when Dad and I aren't even here." Dean growled before the attempts of being dominant continued until John broke the two up, sending Dean into the bedroom and Skylar into the bathroom until they could stop fighting.

Skylar had been preparing a bath when she heard Dean's panicked yelp, grinning deviously before he came running into the bathroom, red faced and angry. "Is something wrong, big brother?" Skylar asked innocently before Dean held up a pair of chili powder drenched boxers, obviously trying not to show that he was wearing one of the pairs that had the powder on them.

Dean kicked Skylar out of the bathroom to change while she laughed at his misfortune, laying back on Dean's bed since she and Sammy shared one of the beds together. Dean came back out a half hour later and was about to exact his revenge when they were called out for dinner. "I'm going to get you for that little prank you know. It's war." Dean growled from across the table, Sammy looking between them with a worried look.

"It's always war." Skylar reminded, propping her feet up on Dean's legs since he was the one opposite her for once. He shoved them off only for it to continue secretly as the family ate, both older children trying to keep a straight face before Dean smirked, kicking at Skylar's feet when she sat properly, earning a grunt of disapproval and a look from his father.

"Stop kicking each other under the table." John warned his two children before they went silent, dinner becoming peaceful finally.

After dinner John went out to the truck to clean up the mess from the days hunt after convincing his children to take a bath, since after a day of running through a muddy forest, they were due for one.

"No, no way! I'm not going in there with her." Dean snapped at Sammy, who tried to convince the two that he wanted to take a bath alone for once.

"I'm a girl, so the girl should get to shower alone, then the boys together. So...bye!" Skylar said before taking off into the bathroom and slamming the door, laughing at her brother's protests.

Skylar had just finished running a bubble bath when Dean opened the door and pushed Sammy in. "I'm the oldest, so you've got bath duty baby." Dean announced before closing the door on the two who were now voicing their protests.

About half way through their bath, Skylar noticed something. "Why are the bubbles green Sammy?" Skylar asked as she looked down at the forest green bubbled curiously.

Sam held up a hand to his chin, only to yelp when he saw it was died green. "Dean!" Sam shrieked at the same time as Skylar, both scrambling to get out of the water.

Dean smirked triumphantly to himself, laying out on his bed with a vial of green dye in his hands. "I am the prank king." Dean mused before laughing at the sound of his siblings in the bathroom scrambling to get away from the dye.

Dean was lucky that John came back inside when he did when both Skylar and Sammy tried to throw Dean into the bathtub full of dye. In response to the consistent pranking, John sent all three kids to bed early after forcing Dean to clean up the dye and Skylar to wash the clothes she doused with chili powder.

Sam slowly crawled into bed, having finally scrubbed the dye to the point where it was only faintly visible on his skin. He was glad he hadn't dunked his head underwater.

Dean was stretched out on his own bed by then, beyond tired and wanting to just sleep. It was a hectic day, as usual, and now he just wanted to sleep.

Skylar finally finished washing the chili powder out of Dean's clothes and came back into their bedroom to see Sam stretched out over their bed, flopping down on Dean's as he wasn't asleep yet. "Hey go to your own bed." Dean grumbled as he lifted his face out of his pillow.

"Sammy stretched out over it." Skylar grumbled in response before turning to face away from Dean, letting her eyes slip close to get some rest finally.

The next morning the two were woken to the sound of Sam's laughter. Skylar attempted to stretch, only to feel someone against her back. She turned slightly to see her older brother beside her, just beginning to wake up. "Uh, what are you doing, big brother?" Skylar asked as Dean slowly opened one eye to see her beside him.

"Me? You're the one who laid down in my bed." Dean grumbled tiredly before throwing a pillow at Sam to shut him up, the six year old fleeing from the room.

"Because Sammy was hogging the bed." Skylar reminded before rolling over and pushing Dean onto his back, snuggling into his side.

"Hey, get off." Dean growled as he tried to get away, only for Skylar to use his chest as a pillow.

"No, I'm going back to sleep." Skylar growled back in response only to yelp when Dean pinched her backside and fled when she let go of him.

"Thank you." Dean called back as he fled the room, laughing at the jerk comment he got for fleeing from the room.

The morning then was relatively quiet with Sammy watching cartoons, Dean polishing the knife he had gotten as a gift from his dad, and Skylar trying to scrub the green dye out of her skin. For once everything was fine, until John got a call for a big job and began getting the kids to pack up to go.

"Are we going to Bobby's again?" Sam asked as he sat in the back seat, Skylar beside him and Dean riding shot gun.

"No, you're going to stay in the hotel room while I'm working." John advised, even though the three kids knew the rules already when their father was out working.

"Which means you and I have a chance to get back at Dean for the dye." Skylar whispered to Sammy as she kicked Dean's chair for emphasis, acting calm when Dean turned around to face them.

Dean glared at Skylar warningly before turning his attention back to the road.

Sammy smirked at Skylar to agree to the idea of getting back at their older brother. "Maybe we can put super glue on his toothbrush." Sammy offered as Skylar grinned ear to ear at how she was getting Sam to open up to the idea of pranking Dean.

"I can hear you." Dean reminded as he turned to face the two, receiving innocent puppy dog eye looks in response before growling and turning back to the road.

"Oh he's just mad because I didn't apologize. Fine, I'm sorry big brother." Skylar purred with a babying tone before leaning forward as Dean turned to look back at them and kissing Dean on the cheek, causing the older Winchester to sputter and turn back quickly as Sam burst into laughter, Skylar grinning at how she could make Dean feel uncomfortable with the simplest of things.

"Jerk." Dean growled back at Skylar.

"_Indisposition_." Skylar replied before grinning at the chortle John gave at her knowledge of Latin.

* * *

**Latin Translations - Indisposition = Imbecille**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. I would like to give a fair warning, each chapter after this might include a bit of Latin since Skylar has a kind of knack for it. Also because I'm partially fluent in it. Anyways, thanks for reading. I love to see that I get more readers when posting new stories. Now, I would highly appreciate it if someone reviewed. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, or even possibly today if I get at least two reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings once more readers. First off, I apologize for the fact that yesterday, when I did get the two reviews I asked for to give another chapter, I did not post another chapter. Unfortunately I sustained a little injury and had to rest and stay away from my computer. But, I won't let that stop me from continuing to post more chapters. I hope you all enjoy, and please do me a favor and review. Hopefully this time we can get to five reviews.**

* * *

**Three years later Dean: 13, Sam: 9, Skylar: 11**

Dean frowned deeply as he looked down at Skylar, who had her head on his lap and was out cold. He ran his thumb over the nasty cut that ran from her upper lip to her chin, hating himself for not stopping the injury from happening. "God you're stupid sometimes Theo." Dean grumbled as he wished that Sam would get back with Bobby.

The trio were with Bobby for the weekend since, being that his birthday had just passed, Sam asked to stay with the man for a few days to have some fun.

What they weren't expecting though was that a little girl, who had been obviously bitten by a werewolf, would charge into the junkyard and attack Sammy.

Out of instinct and protectiveness of her younger brother, Skylar threw herself into the fray, sending Sammy flying when she shoved him and fighting off the little monster long enough for Dean to come running with a gun. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten a silver bullet. All it succeeded in doing was pissing the little girl off until Skylar pulled a silver knife from her belt and stabbed the girl in the side.

The werewolf ran off, but not before getting a few good hits at Skylar and Dean.

"I'm stupid? Who's the one who forgot the silver bullet?" Skylar spoke up, surprising Dean since he assumed Skylar to have passed out.

"I was hurrying to make sure it didn't kill you." Dean growled down at the eleven year old. She ran a finger over Dean's forearm where a set of claw marks that had tore through his skin was, eyes tired as she scanned her older brother.

"I hate werewolves." Skylar grumbled, earning a chuckle from Dean as he pulled her into his lap a bit more, wanting to keep his Theo safe.

Skylar had asked not to be called by her first real name anymore, but she hadn't objected to Dean calling her it every once in a while. She was his baby sister, his Theophilia. No matter how much she hated the name, Dean thought it fit her perfectly and wanted to call her by it.

"No werewolves or demons for you then." Dean grumbled quietly as he wished that Sam would hurry up with Bobby.

"I get a shot at the demon that dad's chasing though." Skylar reminded as she slipped one of her hands into Dean's free hand that wasn't tracing the gash on her lips.

"Theophilia..." Dean began warningly, not wanting to talk about the demon, especially when they had both just taken a beating by a baby werewolf. Oh god there dad was going to be disappointed in them, well him for not remembering the silver bullet.

"Dean..." Skylar replied in the same tone, looking up into her older brother's eyes to see the protective look he held. She may be the younger sister, but that didn't mean she was going to miss out on all the action.

"We're not talking about this." Dean grumbled as he adverted his gaze to the claw marks on his forearm, watching when Skylar sat up to try and be at eye level with him, even though since he was getting older he was starting to get taller than her. He had about a good foot on his sister now, and he hoped it stayed that way.

"You promised me, _frater_." Skylar reminded, using her Latin knowledge to her advantage. In the past three years, John took it into his hands to teach the two oldest how to speak Latin fluently. Skylar was progressing much faster than Dean though, much to Dean's chagrin about it.

"I promised I would protect you too, and I'm going to." Dean growled protectively as he wrapped a arm around Skylar and pulled her into his chest.

"You know what..." Skylar began as she ran a hand over her face, smearing the blood from her cut onto her hands. "Let's make a pact, right here. Blood oath." Skylar said as she held out her hand, seeing the way Dean grimaced at the idea. "You will let me help with the family business, and I'll make sure not to get too banged up in the process. Plus, I'll throw in my switch blade." Skylar offered as Dean eyed his sister curiously.

Dean ran a hand over his cut before shaking hands with Skylar. Skylar smirked at him before standing up and moving towards Bobby's house to try and get some first aid finally.

The two got back quickly only to be greeted by Bobby with a first aid kit. "Aw I hate silver needles!" Skylar growled before Dean forced her to sit down at the kitchen table, sitting opposite her as Bobby looked over Skylar.

"Damn, I'm surprised you two ain't balling your eyes out already." Bobby grumbled as he began to set to work on closing the gash on Skylar's face.

"We're tough Bobby." Skylar reminded as she ran the ball of her foot along Dean's calf to get his attention, since he was already nose deep in a magazine that he had grabbed from a pile behind him, feeling the teen shiver before he glared at her warningly.

"Then next time you better kill the damn werewolf." Bobby snarled before Dean buried his face in the magazine again, wishing he had remembered the silver bullets. He tried to hold back a shiver when Skylar began her teasing again, playing footsie with Dean in an attempt to get him to get his nose out of the magazine full of bikini models.

"Ow! Damn it Bobby!" Skylar growled before yelping when she received a smack upside the head from her biological father for her language.

"You're only eleven, you shouldn't be talking like that Theophilia!" Bobby barked at the girl as Dean laughed at her from across the table before grunting when Skylar tried to hit him in the groin.

"You missed." Dean mocked as he lowered the magazine to smirk triumphantly at his little sister.

"Not surprised, it's easy to miss something so small." Skylar replied as Sam burst into laughter from where he sat in the living room, even Bobby laughing at how his daughter could be so much like a teenager when she was only eleven.

Dean glared hatefully at Skylar before dropping the magazine and leaving her to get her stitches alone with her real father, unaware of how her eyes followed him until he was gone.

When Bobby was done stitching up his daughter he dragged Dean over to have his arm stitched up, Skylar sitting opposite the two with a little mirror to check the gash. "Awesome, I'm gonna have a nice scar from this I think." Skylar mused as her older brother rolled his eyes.

Bobby smirked proudly at how his daughter was such a tomboy. Then again, she did have two brothers and John around her all the time. It was really no surprise.

Dean held still as Bobby stitched up his arm, ignoring the way Skylar kept running her foot along his calf, trying to kick her away once but finding that a bad idea when Bobby tugged on the needle a bit too roughly. He didn't know why, but every time Skylar would run her foot along his calf or up towards his thigh a spark of nervousness began in his stomach. He wanted it to stop.

"Hold still or I'm gonna keep tugging on it." Bobby warned as Dean fidgeted slightly in his seat before Skylar ran her foot down to his own and Dean lost it, trying to kick the girl but she moved out of the way.

"Nice try, _magnus frater_." Skylar cooed sweetly before Bobby shooed her out of the kitchen so he could work on Dean's arm in piece.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean grumbled as he looked down at the work being done on his arm.

"Now stop bickering with my daughter and next time make sure she doesn't get a gash across her face." Bobby growled as he wiped his hands off on a dirty rag.

Dean frowned before going back to his bedroom to be alone for a bit. Since the years that the three of them have been coming to Bobby's, Bobby cleaned out an extra room to turn into a guest bedroom, and cleaned up the basement a bit as well so each of the kids could have a room to stay in, Dean in the basement, Sam on the ground floor and Skylar upstairs across the hallway from Bobby.

Things calmed down a bit once both kids were stitched up. "Hey Skylar." Sam spoke up as he looked away from one of the books he was reading, seeing Skylar was watching a male model show and grimacing at how she was so much like Dean.

"What?" Skylar asked as she kept her eyes glued to the TV, a small smile on her face at some of the muscular men on the TV.

"Wanna go try and prank Dean?" Sam offered as Skylar grinned at the idea, not having had a prank war since they were in LA, which was a year ago.

"Does a werewolf have sharp claws?" Skylar asked in response only for Sam to jump up and go search for something to use against Dean.

Skylar snuck slowly down the steps towards Dean's room while Sam continued looking for something to use against his older brother.

Dean was stretched out on his bed with a magazine in hand when Skylar reached the bottom of the steps, ducking down behind a pile of boxes before Dean could see her.

Skylar smirked as she found an old, nasty pair of Bobby's socks in one of the boxes, knowing what to do now. She peaked around the corner to see Dean still stretched out on the bed, reading from his...nude magazine? Oh how dad is not going to like that one.

Skylar put on her best persona from the many movies she had watched when locked up in hotel rooms with Dean and Sam, before jumping up from behind the boxes silently, moving slowly towards Dean's large bed.

Dean flipped the page on the magazine, keeping his eyes glued to the pictures and trying to ignore the nagging at the back of his mind that he should put the magazine away.

His mind was proven right when Skylar leaped up onto his bed, pinning her brother down to the bed by his waist as he dropped the magazine and by reflex swung his fist at the attacker, narrowly avoiding busting Skylar's stitches open. "Daddy's gonna be mad at you!" Skylar chimed as she put her ninety pounds of weight down on Dean to keep him down.

Dean quickly threw the magazine across the room, acting like nothing had happened. "Why're you in my room?" Dean questioned as his younger sister rolled her eyes at him, running a finger along Dean's stitches.

"Just think of how mad dad would be to find you took a nude magazine from Bobby." Skylar purred deviously, her evil side showing as Dean narrowed his eyes at his young sister.

"Think of how he would feel to know you were snooping through my room again." Dean reminded as he leaned up so he was at eye level with Skylar, seeing the way her eyes went from sky blue to icy blue, knowing she wasn't too happy to be threatened.

"Well then I'll just tell him you forgot the silver bullet." Skylar said before shoving the socks in Dean's face and jumping off the bed to flee.

"Theophilia Skylar!" Dean roared angrily as he jumped up to stop his sister from escaping.

"Dean!" Skylar replied in a loud voice as well before yelping as Dean grabbed her and threw her back onto his bed.

"It's war now." Dean growled as he pinned Skylar down to the bed, grabbing the pair of socks from off the floor quickly before he felt Skylar grab at the gauze covering his stitches.

"Dean, don't. My stitches are on my face, unlike yours." Skylar reminded as Dean put his own weight down on Skylar.

"I don't care." Dean growled back deviously as Skylar tried to get away from her older brother, knowing that if he wanted to he could be mean.

Sam had given up on the idea of pranking Dean the moment Skylar went downstairs, taking the remote for the TV for himself and flipping the channel to something good.

"Where's Skylar?" Bobby asked as he came downstairs, noticing the little prankster was gone.

"Downstairs in Dean's room." Sam stated before Bobby set off to see what was going on now, not wanting the two trying to bust their stitches open.

Bobby got down the stairs to see Dean had Theophilia on her stomach, pinned to the bed with one arm behind her back and quickly pulled the teen off of his daughter. "What is with you two? Alright, Skylar get upstairs. You two bust your stitches open, I'm not fixing them." Bobby growled before Skylar went running up the stairs.

Once Skylar and Bobby were gone Dean went back to reading his magazine, glad that he finally had a bit of privacy for once.

The day went slowly once everything calmed down, Skylar staying inside for once due to her injury, and the fact that Bobby slipped her a little something to numb the pain and make her a bit more lethargic.

By the time dinner was done it seemed both older Winchester kids were ready for bed, but instead when Sammy was sent upstairs for his bath they sat down in the living room with one of Bobby's horror movies. "Shouldn't you be taking a shower?" Dean questioned as he sat across the room from Skylar.

"When my stitches are in my face? Didn't know you want me to make my cut worse." Skylar grumbled as she stayed stretched out on the ground, exhaustion nagging her to go upstairs to her comfy queen sized bed and go to sleep. The idea of laying her head down on the puffy pillow was enough to put her to sleep right there.

Dean glanced towards Skylar for a second before turning his attention back to the TV. The movie was only half over when he heard Skylar's snoring, glancing over to see her out cold on the ground. He turned the movie off and contemplated how mad Skylar would be if he waked her up. He ignored the idea that she might try and maim him and moved over to Theo and picked her up carefully, making sure not to put strain on his arm before moving for the stairs.

Dean got Skylar up to her room easily, glad he was the older one and had more strength. He covered her up like a good brother, looking over the injury she received from the day and frowning slightly.

It had never occurred to Dean how much he and Skylar had in common. Both would put their lives on the line for their siblings, no questions asked, no fear of what might happen. Dean thought back to the destructive girl he met five years ago, smiling slightly at how much Theophilia had changed.

Skylar hadn't destroyed anything in four years at least, and she had been taking to John's lessons with impressive speed. It seemed almost as if she belonged in the lives of the Winchesters. Even if she got on Dean's nerves a bit too often, he still was glad to have her around.

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts, standing up and glancing once more at Theo, pulling the covers up over her a bit more before letting her be to sleep, wanting to check on Sammy next.

Bobby had been standing in the crack of the door when Dean was with Theo, smiling slightly at how he had made the right decision having his daughter live with the Winchesters. Her and her brothers know how to care for one another.

* * *

Latin Translations = Frater=Brother , Magnus Frater=Big brother

**There we are with chapter three. I hope you're all excited for the next chapter, because that one is going to be where the story really takes off. Maybe if I get enough reviews tonight, I'll even post the chapter tomorrow morning before I leave. Well, thanks for reading as always. It's a pleasure to see how many people read and enjoy my writing. Next chapter will be out on schedule.**

**Oh, and just to start a bit of talk, anyone else catch the Season 8 première last night? Skipped seasons 4-7 but I understood it a bit. I'm just about ready to finish season 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings once again readers. First off, I would like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. I always love to get reviews. Now, I won't ramble this time. I'll just let you all get right to the chapter. Enjoy, and please do me the favor of reviewing once again.**

* * *

**One year later : Dean:14, Sam:10, Skylar: 12**

Skylar frowned angrily as she sat at a booth in the hotel restaurant with Sammy beside her, Dean across the room flirting with one of the girls staying a few rooms down from them. "Sky, you wanna go play a video game?" Sam asked curiously before noticing the way she was burning holes into the back of the girl's head.

"I don't like her." Skylar growled as she turned to Sam, who glanced at the girl with little interest, seeing no threat.

"Is this your whole changing thing again?" Sam asked, knowing Skylar was never a fan of the girls that Dean flirted with, but never seeing her actually try to mentally obliterate them before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Skylar replied simply, holding a new knife she had found on a recent hunt. It had the name Loki inscribed in the silver blade, and the serrated back made it even more interesting to the little misfit.

John sat up at the bar watching his children, keeping a particular eye on his daughter. "Have you told her yet?" John asked as he turned to Bobby, who came to visit the crew at their hotel because he had information to share with John.

"I haven't seen her since she turned twelve. Haven't had a chance John." Bobby reminded as he handed over an old envelope that looked about a decade old.

"Well you have to tell her who her other father is." John reminded before smirking, a rare sight for the man. "Really though, you were that drunk that night?" John inquired before Bobby shoved the man angrily.

"Tricksters can change themselves to appear female, remember that." Bobby growled before John opened the envelope to look at the old letter for himself.

_To whomever has Theophilia now,_

_Greetings, I see now that my Theophilia is still alive. I'm glad to know that. Now, in case it hasn't been noticed yet, my daughter is very special. My cunning, mischievously destructive daughter, capable of great things. You may have noticed so far, how conniving she is. For you see, my daughter, my darling Theophilia, is half Trickster, half human. Never had I thought I would try such an idea, but I was most pleased by her creation. Now, in fair warning. When my daughter comes of age, her powers will as well. I warn you now, an unruly Trickster is not something to have. Train my daughter, or I shall come and get her myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Trickster God Loki_

"Well, that does explain where the large plate of chocolate cake came from." John muttered as he remembered how, on her birthday, a plate of chocolate cake stacked as high as possible appeared in the hotel room.

Skylar growled angrily as she watched the way the girl was nibbling on Dean's ear, Sam having gone off to play a video game a few minutes ago. The girl was bad news, not just because she was obviously two years older than her brother, but because of the way she was acting around him.

Dean, on the other hand, was having a blast flirting with the girl. With how much the family moves around, he could never get a girlfriend, let alone a date. But that didn't seem to stop this girl from wanting to try to kiss him. He couldn't deny that he wanted it either.

Skylar's temper began to rise before an idea of a policemen running in and taking the girl away for corruption of a minor popped to mind, the young Trickster wondering if that could ever come true. Now she knew why John took away her crime books.

As if on cue, a policemen burst through the door to the lounge and strode over to the brunette girl, grabbing her and slapping cuffs on her wrists. Skylar's eyes widened slightly before a grin broke out at the sight, glad the little whore was away from her brother. Dean belonged with her, and Sammy of course.

"But I didn't do anything!" The girl shrieked as the policemen dragged her towards the door, Dean standing back in slight shock as to what was happening.

John sighed before tucking the envelope into his jacket, knowing what had happened now. Loki was right, Skylar needed to be trained. "How do you train a Trickster?" John questioned as he turned to Bobby who was downing his beer.

"I don't know, never had to do it before." Bobby grumbled as he watched Sam run over to the table and sit down with Skylar.

"What happened? Dean's new girl just got arrested!" Sam exclaimed as he glanced towards the door that the girl was dragged out of.

"I like the police now." Skylar said with a grin still held until Dean turned to come back to them, wiping the grin from her face quickly.

"What just happened?" Dean asked as he sat down, still trying to fully understand what had happened that would cause the girl who had previously been rubbing up against him to be arrested.

"Perhaps she was arrested for attempting to corrupt a minor, or for being a public nuisance." Skylar offered, liking the way Sam smiled at her for her advanced knowledge at such a young age. He wanted to have the ability to learn as fast as her.

"Skylar, she didn't do anything." Dean growled before Skylar stood up and walked out to go back to the hotel room, not wanting to deal with Dean's attitude.

"This is going to take a while. But you're the one telling her she has two fathers." John reminded before Bobby threatened to shoot him.

Skylar headed back to the hotel room and grabbed one of Dean's magazines before heading towards the forest out back, not caring that it was night. She could protect herself if it was needed. She may only be twelve, but she was a fighter. Once into the trees, Skylar pulled out her new knife and began cutting up the pictures in the magazine, putting them into a pile beside her.

Dean growled angrily as he walked out of the hotel room, seeing Skylar decided to sneak out again for the umpteenth time in the past four months that she had been twelve. He also noticed that one of his magazines was missing when he checked if his gun was still secure.

Dean looked back in the restaurant before walking around to the other side of the hotel in search of the devious girl.

Skylar smirked as she struck a match against the match book she took from Dean's belongings as well, dropping it on the torn out pictures of the magazine as she tucked the blade back into the strap around her waist. She watched as the pictures burned before she heard a twig snap a few feet behind her, grabbing her knife and turning, ready to strike, only to see Dean. "Oh, it's you." Skylar mumbled before turning back to the small fire.

"Skylar what the hell are you doing?" Dean questioned before noticing his magazine, butchered by Skylar's knife, and the fire. Putting two and two together Dean quickly stamped out the fire and turned to his baby sister angrily.

"Oops, looks like the nude magazine went up in flames." Skylar said before turning and running off towards the hotel room before Dean could possibly get her.

"Six years Theophilia. How long will it take you to stop?" Dean barked angrily as he went after the Trickster.

Skylar ran into the hotel room and first thing she did was dive under the nearest bed to hide from Dean, Sam watching curiously, wondering how things would go this time since their dad was in the restaurant talking to Bobby.

Dean burst through the door and turned to Sam for the answer as to where Skylar was, only for Sam to run and hide in the bathroom so he wouldn't be a part of anything. "Theophilia, get out here or I'll tear the room apart." Dean snarled angrily before going to check the most obvious hiding places first. When he got to the bed Skylar had dove under, he waited for a moment.

When no one stopped him Dean knelt down to look under the bed, letting out a triumphant laugh, only to see no one was under the bed. "What?" Dean questioned before looking back up.

"Hello!" Skylar greeted from where she sat on top of the bed before tackling Dean to the floor. "Was this supposed to be a fight, because if so it's the most boring fight yet." Skylar commented with a grin before jumping off of Dean when the door opened.

"Theophilia, come on girl. You're staying with me tonight." Bobby grumbled as John walked in to settle his boys down.

Sam looked to Skylar in confusion from where he poked his head out the bathroom door, wondering why Sky was leaving them for the night.

Dean, on the other hand, grinned ear to ear. A night without Skylar trying to drive him crazy, he just won the lottery.

"Alright Bobby." Skylar said before seeing the way Dean shooed her towards the door, frowning angrily at his willingness to have her gone before she stomped out of the room.

If Dean wanted her gone that badly, she would go stay with Bobby and have fun. Maybe she could even get Sammy to come with them. Seemed like Dean wanted less to do with the two of them anyways. Skylar frowned deeply at the obvious news before she followed Bobby to his room.

Dean stretched out happily on the bed, glad he didn't have to share a bed with either Sam or Skylar tonight since with two beds and a pull out bed, that meant there were enough beds for everyone.

It was that night that Bobby revealed to Skylar her true identity, and that she had another father technically, much to Bobby's discomfort about what happened when he got too drunk.

The next day Bobby slept in, tired from the long discussion with his daughter the night previous. If telling her she was part Trickster wasn't hard enough, he also had to talk with her about the fact that she was hitting an important part in a girls life. That one was terrible for both parts.

Skylar remained calm as she practiced her training out in the woods, using a pair of her old throwing knives that John had given her to practice her aim as she used an old magazine as her target.

Sammy glanced out the window to see his older sister practicing, smiling before getting dressed and going out to practice with her. "Hey Sky." Sam greeted, happy to have someone he can actually get along with fully again, since things between him and his dad or Dean were always more tense.

"Hey, you have a picture of Dean?" Skylar asked curiously as she went to get her knives out of the magazine.

"No, why?" Sam asked carefully, unsure of where Skylar was going since she was practicing her training.

"No reason, just need a new target to throw my knives at." Skylar grumbled before throwing her knife again and this time striking a man right in the eye.

Sam gulped at how thick the tension was in the air. He didn't know what was going on between his siblings this time, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. When Skylar got mad, she got mad, and he did not want anything to do with that, nor get in between her and whoever she's mad at.

"Why're you mad at Dean, Skylar?" Sam asked carefully, not wanting to spark her anger any further, or make her mad at him instead.

"Sam, go get some breakfast. I know you haven't eaten yet." Skylar said as she turned towards the youngest Winchester. "Here." Skylar mumbled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a fifty for her baby brother, handing it over.

Sam grinned ear to ear at how much money he was getting just for breakfast. "Have fun Skylar. I'll bring you something back." Sam said before taking off for the restaurant.

Dean and John woke up a bit later to see Sammy gone. John went to the restaurant to get some coffee while Dean stayed back. Dean had been getting breakfast ready for Sammy and Skylar when they came back when he glanced out the window to see the two in question outside in the forest.

"Watch this Sam." Skylar mused as she looked down at the empty plate that had once had pancakes on it. She pointed a finger at it and envisioned chocolate cake. After closing her eyes, she heard Sam's gleeful cry and opened them to see the cake had appeared.

"Where did you learn that?" Sam asked as his older sister beamed with confidence over her new powerful discovery.

"So this is what a Trickster can do." Skylar mumbled before taking a bit of frosting onto her index finger, tasting the cake a bit.

"This is good. You should try and make a bigger cake. Wait, was that you on your birthday then?" Sam asked curiously as the two sat back and shared the sugary desert.

"No, I didn't do that." Skylar confessed before remembering how her apparent father was as mischievous as her, figuring it was probably Loki's own gift to her.

"So...it was Loki then?" Sam asked carefully. Skylar had explained everything to him quickly, and he picked up on it easily as well.

"Apparently." Skylar shrugged as she leaned back against a tree, smiling at how her little brother had a chocolate mustache.

"Why don't you want Dean to know?" Sam asked after a brief silence, unaware of the way Skylar's calm demeanor broke at the mention of their older brother.

"He doesn't need to know Sammy. This is just between you, me and dad, alright?" Skylar grumbled before taking another piece of cake and eating it quickly.

"He'll find out sooner or later Skylar, you know that." Sam reminded as the girl simply continued to eat the cake with her little brother.

"Yeah well he doesn't very much want me around him right now anyways." Skylar grumbled to herself, pulling out her dagger to play with a bit.

Dean frowned from where he stood behind a nearby tree. He had only gotten there in time to hear that Skylar didn't want him to know something, he hadn't expected to hear her say he didn't want her around. He felt like she just put that dagger right through his heart with those words.

"So, what else can you do?" Sam asked after they finished the cake, Skylar wiping her hands off on her jeans.

"Don't know, but I'll find out soon enough. You know, I always wanted the ability to make anything." Skylar mused as Sam laughed at the devious smirk she got at the idea.

"You really are a Trickster." Sam commented as Skylar just grinned at him.

"Yeah, a Trickster who can still get her little brother." Skylar growled playfully before going after Sam as he began to run away from her.

* * *

**Ah, now we better understand the reason for my Story name, and why Skylar's so destructive and mischievous. I hope you all enjoyed that little twist. More to come, and if I get enough reviews today, maybe we can reach ten, then I'll post another chapter today. Seeing as how I've got, I think, six more chapters already written out. Well, thank you all for reading, I love to see people read my work. Now please do me the honor of reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings once again readers. I'm posting early today, considering it's the weekend and I have more time to work. First off, thank you to those of you who have reviewed thus far, it encourages me to keep writing faster. The more I'm encouraged, the faster the chapters will get out. Last night alone I wrote two long chapters. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review.**

* * *

**Two years later : Dean:16, Sam:12, Skylar:14**

Skylar smiled as she was presented with a car to put John's car to shame. The trio were with Bobby for a few weeks, John wanting them to at least try and go to school and see how it would fit them. What she hadn't expected was that Bobby would give her a car.

"Well darling, how do you like?" Bobby asked as he put a hand on the hood of the night black Pontiac Firebird. He hadn't been the one exactly to get it, that being Loki's doing. The Trickster could have warned him though before dropping a car off in his junk yard.

"I love it. It's better than the Impala that John promised Dean." Skylar mused as she ran up to examine the car herself. It truly was a thing of beauty, and from what Skylar could tell, Loki was trying to win her over to get her to see him as the favorite parent.

Well now she had a reason to see him as her favorite.

"I wanna see you drive it." Sam commented from where he sat on top of a junk car nearby, wishing he could get spoiled as much as Loki spoiled Skylar.

"Oh can I? Right now?" Skylar asked as she hopped into the front seat of the car, wanting to drive it right there and then.

"As long as you get Dean or John to drive with you. You're only fourteen, remember that." Bobby stated as he looked down at his excited daughter.

She had changed so much since the day when she had been dropped off on Bobby's doorstep. The Trickster in training that used to destroy everything she touched had calmed and gotten smarter. At only fourteen, she was already fully fluent in Latin and now was learning Italian, since Loki had requested that she be taught to speak Italian and Spanish as well.

Bobby couldn't deny it anymore like he did the day he met his daughter. He loved Skylar like he loved his wife, bless her heart. He wanted what was best for her back then, and still did now. He was glad he had let her live with John and the boys, she just seemed to be growing up too fast for his liking. He didn't exactly like the fact that he was forced to buy her bras or anything unmentionable like that though.

Where was Loki when you needed him.

"Well can you go with me right now then for a drive?" Skylar inquired as she put the keys in and revved the engine, letting out a gleeful shriek at how amazing her car was.

Sam quickly hopped in the back seat of the car, not wanting to miss out on the test drive of the amazing car.

"Alright fine." Bobby mumbled before getting in the passenger seat to try teaching his daughter to drive. He hoped it would go better than her Trickster training.

In the two years since she came into her powers, Skylar had accidentally set fire to a hotel room, blown up the engine of Bobby's truck, tipped over a water tower in a deserted town in Colorado, gotten a few more girls she didn't like sent to prison, and created as many deserts as she could. She definitely had the sweet tooth of a Trickster.

"Hey where is Dean anyways?" Sam asked curiously as Skylar began to pull the car away from the junk yard, excited to try and drive on the roads.

"Don't care right now." Skylar stated before she hit the pavement of the road and took off, Sam laughing at how she picked up speed so fast and how Bobby seemed ready to have a heart attack.

Dean frowned as he quickly got dressed. He couldn't have one day to himself, could he? "Baby come on. It's fine." Dean glanced back at the girl on his bed wrapped in his blankets, ignoring the stirring lust inside him.

"You don't know my sister." Dean reminded before heading for the stairs. The moment the sounds of an engine revving and cars tearing across the pavement sounded Dean knew something bad was gonna happen.

It was Skylar after all.

The girl that Dean had previously been busy with huffed before getting dressed herself, moving for the door. "It's like you'd prefer to bang your sister instead." The girl commented as Dean's jaw dropped before he quickly kicked the girl out of the old house, making her find her own way home.

"Next time you're driving with Dean, not me!" Bobby barked angrily as Skylar pulled the Firebird into the junkyard, seeing the girl on the front porch of the house and frowning.

"I loved it. Let's get Dean and go again." Sam commented from where he sat in the backseat. After speeding down the road, Skylar decided to show off and started doing donuts around the road, putting Bobby in a panic and earning a lot of laughing from her baby brother.

"Hey Skylar, I didn't know you can drive." The girl, Janice she thought she heard Dean call her, called to them as she quickly parked the car.

"I'm not giving you a ride home. Call a taxi." Skylar called back as she turned off the car and got out, wanting nothing to do with the women. She heard what she and Dean had been doing the previous night, and she quiet frankly would prefer the girl imprisoned.

The girl huffed again before walking towards the road, Sam giving Skylar a high five before asking if she wanted to go down to the river and swim.

Dean walked out the front door to see the Firebird, curious as to who's car it was before Bobby trudged into the house. "What happened?" Dean called after Bobby as he glanced back at the man who was like a second father to all of them, first to Skylar though.

"Ask your sister. I'm never driving with her again." Bobby growled as he went for the liquor cabinet, wanting a drink even if it was only noon.

Dean sighed before walking down the front steps to go see where his siblings had gone.

Skylar beamed happily as she created two boys about the same age as her, loving more and more that she was a part Trickster. She ignored the way Sam was gagging from where he was in the creek, curling her body against one of the burly men. "Could you not do that?" Sam called to his older sister, wishing that she hadn't learned how to create people.

"Oh be quiet." Skylar called back to Sam as she began the dance of getting out of her clothes until she was only in her bathing suit, running down towards the creek to get in.

Once in the water, Skylar flicked her wrist and a boombox appeared on shore blaring music for them. "You're a show off." Sam commented before Skylar went after him, splashing him quickly.

"No, I'm a Trickster." Skylar reminded as she smiled at how Dean still was none the wiser to her abilities. All he knew was that Skylar's father was Loki, so he suspected it was just Loki watching out for his daughter. Skylar smiled at Sam for his quick thinking.

Dean rolled his eyes at his siblings. He could hear the boombox halfway across the junkyard, so now he knew where to go at least.

Skylar smirked at the way she created a duplicate of herself. She had made her duplicate go off into the water, while she sat back with the boys on shore, sitting on the lap of the burly brunette. "It's good to be a Trickster." Skylar mused as she ran an index under the chin of the man beneath her, leaning back a bit into the creation.

Sam glanced towards shore, seeing Skylar and frowning at how she tricked him so easily. "Skylar!" Sam snapped at the teen on shore, gagging when he saw her lock lips with one of her creations.

"Yes Sammy?" Skylar's duplication asked as she swam up behind Sam, smirking at the eye roll she got since Sam was by no means falling for the trick any longer.

Dean came to the clearing and immediately his rage sparked when he saw two guys with his siblings and one who had his tongue down _his_ Theo's throat. _His_ Theo, his little sister that he would protect to no end. He stormed up to the pair and pulled Skylar away from the boy, shoving her back a bit as he pulled the boy to his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean barked furiously as he got in the man's face.

Skylar frowned at her older brother, wishing for once he would let her live the fun life. Maybe it was about time to let him in on the family secret that everyone knew about besides him. "Dean stop." Skylar growled as she quickly shoved her brother away from her creation.

"What the hell are you doing? You're only fourteen Theophilia!" Dean snapped in his furious rage as Sam quickly came onto shore, Skylar's duplicate with him.

"So? You had your first time at fourteen, least I can do is kiss!" Theo protested as she got in her older brother's face.

Since Skylar had hit puberty and come into her powers, Dean had noticed a few things. One was that she was getting taller than he thought she was. Now she was as tall as him, and she was only fourteen. He could only hope he would get taller too, he didn't want to be shorter than his sister.

Another thing he noticed, which he wish he hadn't noticed, was the way she was...developing. Instead of being the short little sister who couldn't beat him in a fight, she was getting stronger, and taller, and again he wish he hadn't noticed, but her body was filling out.

He blamed his reason for noticing on curiosity from his hormones.

Now instead of being skinny like Skylar was when she was younger, her body was slender, built with muscles from the training for hunting and her Trickster training. She still had the scar from the werewolf attack years previous, but her eyes seemed to go from a sky blue, to an icy chill. Though then again, they might only do that when she gets angry.

She does seem to get angry with him more often these days.

"You're a girl Theophilia, it's different!" Dean snarled as he got back in Theo's face as well, shoving the man away from his sister.

"No, it's not! You're just being a hypocrite as usual!" Skylar barked before the creations images faltered and they vanished, the boombox going with them.

"This was Loki's doing again, wasn't it? Where is he?!" Dean growled as he moved to begin searching for the Norse god that was trying to turn his sister into a little Trickster.

"He's not here! It was me Dean!" Theo barked angrily before the creations reappeared at her sides for a moment before she shoved past her brother and stormed away, wanting nothing to do with him at the moment.

Dean's eyes widened at the revelation. His sister...his baby sister who could cause chaos...she was the Trickster? Dean looked towards Sam for an explanation, keeping himself from screaming at the twelve year old.

Sam chuckled nervously before Dean advanced on him for the information as to what was going on.

Skylar climbed into the back seat of her Firebird, creating a plate of all types of deserts for her sweet tooth as she stretched out.

Nearby on top of a pile of cars a man with hair the same night black as Skylar's sat, watching the girl treat herself to goodies. "Hello Loki." Bobby greeted as the old god looked down at the man on the ground.

"Ah, Robert. Fourteen years since last we've met." Loki mused as he vanished into air before appearing on the ground once more.

"It's Bobby, and you should be glad I don't have my shot gun or my stake." Bobby growled as he looked ready to kill the Trickster.

"Ah, still mad at me after the near decade of knowing your daughter. You should be happy, you have a daughter, I have a daughter, she will grow to be great things." Loki commented with a grin on his face.

At a first glance, it was obvious that Theophilia and Loki were related. Both sharing sky blue eyes and night black hair, the only difference was skin tone. Loki's skin was far more pale than his daughter's own olive toned skin.

"What are you doing here Loki? You've always sent letters, you've never actually come to see her." Bobby growled as he wished he could kill the man who had tricked him fourteen years ago, but knew if he did he would have a furious daughter on his hands.

"Cant a Trickster check on his daughter?" Loki asked with a devious smirk that could match Skylar's.

Dean trudged through the junkyard in search of Skylar. He needed to talk to her, and as soon as possible. He couldn't believe that she had kept such a big secret from him for two years. He glanced towards the Firebird as he passed it, curious as to if Skylar would hide in something like that.

Skylar grinned as she looked over the teenager beside her that she created. Brunette, build like a hunter, green eyes and stubble. She couldn't get enough of being a half Trickster. The teen fed her a piece of dark chocolate which she happily accepted, glad she had her own car to hide in. She looked up someone walked past the car, but ignored it.

Skylar had just barely been pinned down to the seat by her creation when the door to the car flew open and Dean reached in and grabbed the creation, pulling it from the car before getting in himself and locking the door. "Dean? Get out!" Skylar growled as she tried to throw a punch at him but he grabbed her arm and held her back, turning to face her.

"No, I need to talk to you Theophilia." Dean grumbled as he tried to lock his eyes on Skylar's, but she refused to look him in the eye.

"No and don't call me that." Skylar growled as she tried to pull out of Dean's grip so she could get away, but he instead grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder tightly to keep her near him.

"Theo, you kept a secret from me for two years, we're talking about it right now." Dean growled as he restrained his shockingly strong little sister.

"There's nothing to talk about. You didn't deserve to know." Skylar growled as she tried to go for the lower blow, only for Dean to clamp his legs shut to keep her from hitting him.

"Skylar, I'm your older brother, I deserved to know the day you found out about it." Dean grumbled before flipping Skylar over onto her stomach and pinning her down by getting in between her legs, pinning her arms down to the seat.

"You're not my brother." Skylar growled as her rage built up more and more with each passing second. "You never were my brother, you never wanted to be my brother, and you never will be!" Skylar roared before shoving Dean off roughly and vanishing into thin air, appearing a few feet away from the car before running off.

Dean's eyes widened in shock at the vanishing act before the words she said finally sunk in, feeling as though Skylar had just shoved her dagger into his heart, twisted it and slit his throat all at once. He fell back onto the seat, utterly defeated.

Neither Bobby or Sam could find Skylar at all the rest of the day, the girl seeming to have just vanished into thin air like she had done to Dean.

Skylar lay sprawled out in a wheat field a mile down the road, eyes puffy and tears streaking her face. Two years she had kept the secret from Dean, and now it was all out in the open and he knew that she knew he didn't want her around.

With her rage coursing through her, Skylar had not only discovered her ability to teleport like her father, but ended up teleporting herself a mile away from home. She just wanted to dig a hole and crawl in it now, if only she had that power.

"Hello darling." A voice spoke up and on instinct Skylar reached for her knife. "Oh, now you wouldn't stab your own father would you?" Loki questioned as Skylar looked up to see the Trickster god smirking down at her in the same manner she smirked at Dean and Sam when she was thinking of a devious idea.

"Loki?" Skylar questioned carefully as she stood up slowly.

"In the flesh." Loki mused as he held out his arms for emphasis.

Sam panted lightly as he finished running around the Junkyard in search of Skylar. She was no where to be seen, not even in her new car. He saw Dean in the car, before Dean got out of it and went and locked himself in the basement.

Dean put a few boxes in front of his door as well before crawling into his bed, ignoring the smell of sex as he buried his face in his pillow.

Bobby was about ready to kick Dean's door in later that night just to find out where his daughter was when a note appeared on the kitchen table in a familiar trickster's writing.

He only had to glance at the note to know what it meant, knowing now that Loki had Skylar and feeling his panic diminish a bit.

Skylar forced a smile at the house that her father had created for them for the night. Two stories and filled to the brim with sweets and men and women to wait on them. It really was obvious she was his offspring, since she would have done the same thing. "So, is it to your liking? Does it make you forget that those humans are idiots?" Loki asked as Skylar sat down on the king sized bed in her apparent room for the night.

"No." Skylar grumbled as she wished that things between her and Dean weren't so strained and hostile. They were inseparable once, and she wished it could be that way again. But it seemed he cared more about his girlfriends or hunting with John. Skylar frowned before moving up on the bed and burying her face in the mound of pillows.

Skylar stayed with Loki for the rest of the weekend, aware that she had to go back to school Monday though. "I don't see why they want for you to attend a public schooling system, but if you wish to go I will let you." Loki muttered as he drove Skylar towards the high school to which she and Dean were attending, glad he had at least gotten the weekend to spend with his daughter who he hadn't met until then.

"It's fine, father. It is easy anyways, I learn quickly." Skylar reminded as she sucked on a lollipop that she had conjured moments prior, getting a better hang of creating things that last longer.

"Yes, I know. I've been watching your training." Loki mused fondly, having been watching since the day she was brought back to Bobby.

Skylar got out and walked slowly in to the school, suddenly regretting that she had skipped two grades since she had a few classes with the oldest Winchester sibling, and she did not want to see him quiet yet.

Dean forced a smile as he leaned down to connect his lips with one of the many girls who wished to date him at the school. It got his mind off more pressing matters a bit anyways when he was distracted by girls.

Sam groaned from where he sat nearby on steps to the second floor. Sometimes he regretted that he was allowed to skip ahead two grades like Skylar. He perked up when he saw the girl in question, jumping up to go see if Skylar was alright.

Skylar spotted Sam right away and frowned. If Sam was here, that meant Dean was nearby. "Skylar, where were you?" Sam asked as he reached the girl quickly, noticing the way she scanned the area quickly like she always did when they went on hunts with their dad.

"I stayed with Loki for the weekend. Hey, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." Skylar said when she spotted the older Winchester, who just so happened to look their way and looked ready to follow after Skylar. She dashed around the corner and vanished into a crowd of teens.

Dean frowned miserably when Skylar vanished before making his way for his own classes, wanting nothing to do with the girls throwing themselves at him anymore.

The first few periods went fine, until finally Skylar had class with Dean, which made her heart drop since she knew he would probably try to talk to her. She slipped into the class unnoticed and took a seat at the very back of the room, wanting to keep herself hidden as much as possible.

Dean, following normal procedure, was last to arrive, glancing around for a second before sitting down, frowning when girls surrounded him as usual. Normally he would be all for it, but right now it was just pissing him off.

Skylar and Dean both kept silent and to themselves through the whole class period until finally it was time to go. As Dean was going out into the hallway he was jumped by the girl from the previous morning, who quickly leaned up to connect her lips with his. "So are we still on for tonight?" The girl asked curiously as she leaned against the lockers behind her, unaware that the Trickster had just slipped through the doors and was now in the hallways.

"I don't think so. I've got family issues to deal with tonight." Dean stated as he moved like he was going to leave, but the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against his, causing Dean's body to betray his mind.

"Come on baby, it'll be fun." The girl cooed sweetly, leaning in to connect her lips with Dean's again, only to have a hand wrap around her neck.

Dean grunted as he was shoved back, glancing around to see Skylar strangling the girl now. "Stay away from him." Skylar growled in a rage as she grabbed the girl by the back of the neck and began to drag her towards the stairs, the idea of throwing a slut down the stairs very appealing at the moment.

Skylar was very close to fulfilling her want to kill the girl, until Dean grabbed her and restrained her quickly, dragging her into the nearest empty classroom before she could be caught for attacking another student. "Theophilia!" Dean snarled angrily after the door was closed, pushing a desk in front of the door to keep others out.

Skylar growled something back at Dean in Latin that Dean could tell was along the lines of "the little siren slut deserved to have a dagger to the heart". "She deserved to be thrown down the stairs, before she could attempt to corrupt you." Skylar growled as she moved towards the windows, looking out at the courtyard.

"Skylar, I'm tired of this shit. You do this with every girl I bring home or even talk to." Dean growled as he stood behind the young Trickster.

"_Genitor miles militis mereo mereor ut saluto nex_." Skylar muttered in Latin as Dean growled before turning her to face him.

"Enough with the Latin Theo." Dean grumbled as their eyes locked for the first time since their fight.

"I said, the siren soldier deserved to greet death. I was speaking Latin most of the weekend while I was with my father." Skylar growled as she pulled out of Dean's grip and turned back to the courtyard, smirking as a patch of flowers bloomed spelling out harlot.

Dean tried to control his temper as he moved to stand beside Theo. "You were with Loki?" Dean asked as he frowned at the message in the flowers.

"He's a wonderful father. House full of men and tables full of treats. A Trickster's paradise." Skylar mused as her eyes seemed to be watching the events of the weekend playing out in front of her.

Dean frowned angrily as a surge of jealousy worked it's way up from the pit of his stomach at the idea that Skylar was not only fooling around with god knows how many men during the weekend, but that she was having more fun with Loki than she could with him. "What so that means you want to go be with Loki and forget about us?" Dean questioned before he could stop himself, not wanting to start the fight from Saturday up again.

Skylar's frown matched Dean's at the question. "My father is a good man but I cannot live with him. He's in danger most of the time, and cannot risk having me staying with him. That was his reasoning for leaving me when I was a baby. He didn't want my life to be in danger for being his offspring." Skylar grumbled as she walked to the other side of the room to be away from the older Winchester.

Dean watched his sister sadly, or better said he watched Skylar, since she didn't want to be _his_ sister anymore it seemed.

"My father says that I belong with you all anyways. Not just for the fact that I'm safe, but that Bobby and your dad are training us so we know how to survive. I guess you're stuck with me whether you want me around or not." Skylar snarled as she moved to go to the door and leave, wanting to leave school grounds and go back to Bobby's.

Before Skylar even had a chance to get near the door Dean's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her from leaving. "Theophilia, I never said I didn't want you around. I was the one who convinced my Dad to let you live with us, remember. You're my baby sister." Dean grumbled, hating the fact that he was stuck in a chick flick moment with Skylar. "If anything, you're stuck with me. Beside, we promised each other that we'd take down the demon, remember." Dean reminded as Skylar moved back a bit into his grip.

"That was such a chick flick moment." Skylar commented before grinning as Dean laughed at her for how much of a tomboy she was.

"Shut up brat." Dean grumbled playfully as he let go of her.

"Jerk." Skylar retorted as she turned around to face her brother, grinning deviously.

Dean rolled his eyes at Skylar before moving for the door, wanting the chick flick moment to end already before it got worse.

"Love you too _magnus frater_." Skylar called after Dean with a cocky smirk before he turned around and began to go after Theo for being such a smart mouth.

When school was finally done the siblings went back to Bobby's where Sam convinced the two to go swimming. "I wanna skinny dip. It's hot out." Dean mused as they got to the creek, both Sam and Skylar gagging at the idea.

"Please don't. We don't need to see you naked." Skylar reminded as Dean rolled his eyes at her for the umpteenth time that day alone.

"Yeah, if you wanna skinny dip, do it with those girls who come home with you." Sam stated before Skylar shoved him into the creek before he even had a chance to undress.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean called out to the youngest Winchester with a smirk before beginning to strip down to run into the water after him.

Skylar was the last one in after conjuring a cute enough bathing suit for her to wear. "Really? You made us wait just to make a bikini?" Sam questioned once Skylar was finally in the water.

"You may be my brothers, but I'm allowed to look good while swimming." Skylar stated as she floated on her back peacefully, until Dean lunged at her and pulled her under the water quickly.

"Water fight!" Sam announced before going after the two, splashing both quickly before all the water froze in mid air.

"Like my new trick boys? Loki taught me it." Skylar mused before dropping the water back into the creek. "He said anytime I want he can come teach me how to warp reality, to a lesser extant anyways." Skylar said with a shrug before ducking under water when Dean splashed her again.

"Stop being a show off you Trickster." Dean growled playfully before Sam jumped on him and began dunking him underwater.

"I'm not being a show off, I'm just practicing my abilities. At least I can do more than shoot or throw knives, Dean." Skylar stated as she began to swim off down the creek away from her two brothers who were still splashing each other.

Dean and Sam both exchanged glances before going after Skylar quickly, Dean wrapping his arms around Skylar to keep her from moving while Sam splashed her quickly. "Who's the stronger one now, baby sister?" Dean asked triumphantly as he held her arms against her sides, wondering why she wasn't fighting back.

"Not you." Skylar called from a bit up the creek, the two turning to see the real girl sitting in the middle of the creek, smiling triumphantly as her duplicate vanished into thin air. "You're never going to win when you're facing the god of Trickster's daughter." Skylar mused with a cocky smirk before the two Winchesters went after her again.

"Back and forth, back and forth." Loki mused to himself as he watched the way every time Dean or Sam got near Skylar, she would create a duplicate and move off in the opposite direction. Skylar truly was a quick learner.

Dean frowned as he finally caught on to what Skylar was doing, sending Sam after her alone this time as he moved in the opposite direction to wait for her to come to him.

As he had expected, Skylar duplicated herself when Sam got near and snuck off towards Dean, or rather she tried to until Dean grabbed her. "Not so smart now, are we baby sister?" Dean asked teasingly as he held her against his chest, arms wrapped around her stomach to keep her from getting away.

"Actually, you'd be surprised how many tricks I've still got up my sleeves, big brother." Skylar purred as she pressed back against Dean with all her strength, causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards into the water.

Skylar smirked as she quickly grabbed Dean's boxers and pulled them off him before swimming off for shore, laughing as she held up her prize. "Ha! Glad that wasn't me!" Sam called to Dean as he hurried out of the water quickly.

"Theophilia! Give 'em back!" Dean called to Skylar as he stayed waist deep in the water.

"You're the one who wanted to go skinny dipping. Now you got to. Have fun!" Skylar said before running off with her prize, laughing as Dean called after her.

"She's not coming back, and neither am I." Sam stated before running off after Skylar with his own clothes in hand.

Dean frowned as he wondered how he could have been tricked so easily by the half Trickster.

* * *

**Ah we got to meet Loki finally. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them out for all of you. Next chapter will be a good one too, since our siblings are growing up so fast. Thank you all for reading, I love to see how many people are reading this.**

**Oh and if I get at least four reviews today, I'll even post another chapter today. Let's see if we can get that second chapter in one day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings once again readers. I know, I'm posting this chapter early today. Maybe if I get some reviews on this chapter I'll even post the next one today, which the next one will be a bit...exciting. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Oh, and please review.**

* * *

**Two years later : Dean:18, Sam:14, Skylar:16**

Dean grinned happily as his new girlfriend peppered his jaw line with kisses. The family was in Iowa now for a little while since, yet again, John wanted the kids to try and go to school again. Dean definitely wasn't objecting against it. He had a new girlfriend which was always fun, Sam was back in school, Skylar and him were getting their senior years finished up.

It was definitely fun.

Dean looked up from Amanda when he heard the sound of Skylar's Firebird outside, knowing she was back now.

Skylar parked the car and turned it off, glancing to the man in the passenger seat. "So, this is your house. Damn, I thought you were joking about how big it is." The man stated as Skylar looked towards her creation with pride.

With a bit of help from her father, Skylar had learned how to create bigger things with her conjuration abilities. The creation in question though, was a three story house with a full basement. She made sure to keep it stocked, with help from Loki when he was around that is.

"So, you wanna go in then Zack?" Skylar asked as she opened the car door and got out, heading towards the door.

"Sure, your house is awesome already." Zack commented as he followed after Skylar.

Dean moved like he was going to go check to see what Skylar was up to, but Amanda stopped him. "I'm sure that who ever is here won't bother us, Dean." Amanda stated before Dean sat back down with her, reconnecting their lips.

Skylar snuck into the house slowly with Zack and lead him up the stairs towards her room, which was on the second floor. "What are we all alone here?" Zack asked curiously from how quiet the house was.

"No, my brother is probably with his girlfriend, my other brother is out, and my dad is working." Skylar explained before pushing the door to her room open, letting Zack in before closing the door quickly before Dean could come snooping.

Dean had only barely laid Amanda down on his bed when he heard the sound of two people coming up the stairs, his normal suspicious attitude about Skylar being with boys kicking in since he knew damn well that she had just come from a date with her new boyfriend Zack.

"Dean, come on." Amanda whined as she sat up, tucking a finger under Dean's chin and leading him into a kiss, then leading him back as she laid back on the bed.

Skylar tried to hide the nervousness in the pit of her stomach as Zack ran his lips down her neck, kissing and biting her occasionally as she tried not to giggle at the way he was acting. She ran her hand down his chest slowly, tucking it under his shirt as he lead her back into the bed a bit.

Skylar hoped that this was one of the times that her father Loki wasn't watching as her lips connected with Zack's passionately, hands roaming as she felt Zack's hand on her backside.

The two hadn't been dating long, only for about a month now. For some reason, Skylar seemed to take a liking quickly. The brunette boy had spiky hair, a good build for a sixteen year old, and hazel green eyes. Not to mention he was a good kisser. Oh and he knew how to give a good massage, as Skylar found out about three days ago.

Skylar felt Zack lift her slightly as their lips remained locked, letting him slip her shirt over her head quickly. He tossed it across her room and she let out a light giggle as her own hands removed his belt and threw that as well.

Dean looked up when he heard the sound of something being thrown, having been in the process of leaving a nice angry red mark on Amanda's neck and not too happy about the disturbance. "I'll be right back." Dean muttered as he redid his belt that Amanda had been messing with, standing up to go see what was going on.

Skylar gasped lightly at the feel of a pair of lips tracing down her body, Zack's hands caressing her as he worked. Now she knew why Dean liked the comfort of the opposite sex so much. No, no thinking about Dean right now.

Skylar purred lightly when her boyfriend directed his attention to her chest, removing the lacy fabric that was keeping him from seeing her while leading one of her hands down his own pants.

Skylar arched her chest towards her boyfriends mouth at the same moment that her door opened, glancing over to see Dean in the doorway and his face red with what she could only guess was anger at seeing her in bed with Zack.

Dean hadn't exactly been expecting to see what he did when he opened the door. The most he was expecting to see was Skylar's boyfriend trying to force his tongue down her throat.

He definitely wasn't expecting to see _his_ Theo half naked and her hand down the hormone driven teen's pants.

And what he really wasn't expecting was the warm stirring in the pit of his stomach. He quickly pushed that aside before striding across the room and grabbing the boy by the back of the neck, pulling him off of Theo. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?!" Dean barked furiously as he shoved the kid away from Skylar, watching as she pulled her covers over her chest.

"We...we were just..." Dean grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at the kid's head.

"GET OUT!" Dean roared in a rage before the kid went scrambling, grabbing his belt and running from the house at top speed.

Dean turned back to Skylar who had the blankets wrapped around her chest, looking up at her brother nonchalantly, as though nothing had happened. "What's up, big brother?" Skylar asked with a sardonic smile, sitting up to prop herself on her elbows.

"What in god's name were you doing?!" Dean snarled as he glanced at the clothes that had been thrown across the room by the pervert who had previously been fooling around with his Theo.

"Just having a little fun. You know, like you do with some of the girls around here. A little hickey here, a little premarital intercourse there. You know, normal things for teenagers to do." Skylar said as she stood up, pulling her shorts up a bit as she walked over to get her shirt back.

Dean felt his temper spark a bit more at how Skylar was treating something so important like it was just a insignificant matter. He diverted his gaze when Skylar dropped her blanket to pull her t-shirt back on, turning back to her when she was dressed again. "Skylar, this isn't funny. You were about to fuck that kid when you don't even know him!" Dean barked as he got up in Skylar's face now, temper increasing at how she was just smiling like it was all fine.

"Oh and aren't you the one who has one night stands at least once a month. Such hypocrisy. I thought I taught you better." Skylar mused as she walked back over to her bed, picking up one of the dropped condoms that apparently had been in Zack's jeans.

"I'm a guy, Theophilia. It's different." Dean growled as he walked over to her, grabbing the condom out of her hand and stuffing it in his back pocket to burn later.

"Oh is that because you're the older sibling and believe you should be allowed to have all fun? Now, now, Dean. I'm a big girl, I know better than to do something that could spawn another trickster, that's why we had protection to use. Well, if we had a chance to even get that far." Skylar said as she picked up another condom off her bed, only for Dean to grab it again. "Oh if you wanted condoms for Amanda all you had to do was ask." Skylar mused as she flicked her wrist and a box of extra large condoms appeared on the nightstand, handing it over to Dean with her cocky smirk still held.

"Skylar, quit making jokes about this. You are too young, and you could possibly risk getting pregnant!" Dean growled as Skylar sat down on her bed, still smiling cockily at her older brother.

"Oh and you don't worry that you're going to impregnate a girl? Truly you have reached the top of the hypocrites list, my friend." Skylar said as she patted Dean on the shoulder for emphasis when he sat down.

"Alright, you know what. You won't take me seriously, fine. I'll just go call Loki." Dean grumbled as he stood up, only for Skylar to grab him and flip him onto her bed, sitting on his back.

"Now why would you do such a mean thing? I never told your father when you had intercourse with that corrupted, egotistical, narrow minded girl four years ago." Skylar stated, her anger showing at the mention of the girl before returning to that of a playful Trickster who felt she had done nothing wrong. "Intercourse is natural Dean, everyone does it. It relieves stress, it feels good, and people are doing it more and more these days." Skylar stated knowledgeably before Dean pushed her off, pinning her down to the bed.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, only for Amanda to appear in the doorway and gasp. "Dean, I thought that you and I were together!" Amanda squealed as Dean realized how things might have looked since he was straddling Skylar's waist and her bra was still on the floor.

Before Dean could say anything, Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down in what could have been considered a passionate hug. "Sorry, darling. A Winchester man cannot settle for just one women." Skylar advised as Dean opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Skylar's finger to his lips.

"You know what, I can see through your cool persona. Underneath that you're just a lonely jerk." Amanda snapped as she glared at the oldest Winchester, having Dean wonder why she didn't know that Skylar was his sister.

Before Dean could clarify, and speak back against the words she said, Skylar beat him to it. "Whatever, darling. He's smart enough to know when to leave a women at least." Skylar commented as she forced her sweetest, most innocent smile.

Just as Amanda was about to speak back, Skylar pulled Dean down to seal the fact that he didn't want her. Dean's eyes widened when Skylar's lips were forced against his own and her tongue met his, forgetting completely what he was going to say to Amanda now due to the distraction.

Skylar smirked and for emphasis for Amanda to leave, wrapped her legs around her brother's waist to make it seem like he had caused the action.

Amanda huffed angrily before storming out of the house.

The moment Amanda was gone Skylar pushed Dean off of her, sitting up and fixing her shirt. "I'm getting to be quiet the actor, aren't I?" Skylar asked with a smirk at her still shocked older brother.

Dean fled from Skylar's room the moment he was free, locking himself into his own room as he heard the Trickster's laughter from across the hallway.

Sam came home later to see Skylar having a sugar buffet in the living room, a few conjured men standing around her to feed her the sweets and treat her nicely. "Skylar, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he looked around at the room, the area looking like it was ready for a party.

"Nothing, just having a little fun." Skylar chimed as she danced with one of her creations, smiling like the devious girl she was. "Want some company? I can make a girl for you, Sammy." Skylar offered as she popped a chocolate coated sucker into her mouth.

"Uh no thanks. I've gotta go do homework." Sam said before heading up the stairs towards his room.

Skylar shrugged before continuing to dance with the men, laughing when more delicacies were offered up to her.

Dean kept away from Skylar for the rest of the night and most of the next day, being that it was a Saturday and he wanted to go out on a local hunt alone.

Sam watched curiously from his window as Skylar cheerfully worked out in the yard, creating new plants and practicing her hunting out in the backyard. It was curious. Sam saw Skylar in cheerful moods often, but they normally didn't last as long as this. He was curious as to what she had done with her boyfriend the night before.

"Good afternoon darling!" Loki called out as he appeared on the property, grinning like the devious man he was.

"Ah, father. Nice to see you've decided to visit. You haven't spoken with Dean, have you?" Skylar asked as she put away her guns and knives so that if anyone came near the property, which was rare considering that they were at least two miles from town, no one would become suspicious.

"No, why?" Loki asked as he looked over his daughter carefully, wondering what she had gotten into now since normally if Dean had something to say to him, it wasn't good.

"Just curious. What brings you to our house today? More training?" Skylar asked as she looked around at the yard, creating a rose bush near the front door.

"Cant a man visit his daughter, and possibly bring her a bit of chaos." Loki stated before dawning his signature devious smirk before a flock of wild turkeys appeared and began to rampage through the yard.

"Oh and you think I cant return the favor?" Skylar questioned before about five raging bulls appeared and began to charge for the Trickster god.

Dean had barely pulled in to the driveway when he noticed the utter chaos racking the property, bulls, wild turkeys, crocodiles and elephants running wild on the land as Dean looked over to see a brawl between Trickster god and Trickster daughter in the nearby field.

Loki smirked at how his daughter was keeping up so well with him with only four years of practice. She was indeed a fast learner, as proven by the chaos that had taken over the two acre property.

Right as Skylar was about to create a heard of raging rhino's a hand clamped down on the back of her neck, jarring her focus and pulling her back away from the chaos creation. "You two are going to give yourselves away!" Dean growled as Loki quickly made all the chaos vanish, even knowing that there was a low chance of being found out.

"Dean, we're on two acres of land two miles from any city. We're as safe here as we are at Bobby's." Skylar stated as she shook her head at how Dean could ruin the fun between her and her father so easily.

"Well, I've got to go baby girl. It seems someone's trying to steal my identity." Loki said and for once did not have his signature deviant smirk.

"Why don't you let me come with you. My first hunt without John or Dean along for the thing. Sounds like fun." Skylar mused with a grin at the idea of hunting down the man trying to steal her father's identity.

"Skylar, let Loki deal with this. You and I have a hunt this week anyways." Dean reminded before frowning at the way Skylar rolled her eyes at him, obviously disinterested by the information.

"Yeah, a hunt for another werewolf. That's so interesting." Skylar stated sarcastically, directing her attention back to Loki and unaware of the hurt look Dean got from the fact she didn't want to hunt with him.

Dean didn't even stay to hear if Loki would let Skylar go with him, turning and going back into the house and hauling himself up in his room to look up more information on the coming hunt for himself.

Skylar smirked at the idea her father had come up with. There was a reason why he was the god of the Trickster's. His plan was foolproof. Lure the imposter to them, then knock him down a few pegs. "Until I've got it set up, you should go with Dean on that hunt." Loki stated as Skylar glanced towards the house.

"Why? He can handle a werewolf by himself." Skylar reminded as she looked back to her father who for once wasn't all devious smiles.

"Skylar, you had promised to go with him on this hunt from what I gathered and he was really looking forward to it. Go with him, or I'll deal with this imposter alone." Loki bargained before vanishing, his laughter the only thing left that Skylar heard before she went back to the house.

Skylar bounded up the steps towards Dean's room, unlocking the door with ease due to Dean teaching her well on how to pick locks, before sneaking over to her brother who was sitting on his bed with a newspaper open. "Hey brother. When's that hunt?" Skylar asked as she leaped onto his bed, jarring her brother and almost making him reach for his gun. Skylar frowned when she saw what Dean actually was reading. "Really Dean, Busy Asian Babes again? I thought you were learning more about the werewolf." Skylar said as she took the dirty magazine from her brother and threw it across the room.

"Skylar why're you in my room? Shouldn't you be going with Loki on that more important hunt?" Dean asked as he got up to get his magazine back.

"He's luring the imposter here and I'll go hunt that werewolf with you. Everyone's happy." Skylar stated as she laid back on Dean's bed and stretched out, smirking when he came back to see his spot taken.

Dean pushed Skylar over and sat back down, avoiding Skylar's hand when she tried to grab his magazine. "Just go with Loki. I can handle the werewolf alone." Dean growled before his eyes locked with Skylar's.

"I know you can handle it alone, but I'm still going anyways. I promised I would go with you, and I will." Skylar stated as she sat up, grabbing the magazine finally and sitting on it so Dean couldn't have it. "Stop trying to get off when you're sister is in the room you sick perv." Skylar teased with a smirk before Dean shoved her off his bed.

"Then get out of my room. Unless you want to watch." Dean commented and laughed when Skylar booked it for the door.

"No thanks, that's a nightmare I don't want to live." Skylar called back before the door closed behind her.

Dean rolled his eyes at his baby sister before directing his attention back to the magazine.

Before either knew it the few days before the hunt was up and Dean was packing the car up with what they needed to go kill the werewolf. "You got your stuff Theo?" Dean asked as he secured the trunk to make sure no one could find their weapons.

"Yeah, you remember the silver bullets?" Skylar asked with a smirk at Dean from the front seat.

"Shut up." Dean responded simply as Skylar smirked at him wider before going back to cleaning her gun that she kept strapped to her inner thigh.

"So, half hour from here right?" Skylar asked when Dean got in the car finally, frowning at the way he was so serious when they were going on their first real hunt together that John and Sam weren't going with them on.

"Yeah, apparently our friend from a few years ago followed us." Dean commented with a smile at Skylar as she traced the scar over her lips.

"I get first shot." Skylar stated as she indicated the scar for emphasis, frowning when Dean laughed at her, keeping one hand on the wheel as he began to back out and rolling his sleeve up to show the claw marked scar on his forearm.

"I still get a shot either way." Dean reminded before smiling at the way Skylar was pouting, making him remember how she was when he met her ten years ago and the day he met her had pouted over wanting to go shooting with him and Bobby.

Skylar smiled when one of Dean's hands landed on her thigh comfortingly, glancing over at him with an eyebrow cocked. "Are you trying to coerce me out of getting the kill shot?" Skylar asked curiously, earning another laugh from the older man.

The two kept joking around and being good towards each other until finally arriving at the area where the werewolf was known to attack often, darkness already beginning to fall over the area.

"Alright no more music. We cant give ourselves away. Also because I really hate this song." Dean growled as he turned the radio off, much to Skylar's disapproval.

"I like hard rock as much as the next person, but a little pop is nice once in a while too Dean." Skylar protested before reaching into the back seat for the box of silver bullets to load her gun.

"You need to learn more about rock, babe." Dean stated, smirking at the way Skylar glared at him for the nickname.

"I already know a lot about it, honey." Skylar replied, putting more emphasis on the nickname for him since he hated girly pet names.

"Bitch." Dean grumbled with a smirk as he kept watching for any signs of the werewolf.

"Whore." Skylar responded in the same tone as she began loading her gun.

The wait continued on for about three hours before finally there was the sound of a loud howl nearby. "Finally." Dean growled as he quickly got out of the car to go after the werewolf, Skylar right beside him.

"Did you put the silver bullets in your gun?" Skylar asked as she put her gun in her pocket for safe measures.

"Shut up." Dean growled at the constant teasing that he knew was probably going to never stop no matter what he bargained.

Skylar indicated for Sam to go around the opposite way as her in response, earning a frown from him since he really didn't want to leave Skylar alone with a werewolf if it were to go after her. "I'll be fine, stop worrying like you're my father." Skylar said and to make Dean mad pecked him on the cheek and vanished.

Dean growled at his Trickster sibling's actions before going off in search of the werewolf before Skylar could beat him to the kill.

Skylar snuck slowly towards the sound of the howling, making sure to keep quiet as she cocked her pistol to make sure she was ready. This werewolf wasn't going to get away from them again. She stabbed it five years ago, this time she's going to shoot it in the heart.

The sound of growling and a young man's whimpering caught Dean's ears as he searched for the damned werewolf, pulling his gun out quickly since from the sounds of it, the man didn't have long. He burst into a clearing to see blood all over the place and a young women crouched over a bloody body feasting.

Dean had barely cocked his gun when the werewolf spun on him and attacked.

Skylar heard the sound of a gun shot and booked it for Dean, coming into the clearing to see the werewolf had him pinned down and the only thing keeping her from killing him was his own strength. "Dean!" Skylar barked before firing at the werewolf, grazing it's shoulder and pissing it off even more. "Come and get me you sorry excuse for a werewolf!" Skylar chimed tauntingly before the woman charged her, claws outstretched to tear her to shreds.

Dean sat up and winced at where he had been claws at my the monster before realizing what Skylar had done. He quickly scrambled for his gun before taking off after the two.

Skylar quickly jumped for the branch of a nearby tree and began climbing, the werewolf right behind her. "Say goodnight, bitch." Skylar growled as she pulled her gun out and fired, the werewolf dodging and climbing after her. "Oh come on." Skylar growled before vanishing and appearing in the next tree.

Dean growled angrily as he tried to figure out where Skylar had gone. He couldn't let her get mauled or hurt in anyway. He was the bigger brother, he was supposed to keep her safe. "Theo!" Dean called out as he tried to listen for the sound of her voice.

"Dean!" Skylar called back before her eyes widened when the werewolf took off after him. "No!" Skylar quickly dropped from the tree and began running after the beast.

Dean frowned when he saw the werewolf charge him. "I hate werewolves." Dean growled before the beast tackled him, trying to aim his gun at the heart but finding it hard when he was trying not to have his own heart ripped out.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the way the woman was leaning down like she was going to bite him. "Oh come on, why is every girl into me?" Dean grumbled as he tried to keep her from infecting him.

The beasts mouth was inches from Dean's when suddenly she was tackled off of him by Skylar, her Loki dagger pressed against the woman's face. "You won't turn him." Skylar growled in a rage before slashing at the woman with the dagger, the beast howling out in pain before clawing at Skylar's chest to get her off. A second later Skylar shoved the dagger up into the beasts chin, eyes dark with rage as the woman gagged on the knife.

Dean was about to pull Skylar off the werewolf to kill it himself when she pulled out her own gun and put a few bullets in it's heart and head for good measures.

Dean pulled Skylar off of the dead woman quickly and looked over the cuts on her chest and how the woman's claws cut clean through her jacket and t-shirt. "Theo, talk to me. Come on baby girl." Dean grumbled as he tried to make her look at him but she continued glaring hatefully at the monster dead on the ground.

Skylar wiped the splattered blood on her face off before pulling away from Dean, standing up. "Let's go back to the house." Skylar stated quietly before stepping over the dead beast and heading for the car, her worried brother following right behind her.

Skylar leaned against the car as she reached it, Dean standing in front of her. It was his baby sister's first kill, he thought she would be happy, be gloating in his face or be acting like the smart mouth she is. Instead she was silent, shut off and in her own little world. They had been on hunts before with John, but she never got to kill the monster. Sure, she got a few shots at it, but never the final kill, and never something so ruthless and uncaring.

Against his better judgment, and his severe dislike of chick flick moments, Dean wrapped an arm around Skylar's waist and pulled her against his chest to try and comfort her, feeling her arms wrap around his abdomen and slightly surprised since he knew for a fact Skylar wasn't exactly the hug and cuddles type. He let her bury her face in his shoulder as he held her to him, for once not actually minding the hugging chick flick moments.

Sam frowned as he wondered where Dean and Skylar were. They should have been home three hours ago, if the time slot Dean gave him meant anything anyways. Werewolf hunts didn't take that long once the person was found anyways. He looked up when the sound of a car door slamming sounded outside, getting up to go see if it was them.

Sam had barely opened the door when Dean walked through, a sleeping Trickster in his arms. "What happened?" Sam asked at the sight of his two siblings who had been clawed up by the werewolf.

"Werewolf had a punch." Dean joked lightly before heading upstairs to try and put his baby sister to sleep, knowing that he would have to wait to deal with her injuries.

The next morning Skylar woke to feel someone else in her bed, turning slightly to see Dean passed out and buried under her covers. She looked down at the cuts on her chest before sitting up, knowing she had to deal with her injuries before they could become infected. She had barely moved towards the edge of the bed when Dean shifted, waking up from the movement. "I thought we were supposed to stay at a hotel last night." Skylar commented as Dean glanced over towards her.

"It's a half hour drive. It was nothing." Dean grumbled tiredly as he rolled back over onto his stomach, ignoring the pain of his cuts that only had gauze over them.

"I need to get these cuts fixed up." Skylar stated as she crawled out of bed, ignoring the way her muscles protested in exhaustion and the fatigue in her body.

"It's six in the morning." Dean alerted as he rolled over to sit up.

"Well I don't want my injuries to get infected." Skylar stated as she quickly left her room, aware that Dean would probably question her about the previous night.

As if on the same thought line, Dean stood up and followed her. He found Skylar in the master bathroom, her bloody torn shirt on the ground and in the process of cleaning the gashes on her chest to fix up. "Need help?" Dean asked as he leaned against the frame of the door, trying not to stare and cursing himself mentally for wanting to.

"I'm fine." Skylar grumbled in response as her eyes stayed on her reflection in the mirror, ignoring the pain as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on a deeper cut.

"You weren't last night." Dean stated as he walked over and leaned against the sink, grabbing gauze out of the cabinet to help his baby sister.

"Will you not bring that up." Skylar growled as she grabbed the gauze from Dean to try and fix herself up without his help.

"Theophilia, we've been on plenty of hunts and you never broke down like that." Dean stated as he grabbed Theo's hand to keep her from working.

"I didn't break down. I killed the werewolf. It was trying to turn you into one, so it's dead. That's it, nothing else to talk about." Skylar growled before pulling out of Dean's grip and going back to work.

"Skylar, you cried into my shoulder. You never cry. You're a smart-mouthed, cocky person. After hunts you're gloating about who gets more shots, after that hunt you shut yourself off from me." Dean stated as he stood in front of Skylar so she couldn't look into the mirror to work.

"I had my reasons Dean." Skylar growled as she moved to go work elsewhere, not exactly comfortable with the way Dean was examining her gashes.

"Then tell me what happened." Dean said seriously as he got in the Trickster's face.

"I'm not about to let some monster turn my brother into a monster, or try and eat his heart!" Skylar snapped finally, getting right back in Dean's face. "I'm just like you Dean, I'm not going to let some beast go after you, Sam, Bobby or John." Skylar growled as the mere idea of letting her brothers be injured sparked her temper more.

"Well I'm not going to let you shut me out just because you slaughtered a werewolf." Dean growled back at Skylar before taking the gauze off the counter and pressing it to one of her bleeding gashes.

"Well then I guess it's just going to keep going back and forth between who wants to play hero." Skylar stated as she grabbed a wash cloth to clean up the blood.

"Hero for me, Heroine for you since you're a girl." Dean stated before laughing as Skylar smacked him for his smart-mouth.

* * *

**Well, we finally got to see the two siblings go on a hunt together. I hope I did that good enough, since it was the first hunt scene. Thanks for reading, I love seeing how many people have been reading. Next chapter will be as soon as possible, which also means if I get enough reviews today it will be out later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings once again readers. First off, I would like to thank the one person who actually has been reviewing. I love getting reviews, since it does help encourage me to write faster. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy and I hope to get more reviews this time.**

* * *

**Two years later : Dean:20, Skylar:18, Sam:16**

Skylar smirked deviously as Loki, and her new friend who went by the name Gabriel with her and Loki since they found him two years earlier masquerading as Loki, paraded her into a nearby bar. "Your birthday, so you get to choose what you wanna do." Gabriel stated with a wink before the now adult pulled out one of her fake ID's that would allow her to get into any bar and drink what she wanted.

"You're not going to tell Bobby, right?" Skylar asked curiously before the two men laughed at her, knowing better than to tell the girl's second biological father.

"Of course not, darling. It's supposed to be a fun night, even if your brother was so idiotic as to not get back from his "five states five days" road trip." Loki stated as he raised the pair of sunglasses off of his face to reveal the mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah, Gabriel, remind me to kick his ass when I see him next." Skylar stated as the man smiled deviously at the information.

"With pleasure." Gabriel mused before the three went up to the bar to order a round of drinks. "By the way, did we mention this was a special bar?" Gabriel asked with a smirk to match her own and Loki's.

"I figured when I saw the pole up on that stage." Skylar said as she received her drink, downing it with ease and grinning at her abilities.

Sam looked over the college pamphlets carefully as he sat in Bobby's living room, ignoring the way his Dad and Bobby were basically yelling at one another in the other room. He looked over a pamphlet for Stanford carefully before hearing the sound of Dean's car pulling up outside, wondering what had taken him so long.

A few minutes later Dean burst through the door, all smiles and carrying a bag behind him. "Hey Sammy, where's the birthday girl? I told her I'd be back in time for her birthday." Dean reminded as he dropped the bag on the couch.

"Out with Loki. He said something about, it's your eighteenth birthday, let's do it with a bang, get hammered, something like that." Sam stated as he kept his eyes on the pamphlet.

"Wait, he took his daughter to a bar, when she's only eighteen?" Dean asked just to make sure he heard things right, then hearing the yelling in the other room between his dad and Bobby.

"Dean, you can't keep trying to baby her. She's eighteen, and you know she's going to fight you back about it. Then it'll start a whole war and you two won't talk for two weeks or so like last time." Sam stated as Dean frowned at the memory.

About six months prior Skylar had made plans to go off with a friend for a week to go hang out in the Florida Keys, going so far as to actually prep her Firebird and everything. It was only a few days away though when Dean told Skylar she wasn't going to go away for a week with some guy he never met, saying the guy would probably try to rape her or that the guy was probably a monster in disguise.

Skylar, after about four hours of straight yelling and throwing things at one another, vanished for not just one week but two, making Dean go in search of her via the tracker in her phone only to not find her since every time he got close, she vanished again.

After finally tracking Theophilia down in San Francisco Dean jumped her and they finally talked before heading back to John and Sam.

Skylar burst into laughter as Gabriel brought up the antics of six months prior and how she and Gabriel, in the process of testing Skylar's teleporting abilities and trying to avoid Dean, poofed all over the country. "What I loved most was the fact that he still doesn't know you exist." Skylar commented before her drink was refilled by the bartender.

"Alright, so I think it's time for your gift while Loki is outside. Come on." Gabriel said with a devious grin before leading Skylar to the back rooms, handing over about a hundred dollars. "Have fun." Gabriel stated before Skylar's laughter began.

Dean pulled into the bar parking lot and the first thing he saw was Loki torturing a drunk man by having him be arrested and beaten by about four police officers. "Loki, what're you doing?" Dean asked as he got out of the car, walking over to the Trickster god.

"Ah, Dean. So you did make it for my daughter's birthday. She thought you wouldn't show for a few more days." Loki stated before laughing as the conjured policemen slammed the man down face first into his own car.

"Alright, Loki, that's enough. You're going to seriously injure him." Dean stated as he started to head towards the man to stop the creations.

"This man walked up to my daughter, grabbed her behind, tried to kiss her, and when she refused to have any contact with him, he offered her a hundred dollars for a "private show". He is very much deserving of punishment." Loki growled as his serious attitude kicked in.

Dean scowled at the news of what kind of a bar Loki had brought his own daughter to. He knew Loki was a different kind of father, but not to the point of taking her to a strip club.

Gabriel sat back with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, making sure to keep to the back of the club now as he knew that Skylar was about to really begin her birthday fun. What he wasn't expecting though was that Loki, and Dean, who he had only heard about, never met, came into the bar and began scanning the crowd for Skylar. "This will not end well." Gabriel mumbled before sinking into his seat a bit more.

"Okay Loki, where is she then?" Dean asked as he turned to the Trickster beside him.

"She should be here, she was having a few drinks and telling stories with one of our good friends." Loki stated before hearing the MC announce two names, one of which he knew for a fact to be his daughter's lesser known alias.

Gabriel let out a shrill whistle as one of Skylar's creations came onto the stage first, an exact duplicate of one of the entertainers who no doubt was probably unconscious back stage, and then the Trickster herself in a hunter lingerie, complete with fake guns and leather clothing.

Dean glanced towards the man who whistled before turning towards the stage, feeling it wouldn't be too bad to indulge in the sight. That is, before he saw who was on stage with the male performer at her side. His jaw dropped and the unfamiliar stirring between his legs wasn't too comforting either.

Gabriel looked to the two men related to Skylar before quickly vanishing, knowing he should probably not be seen as it would invoke the wrath of not only an angry brother, but a furious Trickster god.

Dean quickly got Loki out of the bar, aware if he saw his daughter on stage that he would probably go into a rage, before going back in to drag Skylar out.

Skylar slid against her creation with what could only be considered well thought out actions, ignoring the cat calls and glancing toward the crowd for Gabriel. Instead what she was met with was the eyes of her older brother. Instead of fleeing, she just smirked and blew a kiss, continuing on.

Did she just blow him a kiss? She really had the nerve to do something like that when she was half-naked in front of a crowd of men and women?! She should have run, she knew he had a temper...when did she get that hunters gear lingerie? No, stop. She's your baby sister, hold yourself together.

Dean's temper sparked again when he saw the way the performer on stage with Theo ran his hands over her, slid against her, slid his tongue into her mouth. When did she get those curves..._No!_ God dammit, he was going to hell at this rate. Then as quick as it started the two vanished backstage and Dean was going after his Theo.

To say the least, Skylar definitely wasn't expecting Dean to come into the backstage area of the club. She was in the process of changing out of the Hunter's outfit when she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. "I'm kinda trying to change here." Skylar stated before catching a pair of furious green eyes in the reflection in the mirror.

"Then you're going home after that." Dean growled as he kept his eyes off of his baby sister, beyond furious with her for how she decided to spend her birthday.

"Oh you didn't enjoy the performance? I thought I was pretty good for my first time exotic dancing, considering I am older and have more experience." Skylar said as she pulled her jeans back on, feeling the way the atmosphere changed as the last words left her mouth.

"What do you mean by more experienced?" Dean questioned quietly, but the suppressed anger was still obvious in his tone.

"What? You still thought I was Dean's little angel? That I hadn't lost my virginity in the back of my Firebird like you had in the back of your Impala? Why do you think six months ago when I was in San Francisco I stayed there for a night." Skylar stated with a fond smile at the memory.

That last bit of information pushed Dean over the edge as he grabbed his Theo and put her over his shoulder, ignoring the protests as he carried her out of the bar and threw her into the back of his Impala, glancing over at the Firebird parked nearby before deciding if she wanted her car she would get it later. Right now, he was going to chew her out. His Theo lost it in the back of the Firebird, and she hid it from him?! He wanted to kill the man who took her in the back of the Firebird! He had no right! If anything, he had more of a right. _No! God dammit, what is wrong with me!_ "What is wrong with you?!" Dean barked, beyond furious and beyond wanting to be nice and gentle to his baby sister.

"Me? You just threw me into the back of your Impala! I hope no policemen saw you, they'd think you were trying to either rape or kidnap me!" Skylar snarled as she moved to get out, but Dean blocked the door, locking the other so Skylar had no means of escape.

"You lost your virginity hours before I got to you, and you didn't even know the guy!" Dean snapped as he felt a pair of piercing sky blue eyes on him, not needing to turn around to know Loki was watching them nearby.

"Uh actually I did. His name was..." Dean cut her off before she could continue to smart-mouth him.

"I don't care! You're keeping secrets from me, from the family, you are dancing up on stage with only a belt and panties on, you're out of control!" Dean snarled as he cursed himself for getting the image of only a half hour ago stuck in his mind again. _Down little Dean, down._

"Out of control, I'm an adult! You've slept with countless women, and I've only slept with one man, which might I add he was hung." Skylar mused before doubling back at the look in Dean's eyes that said he was going to shoot any man who came near her. "Anyways, it's the point that I'm an adult and you can't hold me back anymore. I could go have a few beers, dance with a few guys, party, and you can't do anything about it." Skylar said before vanishing and appearing behind Dean, smirking before he whirled around on her.

"I sure as hell can, because you're not twenty-one yet, you wont be for three more years, and I'm your older brother." Dean growled before grabbing for Skylar again, only for her to duck away from him.

"So, basically what I'm hearing is that as long as you're around, I'm never going to be given any freedom?" Skylar asked to make sure she heard everything, even the deeper meaning, clear. Skylar shook her head for a moment before her eyes darkened. "Then you know what Dean, fine. If that's how you're going to be, then I'm done dealing with you." Skylar snarled before vanishing into air again, reappearing in the front seat of her Firebird.

Dean watched as Skylar peeled out of the parking lot before quickly getting into the Impala to take after her, knowing full well she was going to Bobby's first since her gear was still there.

Skylar got to Bobby's house to see Bobby aiming a gun at John, and Sam trying to get him to back down. She ran right past them, ignoring the worried calls as she got up to her room, opening her closet and pulling out all her weapons quickly and shoving them into a duffel bag.

Dean screeched into the junkyard, narrowly missing slamming into a pile of cars before hopping out of the car and hurrying into the house. "Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked as Dean ran past him, bounding up the stairs after his baby sister.

Bobby was barely about to kick the door in to his daughter's room when Dean ran full speed at it and knocked it off its hinges, finding a room devoid of weapons, clothes, and more importantly, his Theo.

Skylar slid down the gutter pipes quickly the moment she heard the door to her room being broken down, booking it for her Firebird after everything was on her shoulders. She had barely thrown everything in the trunk when a hand clamped down on her shoulder, whirling around to be greeted by Gabriel. "What's the rush?" Gabriel asked as a lollipop hung out the side of his mouth.

"Nothing, just get in and teleport us back to your place." Skylar said as she slammed the trunk, hearing Dean's howls of anger before basically throwing herself into the front seat.

"Hold on, darling." Gabriel said with a mischievous grin before the Winchester brothers burst through the front door, barely seeing the car before it vanished into thin air, Trickster halfling going with it.

**Three years later : Dean: 23 Sam:19 Skylar:21**

Skylar downed the bottle of Jack as fast as she could, wanting the sweet feel of her head going fuzzy again. "Theo, take it easy." Gabriel stated as he tried to get the bottle away from the girl.

"Don't call me that." Skylar reminded as she took a quick breath before going back to trying to drown herself in the bottle.

Three years it had been since last she had talked to Dean. She kept in contact with Sam, of course. She visited him his first week at Stanford. She ducked out though when Sam said Dean might show up, telling Sam that she wanted nothing to do with the controlling bastard. Since the day she left, Skylar had indulged herself in not only hunting alone, but the more fun side of life. She worked sometimes at strip clubs, the thrill of teasing humans exhilarating, and other times when she needed cash she ran credit card scams.

In the three years though Skylar's normally cheerful demeanor, smart-mouth, and cocky attitude seemed to diminish, a more serious, callous, angry side showing in its place.

She blamed it on the alcohol.

Gabriel blamed it on her missing her brother.

Since her escape from the Winchester family, Skylar had been traveling with Gabriel or staying with him for as much as a few months at a time before taking off for hunts.

"So, what are you up to tonight then?" Gabriel asked before Skylar smirked at him, flicking her wrist as a crowd of men and women appeared in the pent house sweet that they were occupying for the night.

"A Trickster loves to party, remember." Skylar said before moving her blond hair back from her eyes.

In an attempt to keep herself off the grid, Skylar had added blond streaks to her normally full on black hair. She worked out more, turning her body into that of a female body builders. She even wore green contacts sometimes, that of course wouldn't mess up her vision.

Tonight was one of those nights when she needed to be someone else than who she was.

"So tell me again, why choose Athens Ohio?" Gabriel asked curiously as he looked outside one of the windows at the college campus down the street.

"Colleges are full of foolish people who just might invoke the wrath of a Trickster. Also the guys here I heard are real party animals." Skylar stated and forced her new version of a smile, smile on her lips, cold look in her eyes.

"Oh I bet." Gabriel mused with a chuckle before letting Skylar sneak off in search of more liquor, knowing he probably should stop her but that she was also trying to drown her pain.

Skylar had barely gotten another bottle of Jack when she noticed the appearance of many of the college students, turning to see Gabriel wave at her with a devious smile.

Dean frowned at the way he was so easily manipulated. He liked Cassie, but letting her drag him to some college party was pushing it. He liked keeping a low profile, not being seen with a bunch of drunken kids.

Plus, it was Halloween, the busiest time of the year for hunting since monster's got bolder with the news that humans were trying to portray them. "You see, that mask looks good on you." Cassie said as Dean scowled at her behind the mask made to look like Satan.

He said nothing in response, beyond irritated and hoping that he got something for going with her.

"So, Halloween, what do you want to look like?" Gabriel asked as he tore through Skylar's closet, the girl sitting back on a desk chair spinning around quickly with the alcohol bottle caught in her lips.

"A Trickster." Skylar replied with a smirk at him before he instead through her a werewolf mask. "That's not funny!" Skylar growled as he moved to throw the mask back at him.

"Just wear it." Gabriel said as he grabbed a halo from the closet, setting it up on his neck.

"Oh yeah, that's very clever. Now if only you could show your wings." Skylar teased before smirking at the way Gabriel made mocking noises at her, turning to see he had two suckers sticking out of his mouth.

"Then get out there and have some real fun before I decide to show you my version of fun." Gabriel stated with a devious smirk of his own before Skylar scowled at him, going back into the closet and coming out with evil clown makeup on.

The penthouse was packed with teens now, most of Skylar's creations having been removed soon after the human's began showing up so as to ensure that hers and Gabriel's safety wasn't jeopardized by a possible hunter in disguise. Skylar smirked as she saw Gabriel having his good old time with about four older women over by the windows, glad someone could have a good time.

Halloween had always been one of her favorite holidays, it's when she could get away with her antics with no consequences because everyone thought her to just be someone who knew a few good tricks, not be the daughter of the God of Trickster's.

Skylar scanned the crowd of teens carefully, looking for her prize for the night. As she had done every once in a while for the past three weeks, Skylar would seek out a partner for the night. Normally she stuck with the same kind of man. Brunette, her height, hazel green eyes and a build that would have any normal girl drooling. It comforted her to know that she was stealing other woman's men as well, since it seemed that human's were the cause of all problems most days for her.

Gabriel glanced towards the young Trickster to see her set off in pursuit of a mate for the night, rolling his eyes at her since she was so much like a guy sometimes. Most women didn't believe in intercourse for pleasure, more so for the idea of being intimate with that person. Skylar wanted it for pleasure, and the idea of being wanted by someone.

Dean watched as Cassie headed off in search of a bathroom, glad to finally have a moment to himself since it seemed Cassie just wanted to do everything but what he wanted tonight.

Dean looked up when he saw a women walking towards him dressed as an evil clown, hoping that she was actually just a college girl dressed as one and not a monster in disguise. It was so unnerving sometimes to know that there could possibly be monsters in disguise in the places he went to.

_Guess he'll have to do._ Skylar forced her sweetest smile as she approached a man dressed as Satan, not exactly liking the costume idea but willing to deal with it. "Hey, Darling. Here alone?" Skylar asked with her sweetest, country girl accent. She found that it interested men who were in the Northern states.

"No, my date just went to search for the bathroom." The man spoke up over the booming music as Skylar moved to stand beside him, feeling a pair of Trickster wannabe eyes on her and wishing Gabriel would not mess with her tonight.

"Oh, well I was going to ask ya if ya wanted to dance, honey. Thought you looked lonely over here." Skylar cooed as she tugged at the fake fangs she was wearing, not exactly a fan of them.

"It's alright, I'm fine right here." The man said as Skylar smiled at him sweetly, using her eyes for the flirting bit as she wondered why a man would only wear a Satan mask and not the full on ensemble. She could barely see his eyes.

"It's a party, why not enjoy it." Skylar stated before ducking away when Gabriel came to try to claim her, realizing when he swung around again on her what he was doing. _Little cock block._

"Really, I'm fine." The man assured before Skylar walked off, knowing the direct approach wouldn't work, which meant she would have to try to lure him out.

"Would you not try to block my every attempt of trying to find someone?" Skylar questioned as Gabriel showed up in front of her, grinning mischievously.

"It's too much fun." Gabriel said before Skylar shoved him back towards the women waiting for him by the window.

Dean frowned as he wondered if he should have accepted the woman's advances. Cassie was taking forever, after all. So who cares if he has a bit of fun while she's gone, better than doing everything she wants to do, but he doesn't want to do.

Skylar had been searching for other men when she felt a pair of hands land on her hips, glancing back to see the man in the Satan mask. "Oh, so you changed your mind, huh?" Skylar asked with a sweet smile before leading him towards the dance floor.

Gabriel laughed as he saw how Skylar somehow managed to get the man away from his girlfriend, deciding to play Trickster's little helper as he went off to distract the man's girlfriend.

Skylar smirked as one of her few creations played DJ, putting on music that she could really dance to. She pressed herself against the man, making it seem as though it was because of the fact that the penthouse was so crowded.

Dean rested his hips on the woman's hips, not expecting the dancing to be that close but not objecting either. His hands tightened on the girl's booty shorts though when she began to grind with him, silently thanking who ever it was watching over him since finally he was getting some action after a night of Cassie not wanting to do anything.

Skylar smirked as she realized that the man was enjoying himself finally, a bit of cockiness working its way into her system for once. She didn't know why, but she was actually feeling like her normal self, before all the control freak stuff with her family.

No, no thinking about them right now. It's Halloween, have fun and cause a bit of mischief.

Skylar leaned back, moving her hips faster against the man as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her back flush against his chest. She grew a cocky smirk when she realized just how much the man was enjoying himself now, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "Enjoying yourself, darling?" Skylar asked sweetly with a grin behind the evil clown make up.

The man made no comment, so Skylar increased her movements, earning a groan of approval from the man before lifting his mask enough to lean in and connect their lips, excitement and adrenaline coursing through her now as she felt his tongue poke at her lips, willingly giving in.

Gabriel frowned deeply as he finally lost track of the man's girlfriend, having been keeping her occupied by discussing her college major, much to his dislike, and whatever else she wanted to talk about, until a mosh of teens ran past and she quickly went off in search of her man.

Dean groaned lightly as his tongue slid against the woman's, knowing he should probably pull away soon since there was no doubt that Cassie would be coming back soon. With much reluctance, Dean finally pulled away and fixed his mask. "Sorry, gotta make sure my dates alright." Dean stated before Gabriel ran up to the two, grabbing Skylar.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Gabriel chimed back to the man before they were gone, teleporting himself and Skylar down to the Firebird outside.

"Dude!" Skylar snapped angrily, having been having the time of her life and wanting it to continue.

"Sorry, but the guys girlfriend was coming back and I got a tip that John's in town, meaning daddy's little devil shouldn't be too far either." Gabriel stated before tossing Skylar her keys, watching as she grabbed a rag out of the back seat and wiped her makeup off quickly.

"Could have told me sooner." Skylar grumbled as she finished getting the makeup off her face, then noticing a familiar Impala parked nearby. "He was upstairs, wasn't he?" Skylar asked as she turned to the man beside her.

Gabriel shrugged, glancing towards the Impala for a second before grinning as he sent a bolt of electricity at one of the tires for good measures, signaling that it was alright to leave now.

Skylar frowned before taking off, somewhat wishing she could talk with her brother for the first time in three years before remembering he would probably put her in lock down and never let her live her life the way she wanted to.

"So, did you have fun at least?" Gabriel asked curiously as he propped his feet up on the dashboard of the Firebird, smirking at the way Skylar glared at him for doing so.

"I was having fun, until you broke the whole thing up." Skylar growled as she kept her eyes on the road so that they could get as far from Athens as possible.

"Ah, well it seemed that man was having a lot of fun himself. Couldn't keep his hands, or his tongue, off of you." Gabriel commented with a teasing tone, winking at the young Trickster before she conjured a possum up in front of him and dropped it on him, laughing at how it immediately went after the Trickster wannabe.

Dean frowned as Cassie dragged him out of the building and towards the car. He had really wanted to go find the girl he had been dancing with after he saw her be dragged off by someone. He didn't know why, he just had a feeling things weren't right with the whole atmosphere. "So, do you want to go back to my place for a bit?" Cassie asked as they got outside, before Dean saw the flat on his Impala.

Skylar grabbed her cell as she heard Sammy's ring tone play, quickly answering it. "Trickster god Loki, how may I help you?" Skylar asked as she mimicked her father's tone whenever she called on him.

"Ha ha, very funny Skylar." Sam's familiar voice spoke up as Skylar smiled at the sound, glad she still kept in contact with him at least.

"What's up Sam, you don't usually call me on Halloween." Skylar said as she glanced over at Gabriel who was out cold in the passenger seat, pushing his feet off the dash board.

"I'm just making sure you're not trying to kill someone like Loki is." Sam stated as Skylar burst into laughter at the news, waking Gabriel up since Skylar rarely laughed now a days.

"Why's he trying to kill someone now? Did someone threaten to come for me? Or is Dean trying to track me down again? Because he's in Athens right now apparently, since I just booked it out of there." Skylar stated as she turned to take the back roads, wanting to stay away from the cities for a bit.

"Yeah, Bobby called me and told me he was about ready to kill a Hunter that threatened to go after you. Why's Dean in Athens? I haven't talked to him or dad since I left for Stanford, you know that." Sam stated as he looked down at his college books, knowing he should probably be studying.

"I don't know why he was in Athens, I just saw his car and a friend of mine slashed one of his tires so we had a chance to get away. Apparently Dad was in town too, so I'm hoping they were just on a hunt and not searching for me. You know better than anyone, I want nothing to do with Dean." Skylar stated, clenching the wheel slightly as she tried to convince herself that the last statement was true like she had been for the past three years.

"Skylar, when will you forgive him? You know Dean, he just wants to protect both of us." Sam stated as he in return earned a sarcastic laugh from his older sister.

"He wants to make sure I can't live my life. I told him in that letter I had Loki deliver, I want nothing to do with him since all he's going to do is try to control me." Skylar said as she looked down at the ring on her right hand, a ring she had taken from Dean when she was seventeen, claiming it looked better on her.

"Sky, you're breaking his heart by shutting him out." Sam reminded as she scoffed at the attempt to get her to talk to her big brother.

"Yeah, well that's a nice alternative to being imprisoned for the rest of my life. Besides, I know you're lying, since he hasn't tried to contact me since that return letter, and that was two months after I left." Skylar stated as she rounded a corner a little too quickly, laughing at the way Gabriel held on tightly to the handle of his door.

"Skylar, just think about talking to him." Sam said as the Trickster made sure to keep her eyes straight ahead, not letting Gabriel see her gaze darken.

"Was this the real reason you called me? To try to get me to talk to his royal highness?" Skylar questioned, feeling her demeanor slip back to the cold, callous girl who could care less about most people.

"No, I called you to make sure you were alright. I just know that since you left you've had less and less to do with everyone." Sam revealed as Skylar frowned deeply, wanting this chick flick moment to end already.

Dean frowned as he finally got back to the hotel, beyond fed up with the night. First his tire gets slashed, then Cassie breaks up with him for telling her the family secret. All he wanted to do was grab the nearest bottle of alcohol and drink himself into an unconscious state.

It was then that he heard his cell ring, growling before seeing it was his dad, probably calling on him for the hunt. "Let's just get the hell out of Athens already." Dean growled angrily before turning to go back outside to finish the hunt.

Skylar finally hung up with Sam after about a half an hour of talking to him. After his attempts of trying to get her to rekindle things with the family, and her reminding him that he hasn't spoken to anyone but her and Bobby since he left, Sam finally gave up and wished his sister a happy Halloween before hanging up.

"Are you sure you don't want to try to make things up with your brother, or John?" Gabriel asked as he reclined in the passenger seat, a plate of sweets on his lap.

"Gabriel, don't you start trying to get me to talk things out either. If he wants to apologize or work things out, then let him come and find me." Skylar said as she kept her eyes on the road, not wanting to show the battle going on about what to do that was showing in her eyes.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at how stubborn Skylar could be. She was as bad as her brother, and he wondered if she even knew it. He would get her to talk to him sometime hopefully, even if it meant he had to play Trickster.

* * *

**Ah it is unfortunate when someone tries to take control of your life. I hope you all enjoyed the excitement packed chapter, next one will be out as soon as possible, which means that if I get enough reviews today I'll post another today. Thanks for reading, and I'm hoping to get those reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings once more readers. Now we've finally caught up with the show. First off, thank you all who have read thus far. Updates for this story come as fast as my last successful story. Anyways, enjoy and please remember to review. Please, for me?**

* * *

**Three Years Later : Dean:26, Sam:22, Skylar:24**

Skylar had been there for Sam when she heard about Jessica, making sure that Dean was not in their current vicinity. She had seen the news when Dean was accused of murder, cracking a grin at the news since she knew just from one look that it was a Shapeshifter.

What she hadn't been expecting, of all things from her brothers, was to receive a call from Sam one morning when she was sleeping beside a random stranger and to find out that Dean was in a coma.

To say the least, the man who had been beside her never thought it was possible for a woman to move so quickly right after a long night of pleasure.

After six years of making sure she had nothing to do with the oldest of the Winchester children, Skylar finally broke down when she walked into the room to see him barely alive and hooked up to a machine. Sam barely caught her before she hit the floor.

Skylar ran her index over Dean's large hand as she crouched beside his bed, remembering back to when they were children and how when they would share a bed she would just lay there and mess with his already calloused hands, how sometimes she would wake up to feel Dean pressed against her since he tossed and turned so damn much.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Skylar mumbled as she pressed her lips to her brother's cut up knuckles, unable to look up into his face as the tears pricked at her eyes again. "I...I should have been there. I promised you all that I would fight that demon with you, and I let you down." Theophilia muttered against Dean's hand, unaware of the fact that John was standing back in the door frame watching her.

Unlike Dean, John had recently seen Skylar, having seen her about the same time that Dean grabbed Sam to help him find him. He had asked Skylar if she knew anything new about the Yellow eyed demon, or if Loki did. She told him she hadn't spoken to Loki in a year and that she was busy with other hunts, unable to get the time for the Yellow Eyed Demon. In response he left without another word.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wish it could have been me to take the blow from that demon. I know you think you're stronger, but I'm the part Trickster. I could have called on Loki, or done anything. Instead I was in some sleazy motel room with a man I didn't even know." Skylar whined as her tears poured out onto Dean's hand, feeling as though a pair of eyes were watching her and not needing to turn around to know someone probably was.

John frowned before turning to go set to work on his plan for his son. He knew there was only one thing he could do now to help Dean.

"I swear Dean, I'm going to get that demon son of a bitch. I'll slaughter him and deck the halls with his guts." Skylar growled darkly as she glanced down at the ring on her finger, slipping it off of her hand and looking back at Dean's hand for a moment before slipping it onto his pinky since his hand was much bigger than Skylar's. "I'm going to kill that demon for you Dean. I promise." Skylar grumbled before pressing her lips to his hand again before getting up and leaving without a second glance back at her big brother.

Sam found Skylar about an hour later on the stairs to enter the hospital, knees huddled against her chest and face on her knees like a scared child. He sat down beside her and pulled her to his side, letting her bury her face in his shoulders as the tears fell once again.

"It's alright Theo." Sam murmured as he held the broken girl to him tightly, not noticing the dark-haired man standing behind them.

Loki frowned at how much the current events were affecting his daughter. All his instincts were telling him to take her back to safety, to have her forget all about the Winchesters and that blasted demon. But he knew his daughter. She was stubborn. She wouldn't allow it. He knew she wanted to kill this demon more than anything now.

Skylar broke out of Sam's grip on her and set off for her Firebird, intent on getting revenge on the demon. She threw her trunk open and grabbed her journal, something reminiscent to what John had except that it was much neater, except for the occasional dried blood on the bindings.

Skylar had barely climbed into the driver's seat of the Firebird when Sam burst through the front doors of the hospital, running over to Skylar with pure panic in his eyes. Skylar felt her heart drop before she ran inside to see her adoptive father dead on the floor.

Something inside Skylar snapped then and before Sam even had a chance to tell Skylar Dean was awake she vanished, car vanishing from the parking lot as well.

Dean looked down at his hand, wondering where the ring on his hand came from before recognizing it, realizing that it was the ring he let Skylar have when she was seventeen. He almost leaped out of bed to go see if she was in the hospital when Sam came in. "Where is she?" Dean asked as he held up the ring to emphasize he wanted to see his baby sister.

"I...I don't know. She just...vanished." Sam mumbled, still in shock over all that's happened in such a little amount of time.

"What do you mean she just vanished?" Dean questioned as he stood up, ignoring the fatigue in his muscles that screamed for him to stop moving and to lay back down.

"She saw Dad, on the floor and just...vanished into thin air." Sam stated before falling back into a nearby chair, sobs beginning to wrack his body over the loss of their father.

It was a few weeks before Skylar showed up again, storming into the Roadhouse in search of Ash. "Woah, Skylar, it's been years." Ash greeted with his normal laid back smile before he saw the serious look in the Hunting Trickster's eyes.

"You've met my brother, haven't you. Tell me what you know about the Yellow Eyed Demon." Skylar growled as she leaned over the counter to show her obvious rage that had been broiling inside her since the moment she saw John fall to the demon as well.

"Yeah, I met them. There's nothing right now though, he hasn't shown his face yet since the boys gave me information to track him with." Ash stated truthfully before seeing in the girl's eyes that he obviously hadn't given here the answer she wanted. For a woman of 24, she looked to be in her late thirties at the moment due to the obvious fatigue.

"Ash, tell me what you know. Anything you know, you're going to tell me or I'm going to go back there, find your computer, and get the information myself." Skylar growled darkly as Ash's eyes widened at how much Skylar had changed in such a little amount of time. He had only seen her four years ago, he didn't think the death of John would affect her to the point of pure rage.

"Alright, alright. God, I feel like if I don't give you anything you're going to kill me." Ash commented as he turned to go back to his room, glancing back at Skylar for a moment. "You won't, will you?" Ash asked just to make sure he wasn't being set up.

Skylar said nothing, just indicated for him to go get her the information she needed.

Dean frowned as they finally pulled up to the Roadhouse, Ellen getting out first and then Jo. He got out last, knowing that Ellen was beyond furious. It wasn't his fault that Jo was stubborn and followed them on the hunt. He was about to speak up when the sound of yelling and bottles breaking rung out from inside the Roadhouse.

"You don't know what this thing can do! Now you'll give me the map, and I'll be on my merry way." Skylar barked as her two creations, two rather large and bulky men with clubs, stood on either side of her.

Ash had never seen the Trickster so angry in the time he had met her. He knew she could have a temper, but not to the point of breaking about four bottles of whiskey in an attempt to nail him with them. "Alright, alright! Skylar just calm down." Ash reasoned before hurrying back to his room to get the map quickly, coming out just in time to see Ellen, Dean and Sam burst through the door. He tossed the map of recent locations of demons to Skylar from where he stood.

"There, now was that so hard?" Skylar questioned before the sound of people approaching caught her ears.

"Skylar Singer!" Ellen barked at the girl, knowing that the Winchesters had tempers but not to the point of injuring other hunters, well unless you were John.

Skylar scoffed at the use of her name, turning around to see not only Ellen, but her two brother's who were beyond shocked at the sight of the girl who vanished from the face of the earth the day John died. Skylar couldn't meet either of their eyes. "I would love to play catch up after four years of last seeing you Ellen, but I've got a demon to catch, rip to shreds, and deck the bowels of hell with his guts. _Bonus , amicitia_." Skylar said before vanishing into air with a puff of white smoke, the creations going with her.

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke, and all Ash asked for was a tall glass of the strongest alcohol in the bar.

"What happened to her?" Dean questioned as he turned to Sam, knowing there was something that he wasn't told about now.

"She...wanted a map of locations of every demon I could find recently." Ash explained before Sam could speak, gulping down the glass of alcohol as fast as he could.

In all the years that they had known her, none of the people in the room had ever seen Skylar so filled with rage and bloodthirsty for vengeance. It was almost as if she were possessed, and they certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

Skylar frowned as she finished setting up the pentacle and candles, everything in place. She even had to put up some Enochian Sigils on the outside of the house to ensure Gabriel couldn't get in, since she had found out about his true identity about two years ago.

She set up the blood seal two hours earlier even to make sure that Gabriel couldn't send anyone else in his place to try to stop her. She had studied for many nights, having gone without sleep for as long as four days just to make sure she could be ready.

She even went as far as to get the anti-possession tattoo done on her chest just above her heart.

Skylar threw her jacket across the room onto the chair, standing now in a tank top and washed out jeans as she began the incantations.

"Bobby!" Loki bellowed as he appeared on the man's property, knowing full well that the Winchester boys were there with him. Gabriel had revealed their location to him the moment he told the old God of his daughter's intentions.

Bobby burst through the front door with a shot-gun, firing at the Trickster god who simply diverted the bullet and sent the gun flying as he walked up to him. "Get off my property!" Bobby barked furiously in the trickster's face.

"Not before you tell me who taught my daughter how to conjure a demon!" Loki bellowed back at the man as his temper continued to spark and flare with each passing second.

"What? I would never teach her something so stupid! Where is she?!" Bobby questioned as he looked around for the twenty-five year old, wanting to tear her a new one.

Dean appeared in the living room, wondering what was going on now. Him and Sam were just there so Sam could get a chance to recuperate after the incident with the werewolf women that Sam had fallen for.

"She's at an old abandoned farm in Wyoming. She hauled herself up in there and put seals to keep myself and every other supernatural out." Loki growled as he wished he could just attack his daughter right then and there.

"That little...I'm gonna kill her myself!" Bobby snarled before going inside to grab all the things he would need, barking orders at Dean to get the Impala pulled around.

Skylar's eyes narrowed as the candles flickered and a shape appeared in front of her. "Ah, the daughter of Loki. Never thought you'd call on us." The demon stated as Skylar looked over it's chosen form.

"You're the one who possessed my brother? You're nothing but a lowly demon. I was calling for something more...sinister." Skylar snarled teasingly, sparking the temper of none other than Meg.

"Watch it girl, I can do more than just possess your idiot brother." Meg warned as Skylar smirked before indicating for the woman to look up.

Meg glanced up and an angry frown formed on her face at the sight of the devil's trap. "Still think you can do whatever you want? Or can we get down to business now?" Skylar questioned as her demeanor turned back to the vengeful Trickster.

"What makes you think I'll do business with you? You have nothing I want." Meg reminded as the Trickster dawned a smile that could now put her own Father's to shame.

"I have you, in that trap, and I have an extra nasty exorcism memorized, or I can just douse you with holy water, salt, whatever is painful to you. You may be a demon, but I'm a Trickster. That means, I know how to torture just as well." Skylar advised as the woman scowled hatefully at the clever trickster, wanting to take her over and have her jump off a cliff. "Oh, and in case you think of possessing me." Skylar lowered the collar of her shirt to show the anti-possession tattoo.

"You've thought this whole thing through, haven't you?" Meg questioned nastily, hating the girl now more than the Winchester brothers.

"To the last detail. No angels can get in here, and no one knows we're here. You're at my mercy, and let me tell you after your "father" took my father, that's not something you want to be at." Skylar growled before folding her arms over her chest.

Dean zoomed down the freeway as fast as the Impala would go, not caring what the speed limit was. He just wanted his baby sister to be safe and most importantly alive.

"You're insane." Meg stated as Skylar rolled her eyes at the statement about her mental state.

"It's a slow descent, but you're already there too. Now, either you do what I ask, or I'll kill you right here and right now. I may be a Trickster, but I don't like to play games with monsters." Skylar reminded with an angry glare at the demon in front of her.

Meg was about to respond, only just opening her mouth, when the sound of two car doors slamming outside caught both of their attention, Skylar not breaking her gaze on the demon to know that it was probably her family. "Sounds like your brothers are finally here." Meg stated with a sinister grin before Skylar smirked, splashing holy water on the demon and remaining calm as she howled out in pain.

"I'm gonna kill that girl." Bobby growled as he recognized the Sigils on the house, realizing Skylar had more than likely found one of his books.

"You have to save her first then." Sam reminded as he watched Dean book it for the house, knowing that if anyone wanted to be the one to save Skylar from the demon, it was probably him since he had promised to keep her safe from them since they met.

"Fine, then I'll kill her for taking my books." Bobby snarled before going after Dean in pursuit of the incredibly stupid Trickster who was acting a lot like John now.

"So, it's a deal then?" Skylar questioned as she held back from dousing the demon with more holy water for being such a smart-mouth, wondering how painful it would be if she made the demon ingest it like Bobby had people take Holy water shots.

Meg glared hatefully at the conniving Trickster. Only one other time had a demon been tricked with a deal, and that was by her own brother. Or adoptive brother as she had made painfully clear earlier.

"Clocks ticking, demon. Either you answer, or..." Skylar began chanting the beginning of the exorcism, smirking when the demon roared out in pain.

Sam stood back as he realized the two men were going to break down the barricaded door, feeling like they shouldn't be doing that when Skylar could possibly still be in the middle of a summons.

"And here comes the troops." Meg said with a smirk as Skylar glanced towards the door at the same time that Dean and Bobby burst through, both seeing Meg in the room as well. "Hello boys." Meg greeted before pointing up.

Both men looked up to see the door being thrown off its hinges by them had caused a crack in the fairly fragile ceiling, a crack that went straight through the Devil's Trap. Meg turned her eyes towards Skylar as they darkened.

"You idiots!" Skylar barked before she was slammed against the wall, Meg charging up to her with a sinister smile on her own face now.

"So, who's the stronger one now?" Meg questioned with a flick of her wrist before Skylar winced, blood beginning to spill from her lips as Dean watched in horror before charging forward to stop the monster. "Ah, ah. I can kill her right now. Now, get back." Meg said as Dean glared hatefully at the demon, freezing in his tracks.

"You slut." Skylar growled before the demon whipped back around to look at her. "You're eying my brother like he's a piece of eye candy. Now I know why you took Sammy and not him." Skylar snarled before the ceiling began to crack more with the anger between the Trickster and the demon.

"Did you forget that you're not on the other side of the pentacle already?" Meg questioned before Skylar spat blood in her face, laughing at her.

"No, but I remembered that this house will fall with even the slightest shift. Oh, and that I filled the whole upstairs with salt. Last resort. Burn in hell, bitch." Skylar growled before the ceiling fell, sending both men in the doorway flying backwards out the door.

"Theo!" Sam yelled out as the whole house began to fall in a chain reaction to the missing second floor, the sounds of the demon's painful howls reaching outside.

"She had that demon trapped, she was trying to make a deal like your idiot father!" Bobby snapped angrily as the horror of the house falling on the demon and Trickster finally subsided.

"Stop making it sound like she's dead!" Dena barked as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and threw him back.

Both Sam and Dean ran over to start digging through the rubble in search of Skylar, Bobby beginning to help them after his anger over his daughter's actions subsided a bit more.

Dean had barely hit the etched in pentacle when he heard Sam call for him, scrambling over only for his heart to stop at what he saw.

Even before the ceiling fell, the demon had gotten to her, having shoved a splintered piece of word into the Trickster's body since all Trickster's were capable of being killed by stakes.

Sam had to drag Bobby away from the scene for fear that the enraged father might take his anger out on the unfortunate Trickster.

Sam watched sadly as Dean begged the already gone Trickster to wake up, that it was just a minor scratch and that she was just sleeping. He wished what Dean was saying was true, he didn't want to lose his sister either. But he knew that even though neither had talked to one another in seven years, they were still closer to each other than anyone could see.

He gave Dean a bit of time with Skylar as he walked back to Skylar's Firebird, letting the tears fall finally over how much they had lost to the demons in such a short amount of time.

When day finally came Bobby pried the boys away from his daughter, saying that they needed to take care of the body. Dean refused to burn his baby sister, which Bobby knew he would refuse, but Sam finally gave in, deciding to do the funeral at Bobby's since it was where some of all of their best memories were.

Dean refused to leave Skylar's body until the day of the funeral, staying in the room trying to coerce his baby sister into figuring a way out of death, knowing she was the best hunter and Trickster, besides Loki, that he knew. "Please Skylar, you haven't talked to me in seven years." Dean grumbled as he sat beside the deceased.

"I remember how you used to gloat all the time. You'd say...no demon would get you. You'd get them and you would send them back to Hell where they belong. You said nothing would stop us." Dean grumbled as he laid his head on the side of the bed Skylar was on. "Don't let this stop you Theophilia. You're supposed to help fight the Yellow Eyed demon, remember." Dean reminded before feeling the presence of someone behind him, turning to see Loki.

"Leave, for a little bit. I want a few minutes with my daughter." Loki grumbled, his features for once devoid of cheerfulness and his joking attitude.

Dean was reluctant to leave Skylar's side for a few seconds before slowly standing up, leaving the room to let the Trickster god be with Theo.

Gabriel dug through the rubble of the fallen farm before finally finding what he was needing, a small door. He pulled the latch and looked down to see the bodies of many fallen monsters, and among them a rather beaten up Trickster. "About fucking time." Skylar grumbled up at the man, watching as he examined her.

"Everyone thinks you're dead. Your brother broke down." Gabriel alerted, for once not all cheerful like most Trickster wannabe's.

"I know they think I'm dead. That's why I forced that Shapeshifter into turning to my form before killing it. Looked pretty realistic if they fell for it." Skylar grumbled as Gabriel helped her out of the cellar, taking not of the fact that the girl was severely injured.

"How did you survive long enough?" Gabriel questioned as he wondered how mad Skylar would be to have his help with the injuries.

"I got down to the cellar as the demon was burning. I could have had the weapons we needed if only Bobby and Dean hadn't fucked everything up." Skylar growled as Gabriel led her out of the rubble.

"I don't see why you had to fake your death." Gabriel commented before Skylar collapsed to her knees, coughing up blood again from the demon's attack.

"I wasn't trying to. You knew the plan, I had to get that demon to take me to the Yellow Eyed Demon, and then you were going to resurrect me, until Bobby and Dean broke in and broke the deal." Skylar growled before falling forward, her injuries finally getting to her.

Dean didn't know why Loki left in a hurry, but once he was gone Bobby announced it was time to burn Skylar's body. Sam had to hold Dean back from taking a swing at the man's jaw.

Dean only made it halfway through the funeral before leaving, grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol in Bobby's house and taking off in the Impala.

"That boy's as stupid as she was." Bobby commented once he found out what Dean had taken, knowing Dean was stupid, but not to the point of trying to put himself in the hospital again.

"Just let him go Bobby, he's probably going to just find somewhere dark to sit and drink, he won't drive like that." Sam stated, knowing that of all of them, even Bobby who was her father, Dean was hurting the most.

Skylar groaned as she woke up, looking around to see she was inside an old house, and her father sitting right across from her. "Oh no." Skylar muttered before seeing the way Loki's eyes narrowed at his only daughter's actions.

"A shapeshifter? Disguised as you? You think it is okay to fake your death?!" Loki roared in pure rage, his happiness in seeing Skylar alive and not dead at the hands of some filthy low-level demon hidden behind the anger.

"I was so close to getting her to take me to The yellow eyed demon. But Bobby and Dean busted in and broke the Devils trap, so she got free." Skylar explained as she sat up, realizing that Gabriel must have healed her since last time she checked, she had internal bleeding and gashes all over her. He didn't even leave scars from them, which she was a bit upset about.

"You shouldn't have tried to make a deal with a demon in the first place! You should have worked with your brothers if you were that desperate to find the demon!" Loki growled as he stood up to look down at his daughter.

"I couldn't let them help!" Skylar growled as she stood up to face her father. "You say what that thing did to Dean! I can't let him do it again, not to Sam, not to Dean again, not to anyone! They're my brothers, even if we're not related by blood. I'm not going to let that thing hurt anyone else." Skylar growled as her father's eyes softened.

This girl, this Trickster, even though she was filled with rage and a need for vengeance, she only was working to help her family, and to ensure the safety of others. Though she was as selfish as to try to give her life when her family needed her, she was only doing so for the greater good of others.

"Then why did you fake your death?" Loki questioned in a hushed growl, not needing to ask to know that Gabriel was probably a part of this whole escapade.

"I couldn't have them knowing that I'm alive and try to stop me from killing that demon. I know when they find out I am alive that Dean will probably try to lock me up for eternity, but I don't care. As long as that demon is dead, they can do whatever they want to me." Skylar stated as she started towards the door, wanting to get back to trying to track the demon down.

"You should let them help you." Loki spoke up before Skylar had a chance to leave.

Skylar glanced back at the old Trickster god for a second. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't live with the idea of letting them be hurt by this thing again." Skylar said before leaving to go continue her hunt for the demon.

Dean continued trying to drown himself in the bottle as he sat in the front seat of the Impala, having stopped on a deserted highway. He just wanted his Theo back, he wished he and Bobby hadn't interrupted. It was his fault, and he knew it and he hated himself more for it. First he kills his own dad, then he lets his Theo be killed by Meg.

He really was the worst brother, and son, ever.

He looked down at the small ring on the top of his pinky, scowling angrily before downing the rest of the bottle.

Skylar dug through the trunk of her Firebird, glad Bobby hadn't taken it when they left the farm. She knew she would need everything at her disposal. As she was digging through her trunk she found an old, crinkled picture in the bottom of her weapons compartment, slightly curious before taking it.

Skylar frowned deeply when she saw who was in the picture.

No wonder the picture was getting crinkled and yellow. It was from when she was sixteen, about four months after her hunt with Dean for the werewolf. She, Dean and Sam had all taken a little week-long road trip to drive Bobby crazy, and in the particular picture she had her two brothers standing in front of her, her arms wrapped around their necks and a cocky smirk on her face as they posed with one of their recent kills, a Vetala.

Dean's arm was wrapped around Skylar's waist protectively and Sam was just trying to get out of having to pose with a kill.

Skylar felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away, tucking the picture back into the bottom of her weapons compartment. Now she remembered why it was back there. She had put it back there as a reason to remind herself why she still hunted, even after she left. She may have been mad at Dean for being so protective and controlling, but no matter what she still loved him, Sammy and Bobby.

No matter what, she had to stop this demon. She wasn't going to let it hurt them anymore.

Dean groaned as he was sent flying from the demon, the gate to hell continuing to let god knows how many demons out of its doors. This wasn't good, not in the slightest. Demons were escaping from hell, and the yellow eyed demon had the Colt again.

It seemed like Dean might be going to hell a little earlier than in a year.

Old yellow eyes walked up to Dean with his cocky smirk as he held the Colt, pinning the eldest Winchester to a tree. He points out how Sam had killed the boy earlier in such cold blood before pulling the Colt. "And then my daughter killed your sister, I was so proud of her for that one." Yellow eyes snarled mockingly before pulling the gun to shoot Dean.

"You know, I even gave her the right to climb out of hell early, just for killing that meddling little Trickster." Yellow eyes stated with a proud smirk at his daughter's actions.

Yellow Eyes had barely gotten his finger on the trigger when a Tomb stone smashed over his head. "I'm not dead yet, you sorry excuse for a demon!" Skylar roared in a rage before tackling the demon, sending the Colt flying. "Now stay away from my family!" Skylar growled before throwing the demon into a nearby stone, watching as he stood up.

"Ah, so you did fake your death. I thought there was a reason why I couldn't find you in hell." Yellow eyed commented as Skylar stood her ground, lifting a nearby tomb stone and throwing it at the demon with all her strength.

"After your daughter tried to kill me, which by the way, is an impossible feat, I went into a little recuperation period. But guess what, I'm back and I'm going to make you suffer." Skylar growled angrily before the Demon lifted her and threw her through a nearby mausoleum, laughing as the mausoleum fell on her.

It was then that the Yellow Eyed demon was grabbed from behind by a familiar spirit, Dean grabbing the Colt quickly before his father released the demon. He fired the final bullet at the demon, watching as it flew into the heart of the beast who had tormented his family their whole lives.

The demon's corpse fell to the ground and Dean watched as his father's spirit smiled at him before vanishing with a flare of light.

After Dean had gotten up from giving his last words to the dead Demon was when he remembered his baby sister had been thrown into the nearby mausoleum.

Skylar growled as she kicked the rubble away from her, crawling out of the small gap in the stone before seeing her brother's rushing over to her. She stood up and glanced towards the dead demon, dawning a genuine grin for the first time in six years.

"Skylar...we thought..." Sam felt genuinely confused at the appearance of his supposedly dead sister.

"Come on, you think you can kill a Trickster? You burned a Shapeshifter, buddy. Even if I had died I still would have crawled out of hell just to see that." Skylar stated before she was pulled into Dean's chest, the man wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, just glad she was still alive.

* * *

**Latin Translations : _Bonus , amicitia = Goodbye, friends_**

**Ah, finally reunited after seven years apart. It's just too sweet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. I didn't know how to work the show up at the big battle thing, hope that worked well enough though. Thanks for reading everyone, next chapter will be out ASAP. Now please review, since the normal terms follow for reviews for more than one chapter in a day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings once again readers. First off, I would like to thank the three people who posted yesterday. As I've stated many times, I love getting reviews. It empowers me to write faster. Anyways, I'll let y'all get right to the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review.**

* * *

Skylar smiled as Bobby shoved another plate of food in front of her, unsurprised by the way Skylar was eating like she hadn't had a decent meal in years. She probably hadn't.

"Skylar, slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Sam stated as he watched the Trickster continue to chow down.

"You try living with a Trickster who thinks sweets are enough to keep living. I haven't had a real meal in about four, five years." Skylar stated through a mouthful, glancing towards her silent brother who basically hadn't left her side since the moment she had crawled out of that mausoleum a day ago.

"Of course you haven't." Bobby grumbled before sitting down opposite the girl, still wanting an explanation for the reason she had faked her own death.

"It wasn't Loki I was living with, if that's what you're thinking. I was living with another Trickster." Skylar said as she set down the now bare bones of a chicken breast.

Skylar noticed the way most of the people in the room were exhausted before Bobby announced it was time for everyone to get some sleep. It was damn near midnight already anyways. "Night Skylar." Sam said as he hugged his sister goodnight.

"Night Sammy." Skylar said before hugging Bobby, surprised he actually wanted to hug his daughter after the stunt she had pulled. She expected a gun to be pulled on her more than anything.

Dean dragged Skylar down to the room in the basement, knowing that since Ellen was staying there as well that she needed somewhere to stay, and Skylar's old room would do. "Why did you do it?" Dean questioned once he had Skylar alone.

"Do what, _magnus frater_?" Skylar asked as she went over to one of the many boxes in the basement in search of something to wear, wanting out of the blood stained t-shirt and jeans for the night.

"Fake your death like that." Dean clarified as he watched Skylar pull out a night black t-shirt from one of the boxes, stripping out of her own shirt and tossing it to the corner of the room.

"You know why. The same reason you did that stupid move of selling your soul." Skylar growled as she pulled on the shirt, not glancing back at her brother since she was still angry with him for selling his soul just to bring Sam back. He could have called on Loki and then he would have gotten her out there with Gabriel to bring Sam back. He didn't have to sell his soul. Gabriel was Skylar's guardian angel after all.

"But you could have helped us sooner." Dean argued as he watched Skylar find a pair of shorts to wear as well, following her as she walked over to the large bed.

"I work better alone than with others now a days, Dean. That's why I have a whole basement full of dead monsters at the sight of the fallen farm." Skylar stated as Dean saw the tattoo on her shoulder-blade finally, seeing Sammy's birthday and below it a little Latin phrase. She knew that Sam had died at the hands of Jake Talley. But why didn't she put the death date? "Stop staring at it." Skylar stated as she turned around to face her brother. "If you had told Loki what had happened I could have brought him back myself Dean. You didn't have to sell your soul to a demon." Skylar growled as her eyes locked with Dean's for the first time in seven years.

"We thought you were dead!" Dean snapped as he got up in Theo's face.

"I was in hiding! A house fell on me in case you forgot, I had to heal! Internal bleeding takes a while to heal, fyi." Skylar snarled as she got right back in her brothers face.

"Then once you were healed you should have come and found us!" Dean snarled in response as he saw the darkness in his sister's eyes that he had seen the day they saw her in the Roadhouse about ready to kill Ash.

"Then I wouldn't have had a chance to search for the Yellow Eyes demon. How do you think I knew he was going to be at that cemetery, Dean? I set up that trap you and Bobby ruined for a second time, this time getting an even lower level demon, got the information I needed, and then killed it. That's what I had been trying to do when you two broke into the farm. I was working and you two barged in!" Skylar growled before Dean knocked her back onto the bed.

"You could have let Sam and I help! We're supposed to be family Theophilia!" Dean barked at the Trickster.

"I was not about to let that Yellow Eyed demon try to put you or Sam in the hospital again, or in an early grave!" Skylar growled before pushing Dean back and standing up, leaving the basement silently to go get a drink.

Dean frowned, hating how even when it was the first time he's spoken to his baby sister in seven years they end up hating each other again.

Skylar found a bottle of Jack and began pouring the burning liquid down her throat, the feel of being fuzzy headed again the thing she wanted most right about then. "What's it with you two and drinking all my alcohol?" Bobby questioned from the doorway to the kitchen, looking over his daughter as she continued to throw back the bottle with what could only be considered great experience.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just love the taste of Jack." Skylar stated after finishing downing the bottle, not even fuzzy headed yet.

"Let me guess, your favorite brand?" Bobby asked before seeing the way Skylar grinned at him deviously since he knew her so well even if they hadn't spoken in so long.

"You know me too well. Have you been talking with Loki recently?" Skylar questioned before dodging the attempted smack for even suggesting he would have anything to do with her other father.

Dean came back upstairs about a half hour later to find Bobby beyond drunk and Skylar barely getting there. "Alright, Bobby go to bed." Dean said as he shoved the man towards the stairs upstairs, sitting down in his seat instead and grabbing the nearest drink.

"You're not a Singer, you can't handle liquor like us." Skylar commented as she went back to sucking the sweet juices from the bottle of liquid fire.

"No, but I can handle it better than Bobby." Dean said before guzzling down about half the bottle of alcohol as fast as Skylar, watching as she pushed her empty bottle away.

"You know one thing I hate about being a Trickster." Skylar spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Dean asked as he put his drink down.

"We can't get drunk as easily as you humans." Skylar stated before Dean scoffed at her, watching as she stood up and went back downstairs, frowning since it was obvious she really didn't want to deal with him yet.

Dean shoved the drink away before following after Skylar, wanting to talk to her even if she didn't want to. He got downstairs to see her laid out on her stomach on the bed and face buried in her pillow, looking a lot like him when he was asleep. He walked over and pushed Skylar a bit more to one side before laying down, deciding he would talk to Skylar in the morning.

The next morning Skylar woke to feel someone pressed against her back, frowning as with her habits of six years, she thought she must have found a partner for the night. She moved back a bit against the person behind her only to hear Dean's familiar groan, glancing over her shoulder to see him. She let out a little sigh before getting up silently and slipping out of the basement.

Skylar had been working on fixing up her Firebird out front when she heard the sound of someone else coming outside, glancing over and unsurprised to see Dean.

The moment Skylar had gotten up Dean woke up, since even the slightest shift in the bed could wake him. He had a cup of coffee before seeing Skylar was outside working on her Firebird. He walked down the front steps and over to her, offering a cup of coffee which she took with slight reluctance, knowing coffee was her enemy since she could easily get hyper from it.

"Why're you up? It's six in the morning. No one get's up this early." Dean stated as Skylar continued to work on buffing and polishing the paint of her baby. Much like her brother with his Impala, Skylar found her own car to be her pride and joy.

"I do." Skylar stated as she kept her eyes on the car, wanting to make sure that every inch was cleaned.

Just to make her mad, Dean leaned against the cleaner part of the car, watching the way Skylar's eye twitched before a second later a rabid raccoon appeared on his shoulder. "You wouldn't dare." Dean stated as the Raccoon stayed still for a second.

"Try me." Skylar said as she looked up, the mischief Trickster look in her eyes again.

Dean backed away from the car and the raccoon vanished, so instead he walked around so he was behind Skylar, seeing the tattoo on her shoulder-blade again and wondering if she had one of him. "Any other tattoo's?" Dean asked curiously as Skylar continued working on the car.

"Over my breast, but I'm not showing you that. It's an anti-possession tattoo." Skylar answered truthfully as Dean wondered if he and Sam should get those too, since it sounded very useful.

"Aw, don't want to show your big brother your tattoo? I've seen you butt naked before, remember." Dean cooed teasingly as he moved to Skylar's side a bit to try to catch her eye.

"Yeah, well I've changed since I was sixteen." Skylar stated as she bumped her hip against Dean's to try to get him to get out of her personal space. She wasn't too much of a fan of people being too close to her anymore.

_I'll say._ Dean looked over Skylar a bit more carefully. Skylar had definitely been hitting the gym since she left, since her arms and legs were built with muscle more, and she had a bit more of an hourglass shape to her body. And when did she get that bubble butt? God dammit why does he have to notice these things about his baby sister.

Skylar had been leaning over the hood to reach the Bird decal on the car when she felt a firm hand on her butt, instinct over being with so many men in the past few years making her move back a bit before she remembered where she was. "What're you doing?" Skylar questioned as she turned to chew out her brother, but he was long gone, only sign of him having been there the slam of the screen door.

When Skylar was done working on her car she went inside to see Sam working with Bobby and Ellen to try to figure out where all the demons that had been released might have gone. "Hey, have you seen Dean?" Sam asked as Skylar wiped her hands on an old rag, glancing towards the closed door to the bathroom.

"Try knocking on the bathroom door?" Skylar asked as she indicated the sound of running water, Sam rolling his eyes for not putting two and two together.

Skylar went back down into the basement after listening to the three talk for a bit, deciding to play builder as she created a created a new door near the bed, pushing it open to see a master bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and attendants with rather flirty smiles and plates of goodies. "Is your sister going with you?" Ellen questioned Sam as they finished discussing the new demons that had to be dealt with.

"We can only hope." Sam said with a shrug before seeing Dean leave the bathroom and before he had a chance to call his brother over the eldest Winchester went downstairs.

Skylar smirked as she popped the top of the whiskey bottle, catching the flying liquid quickly before one of the men in the jacuzzi tub with her took the bottle and poured her a glass, another handing her some chocolates. "Mm it's good to be a Trickster princess." Skylar commented with a grin before taking the glass of whiskey and drinking it with a grin, unaware of the fact that her older brother was in the basement now and saw the new door.

He knew for a fact that the door hadn't been there before, it was new. Probably another creation by Skylar, or Loki if he was nearby. Cautiously he pushed the door open a crack only to have his temper spark at the sight of his baby sister in a hot tub with other men.

"Ah, Dean. Care to join us." Skylar called as she saw her brother peaking in through the door, taking a sip of the whiskey as she felt a hand glide along her thigh. "You know, this is one of the many things I love about being a Trickster. It's a life full of pleasure when I want it to be." Skylar said with a grin before she saw the glare she was receiving from her brother.

"Why is it you still do this after six years?" Dean questioned as Skylar took another sip of the liquid fire.

"Because I'm a Trickster. They're not real, well they are but they're controlled by me. Not like having a real party where I poof up about two hundred kids for a Halloween bash and end up getting a whole college coming to take part." Skylar said with a shrug, that being one of the few times in the past six years that she had actually had fun.

Dean scowled before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah, he'll be fine." Skylar said with a shrug before laughing at the way her creations were getting frisky, taking another swig of whiskey to try to enjoy herself even if it was still early to be drinking.

When Skylar was done with her bit of fun she went back upstairs, finding Sam, Bobby and Ellen in the kitchen. "Where have you been?" Bobby questioned before seeing the way Skylar's hair was all wet.

"Took a jacuzzi." Skylar said with a shrug before sitting down at the table. "So what we talking about?" Skylar asked curiously as she leaned forward on the table.

Dean pulled back into the salvage yard, glancing at the woman in the passenger seat for a second. Only a year left, so what the hell. Guess it's time to start living.

Skylar and Sam had both been discussing the plans for what they were going to do about all the released demons when Dean came through the front door with a random stranger, leading her to the basement. "What the fuck?" Skylar questioned as she turned to Sam for a reason about why Dean brought a non-hunter to Bobby's.

"I'm as clueless as you." Sam replied as he shut Skylar's journal, which she had shown to him, trying not to laugh at the last half of the journal. "So someone's been keeping their eye on us since we started hunting again." Sam commented as he pushed the journal back to Skylar.

"Shut up bitch." Skylar responded simply as she took a swig of the weak beer that Bobby had given them.

"Jerk." Sam replied simply before the sound of a woman's loud moan pierced came from the closed basement door, causing Sam to burst into laughter.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Skylar commented with a growl before standing up, taking her beer with her to go and sit on the front stoop like a redneck would.

Sam glanced towards Skylar before throwing a book at the basement door to try to shut Dean up a bit since Skylar wasn't exactly used to him bringing home random chicks like he was.

Skylar watched curiously as Gabriel appeared with a flourish of white smoke and doves. "Really, trying to impress someone?" Skylar asked curiously before taking another swig of her beer. "You remember my brothers think you're dead, right?" Skylar asked as the man took a seat beside her on the stoop.

"So that means I can't come see you? Maybe I should kidnap you then." Gabriel said with a devious grin before Skylar created a lollipop and shoved it in the sugar addicts mouth.

"Then what brings you here?" Skylar asked as she leaned back, finishing her beer off as she tried to ignore the distant sounds of the loud woman in the house.

"What are they doing in there? Having an orgy?" Gabriel questioned with a teasing grin at Skylar who only shoved him away in response. "I wanted to see if someone was up for a bit of Trickster antics." Gabriel said with a smirk before watching the way Skylar dawned her devious grin.

"Alright, I've got my first prank already thought up." Skylar said with a devious grin only a Trickster could dawn.

Dean was in the middle of admiring the pleasurable side of life when the woman beneath him suddenly changed, instead of being a woman, becoming a man. Dean yelped in horror and flew off the bed, smacking into the wall as the sound of Trickster laughter reverberated around the basement. "THEOPHILIA!" Dean roared out angrily before the man on his bed vanished, making Dean wish he could just scrub his eyes from how Skylar had done something so evil.

"I liked that one. It was a nice change to the torture of random strangers." Gabriel commented through his own laughter, Skylar sitting a few feet away basically in tears from her own laughter. The moment she heard Dean's roar of rage Gabriel had teleported both of them across the salvage yard to the creek that had once flowed with plenty water, but was now more of a trickle.

"I...I think that one would even...put my father to shame." Skylar commented through her laughter before she heard the screen door of the house basically be thrown off its hinges, knowing Dean was coming.

"I think it's about time you and I retreat to somewhere farther from here." Gabriel warned as Skylar held up a hand as a way of saying wait for it.

"3...2...1." Skylar counted down before the sound of Dean's startled, for once girly, cry sounded out about half way through the salvage yard,

"My car!" Dean's voice rung out as Skylar burst into another round of laughter, Gabriel joining her.

"Pink car with purple hearts, that one is my favorite." Skylar said through her laughter before trying to stand up, but falling back over as the laughter continued.

"So...what's next then?" Gabriel asked after letting Skylar calm down a bit, then becoming aware of the furious man approaching them.

"Let's go to a bar. I wanna have fun. Last time we were at a bar together we got jumped, remember." Skylar said before smirking as Dean came into view in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Uh, yeah, let's make that a pronto teleport." Skylar said before Dean's eyes rested on the Trickster that he and Sam thought dead.

"You! You changed my date mid-sex into a guy!" Dean growled as he went after Gabriel, only for Skylar to intervene.

"Uh, no. That's my handiwork, thank you very much. So was the car. Enjoy repainting that. We're going out for a bit." Skylar said before walking over to the smirking man who took her hand and twirled her into his arms. "Let's go, bud." Skylar said before the pair vanished into thin air.

Dean watched as the two vanished, Gabriel deciding to enrage the eldest Winchester sibling by giving a puff of pink smoke, doves and floating hearts.

"Uh, when did he repaint the Impala?" Sam asked as he turned to Bobby, who was laughing at the sight of the pink Impala with purple heart decals.

"I like it, matches those boxers that are on the steps of the basement." Ellen stated before Bobby's laughter increased to the point of falling over.

When Dean got back to the house he ignored everything that Bobby, Sam and Ellen were saying to him, since most of what they were saying was just teasing about running outside in a pair of boxers, sleeping with a man or the fact that his car was painted pink.

Skylar smirked as she watched Gabriel dance with a few of the women in the bar. They had been at the bar for about five hours already, and so far he had gotten a handful of women coming up to him, and she had gotten about three men, all of which where extremely rude.

Skylar looked up when a man sat down opposite her. Ah finally, someone to her liking. Piercing green eyes, spiky dark hair, muscular. He would do nicely. "Hey, saw you were alone and thought you might use some company." The man said as Skylar gave her sweetest, most seductive smile to the man.

Dean had literally tried to scrub his skin raw after Skylar's little trick on him, the man having left in horror after what had happened. After about four hours in the shower Dean finally came out, still shuddering and feeling like his body had been violated beyond anything. He looked out the window and sighed, his Impala back to its normal black color. At least one thing was better.

It was about then that the Firebird pulled up with three figures sitting inside, two very naughty Trickster's and an unknown man. Skylar kicked Gabriel out of the car and hopped into the backseat with her chosen mate for the night.

"Oh no, this isn't over yet." Dean growled as he watched his baby sister kiss her way down the man's chest, gagging since he didn't want to watch Theo do it in the back seat of the Firebird with a complete stranger. Instead he set off to plot his revenge.

Skylar groaned as she straddled the man's hips, tying her hair back with a pin to keep it out of her eyes as she worked, letting the man's hands roam since all clothes had since been thrown to the front seat. The two were about to begin before the sound of something being thrown onto the hood of the Firebird caught their attention. "Oh what now?" Skylar questioned before getting off of the man, grabbing his shirt since it was longer before getting out to see what was going on.

Dean smirked as he sat on the hood of the Firebird, finishing coating Skylar's cell in super glue. Skylar crawled out of the car in nothing but a long shirt that barely reached the bottom of her butt and Dean froze, having not thought she would get that far so fast. "Phone for you, little sister." Dean stated before he even knew he was speaking, holding the phone out carefully, making sure not to touch the glue.

Skylar glared at Dean for the interruption. "Cant you see that we're busy here?" Skylar questioned as she indicated the car, knowing that even though she had put a cover up on the windshield he should be able to tell why she was only in another man's shirt.

Dean tried to keep his eyes on Skylar's instead of letting them wander to lower regions. "Says they need your help with a Vetala." Dean lied as Skylar narrowed her eyes at the request, scanning her brother since he was surprisingly not angry about earlier.

"Did you ask for a name?" Skylar questioned carefully, pulling the shirt down a bit on her as a breeze caught her bare skin.

"Nah, they said it was important. If you don't want a hunt, I'll take it then." Dean stated as he hopped off the hood, adjusting himself a bit due to an unfortunate stirring in his nether regions that he despised more than anything.

"Alright, and next time use clear glue, amateur. Now if you'll excuse us, some of us actually enjoy fucking men, and don't whine about it when they do." Skylar said before climbing back into the car, narrowly avoiding being hit by the thrown cell phone since Skylar had sparked her brother's temper over the comment. "Don't worry, we won't get loud." Skylar called before the door closed and the locks went down.

Dean frowned as he walked back into the house, plopping down on the couch since his baby sister probably wasn't going to come out of the car until the deed was done now.

When Skylar was done she quickly got dressed, never one for cuddling or anything sweet after what they had done. It was just sex after all, nothing about it was intimate or romantic. Once the man was out, Gabriel poofed him back to the bar. "So, have fun?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he sat on the hood of the Firebird until Skylar pushed him off.

"Eh, could have been bigger downstairs." Skylar answered truthfully before heading towards the house, wanting to get a beer.

Dean looked up when Skylar came inside, grimacing at the vicious red mark on her neck. He watched as she went to the fridge and grabbed the first beer she saw, chugging it the moment she opened it before gagging and spitting half of it out into the sink. "What's wrong?" Dean asked casually from the couch, having been stretched out and doing some "reading" with Sam's laptop.

Skylar hung her head under the tap and rinsed her mouth out of the foul taste. "You ass! You don't mess with a girl's alcohol!" Skylar growled as she turned to see Dean now smirking cockily at her, not bothering to get up.

"So you didn't like the taste of piss and holy water?" Dean asked before Skylar threw the closest cup at him.

"You should know better than to mess with a Trickster who has two more Trickster's at hand to help her." Skylar warned as Dean rolled his eyes at the threat.

"Uh huh, okay. Oh and you know I'm going to question you about why you know the guy that tortured Sam and I a while back." Dean stated as Skylar laughed at the mention.

"He's...a friend." Skylar said with a shrug, leaving it to that before getting a new beer and going downstairs.

The day turned to night not much later and Dean stumbled his way down the stairs to the basement to get Skylar to come up for dinner, finding her stretched out on the bed. "You gonna keep pouting in the dark, or come up for dinner?" Dean asked as he stayed by the stairs, then taking note of the women in the doorway to the new bathroom.

"Nah, just having a bit of fun down here." Skylar said before the women came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, Skylar moving to sit beside her. "You know, Trickster's really do enjoy the sweets of life." Skylar said as she pulled a chocolate covered cherry off of a nearby plate, placing it to the woman's lips.

Dean's jaw dropped and his jean's tightened when he saw what had gone on down in the basement. A gorgeous blond, which he could only guess was a creation, and his Theo, sitting down there enjoying the sweets of life. He knew what the deeper meaning was behind her words, and god was he hoping he could enjoy the sweets of life in the year he had to live.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to come over here?" The woman asked and never being the kind to turn down a sexy women, Dean obeyed.

"So, why did Dean go downstairs to look for you?" Sam asked as Skylar sat on the couch, gorging herself on Bobby's food.

"Because there's a women down there I made, and myself, and he's going to get an ass whooping for pissing in my beer." Skylar stated through a mouthful as Sam sighed at how his siblings had such a rivalry with one another.

Dean quickly made his way up the stairs to go to his car and get a few things, booking it for the door. "Hey Sam, hey Theo." Dean greeted absent-mindedly, only one thing on his mind.

"Did he really just not see you?" Sam questioned to make sure he had seen things clearly.

"Yep." Skylar said with a shrug before chugging her beer, trying not to smirk.

Dean smiled like a teen when he had the box of condoms before going back inside. "Bye Sam, bye Theo." Dean stated before halting mid step, turning to see the two sitting in the living room.

"Something on your mind, _magnus frater_?" Skylar asked curiously with a cocky, I got you again, smirk on her lips. "Perhaps, the idea of fucking a mindless drone?" Skylar questioned before Dean threw the box at his sister.

"That's just evil! You're gonna give me..." Dean shut his jaw with an audible click before he could finish his sentence.

"Blue balls? That's the point bud. Don't piss in my beer next time." Skylar said before picking up the box that had been thrown at her. "And really? Extra large? Trying to make yourself seem bigger for the ladies?" Skylar asked with a mocking smirk that could be matched to her own fathers as Sam quickly went outside to hide his laughter over the way the two were acting.

"No, I actually need that kind, thank you very much." Dean growled before walking over and taking the box back.

"Oh yeah, I doubt that." Skylar said with a scoff before flicking her wrist, a large flat screen TV appearing on the wall opposite her playing Lion King 2, which Dean rolled his eyes at since his sister could be so immature.

"Why do you care about my size? What, interested in incest?" Dean questioned with a mocking smirk at Skylar before she threw her empty beer bottle at his head, barely missing.

"First off, we're not blood related. Second, I could care less about what you've got beneath those jeans. Third, Eww! I think I'm going to go throw up my dinner!" Skylar growled before getting up and running into the bathroom, unaware of the extremely insulted and hurt look on Dean's face.

"So, how long do you think it will be before they try and have a one night stand?" Gabriel questioned Loki as they watched the scene from the window, smirking as he dodged a swing from the Trickster god.

"That's my daughter in there!" Loki snapped at the trickster wannabe.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that he's lusting after your daughter! He ran to get condoms to do it with her creations." Gabriel stated before yelping as Loki went after him, using all his powers on the deviant archangel.

Around midnight Skylar finally went downstairs, creating a TV across from the bed to finish watching movies since she wanted to lay down. "Move over, sore loser." Skylar said as she tried to get Dean to move to his side of the bed.

"Go sleep on the couch, bed's taken." Dean growled as he held his ground, unwilling to give in to the Trickster.

Skylar looked over Dean carefully, aware that she had been a bit mean during the day for having just came back into Dean's life after seven years. She sighed before turning and leaving with as little noise as possible.

Dean was surprised when he didn't hear Skylar talk back to him, sitting up and looking around to see Skylar was gone.

Skylar conjured up a hammock out front of the house, climbing into it silently and staring up at the stars silently. Last time she had done something like this was with Sam and Dean when they were on a hunting trip with John.

They had all changed far too much in the years since they had done hunting trips with John.

Skylar wished that she could change, sometimes actually wishing she weren't a part Trickster since it seemed to always bring trouble with her family. If anything, she abused her powers.

Not only that, but she always seemed to upset her older brother. After not speaking to one another for seven years, it seemed they were back in the routine of hating each other.

God, Skylar really wished she hadn't even came back sometimes. Maybe things would be easier.

* * *

**Ah the two are back to normal life. Unfortunate in some ways. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them for you. The next chapter will be out ASAP, and of course the same rules for enough reviews and a second chapter in the same day apply. Thanks for reading, now please go review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings readers. First off, as usual, I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I'm not going to ramble this time, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please remember to review.**

* * *

Sam watched as Skylar sat outside and talked with Loki, the old Trickster god having shown up early in the morning with news for her. "What's up?" Dean asked tiredly as he walked into the living room, having barely woken up.

"Nothing, Skylar's just out there talking with Loki." Sam said before turning his attention back to the newspaper on the coffee table, wanting to go back to seeing if there were any cases they needed to take care of.

"What do you mean, arranged marriage? This is the twenty-first century, in case you hadn't noticed! I can choose who I want to be with." Skylar growled as she got in her father's face.

The moment Loki had shown up Skylar had known things were off, since normally when he came to visit her he had a cheerful mood and a devious grin on his face.

This time he didn't even crack a smile.

"I keep your interest in mind with this, Theophilia. It is time to take matters more seriously." Loki said as his daughter scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"By marrying your little buddy Baldur, I'd rather go to hell." Skylar growled before storming off towards her Firebird.

"Theophilia Skylar." Loki bellowed warningly as the girl turned back to him with what could only be considered hatred.

Skylar flipped him off before getting into her Firebird and taking off, needing to get away for a bit and more importantly be away from her father.

"Okay, don't know what happened there." Dean stated as he watched Skylar take off in the Firebird and the Trickster god disappear moments later.

Skylar came back a little while later with a new companion for the day in her backseat, purposefully trying to spite her father now as she parked the Firebird behind the house so that Dean and Sam wouldn't come outside and interrupt.

Sam looked up when Skylar walked through the front door, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sex and alcohol on her person. "God Skylar, did you go to a strip club this early?" Sam asked teasingly before Skylar grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and downed it.

"Tell me Sammy, you're the bookworm. Anyway to sever your ties with your Trickster father?" Skylar asked as she sat down opposite him, Dean walking in covered in oil from spending part of the day working on his Impala.

"What? I don't know any ways Skylar. Why're you so mad at Loki?" Sam asked before Skylar took another swig of her beer, aware that both men in the room could probably smell the scent of sex and alcohol on her. She normally would have showered to remove it, but right now she wanted it just to spite Loki more.

"That bastard is trying to go old school on me. He arranged my marriage to a friend of his, Norse god by the name Baldur." Skylar revealed before taking another quick swig of the beer in her hand.

"God of Love, Light and Beauty Baldur?" Sam asked to make sure he had heard everything right, actually feeling like punching the man in the jaw.

Dean was thinking of doing a lot worse than just decking the Trickster god in the jaw. He was thinking of getting a stake covered in blood, shoving it in the man's heart, and then tearing him from limb to limb to scatter his remains around the world.

Oh god he was thinking like Skylar now.

"I'm not doing it though." Skylar spoke up, breaking Dean from his dark thoughts about the girl's father. "I told him I would sooner burn in hell." Skylar stated truthfully before finishing off the beer in her hand.

"Skylar." Sam growled at her choice of words to her father, since that could easily become a reality like it unfortunately might for their older brother.

"I'm not going to let him control my life." Skylar growled back before getting up to get another drink, making Sam think she was talking about Dean again for a second since they had a conversation much like this about Dean about once a year before she came back.

Dean felt a stone in the pit of his stomach over not only Skylar's words to her father, but the fact that she had said something much like that to him seven years previous.

After Skylar finished her second beer was when she revealed how she was going to purposefully keep spiting her father, which was why she smelled of alcohol and forced sex and Dean just wished she would take a shower, even indicating the bathroom for her.

Skylar watched as Bobby went outside, then seeing her Trickster father appear seconds later. "Oh that son of a bitch." Skylar grumbled and was close to grabbing a stake when Dean grabbed her and dragged her to the basement to keep her from killing her own father.

Dean had Skylar on their shared bed when the sound of a shot-gun going off earned a laugh from Skylar, glad Bobby didn't believe in forcing Skylar into marrying some random god. "You're dark for a women." Dean stated before realizing that Skylar might take that as a sexist comment.

"I would hit you, but my anger is for Loki right now." Skylar said before dawning a smirk, going into the bathroom quietly.

Dean sat uncomfortably on the bed, the tension in the air thick before wondering why the water was running so long. He went to check on Skylar, only to see her sticking her head under the water. "Skylar!" Dean snapped as he went and grabbed the girl, only to have the creation melt in his fingers.

"Yes?" Skylar asked as Dean turned back to see his Trickster sister kick the door closed, a malevolent smile on her lips.

"Skylar, don't start this stuff again." Dean warned before the girl advanced on him, close enough to were the scent of her body was strong against his senses, making him wish this girl would just get in the tub already.

"Don't start what stuff, Dean? I have no idea what you're talking about." Skylar whispered in his ear with her sweet little country girl accent, making Dean feel like that sounded familiar for some reason.

"Yes you do, and I am not in the mood for the prank stuff today." Dean growled back as Skylar could feel his breath against her skin, the tension in the room thicker than ever.

"Aw, but I wasn't trying to prank you, I was just trying to make you happy." Skylar purred back as Dean realized finally what Skylar was up to, wondering why he hadn't recognized this behavior right away.

Last time Skylar had acted this way with Dean was when she was fifteen, thinking it's funny to flirt with your older brother since she thought if she turned him on she would be capable of getting away with anything. At that time she wanted to go out on a date with a supposed hunk from down the hall of their hotel.

This time, he figured she wanted to get away with going after her Trickster father.

"It's not working, just to let you know. It didn't work when you were fifteen, it won't work now." Dean stated with a cocky smirk before trying not to yelp when Skylar pushed him back so he was sitting on the toilet seat, straddling his waist like a pro.

"Oh but it will work now, because I'm not the one doing the seduction." Skylar said before the door opened and in came the women from the day before that Skylar had made to try to trick him.

Dean tried not to crack a grin at the way the women was decked out in hunter lingerie, before mentally smacking himself for not seeing said women but a then eighteen year old doing a strip club dance.

"Here's the deal, you let me go after Loki, and I'll let you get your fill of her. You're happy, I'm happy. You get laid, I get to try to attempt and commit patricide." Skylar bargained as she got off of Dean at the feel of his definite appreciation of the creation behind her.

Dean thought about it for a moment before the women planted herself on his lap, dragging his hands to rest on her hips.

"So, we have a deal?" Skylar asked as she stood back, starting to regret her bargaining choice at the sight of how her creation was affecting Dean.

Dean ran a hand over his stubble for a second in thought before pushing the women off his lap. "No, we don't." Dean stated as he stood up, seeing the look of surprise in Skylar's eyes.

"You would willingly give up sleeping with a women who would do anything to you just to ensure I don't commit patricide?" Skylar questioned to make sure she was hearing everything clearly, watching as the women rubbed affectionately against her brother's side to see if Dean faltered.

"Yes, I would. Because I'm not going to let both of us go to hell." Dean growled before pushing the women away, watching as she vanished into thin air at Skylar's command.

"Well...that's...different." Skylar said before turning to go back into the bedroom, still beyond surprised at her brother's choice.

Dean fixed himself a bit before going back out into the basement, seeing Skylar stretched out on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Dean asked curiously as Skylar kept her gaze on the ceiling.

"Just thinking." Skylar grumbled before feeling the bed shift, turning her gaze to her Dean as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"What? Thinking of another way to try to seduce your brother into letting you go off on a Trickster rampage? Sorry, won't work." Dean stated with a confident smirk at her.

"The way you say that makes it sound like you think I want to get in your pants." Skylar alerted as she scooted away from Dean a bit, rolling over onto her side.

"Eh, maybe you do. I mean, I am a hunk." Dean stated with a cocky smirk as he flexed his muscles for emphasis, frowning when Skylar burst into laughter.

"Hunk of what? Steroid boosted muscle?" Skylar asked teasingly through her laughter before seeing the way Dean turned away from her.

"You know you love me." Dean stated with a cocky smirk as she rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing the pillow to pull under his head.

"Uh huh, okay." Skylar said before bumping her hip against Dean's, creating a TV across the room again and smiling as a horror movie began to play.

"Fine, I'll make you agree." Dean stated as Skylar kept her eyes on the movie, up until Dean had her pinned down to the bed, knees between her legs and holding her arms down.

"Get off." Skylar growled as she tried to get out of Dean's grip on her, seeing something in Dean's eyes that was unfamiliar to her.

"Make me." Dean growled back before seeing the change in demeanor in Skylar's features, knowing she could be one of the best actors ever if she wanted to due to her Trickster heritage.

"Fine." Skylar said with a shrug before pulling her arms free and using her flexibility to wrap her legs around Dean's waist, using her super-human strength to flip the position so Dean was on his back and Skylar on top of him, making Dean a bit uncomfortable with the way she was on his lap. "Oops, looks like I win." Skylar said with a cocky smirk before trying to untangle herself from Dean.

Before she even had a chance Dean flipped them over, looking down at the Trickster halfling with what could have easily been thought of as lust had no one known better.

Sam knocked a few times on the basement door before going down, wondering why the two were so quiet. He froze halfway down the stairs at the sight he saw on the bed. Skylar on her back, legs around Dean's waist and the older man's face very close to hers. "Uh..." Sam was at a loss of words since he truthfully did not know what was going on.

Faster than thought possible the two untangled themselves from one another and were on opposite sides of the room. "Don't you knock?" Dean questioned as he turned to Sam, who was still silent from what he had seen. He surely hoped that it didn't look as bad as he thought.

"Uh, I did." Sam stated once he could actually find the words to speak instead of letting his mind run on with what the two could possibly be doing. Back tracking on how Dean had been lately though, he had a feeling he knew what Dean was thinking though when hovering over Skylar.

"What's up Sammy? New hunt?" Skylar asked with what could be considered excitement.

"Uh, no. Was just going to see if you guys wanted to head in to town since Bobby wants some more beer." Sam said as Skylar rolled her eyes at her father's ways.

"Alright, I'll go for the beer run." Skylar said before heading for the stairs, going up missing two at a time.

"I'll go with her." Dean said before following after Skylar, aware of the confused stare from Sam and knowing his brother was probably trying to figure out what had been going on when he had Skylar pinned to the bed.

Skylar grimaced as she got into the Firebird, the scent of sweat, alcohol, and desperation still wafting from the back seat. She looked up when Dean got into the passenger seat. "What're you doing?" Skylar asked as she started the Firebird, smiling at the way the engine hummed since the car, even if she did bad things in the back of it, was still her's.

"What the hell is that smell?" Dean asked in response before seeing a pair of lacy red panties on the back seat. "You know what, forget I asked. I'm going with you since I need to pick up my brand of beer." Dean stated before Skylar began to pull out of the salvage yard.

"What, you don't like Bobby's stuff?" Skylar asked as she hit the pavement of the road and took off as usual, never one for wanting to go the speed limit unless there was a chance of being caught.

"I'd prefer something that doesn't taste like piss." Dean stated with a smirk at Skylar before she smacked him in the gut, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Better watch it or I'll have a dog piss in your beer next time." Skylar warned as the older man scoffed at the threat.

"You don't have a dog." Dean reminded before Skylar's hand switched and a Rottweiler appeared in the backseat.

"What was that about not having a dog?" Skylar asked with a smirk before Dean sunk back in his seat, slightly regretting riding in the same car as the Trickster.

The two arrived in town and Dean went to buy the beer while Skylar went across the street to a tattoo parlor. "Hey, you're cute." Dean's ears perked up before turning to see a women buying hard lemonade with her friend.

Skylar looked over some of the tattoo designs curiously, wanting to add to her collection of two tattoo's. She was thinking of getting John's birth date and death date tattoo'd below Sammy's when Dean came in. "Hey, tell Sam I'll be back later." Dean said as Skylar looked past him to see a bleach blond and her brunette friend waiting across the street.

"Fine, I'm gonna get your dad's birth date and death date tattoo'd on my shoulder below Sammy's birthday anyways." Skylar said with a dismissive wave at the man before turning to the tattoo artist.

"Why?" Dean asked as he put down the bag of goodies from the liquor store.

"Cant a women get her adoptive father's name tattoo'd on her shoulder blade? Go fuck your little friends." Skylar said before the heavily tattoo'd man ushered her over to design the tattoo.

Dean frowned before shooing away the two girls, going inside and following Skylar over to the design table. "Hey, only customers can come back here." The artist pointed out as Skylar continued working on the tattoo design.

"I'm gonna get one too, like hers." Dean stated as Skylar turned to him incredulously.

"I'm designing it myself, Dean. Just like I did with Sammy's." Skylar pointed out as she pulled her tank top off, letting the artist see where she wanted the tattoo at.

Dean bit his lower lip at the way the artist was raking his eyes over his Theo's body, holding himself from smacking the man over the head with the nearest blunt object.

"So, you want your dad's name, birth date, death date, and then "A true soldier"?" The artist asked just to make sure that this girl really wanted to go through with the idea.

"Nah, make the phrase in Latin." Skylar said before writing it out on the paper for the man, turning to Dean who was working on his own design beside her.

"I don't want mine in any girly cursive like yours." Dean stated before laughing as he got smacked by the Trickster.

Dean watched as Skylar sat with her arms on the back of the chair, the man preparing her shoulder to be tattoo'd. "This is your first tattoo Dean, you sure you can handle it?" Skylar asked teasingly as the hum of the needle began, the Trickster not even flinching when it touched her skin.

"I've had a lot more painful experiences." Dean stated before moving around to sit in Skylar's view. "I mean, I was in a coma for a while, remember." Dean reminded as Skylar scowled at the memory, causing Dean to lose his own smile.

"Don't remind me." Skylar growled before turning her attention back to the pleasurable burn of ink being imbedded in her skin.

Skylar turned back to the oldest Winchester when she felt him slip something onto one of her fingers, looking down to see the ring she had left on his own hand the day she visited him in the hospital.

Skylar's eyes caught Dean's before he got up, leaving the back room to go get a drink and clear his own head.

"So, that your brother then?" The artist asked to try to make small talk while Skylar got her tattoo done.

"Eh, adoptive." Skylar said as she felt the artist begin working on the dates.

Dean came back a little later to see that the artist was beginning to put the gauze over the new tattoo. "There ya go, hope you like it." The man said before Skylar got up, watching as Dean pulled his shirt off.

"Where you getting your tattoo?" Skylar asked as she tried not to stare at the fact that Dean had obviously gotten far more muscular in the seven years since they had talked.

"Same place." Dean said before sitting down, holding his arms over the back of the chair to rest his chin on.

Skylar watched at the way Dean's eye twitched when the burning of the needle began on his shoulder. "What? Not pleasurable for you like it was for me?" Skylar asked with a teasing smirk before pulling one of Dean's hands off the back of the chair.

"You're a masochist, it's different." Dean stated before rolling his eyes at the way Skylar laughed at him for the comment.

"I'm a hedonist, not a masochist. I prefer the pleasurable side of life. What, you need me to hold your hand?" Skylar asked teasingly before pushing her hand into Dean's larger hand.

"Shut up." Dean growled before his hand twitched at the feel of the needle getting hotter against his skin.

"Where are those two? I want my beer and they're messing around in town." Bobby growled as he wished that he had sent Sam instead, since at least then no one would mess around with shopping for groceries.

"They'll be back soon Bobby. They're probably just getting more than beer." Sam offered to try to comfort the man who had been previously fighting with a Trickster god.

"So, you have Sammy's name on your back, my dad's name, where's my name?" Dean asked as the two pulled into the salvage yard.

"Not getting it." Skylar answered as she parked the car, turning to Dean with a smirk. "Why would I get your name? I'd never get laid ever again if I did because everyone would be afraid to be near me." Skylar stated before Dean shoved her before getting out of the Firebird himself.

"Fine, then I'll never get your name tattoo'd on me, I'd probably never hear the end of it anyways." Dean stated before heading for the house.

The two handed off the beer to Bobby once inside and Skylar sat down on the couch. "What took you so long?" Sam asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"Got tattoo's done." Skylar said before pulling her shirt off to show the new one on her back.

"When did you get my name done?" Sam asked as Dean walked by them with a beer hanging from his lips.

"She's got a thing for the girly men." Dean stated before Skylar smacked him on the back, earning a howl of pain.

"How's the tattoo feeling buddy?" Skylar asked with a smirk before Dean swung at her with his bottle.

"You both got your dad's name on your backs?" Bobby asked as he sat across the room from the three Winchesters.

"Yeah, just I got my phrase written in Latin." Skylar said before pulling her shirt back on, unaware of the fact that Dean had been staring at her from where he sat a few feet away.

The family sat and discussed plans on what would be happening next and after a while it was decided that the three siblings would be leaving in the morning since Sam thought he had a lead on some of the escaped demon.

"Alright, then tonight let's enjoy life since we're about to go to war." Skylar said before clinking her beer bottle against Bobby's then Sam and Dean's.

"So let me guess, you want to go out to a bar even though you already did certain actions today?" Sam asked as Bobby got up to go get another drink.

"You make it sound like sex is bad." Skylar commented before Dean almost spat his beer out, earning a laugh from the Trickster. "But no, I don't. That guy earlier...ugh. Too small, too quick, just...I'd prefer a man who knew what they were doing." Skylar stated before taking a swig of her beer. "Oh and didn't ask me to go get him a beer when we were done." Skylar added before scowling as Dean laughed at the last bit.

"Well it is a woman's job." Dean stated before silence fell on the room.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." Sam mumbled before watching as Skylar got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with another beer a few minutes later and walking over to Dean.

"Alright, then here." Skylar said before dropping the beer on Dean's lap, sitting back down beside Sam as a plate of sweets appeared on her lap.

Dean looked at Skylar curiously before raising the beer with a wink at his younger brother. "See, she's knows how to treat a man." Dean said with a smirk before taking a drink from the bottle. Almost immediately his face paled and he spat the beer onto the floor.

"Like dog piss? I warned you in the car. Meet Butch." Skylar said as the Rottweiler from the car trotted into the car.

"Ugh, Skylar that's just terrible." Sam muttered as he cringed at the way Dean ran for the bathroom, the Trickster laughing at the sound of the oldest Winchester puking.

"He pissed in my beer yesterday. It's only fair. He made me drink his own piss, he should be glad it's just dog piss." Skylar growled in response before her guilty conscience got to her for once, getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Bitch." Dean growled as he hung his head over the toilet, dry heaving slightly.

"Whore." Skylar replied simply before running a hand over the fresh tattoo on her brother's back, feeling him shiver beneath her finger tips before emptying his stomach into the toilet again. Skylar plopped herself down on the ground behind Dean and waited for him to stop.

This continued for about another half hour before Dean finally fell back, leaning against the tub as Skylar handed him a wet rag and a glass of water. "I don't think I'm going to even trust drinking that." Dean grumbled as he flushed the toilet, feeling Skylar's finger tips on his tattoo again and holding back another shiver.

"It's just water. Don't worry, Sam got it." Skylar said before Dean took the glass and chugged it, watching as Skylar got up to let him have some piece.

"You two still act like kids, you know that?" Sam asked as Skylar put the empty glass on the counter, glancing towards him.

"At least we know how to have fun." Skylar said with a taunting smirk before turning to go back downstairs to the basement.

"I know how to have fun!" Sam argued before Skylar closed the basement door behind her, her laughter the only thing that he heard in response.

After rinsing his mouth out and fixing himself up a bit Dean finally came out of the bathroom, aware that Bobby had already gone to bed since he heard the man earlier over his own vomiting.

"Where's she? I'm gonna hit her." Dean grumbled as he saw Sam laying on the couch watching a movie on his laptop.

"I think she went to bed. She went downstairs a while ago." Sam said as Dean glanced at the movie on his laptop that he had tried to hide from him.

"Hey, try Busty Asian Babes. Much better." Dean teased before going towards the basement to enact his revenge for the dog piss in his beer.

"Oh just go try to get back at Skylar since it seems you two are intent on getting on each others nerves all the time." Sam responded as he shut his laptop, deciding to go back into his bedroom instead so Dean wouldn't bother him.

"We aren't, and mind your own business." Dean said before opening the door to the basement.

Skylar grinned at her Trickster abilities. Of all things, she loved the ability to warp reality to some degree. A king size bed in a separate room with men to her liking, she couldn't deny it was going to be a fun night.

Dean got to the bottom of the steps to see another new door beside the one that housed the new bathroom, frowning at how Skylar abused her powers so much. He was almost afraid to see what was behind this door.

Skylar looked up when the door opened, knowing right off the back that it was Dean as she quickly made the men vanish, smiling at the older man as he looked in on her. "What? Don't like my new bed? It's a king." Skylar said as she rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Why did you make a new bed?" Dean asked as he leaned against the door frame, eying the Trickster carefully since from the way she was missing her shirt again, he expected to see some creation come out.

"Because I had a feeling you wouldn't want me to sleep in the same bed as you, considering the little trick." Skylar said before grabbing her beer off the floor beside the bed, chugging about half of it as she could feel Dean's glare on her.

"Well you're out of luck then, because since that bed's bigger I'm sleeping in here." Dean announced as Skylar's Trickster smirk vanished, having not expected that change of events.

"Why? You'll have your own bed." Skylar said as she pointed to the bed on the other side of the door for emphasis.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly sleep when you're fucking a creation right next door." Dean stated with a cocky smirk at Theo since she probably didn't know he had already figured out that she had the separate room to embrace the Hedonist side of life.

"What if I give you a nice blond with d cups, that get you to change your mind?" Skylar asked as she flicked her wrist and one appeared beside the older man.

"Not my type." Dean said with a shrug, smirking at the way Skylar frowned at him.

"Anything breathing is your type." Skylar stated before rolling over, knowing that Dean had the will power to ignore women if he wanted.

_You'd be surprised what my type actually is_. Dean smirked before walking over and plopping down on the bed, stretching out with a sigh.

"How's the new tattoo?" Skylar asked as she stretched out on the other side of the bed.

"Fine, as long as you don't smack it again." Dean stated before watching as Skylar rolled onto her side, glancing at her tattoo that was already unwrapped from the gauze.

"It get's easier as you get more." Skylar grumbled tiredly before feeling Dean's fingertips trace her tattoo.

"Oh well then I'll definitely get more." Dean muttered before closing his eyes, wanting rest already.

* * *

**Ah tattoo's. That's a nice way to bond, since I've done that before myself. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them for all of you. Next chapter will be out on schedule, unless I get about five reviews today. Please let's try and get there. Anyways, thanks again for reading. Now please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings once more loyal readers. First off, I'd like to start with saying I've finally reached season 4, since I'm blowing through episodes quickly. Chapters are written out as far as the beginning of it now, since that's what I'm at right now. I'm only at episode 3 of season 4, unfortunate I know. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review!**

* * *

Sam frowned as he watched Dean dance like a teenager in the window of the hotel room, the chosen women for the night laying down on the bed. Now he knew why Skylar said she didn't want to sit out front of the hotel room, it was terrible. He really didn't want to have to watch his brother bounce around joyfully over getting to sleep with some random chick.

Skylar sat in the somewhat empty hotel room silently, the familiar burn of a hot needle on her skin enough to keep her sane long enough. "So...after this we..." Skylar held up her hand to the self-proclaimed best tattoo artist.

"Yeah, just finish it first. You sure it's UV ink?" Skylar asked as the man continued to work on the tattoo on her chest.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." The man assured as Skylar wished that she could just go fuck with Dean's date for the night, but decided two can play at the game of fucking complete strangers.

Sam shuddered as he waited outside the hotel room, waiting for Dean to get dress. He really didn't need to see what he saw, and he hoped that next time he could get Skylar to drag the man with one year left to live out of a hotel room. "Where's her royal bitchiness?" Dean asked as he finally came outside, pulling up the zipper on his jeans.

"Hotel room on the other side of the parking lot." Sam said as he indicated the only room that didn't have its lights on.

"Ugh, I'll get her. I wanna go after these demons." Dean said excitedly, in a good mood since not only did he get to sleep with a total babe, but now he gets to go and kill a bunch more demons.

Dean reached the door and frowned at the sound of some moaning, wondering where it was coming from before he used his lock pick on the door.

Dean back tracked once he was inside, face flushed red and jeans unbearably tight.

Skylar untangled herself from the spent man, running a hand over the fresh tattoo. "Thanks for the UV tattoo, man. Seems like my brothers wanna go though." Skylar said as she grabbed her old washed out jeans and pulled them on quickly, pulling on the wife beater she stole from Dean as she walked out the door. "Think you could have waited?" Skylar asked as she fixed her hair, putting it in a tie so it wouldn't get in her way.

Dean was silent before limping his way to the Impala, face flushing at Skylar's laughter over his walking.

"What's wrong? That women give you blue balls?" Skylar asked teasingly before the two climbed into the Impala, Dean not even waiting for Skylar to be seated before he took off.

"So, where's this new tattoo?" Sam asked as he looked back at Skylar, who was stretched out in the back seat comfortably, able to feel Dean's eyes on her in the rear view mirror.

"Didn't get it. Man was a complete waste of time...well not completely." Skylar said with a smirk as she stretched out a bit more, running a hand over the raw skin on her chest that seemed devoid of anything, but under the right light would glow like a damn lightning bug. "I mean, for a virgin he was good." Skylar said with a cocky smirk at Sam who only chuckled before turning his attention back to the road.

"You rode him like a freaking pony." Dean spoke up as Sam laughed at the fact that not only did Dean end up walking in on his little sister in a compromising situation, but he memorized a part of it.

"Well now, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous I get more action than you, _magnus frater_." Skylar commented with a cocky smirk before laying back down, folding her arms behind her head as she felt Dean's eyes on her again.

Dean laughed at Skylar as he kept his eyes on the road, aware she could probably see him watching her in the mirror. "Yeah, not really. I'm pretty sure I still get more. I mean, look at me. I'm a handsome little devil." Dean said with a cocky smirk of his own now before both Sam and Skylar laughed at him.

By the time the three arrived at the house Bobby wanted to meet at Dean was about ready to take a swing at one of the two.

"Ugh, you know, this job has it's fun sides, but this isn't one of them." Skylar commented after they all found the dead bodies.

"Fun will come when we start kicking Demon butt." Dean reminded as Skylar nodded in agreement before turning her attention back to the job at hand.

"Best call the coroner then, or should I?" Skylar asked as she pulled a phone out of her pocket, clearing her throat before going into the next room to let the others talk over the sight.

"What...is that a country girl accent?" Dean asked as he turned to Sam, indicating their sister who was still on the phone.

"Dean, focus." Sam reminded before the older man rolled his eyes, going back to business.

"What're you up to?" Bobby questioned his daughter who was moving towards the door to head outside, still on her phone.

"Important call, hold on." Skylar said as she held up her hand before walking past Bobby, waiting until she was outside and out of sight to shut her phone off.

"Hey darling." Gabriel greeted with his signature smile as Skylar turned to see the archangel a few feet away.

"What's so important you had to interrupt us?" Skylar asked as the man's smile grew wider.

"Nothing, cant a guy drop in to check on his girl." Gabriel said as Skylar rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well where he was going.

"What's it now? We're already doing demon gigs at the moment, Gabriel. If you've got more for us, it'll have to wait." Skylar reminded as she looked back at the house and noticed that the others were getting ready to leave.

"We're getting ready to go, you coming?" Sam called over before seeing the Trickster that he thought he and Dean had killed.

"Ah, she's riding with me. Us Trickster's have some things to discuss." Gabriel said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder for emphasis, the Firebird appearing a few feet behind them.

"Oh, my Firebird! Oh how I missed you babe." Skylar mused as she ran over to the car, hopping in with a grin that a child could dawn on Christmas morning.

"Alright, looks like she's happy then." Sam commented before getting into the Impala, unaware of the death glare Dean held for the Trickster who was shooting him a mocking smirk before going over and getting into the passenger seat of the Firebird, making a suggestive movement at the Norse god's daughter which just sparked Dean's temper more.

"Alright, you want something more interesting than this job then?" Gabriel asked as Skylar sped off away from the house, seeing the way her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"What could be more interesting than destroying a demon?" Skylar asked as she glanced at the Trickster wannabe.

"Let's see...oh yeah. How's about that little boy in Indiana. You remember, oh yeah you remember." Gabriel said knowingly as Skylar's features went from playful to dead serious.

"What happened?" Skylar questioned as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Oh, now I can't tell you everything. Just that you need to get to Indiana." Gabriel said with a shrug, smiling as he pulled a lollipop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Dean had just gotten off the phone with the Coroner when Skylar and her little Trickster buddy arrived at Issac and Tamara's. "What took you so long, girl?" Bobby asked as the Trickster walked inside, noticing how she wasn't in such a good mood as she was when she left.

"Nothing, just had a talk with my friend here." Skylar said as she felt Gabriel wrap an arm around her shoulder, taking the beer Sam offered her and chugging half of it quickly.

Dean scowled at Gabriel as he hung up with the Coroner, aware of the fact that the Trickster had his hands all over _his_ Theo.

"So, you ready to hunt down those demons then girl?" Bobby asked as he watched the way the Trickster wannabe handled his daughter, going against his better instincts on trying to maim the man and keeping his mind on the fact that there was a job to be done.

"Aren't I always?" Skylar asked in response, walking over to Sam since it seemed Gabriel was getting too clingy with the Winchester brother's around.

"Well we can start fresh in the morning then." Sam offered as he glanced to Dean and Skylar, the first making a pointed attempt of not looking to the Trickster's.

"We're gonna have our hands full on this one." Bobby commented as he looked over the three siblings, aware of the tension in the air.

By the time that the Winchesters got back to the motel Gabriel was gone. "Thank god, I thought he was going to play lost puppy." Dean commented when they saw Skylar pull in with no one else in the Firebird.

"Just enjoy the magic fingers bed. She's an adult too Dean, so she's going to do what she wants, remember." Sam reminded as he kept his eyes on his laptop, searching for more information on the demons.

Skylar came inside a few minutes later and sat down on the couch, pulling a laptop from her jacket before she took it off. "Where did you get that?" Dean asked curiously as Skylar looked up at him for a second.

"Do you really wanna know?" Skylar questioned in response before turning her attention back to the screen, aware of the fact that Dean had sat down beside her and offered a beer.

"Who's "Christopher L. Holley"?" Dean asked as he looked at the laptop screen, seeing Skylar searching person databases.

"Stop looking over my shoulder." Skylar chastised simply as she kept working, aware of the fact that Sam glanced at them when Dean read off the name.

"Isn't that the guy you met in Indiana seven years ago?" Sam asked as Skylar kept silent, shutting the laptop instead since it seemed she wasn't going to get any privacy.

"Yes, and after this hunt I've got to go to Indiana." Skylar announced as Dean smiled widely, unaware of the confused look on both his siblings faces.

"We'll all go to Indiana then. I've got someone I want to see too anyways." Dean said as the idea of hooking up with an old flame excited him even though the hunt hadn't even truly started.

"Fine, but you'll be nowhere near me when I meet up with Christopher." Skylar said before watching as Dean put a few coins in the magic fingers box on his bed, laying down with a thump.

"Fine by me." Dean agreed as his voice vibrated, a big smile on his face at how good the bed felt as Sam sighed at how Dean could be.

"You see what I had to deal with until you decided to start hunting with us again?" Sam asked as he indicated the oldest Winchester in the room.

"I'm so sorry for you." Skylar said with a forced smirk before Dean threw a pillow at her.

The morning Bobby woke the three by banging on their door loudly. "Ugh, is that Bobby?" Dean asked as he opened one eye slowly, catching a glimpse of Skylar getting out of the shower.

"Come on in Bobby." Skylar called to her father as she wrapped her towel tightly around her, grabbing her clothes off the table and unaware of a pair of eyes following her. "Oh, and get up." Skylar said as she walked past Dean, smacking his leg for emphasis as Sam laughed at the fact that Skylar could just walk around in a towel and not care.

"Put some clothes on first." Dean replied as Skylar scoffed at the older man, picking up the nearest thing and throwing it at him.

"I never thought I would hear you say those words to a women." Skylar stated as Bobby opened the door, glancing at the man still in bed and his daughter parading around in a towel.

"Yeah, well sometimes I don't want to see a girl parading around in a towel." Dean grumbled before rolling over onto his stomach, then noticing Bobby in the doorway.

"I sure hope my daughter is one of those girls you don't want to see like that." Bobby said in a warning tone before Skylar went into the bathroom, coming back out a few minutes later fully dressed.

"Alright, get up _indisposition_." Skylar said as she walked over and hit a button on the alarm clock, laughing when it started blaring country and Dean leaped from the bed just to turn it to something good. "What? Don't like country?" Skylar asked with a smirk as Bobby sighed at how the two had to pester one another all the time.

"You know I don't." Dean grumbled as he stretched, glancing to Sam who was sitting on the couch watching the two.

"Yeah, okay. Go to the bathroom, I don't feel like being rubbed up against." Skylar said as she bumped her leg against Dean's for emphasis about what was touching her, the older man scurrying into the bathroom a second later.

"Dear god, you two just never stop with one another." Bobby commented as Skylar smiled at how Bobby had to deal with them together for twelve years and now was going to have to deal with it again for who knows how long.

"He starts it." Skylar said with a childish tone just to make her father mad, laughing when he threatened to go after her.

Later that night Skylar's cheerful mood had vanished after being attacked by one of the possessed men when they were shoving him into the trunk of the Impala. "Oh quit pouting." Dean stated as he glanced in the rear view mirror at the Trickster who had a claw mark running diagonally from her forehead to her chin.

"You try having your face clawed at when you have to meet with an important person in a few days." Skylar growled back as the sounds of the possessed man in the trunk fighting to get free continued.

"You act like you have a date or something." Sam commented as Skylar leaned forward a bit in her seat.

"That's because I do." Skylar said with a warning glare at Sam, since she knew that he knew what had gone down with the man in Indiana, well most of what went down.

"Alright, let's focus on the demon in the trunk of my baby." Dean said as they pulled up at Tamara's house, getting out to go get the demon out of his trunk.

After having a few gauze pressed to the parts of her face that were cut open Skylar sat back and watched as Tamara exorcised the man. "So, if we're dealing with the seven deadly sins...I call lust!" Skylar announced with a grin before Bobby smacked her over the back of the head, aware of her intentions.

By the time that all the demons had arrived, and Lust had Skylar trapped upstairs in one of the bedrooms, she was regretting her choice a bit. "Aw, you know, I'm not into girls. I'd prefer men." Skylar said as she inched her way backwards a bit, the demon coming a bit closer until it's form changed.

"Theo!" Dean called out before kicking the door in just in time to see the demon slip its tongue into his sister's mouth, grabbing the monster and shoving its head into a bathtub full of holy water.

"Thank you. I really didn't feel like frenching a demon." Skylar said as she watched Dean continue to viciously dunk the demon's face in the holy water.

"Next time, I've got Lust." Dean said once he was done, sending the demon downstairs to be exorcised.

"Aw, but you always do." Skylar teased with a sarcastic smirk before yelping as Dean smacked her ass to get her out of the room, turning back and swinging a fist at his jaw before running as he took after her for the punch.

By the time that dawn broke both Bobby and Skylar were exhausted from exorcising the remaining demons. "Dammit Skylar, look at the bruise you left on my jaw." Dean said as he walked outside, showing the Trickster the red and purple bruise left from her extra strength punch.

"God you're weak." Skylar commented as she continued helping Bobby with the dead bodies.

"You're the one who decked me just for smacking you." Dean said as he walked past Skylar, smacking her ass again before running as she went after him with the shovel she had been using to dig the ditches.

Skylar had been walking past the two brothers when she heard how Dean didn't want to have his soul saved from hell, frowning before getting in her Firebird and taking off for Indiana without so much as a goodbye.

"So, how was the demon hunt?" Gabriel asked as he appeared in the passenger seat with his signature smile at the Norse god's daughter.

"Look at my face and tell me how it was." Skylar said as she indicated the claw mark along her face, scowling when Gabriel burst into laughter at her appearance.

"Maybe she just left in a hurry." Sam offered to Dean as they got into the Impala, the older Winchester pissed that Skylar had left without telling them.

"I'm gonna kick her ass when we see her then." Dean grumbled before taking off down the road, ready to get to Indiana since it meant he might get laid again.

"Right address?" Skylar asked as she pulled up to some fancy neighborhood, looking around for the address Gabriel had given her.

"Yes, now hurry up. I can only sit in this car for so long." Gabriel reminded before Skylar pulled into one of the driveways.

"I really hope you're not just messing with me, otherwise I'm gonna put a stake through your neck." Skylar warned before getting out, slamming the car door behind her.

"Cicero, Indiana?" Sam asked curiously, even though he knew the real reason why Dean wanted to go to a city where there didn't seem to be any problems.

"Yes, now shut up. I'll be back later." Dean said as he dropped Sam off at the motel, looking at himself in the rear view mirror as he primped himself before taking off with a goofy grin as Sam just rolled his eyes at the fact that Dean would go across the US just to get laid.

What Dean hadn't been expecting though was that Lisa would have a child, and be in the middle of his birthday. "So, I met your sister." Lisa stated as she made small talk, causing Dean's attention to turn back to her.

"My sister?" Dean asked to make sure he had heard Lisa right, setting his drink down as he looked outside at the party.

"Yeah, Skylar." Lisa assured as she indicated a man outside. "My neighbor, Patrick, is here with her and her son." Lisa said before Dean, who had decided to take another sip of his drink, spat it out. He apologized quickly as he cleaned up his mess.

"I'm sorry. Did you say...son?" Dean asked before he glanced outside, catching a glimpse of a black-haired Trickster who was being dragged about by a seven-year old.

"Yeah, Max. Patrick said that the reason he lives with him and his wife is because Skylar is busy with her job. Sounds a lot like you." Lisa commented as Dean tried to fight the scowl that seemed to want to appear on his face.

Dean was about to go after the Trickster but his interest turned elsewhere when Lisa told him about her eight year old son, remembering that it was eight years ago that he had last seen the women.

"You can't tell anyone this, Maximilian. Alright?" Skylar said with a warm grin at the seven-year old, smiling wider when she saw the way his eyes lit up with amusement at the information.

"Yeah, sure. Uncle Patrick isn't going to be happy though." Max reminded as Skylar laughed at the notion of the man not being happy with her.

"When is he ever happy with me, hon." Skylar replied as Max laughed in the same manner as her, both unaware of the now horrified Hunter standing a few feet away.

"So...this belonged to my grandfather then?" Max asked as he looked down at the small case Skylar had given him that was endowed with Norse symbols.

"Yeah, but I don't think he needs to know you have it. I mean, I missed your birthday because of him, baby. He won't care." Skylar said with a small forced smile, not quiet happy with the fact she missed the child's seventh birthday.

Then again, maybe she still wasn't too comfortable with the idea that Lisa's son Ben seemed to act an awful lot like her brother. God, if that man had a child, she was going to put the stake through her heart then and there.

Skylar watched as Max ran off to go hang out with Ben, sighing before sitting down. "So, your son?" A man asked from behind the Trickster as Skylar's eyes followed the raven haired seven-year old.

"Yeah." Skylar said with a shrug before she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, natural instinct telling her to lash out and when she hit the man in the stomach was greeted with a familiar pair of angry green eyes. Skylar paled to the point where she might have been considered a ghost.

"Hey, I know you. You're the sister who keeps the secrets. Come on, let's talk." Dean said with a forced smile before grabbing Skylar by the arm and dragging her off.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Skylar questioned once Dean had pulled her behind the bounce house, watching as Max and Ben hit on some girls and shivering at how a seven-year old could act such a way.

"I think the better question is, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A SON?!" Dean barked furiously, then noticing the many people staring at them as Skylar smiled sheepishly, waving before dragging Dean off somewhere more private.

"Could you cause a bigger scene at a kid's party Dean? This isn't the place to be starting stuff with me, oh and I should be asking why you followed me all the way to Cicero." Skylar growled as Dean got in her face, obviously still infuriated by the secret that had been hidden for seven years.

"I didn't. I came to see Lisa." Dean growled back as Skylar scoffed at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? Because that one weekend stand eight years ago. Do you wanna know what I've been hearing when ladies think my back was turned. "Dean as in best weekend ever?" Nice Dean, so much for undercover." Skylar said before rolling her eyes at the cocky grin the older man dawned.

"Best weekend of her life huh?" Dean asked to make sure he heard right before shaking his head, going back to the important matter.

"So I take it you met Ben then? It's a bit creepy how he acts a lot like you. I haven't had the chance to ask Lisa yet if he's yours. Oh but don't worry, I will. When Max and I leave we will." Skylar said before the boy in question ran over.

"Is this man hurting you?" Max asked protectively as Skylar grinned at how her son, who she rarely got to see, was protective of her, a Trickster.

"No, it's alright Maxy. This is your Uncle Dean." Skylar said as she grabbed Dean's hand and forced him to hold it out for the younger boy who looked him over incredulously before reluctantly shaking Dean's much larger hand. "Go on back and play with Ben, hon. We're fine." Skylar assured before the boy walked away.

"Why're you here then?" Dean questioned the Trickster when Max was gone, causing her to turn back to him.

"Cant a Trickster check on her son?" Skylar asked before seeing the way Dean's temper sparked with her smart-mouth.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? You didn't tell me, Bobby, Sam, or even Loki." Dean growled as he got back in Skylar's face.

"Well I told Gabriel." Skylar said with a smirk that just sparked the man's temper even more at the mention of the other Trickster. "Besides, it's best not to tell everyone. Or else I'll have you trying to make sure I give him up for adoption." Skylar said before turning to go back to the party, feeling Dean's hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"We're not done talking here Theophilia. You had a son a year after you left and you never told anyone. That's worse than anything you've kept from us." Dean growled as Skylar laughed at the notion.

"No, I think the worse I've done was fake my death, slaughter a nest of vamps and act like nothing happened." Skylar said with a cocky smirk as she turned back to her brother, winking at him before moving back into the party.

Dean couldn't find Skylar at all the rest of the night, instead talking to Ben where he realized what Skylar meant by he was a lot like him. He definitely needed to talk to Lisa now.

Sam watched in wonder as Skylar and her supposed son sat beside each other, both eating the same exact thing and both eating in the same mannerism. "Okay, this is just too weird." Sam stated as he pushed his plate away.

Skylar had called Sam up an hour after leaving the party, inviting him to dinner to have him meet her "friend". To say the least, Sam definitely wasn't expecting to meet Skylar's seven-year old son.

"What?" Skylar asked at the same time as Max, both talking with their mouth's full.

"So...you're living with your uncle then Max?" Sam asked as the boy leaned back in his seat, Skylar diverting his attention for a second before a plate of sweets appeared on the table.

"Yeah, he hasn't been letting me out much lately though since a few of my friends dad's have had accidents." Max revealed as Skylar glanced at Sam, trying to hint to him that one of her reason's for coming to Cicero was that.

"So, where did Dean go?" Sam asked once the two were finished eating, Skylar in the middle of paying the bill.

"He's probably still at Lisa's." Skylar said before watching as Max hurried outside to the Firebird, beyond loving the muscle car.

"So, you wanna explain to my why none of us knew about Max?" Sam asked once the kid was already in the back seat of the Firebird.

"In due time." Skylar said with a wave of her hand before following her son out.

Skylar turned back when she saw Sam wasn't following her. "I'll meet you at this supposed "house" that you own nearby." Sam said before Skylar shrugged and left, smiling at how Max was so in love with the Firebird.

Dean frowned angrily. He had been waiting forever for Sam and Skylar to get back, and it wasn't too comforting either that Skylar wasn't answering his calls. He needed to talk to both of them, since there seemed to be a job in town when none of them were planning on handling one. He picked up his cell when he heard the familiar funeral ring tone. "About damn time Skylar." Dean growled into the phone before hearing the sounds of a whooping child in the background.

"Hey, get your lazy butt over to...Gabriel what's this address again? Thanks. Come to the largest house in the Morning Hill community. See ya soon _magnus frater_." Skylar said and before Dean even had a chance to talk she hunt up.

By the time Dean finally arrived at the seemingly mansion of a house his temper was beyond worn thin. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was the distinct smell of sweet's, a kids and trickster's paradise. "Sammy, what did you guys do, bunker down in an abandoned house?" Dean asked when he found his younger brother in the living room, wondering how he got all his stuff and why he hadn't noticed it was gone.

"No, Skylar played home maker again. Well, her and her Trickster friend." Sam said before Dean set off to find the girl who was keeping so many secrets from him.

Dean found the Trickster in question upstairs, where there was a whole room made just for kids it seemed since it was a fully decked out child's playroom. "Skylar, what is this?" Dean questioned as the Trickster sucked on a lollipop, watching as Max and Gabriel played video games on the huge flat screen TV.

"Max is staying the night, since Patrick is still...mourning." Skylar said carefully before realizing Max wasn't even paying attention, more intent on destroying Gabriel at the video game they were playing.

"Mourning what? That he had a kid with you?" Dean asked with a cocky smirk at Skylar as she rolled her eyes at the weak attempt of an insult.

"I may have slept with the man, but he's not the father." Skylar advised as Dean cocked an eyebrow in confusion, since if Patrick wasn't the father it didn't make sense for Max to stay with him.

"Then why's Max staying with him?" Dean asked as the child in question let out a loud cheer, having taken down the archangel in disguise at the video game.

"Because the real father, who was a hunter, died and Patrick was his brother." Skylar advised as she glared at Dean for bringing something like this up in front of her son.

* * *

**Ah just a chapter full os secrets, isn't it. Bet none of you suspected Skylar had a son. It's almost as big as her secret of being a Trickster. Almost. Well, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. Next chapter will be out on schedule, as usual. Unless, I get four reviews today. Then I'll post the next chapter today. Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings once more readers. I know, I'm posting early today. That's because I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day and won't have time to post later. Anyways, let's get right to it. Enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review!**

* * *

After Skylar had finally managed to get Max to go to sleep she went back downstairs to find both her brothers waiting for her, obviously wanting an explanation about the seven-year secret.

"Cant this wait until morning, it's been a long day. First, Patrick's wife dies to whatever the hell is in this town four days ago, now I've gotta watch Max." Skylar said as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Don't you think you should be responsible and not drink when there's a child in the house?" Sam asked before Skylar glared at him for the smart-mouth.

"Alright, so what are we dealing with here then?" Dean asked as Skylar brought him a beer, smirking at Sam since she didn't bring him one for his smart-mouth.

"I don't know, I just got into town earlier this morning. How in god's name did you two get here this fast?" Skylar asked as she sat down beside the older man, taking a swig of her beer.

"Dean plowed down the highway at about a hundred just so he could try to sleep with Lisa." Sam revealed before Dean tried to punch him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Skylar muttered before getting up and going back into the kitchen to get something stronger than beer.

"So when do you plan on telling us why you never told us about Max?" Dean asked as Skylar stood at the counter and mixed a drink that could hopefully get her a little fuzzy headed.

"Yeah, I'd kind of like to know why we weren't told too Skylar." Sam called before the Trickster came back in, sitting down on the couch opposite them.

"Because you didn't need to know, because I'm smart enough to know that if more people know I'd possibly put his life in danger." Skylar offered as she sat back, keeping her eyes on something in the distance so she wouldn't have to look either of the men in the eyes.

"You? Put his life in danger? You'd beat probably attempt murder if anyone so much as uttered a threat about him, knowing you." Sam commented as Skylar smirked at the idea.

"So you were just going to keep him a secret from us forever then?" Dean questioned, obviously still not too happy with Skylar.

"No, not forever. Just until I taught him how to use Loki's knife." Skylar said with a small smile before Sam began chastising Skylar for giving a knife to a seven-year old, Dean laughing at how Skylar wanted to teach the kid how to hunt.

After finally calming Sam down things were quiet for a few minutes. "So...you said that Max's dad was dead then?" Dean asked as he looked Skylar over, curious about how a girl like her could get pregnant and not show she was seven years later.

"Yeah, he was a hunter. I was on a hunt with him and his wife when they died." Skylar said before Dean quickly stopped her.

"Wait...you slept with the woman's husband? Theo!" Dean protested as Sam began to chastise her again for her actions, only for the Trickster to shut the two up by walking behind them and banging their heads together, smirking at the angry men.

"Max was their child." Skylar clarified before laughing at the way both of the brother's features seemed to relax and they let out a relieved sigh. "What? You really think I was pregnant one? I don't have stretch marks." Skylar said as she undid her belt, pulling her jeans down for proof as to no stretch marks on her.

"Okay, pull your pants up." Sam said as Dean tried not to stare, already yelling at himself for being turned on by his sister.

"Anyways, we were on a hunt and we got attacked by a demon. It took out Jack first, then it took over his wife. After I exorcised her, she asked me to take Max, who was only two months old at the time, and to keep him safe. I adopted him, guys. Legally, I'm his parent, he's just in Patrick's care since I can't risk having him with me." Skylar explained as she sat back down, taking a swig of her drink.

"And you didn't call us to tell us you adopted someone's son?" Sam asked as Skylar sighed, laying her head on the back of the couch.

"First off, Dean and I weren't on speaking terms at the time. Second, I stayed with Max for about a month before getting a call about a demon in Nevada. I barely get to see Max, and really I'm glad on that since it means less of a risk for him." Skylar said before chugging the rest of her drink.

Dean frowned deeply at the mention of their period of not speaking before basically scowling at how because of their job Skylar couldn't see her adopted son too often.

After a bit more talking the three decided it was time to turn in for the night, since tomorrow entitled working another job. Dean had been stumbling his way back to his room after showering and shaving when he stumbled past Skylar's room, looking in to see her sitting on the large bed with what appeared to be a few pictures in hand. "What you looking at?" Dean asked as he pushed the door open a bit, walking over to sit down.

"Why're you wandering around in boxers when my son is right down the hall? If he had seen you he would be scarred for life." Skylar chastised as Dean rolled his eyes, taking one of the pictures from Skylar's hand to look at.

"This Max as a baby?" Dean asked as he looked at the picture of Skylar holding the two month old boy, trying not to scowl at the fact that Gabriel was in the background.

"Yeah, I picked him up from Patrick's and took him for the month while Patrick and his wife dealt with the funeral arrangements." Skylar said as Dean saw a little locket on the other side of Skylar, taking a risk and reaching for it before Skylar's hand caught his. "Don't touch." Skylar said as she took the locket and put it in the nightstand drawer.

"What is it? A secret locket from an old boyfriend?" Dean asked in a teasing tone before Skylar stood up and began dragging him out of the room. "Ah come on, you're my sleeping partner remember." Dean teased before Skylar slammed the door in his face and locked it, forcing Dean to go back to his own room.

The next morning Skylar took Max to school before coming back to see Sam awake and eating breakfast and Dean walk down the stairs in only his boxers again. "Ah come on man, we're trying to enjoy our mornings here." Sam said as Skylar rubbed her temples, feeling as though there was a chisel working its way along her skull.

"Some of us already have pounding headaches from waking up at six in the morning to get their kids off to school. God, where's the freaking Advil." Skylar grumbled as she went off in search of the medicine, Dean sitting down where she had been.

"Her version of a hangover?" Dean asked to which Sam responded with a simply nod of the head. "How much did she drink again last night?" Dean asked as he glanced towards the locked liquor cabinet.

"Who knows man, it's Skylar." Sam reminded as Dean rolled his eyes at the truth of the phrase.

"Man, I wanna try what she was drinking then." Dean said with a smile at the idea before deciding to make himself some coffee since Sam was going to be the one investigating the attack scenes today, not him.

"Alright, you two just try to do more research while I take care of the houses today." Sam said as he began to get ready to go, ignoring Dean's sloppy manners as the man spilled some coffee on the counter and didn't clean it up.

"Have fun, house maker." Dean said before the youngest Winchester left, going back to drinking his coffee.

Skylar came back a few minutes later in a somewhat better mood as she grabbed a lollipop off the counter, glancing at the spilled coffee. "That's a marble counter." Skylar reminded as she glanced to the half-naked man a few feet away.

"It's a fake house." Dean replied before Skylar huffed and left the room, knowing that Dean was in one of his smart-mouth moods already.

Dean smirked before following after the Trickster, catching up to her on the stairs where he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, smirking as her yelling began before he began patting her down in search of the keys to her nightstand. "Dean put me down!" Skylar growled before smacking at his tattoo, the older Winchester laughing at how she thought it would still hurt him when it has already healed.

"Come on, let me see what's in the locket." Dean said as he carried Skylar into her bedroom and threw her onto the bed, smirking deviously as he held up the key to the nightstand.

"That was strapped to my thigh, you perv." Skylar reminded as Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, well someone forgot that when she's wearing gym shorts I can still get what's strapped onto you." Dean said before jamming the key into the lock and pulling out the locket, opening it just as Skylar lunged at him.

Skylar smirked triumphantly as she straddled Dean's waist, having knocked him onto the floor and taken the locket from his grip with ease. "You forget, I'm stronger due to my Trickster heritage." Skylar said with a cocky smirk before noticing the locket was open and Dean's eyes locked on the words inside, completely silent.

"Maximilian Dean Winchester?" Dean questioned before Skylar vanished into thin air, leaving the older man confused and wanting to go talk with Skylar over the name choice.

Sam sighed as he finally got back to the house, hoping that at least someone is back. This wasn't good, if there were Changelings in the town then that meant every kid was at risk. He glanced towards Max;'s window and his eyes widened when he saw red marks on the windowsill.

Skylar glanced in the rear view mirror at her son curiously, wondering what had come over him. He was more quiet, and he kept acting clingy and saying how much he loved her. That wasn't her son's normal behavior. He just acted like a mini Trickster, even if he didn't have the genes of one.

"I love you mommy." Max cooed as Skylar pulled into the driveway, glancing in the mirror and gasping at what she saw, turning around only to see her son there again.

Skylar lead Max inside and was expecting him to run off in search of entertainment, but instead he continued to cling to her. "Skylar, can I talk to you, in private." Sam said as he appeared from the kitchen, grabbing the Trickster and dragging her out into the backyard.

"Can it wait Sam? Something up with Max. I don't know why, but for once he's being clingy." Skylar said with a small shrug at the idea of her son being such a way.

"Skylar, that's not your son." Sam began as Skylar sighed, rolling her eyes at Sam before hearing the Impala pull into the driveway, instinct telling her to take off but Sam stopping her.

"Is this because he's adopted? I was adopted, and I'm still your sister, aren't I?" Skylar asked before Dean rounded the side of the house, seeing the two.

"Skylar, he's not your son. That's a Changeling. I'm sorry, but Max was taken last night." Sam explained as Dean made a comment about all the kids in the town being weird, not having heard the Changeling comment.

"Sam, that's not funny. You know me, if there's even the slightest change in the hotel room I would hear it and be up and grabbing my shot-gun in seconds." Skylar reminded before Max appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy, let's get some ice cream." Max said sweetly as Skylar glanced back at Max before catching something in his reflection in the screen door, a face that definitely didn't belong to her Raven haired son.

"Okay, I believe you." Skylar growled before the child's face turned from sweet to angry as Skylar pulled her pistol from where it usually stayed strapped to her ribcage.

"Mommy." The Changeling began warningly as Dean noticed a vicious red mark on Skylar's neck that he hadn't seen their the night before.

"Where is my son?" Skylar questioned angrily as she stepped through the doorway, aiming the pistol at the monster's head.

"Mommy, it is me." Max Changeling tried to convince before Skylar went after it in a rage, her protective mother side kicking in as four bullets were shot within a few seconds and a window broken from the fleeing Changeling.

"God dammit!" Skylar snarled angrily as she ran for the door to take after the beast, but Dean and Sam stopped her.

"Dean, go check if Ben is okay. We'll try to find the Changelings." Sam offered as Skylar lashed out at everything nearby, putting the remaining bullets in her pistol in the walls and sending furniture flying across the room over the fact that a Hunter like herself had let her son be taken by a Changeling.

"This is exactly why I didn't want anyone else knowing he was my son! I knew that he would be at risk if anyone did!" Skylar barked furiously as Dean frowned at his rage filled sister, wanting to try to help her get Max back right then and there but knowing that he had to go make sure Lisa and Ben were okay.

The moment Dean had left the house he heard Sam's protests, knowing Skylar had probably vanished in search of her son.

Skylar reappeared in front of Patrick's house and the first thing that caught her ears was the sound of screaming. "Max!" Skylar roared out for the Changeling before running at the door full force, knocking it and the frame clear from where it had previously been. "Oh Patrick." Skylar muttered when she saw a blood trail leading down the stairs to the basement. She pulled out her knife, since she had made the foolish mistake of forgetting to reload her pistol, before heading down in search of the Changeling.

Dean pulled into Lisa's driveway to see the women standing out on the lawn, glancing towards her neighbor's house. "Lisa what's going on?" Dean asked as he walked over to her, glancing at Ben who was beside her trying to get her attention.

"I don't know. I heard Patrick screaming and then I thought I heard Skylar yell Max's name." Lisa said before noticing the way Dean's eyes darkened as he looked at her son then to the house.

Skylar groaned as she hit the ground, having been thrown into a nearby shelf the moment she saw the Changeling feeding on Patrick's lifeless body. She looked up just in time to see the large metal shelf fall over onto her. "Oh god dammit, I hate changelings." Skylar growled before the beast came over to her, brushing her hair aside as Skylar tried to throw a punch at it.

The Changeling had its mouth barely on Skylar's neck when a bullet shot rang out, Skylar glancing up to see Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs. The Changeling growled before charging at her brother, causing the Trickster's temper to spark and with ease she lifted the heavy metal shelf, throwing it at the Changeling and pinning it down.

"What are you stupid? Taking on a Changeling alone?" Dean questioned before Skylar indicated the dead body in the corner of the room.

"Still think I'm stupid for trying to save my son's uncle?" Skylar questioned before turning to the pinned Changeling. "We're going after the mother, right?" Skylar asked as she held a hand to the bite on her neck.

"Yeah, as long as you don't charge in and try to get yourself killed." Dean stated as Skylar scoffed at the comment.

"I'm a Trickster, remember. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve for every situation. Oh and I can only be killed by old age and a stake covered in one of my victim's blood, and I don't have human victims." Skylar reminded as Dean rolled his eyes at the Trickster, knowing this was going to be a long night.

By the time that the three siblings arrived at the place Sam thought housed the Changeling mother, Skylar was damn near rabid in an attempt to get her son back. "So, they've got both Ben and Max now?" Sam asked as they searched for the taken children, Skylar still basically tearing everything she got her hands on apart.

Dean's own temper was beginning to spark dangerously when he heard what he could only hope was Ben's voice, going running and finding the kids. "Theophilia!" Dean called over to the Trickster who came running.

"Max." Skylar gave a sigh of relief at the sight of her son, anger sparking when she saw how all the children were locked up in cages. "Max, stay away from the door." Skylar warned before grabbing onto the bars, bending them in her hands before giving a growl of rage and ripping the door straight off its hinges, Dean watching her in shock at how, even when only a half Trickster, she had the super-strength of a full-fledged Trickster.

"Dean! Skylar!" Sam called before the two caught sight of the Changeling mother.

"I've got this, you help Sammy." Dean said as he shoved the flamethrower in Skylar's hands.

Skylar growled before glancing back at the children, anger boiling over inside her before grabbing two doors in her hands and ripping them off with ease before going after the Changeling.

Dean enlisted Ben and Max to help with the other children while Sam and Skylar fought off the Changeling, neither of them able to get a good shot with their flamethrowers.

Once Ben and Max were out of the house Dean went after the Changeling with the other two and finally all three set fire to the beast, Skylar laughing as it burned. "Burn in hell, you life sucking bitch." Skylar barked before giving another laugh as she burned.

"We've got to get those kids back to their houses." Sam said as he turned to the other two, slightly out of breath before seeing the look Skylar dawned at the information. "What?" Sam asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The Changeling...killed Max's uncle." Skylar alerted before stalking off as she wondered what to do about her son, not wanting him in harm's way anymore.

Dean followed Skylar outside, glancing at the still bleeding cut on her neck as he watched her rub her hands over her face. Skylar looked up when she felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist, expecting him to tease her but instead she let out a yelp of discomfort as he pressed a cloth to the cut on her neck with a free hand. "Just hold still, its dripping down your back." Dean stated as he put more pressure on Skylar's neck.

"Mom?" Max's voice rung out before Skylar turned to see the seven-year old run towards her, pulling out of Dean's grip and grabbing him, pulling him to her chest protectively.

"I swear, if anything tries to take you again Max I'll kill it right then and there." Skylar growled protectively as Dean stood back, never seeing this side of Theo before. He was used to the party girl hunter with a knack for driving him crazy, not the protective mama bear who would kill anyone who got near her family.

"We need to get those kids home." Sam spoke up as he came outside, seeing the protective Trickster who didn't seem to want to let her son go.

"Alright let's go then." Dean said as he walked past Skylar, watching as she stood up, not letting go of Max though and instead holding his hand to ensure that nothing else happen.

The three got all the children back to their respective houses before taking Ben back to Lisa, Skylar bringing Max up to the house as well before Lisa began trying to offer bandages for the Trickster's neck. "I'm fine, really." Skylar said as she watched Max follow after his friend, frowning since she didn't want her son out of her sight.

"I...I heard about Patrick. The police were here a while ago and brought his body out." Lisa said as Skylar's features turned from worried for her son to straight up distressed since she didn't know anyone else who could watch him, the boy's family killed by monster's and her being the soul living relative he has.

"I'm just worried about Max. He doesn't know yet, and I don't want him to." Skylar said as her eyes followed the seven-year old, watching as he listened to some of Ben's music before going over to the two, letting Dean talk to Lisa.

"I do know about Uncle Patrick." Max alerted when Skylar crouched down behind him, causing the Trickster's eyes to widen since she knew for a fact he was nowhere near the scene of the attack.

"Maximilian, how do you know that?" Skylar questioned as the boy turned back to her, giving Ben his headphones back and waiting for him to go back to listening to his music.

"Those...things. One of them brought back Uncle Patrick's ring." Patrick advised as Skylar's frown deepened, making her look like she was in her late thirties instead of her mid twenties.

"Max, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to know." Skylar said as she felt the cold stare of the other adults in the house on them.

"Were...you there? Did you try to save him, like you save other people?" Max asked as his blue eyes locked with Skylar's own, as if he were searching her eyes for the answer.

"I was, and I did everything I could to save him, I promise you that. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you Max, and I'm sorry that my job keeps us apart." Skylar said as she pulled out the locket that had previously been hidden in one of the pockets on the inside of her coat.

"Is that from when I was a baby?" Max asked as he looked down at the aging gold, watching as Skylar opened it and presented the picture inside to him.

"You were six months old in this." Skylar said with a smile, remembering the day she met Max even like it was yesterday. It wasn't too hard to remember the day she had Gabriel create the Locket and get a picture of Max for her put in it. "Even if I'm not always around Max, you're still always on my mind. If anything tries to take you from me again, I'll destroy it." Skylar reminded as the seven-year old smiled at his mom, aware of the brimming tears in the normally unemotional Trickster's eyes.

"I can watch him for her, if she wants me to." Lisa offered as Dean glanced over at the obviously distressed Trickster. He had never seen her this way before. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Max was Skylar's full-blooded child.

"Then you try to convince her to let you. She won't listen to me over anything." Dean reminded as Lisa smiled at how when Dean had been there eight years ago he said the same thing, that his little sister was disobedient and wouldn't do a thing he asked unless he held something against her.

"I'm sure Max would be fine staying with us. He and Ben are already inseparable." Lisa said with a smile at how her son was still listening to his music, aware Dean's eyes were on the boy so much like himself as well.

After a bit of convincing from Max and Ben Skylar finally gave in to the idea of letting Max stay with Lisa and Ben, seeing that at least then Max would be happy and hopefully safe. "I love you mom." Max said as he hugged Skylar goodbye, Dean standing outside on the steps waiting.

"I love you too Max, and remember if you need anything just call me." Skylar reminded before finally letting Max go inside and going outside, seeing Dean waiting for her since Sam had taken the Firebird back to the house.

"You alright?" Dean asked casually as Skylar glanced out at the other houses around the area carefully, making sure there was nothing else that could possibly harm her son.

"I'll live." Skylar grumbled before going over to the Impala, getting into the passenger seat silently before Dean followed over, getting in and starting the car as he glanced to the Trickster who he had thought he knew so well, but apparently didn't know at all.

The ride was silent until finally they pulled into the driveway, Dean glancing to the silent Trickster whose eyes seemed set on something in the distance. "Theo, I know you're not alright." Dean alerted as the Trickster's now stormy blue eyes turned to him.

"Would you be, if Ben had been your son? Would you be alright knowing that people want your child dead, and that you can't watch them your whole life?" Skylar questioned before getting out of the Impala without another word, going inside where Sam was in the middle of making dinner for the three of them until he saw the defeated look on Skylar's face before she retreated upstairs.

Dean walked inside to see the questioning look from Sam. "What happened?" Sam asked as he offered a beer to his brother, hearing the water start running upstairs.

"Max is going to stay with Lisa and Ben." Dean said as he looked down at the beer, wishing he knew how Skylar felt but knowing that since he didn't truly have a son or daughter of his own he couldn't know.

Skylar gasped as she splashed cold water on her face, trying to scrub her skin raw or make herself forget that she was the cause of Max's being put in danger, that she should have known that there was a Changeling in her son's room the moment it set foot on the property. But instead she let it get her son, she almost let her son die because of her horrible job. Skylar's anger spiked and before she knew it she threw a punch at the bathroom mirror, shattering it to pieces.

Sam looked up at the sound of something shattering upstairs, glancing to Dean who had been in the process of reloading and cleaning his gun. "I'll go see if she's okay." Sam offered before Dean stopped him, standing up and moving for the stairs before he had a chance.

"I'll handle it." Dean assured before starting up the stairs as Sam sat back down, worry for his sister's mental state making him want to go upstairs anyways.

The tears fell silently as Skylar looked down at the broken glass in the sink, the glass mocking her by showing her not only one view of herself, but now many. She was a sorry excuse for a hunter, a threat to her own son and possibly her own brothers. Skylar looked up when she felt a presence behind her, seeing Dean's reflection in the pieces of the mirror that remained on the wall. "What do you want?" Skylar questioned as she looked back down at her bloodied hand.

Dean frowned sadly at how Skylar was so broken from the idea of losing her son to the beasts in the world, very rarely having seen her cry and always hating it when she did. Ignoring his thoughts about over emotional chick flick moments Dean walked up to Skylar and wrapped his arms around her, turning her to face him and pulling her to his chest against her struggling protests.

Skylar's every instinct was telling her to fight back and shove Dean away but instead when her hands made contact with his chest they balled into fists on his t-shirt and her face fell forward, tears continuing to flow silently into his t-shirt as Dean held her tight to his chest, unwilling to let her go.

Dean glanced at Theo in the part of the mirror that remained on the wall, never having seen her look so frail and broken before. It broke his heart to see her like this. The idea of something trying to take her son was so catastrophic to her, and he never wanted to see Theophilia like this ever again.

After a while of silence Sam got up and went upstairs to make sure everything was alright. When he turned towards the bathroom and saw Dean slouched down against the door of the bathroom and Skylar frail and broken in his arms his heart dropped. He, much like Dean, didn't want to see the cocky Trickster so broken.

Dean indicated for Sam to get the first aid kid for him when Sam saw the blood and broken glass on the counter of the bathroom. Sam went back downstairs and out to the Impala in search of the first aid kit as Dean rested his chin on Skylar's head, rubbing a hand along her spine unconsciously as he felt her begin to calm down a bit.

"I...I could have saved him." Skylar spoke up after a few more silent minutes passed, Dean looking down at the sad Trickster who stayed curled into his chest.

"You did save Max, Theo." Dean reminded as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Skylar's head to try to sooth her a bit.

"Patrick. I was the reason Max's whole family is dead. His parents died on my watch, and now his uncle." Skylar muttered miserably before fresh tears started, feeling Dean's arms wrap tighter around her.

"You cant save everyone Skylar." Dean reminded as the Trickster laughed miserably at the comment, her fists tightening on his t-shirt.

"Loki thought I would do great things, I've done nothing but get people killed, ruin lives and destroy everything I touch." Skylar whined as the tears began to flow again, Sam coming back upstairs with the first aid kit before Dean indicated for him to go back downstairs for a few more minutes.

"No you haven't." Dean assured as he pulled Skylar a bit closer to him, ignoring the fact that his t-shirt was soaked since it was soaked in Skylar's tears, one of the worst things for him to get wet with. "You've saved many people, you've helped Sammy and I, you took Max in when no one else might have." Dean listed off as he realized how much of a chick flick moment this was.

"I wouldn't have had to take him in if I hadn't been the cause of his parents dying. I haven't helped you and Sam because you're going to hell Dean, and you don't even care!" Skylar growled as she hit one of her fists against Dean's chest, feeling Dean's arm tighten around her in response.

"Theophilia, I'm doing this for you and Sam. You weren't the cause of Max's parents dying, that's just what happens sometimes with our jobs." Dean grumbled as Skylar rested her head over his chest, the sound of his heart beating soothing her a bit more before she remembered that in a year Dean would be in the ground and down in Hell.

"No, you're not doing this for Sam and I. You're doing it because you're selfish. You know we need you, and you just sold your soul to a Crossroad's demon!" Skylar growled angrily before shoving herself out of Dean's grip and vanishing, appearing down the hall in her room.

Dean sighed as he heard Skylar's door slam shut, pushing himself up off the floor and going after her, not willing to give up that easily. He opened the door and found Skylar buried under her blankets and her face buried in her pillow. Dean walked over and sat down beside Skylar, running a hand over her back as he felt her body convulse with grief before he pulled back the covers and got under them, grabbing the Trickster and pulling her to him.

"Theo, I don't care if you don't believe me. But I am doing this for you and Sam. I can't let anything happen to either of you, you know that. If that means I have to sell my soul, then fine. I'm just not going to let either of you two die or anything." Dean explained as he felt her tears seep into his chest again.

"I don't want to watch you die Dean. I don't want to watch any of us die." Skylar revealed as Dean held her tighter to him.

"I know, Theophilia." Dean muttered as he felt Skylar's arms wrap protectively around his abdomen.

* * *

**Aw a sweet little moment between the two. I hope I did all that emotional stuff right, since normally I don't write break down scenes. Anyways, thanks for reading. I love seeing how many people are reading my story. Now, if everyone will just do me a favor and review I would be even happier. Please? I write faster with more reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings once more, loyal readers. First, I would like to thank those of you who had reviewed yesterday. I love getting reviews, as I've said many times now. Now, I have a deal to offer today. If I get four reviews today, I will post the next chapter, which is full of excitement. I hope we get those four reviews. Alright, enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review!**

* * *

Skylar kept silent as she pulled the glass out of her hand, knowing that since it was about four in the morning she couldn't be loud. After falling asleep due to exhaustion over breaking down, Skylar had only slept about five hours before waking up and remembering she didn't fix her hand up.

Skylar threw a piece of bloody glass in the garbage before beginning to wrap her hand up, not feeling any pain for once due to the chick flick moment with Dean later that night. She glanced towards the door to her bedroom where Dean was asleep, his t-shirt that had been soaked by Skylar, much to her embarrassment over breaking down in front of her brothers, thrown in front of the bed.

Once her hand was wrapped up Skylar shuffled back down to her bedroom silently, crawling back into bed slowly and making sure to not put any stress on her hand before she felt a hand creep its way over her hip, glancing over to see Dean's eyes barely open. "Why're you awake?" Dean asked groggily before Skylar showed him her hand, laying back down before Dean pulled her back into his side, where it seemed as though she belonged, wrapping her arms back around his abdomen as he let her nuzzle into him.

Normally if Skylar was upset or angry she would just lock herself up in her room and not let Sam or Dean near her. She couldn't exactly say why she found it comforting to have one of Dean's arms wrapped around her and keeping her snug against his side, but it was better than sleeping alone with her own problems driving her to the brink of insanity.

Skylar woke up feeling much better a few hours later, the sound of Dean's heart beating alerting her to the fact that he was still asleep next to her. Skylar glanced up at Dean silently as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, seeing the way Dean slept with his mouth half-open and his arm wrapped protectively around her. He wasn't going anywhere unless she woke him up.

As much as Skylar would have loved to wake Dean roughly like she did many mornings when they stayed at hotel's, considering the previous night's event's she couldn't bring herself to. Plus the warmth of their shared body heat underneath the covers was too comfortable to want to leave either. She was sure glad she closed the door when she came back to bed last night, so that way Sam wouldn't have anything to make fun of.

Skylar moved back into Dean's side gently before the sound of his heart beating beneath her began to lull her again, making her want to sleep even though she had already slept plenty.

Skylar shifted a bit when she felt the way Dean's body heated up more beside her. Or was that just her getting hotter? She glanced up at the two-year older man for a second and before she knew it pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. After a bit of adjusting she finally wormed her way out of Dean's grip and shuffled out of the bedroom silently, closing the door on her way out as she saw Sam was already up downstairs.

Dean's eyes followed the women as she left, having been awake for the last five minutes due to her squirming but just enjoying the company of the Trickster at his side. What he hadn't been expecting though was for her to give him a kiss before getting up.

After washing up a bit Skylar went downstairs to see Sam reading the newspaper for any new hunts. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Sam asked as Skylar grabbed a glass and poured herself some water, needing to get more fluids into her body after all the tear shed the night before.

"I'm feeling exhausted even though I slept almost eight hours." Skylar said as she sat down opposite him at the table, aware of his glance at her bandaged up hand. "I woke up around four and fixed it before going back to bed." Skylar clarified as Sam nodded his head in understanding.

The two remained relatively silent until the sound of Dean stumbling down the stairs alerted them to his being awake. "You need to conjure up our own houses more often." Dean commented as he walked into the kitchen, starting the coffee right away before sitting down. "So, any new hunts?" Dean asked as he propped his feet up on the one free chair, glancing towards Skylar who was for once drinking straight up water.

"Not yet that I've noticed." Sam stated as he kept reading through the newspaper, watching as Skylar got up and began raiding the fridge to make breakfast.

"Mm mind making me something too?" Dean asked with a big grin at the tired Trickster before she pulled out the carton of eggs and some cheese.

"Guess I can." Skylar grumbled as Dean looked her over worriedly, glancing to Sam who had the same worried look.

Normally if Dean asked Skylar to make him something she would conjure up something nasty and trick him into eating it, or she would drop the ingredients for something on his lap, giving a cocky smile before going back to making her own breakfast.

"So I was thinking we could just stay one more day here and then hit the road, you know a day of rest." Sam offered as Skylar conjured up a person to help her cook, staying silent as she worked and even pouring Dean his coffee and giving it to him politely when it was ready.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks again before Skylar sat down, running a hand over her eyes tiredly before noticing the way both of the men in the room were watching her. "What?" Skylar asked as she rested her chin on her palm, looking between both of the brothers.

"Are you sure you're okay Skylar? You've being nice to Dean for once." Sam alerted as Skylar rolled her eyes at the idea of her never being nice to her brothers.

"Yes, I told you I'm fine." Skylar said before her helper brought food to all three of them, Dean grinning widely and digging right in, forgetting about the idea of Skylar possibly still being upset due to the good looking meal on the table in front of him.

After breakfast was done Skylar went back upstairs to lay down for a bit and before Dean had a chance to go get some stuff from the Impala to keep himself occupied Sam stopped him. "What man? I was about to go get the gear to clean it up a bit." Dean said as he glanced towards the front door.

"Are you that blind that you don't see Skylar is obviously not fine? What happened last night?" Sam asked as he heard the sound of a TV playing upstairs, figuring Skylar probably just conjured one up again or was in Max's playroom.

"Nothing. I just let her cry all over my shirt then got her to go to bed. It's fine." Dean stated, even though he was trying to convince himself more that Skylar was alright.

Skylar curled up under the covers of the large bed, a bowl of ice cream on the nightstand as she flicked through the movies to find something to watch. She didn't even glance at the door when Sam walked in. "What's up Sam?" Skylar asked as she finally settled on a horror movie, grabbing her bowl of ice cream as she settled in to watch the movie.

"Skylar are you sure you're fine? I was expecting you to want to go out on another hunt, not stay in and watch a horror movie." Sam said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing at the movie that started off right away with a slaughtering scene.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I'm just tired and I want to rest a bit. Quiet worrying." Skylar said before turning her attention back to the bowl of ice cream in front of her.

Sam went back downstairs defeated to see Dean had all his gear spread out on the floor. "I love how when Skylar's upstairs in denial you're down here fixing up the guns." Sam commented as he passed Dean to get his laptop to go sit in the library, which consisted of only one bookshelf and a couch and coffee table.

"She's fine." Dean reminded before Sam left the room with his laptop.

After cleaning most of the weapons Dean went upstairs to clean up, looking in on Skylar to see her huddled under the covers, a few empty bowls on the nightstand and the sounds of screams of terror emanating from the TV.

Skylar grimaced as she caught the scent of the stuff Dean uses to clean his guns and knives, moving to the edge of the bed to see Dean in the bathroom washing it off his hands. In response she created a helper to slam the door before he vanished, turning her attention back to the bowl of ice cream and the movie.

Dean glanced towards the door in confusion as he finished washing himself up before deciding, if she was much better today, that it was about time for him to mess with the Trickster.

Skylar stretched out as she put the last bowl on the nightstand, full to the brim with ice cream and wanting to finish her movie. She didn't even glance at the door when it opened and Dean came in, sitting down on the other side of the bed. "If you're planning on trying to trick me, you know it's going to fail." Skylar reminded as she stayed curled up under the covers, eyes trained on the movie since it was at its climax, where there was also the most bloodshed.

Dean frowned as he saw the many bowls of what he could only guess had once had ice cream in them, since Dean unfortunately knew enough to know when a girl was upset, they laid in bed and ate ice cream all day. "What's with all the ice cream?" Dean asked as he indicated the bowls before Skylar snapped her fingers and they vanished.

"You know I like sweets." Skylar reminded before laughing at one of the more gory scenes, watching as Dean stretched out beside her.

"So what we watching then?" Dean asked as he propped his pillow up a bit so he could watch the movie and aggravate Skylar with his being there.

"It's the end of the movie already." Skylar advised as she stayed where she was, making sure to keep the remote out of reach of the older man.

"Alright then looks like it's my choice now." Dean said with a grin before moving to grab the remote, but instead Skylar put a hand to his chest and pushed him back off the bed with ease.

"My TV, my choice." Skylar said before Dean grinned, looking at the unlocked nightstand drawer and opening it, pulling out the locket and jumping back up onto the bed.

"We'll make a trade. The locket for the remote." Dean said as he held up the locket, then catching the pained look in Skylar's eyes at the sight of the locket. Dean sighed before handing over the locket, only for Skylar to let it fall on the covers and instead get up and walk out of the room.

Skylar went down the hall to the bathroom and locked herself in before Dean even got out of the bedroom, turning the water on full blast to take a much needed hot bath to calm her nerves. She ignored Dean's pounding on the door as she slipped into the hot water.

Dean frowned as he looked down at the old locket and at the name inside, still wanting to know why Skylar chose the middle name. Maximilian Dean Winchester? If anything he would have thought Skylar to use Bobby's last name, since it would be less obvious that the boy was related to hunters. Then again, Bobby was well-known too.

Dean had found something interesting to watch on TV when he finally heard the bathroom door unlock, turning the movie off quickly before hiding to wait for Skylar to come into her room.

Skylar came in on time a few moments later to get dressed, unaware of the hiding Winchester who thought it was a good idea to hide in the closet.

Dean was about to leap out and capture his prey before his eyes widened before slamming shut, forgetting that Skylar was going to have to get dressed again.

"I know you're in the closet, Dean. I'm not stupid. I know for a fact I didn't leave it open a crack when I left." Skylar said as she continued to get dressed, unaffected by the intrusion and never one to get shy when her body was seen. She wasn't stupid, she knew her body was desirable.

Dean waited until Skylar was fully dressed before coming out of the closet, grabbing her before she had a chance to escape. He dangled the locket in front of her face only for her to try to get out of his grip, but instead he undid the clasps on it and put it around her neck for her. "There, now it's where it belongs." Dean mumbled as he felt the way Skylar's struggling suddenly ceased.

"You shouldn't be touching it anyways." Skylar grumbled as she finally pulled out of Dean's arms and crawled back into the bed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV back on only to frown at what had been playing. "Please don't tell me you were just in here watching Busty Asian Beauties on my TV." Skylar said as she indicated the movie that had been on, making Dean hate that he didn't know technology as much as he thought.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Dean stated as he sat down on the bed, taking the remote and putting it on the nightstand so it was out of Skylar's reach. "I think I should be allowed to touch it though, considering he's my nephew, and you used my name for his middle name." Dean said as he glanced at the old gold locket on his Theo's neck.

Skylar paled a bit when she remembered that Dean had seen what Max's full name was. "It's my locket, either way. So don't touch it." Skylar growled before burying herself under the covers.

"Why did you use my name for him?" Dean asked as he tried to get the Trickster out from under the covers.

When Skylar didn't respond Dean worked his way under the covers and grabbed the Trickster, pulling her out to talk to him. "Dean, come on leave me alone." Skylar whined as she tried to get out of the Hunter's grip.

"Not until you tell me why you picked my name as his middle name." Dean said before smirking as he got a grip on the woman's waist to make sure she couldn't get away until he got the information he wanted.

"I just was thinking of a middle name for him and didn't care what." Skylar lied as Dean rolled his eyes at the attempt of lying to him.

"It doesn't even match. Tell me Theophilia." Dean grumbled before feeling Skylar's arms make their way around his abdomen, looking down at her curiously since he didn't think she was going to cry again. Instead, a second later Skylar had him pinned down to the bed with a small smile.

"Why do you care anyways?" Skylar asked in response before looking to the door when she saw Sam appear.

"Okay, now I see you're feeling better since you two are fighting again." Sam commented as he tried not to smirk at how Skylar could so easily pin Dean down.

"Sam, give us a few minutes." Dean growled as he tried to get free from Skylar's grip, wishing he hadn't let her get him by the waist.

Sam chuckled at the two before going back downstairs, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a brother sister fight.

Skylar was about to retreat but Dean's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from leaving. "So you asked why do I care. I care because you used my name when we weren't even on speaking terms at the time." Dean informed as Skylar purposefully diverted her gaze from him.

"I know, I remember that we weren't." Skylar grumbled before trying to get away again, only for Dean to smirk and pin her down on the bed, grinning at the way she glared angrily at him.

"Then why did you use my name, Skylar? I won't stop until you tell me why." Dean growled warningly as he felt the way Skylar's arms remained around his abdomen even though she couldn't flip him over again.

"I don't know, I was drunk at the time. You try to drink down four bottles of Jack, a bottle of whiskey and about six beers in an attempt to think of names." Skylar stated as Dean smirked at the Trickster's drunken antics, knowing that she couldn't get drunk easily due to being part Trickster.

"What? So you were just thinking of me and decided to use my name for him?" Dean asked as he finally got off of the Trickster, laying down beside her instead as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know." Skylar grumbled, knowing full well her reason for naming Max such but unwilling to reveal it just yet.

Even though it wasn't too long after her leaving her brothers and going off on her own, Skylar had realized that Dean's real purposes for being so overly protective were just that he was trying to keep her safe and out of trouble. She definitely realized that when Max's real parents died right in front of her.

When Dean continued to pester her Skylar vanished into thin air, appearing downstairs on the couch opposite Sam so that way Dean couldn't keep questioning her.

"So I take it you won?" Sam asked with a small smile at how Skylar could easily just poof out of Dean's grip to get away.

"Don't I always." Skylar said with a forced grin before Dean came down the stairs, glaring at Skylar before moving to go after her, only to have the Trickster vanish again and appear outside on the hood of the Impala. "Oh Dean, come check on your baby." Skylar called as she moved up over the window and stood on the roof of the old car, smirking at the horrified and enraged look Dean dawned when he came outside to see her standing on the roof of his baby.

"Either you get off her right now or I'm taking a crowbar to the Firebird." Dean growled warningly before Skylar smirked, sitting down as she saw Dean's eye twitch.

"You stop pestering me and I will." Skylar offered before seeing the look in Dean's eye, hopping off of the Impala and going over to her Firebird, leaning against the driver's door with a triumphant smirk before she saw a poof of pink smoke nearby, rolling her eyes as Gabriel appeared.

"Hello darling. Did I drop in at a bad time? You know, a man always knows when his girl is upset." Gabriel said as he walked over to the Trickster, unaware of the Hunter over near the door.

Dean growled angrily at the sight of the Trickster who he could only assume now was trying to get together with his Theo.

"You've been watching me again, haven't you?" Skylar questioned as she turned to the Trickster wannabe who now leaned against her, his signature sugar-coated lollipop sticking out of his lips as he smiled at Loki's daughter.

"Now I wouldn't say I was watching, more so observing to ensure your safety." Gabriel offered before Skylar rolled her eyes at him, wondering why it was that the Archangel found it necessary to "observe" her so often when she was in her mid twenties.

"So someone's washing my car today, so sorry but no visitors." Dean growled as he walked over to the two and separated the Trickster from the Trickster wannabe.

"I'm not washing your car, I already buff, wax and wash my own car about three times a week." Skylar said before feeling the way Gabriel came around her other side and wrapped a protective arm around her, glancing at him in confusion before he smirked deviously at her.

"Beside, this little lady and I have plans. See ya, Dean." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers, the two vanishing in a cloud of pink smoke and purple hearts just to drive the oldest Winchester crazy.

Dean frowned angrily before going back inside to get something to wash his car with, since Skylar just had to be walking all over his baby.

Skylar leaned back in her chair, Gabriel having found an empty bar in town for them to sit and talk at. "I know about last night too, and so does Loki. Apparently the guy was watching you and knows about Max now." Gabriel alerted as Skylar sighed, running a hand over her face in frustration before grabbing her drink off the table, not caring about what time it was and just wanting to drink.

"So what? Now he wants me to go be with Baldur even more? Go create Trickster/human/Norse god babies? Well if you see him again, tell him to go fuck himself." Skylar growled as Gabriel looked over the emotionally exhausted Trickster halfling.

Gabriel knew there were only a few things that could upset Skylar to the point of rage and mental breakdowns, and one of those things was family. He knew that Skylar would do anything for her family, and wouldn't let even Loki tell her who to be with. "Actually, I told him he can't try to shape your destiny, and he said he wants to meet Max." Gabriel clarified as Skylar laughed sarcastically at the news.

"No, he's not allowed to meet Max." Skylar said as her eyes locked with Gabriel's, no joking in her eyes at all, the Trickster completely serious for once.

"Alright, alright." Gabriel said as he held up his hands, knowing that it was best to just drop the subject of Loki right then and there. "So, how was things with your estranged brother last night?" Gabriel asked with a teasing smirk before Skylar took a swing at his jaw.

"So help me if you keep watching me like this I'll kill you before my brother's even have a chance." Skylar growled warningly before downing the rest of her drink.

Sam looked up from where he was sitting in the living room, having found a possible new hunt when he was on his laptop. He glanced out the window to see the Trickster's walking up the walkway to the door before they actually came in. "All I'm saying is that it's worth it if it's funny." Gabriel continued as they entered the house.

"Don't even bother trying, since you know Loki will outmatch you if you try to start a prank war." Skylar reminded with a smirk before noticing Sam on the couch. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" Skylar asked with a smile as she walked over to sit down on the couch beside him.

"Think we've got a new hunt." Sam advised as Skylar looked around, then noticing the absence of the normally loud mouthed oldest Winchester.

"Where's Dean?" Skylar asked before Sam pointed upstairs, Skylar just then noticing the sound of running water. "Anyways, we're leaving tomorrow then for this hunt? Fill me in." Skylar said before Gabriel began to sneak away unnoticed, going up the stairs quickly.

Dean wrapped his towel around his waist tightly as he got out of the shower, glancing towards the fogged up mirror that he could only guess Skylar redid last night when she was up fixing her hand. He then glanced towards Skylar's room when he saw the door shut, his normal suspicious attitude kicking in.

"So...we're going after a ghost then? It's been a while since I've worked a ghost case." Skylar said as she looked over the web page about a haunted house where teens continually vanished.

"Well we're going to have to be careful with you, since it seems to like taking girls." Sam said with a teasing smile before Skylar slapped him playfully.

Dean pushed the door open slowly, looking inside the room to see someone buried under the covers and rolling his eyes at how Skylar just wanted to stay in bed all day, grabbing his clothes off the edge of the bed. "Well I see you're done with your date with that Trickster." Dean commented as he pulled on his boxers quickly before Skylar could crawl out from under the covers.

When the Trickster didn't respond Dean glanced back at her, in the process of pulling his t-shirt on. He nudged her slightly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing his boots to continue getting dressed.

"If anything, the ghost will probably go after you. They would see that long hair and think "Oh there's a girl right there, let's take her and rape her"." Skylar teased as she got up to go get something to eat from the kitchen.

"Well they would think you're a man probably from the way you have a utility belt, wear leather and have a bad temper." Sam teased back before Skylar threw a cup at him from the doorway to the kitchen.

Dean watched as Skylar moved a bit under the covers, worrying her older brother since it seemed as though she was upset again like last night. He moved up on the bed and pulled Skylar over to him a bit, watching as one of her arms snaked out and wrapped around his waist.

"Uh, where did the other Trickster go?" Sam asked as he finally noticed Gabriel was gone, Skylar having come back in the living room with a bowl of popcorn, sitting down on the couch opposite her younger brother.

"Gabriel? I don't know. Probably to trick someone else." Skylar said before taking a few pieces of popcorn and throwing them into the air to catch in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, he is your friend after all." Sam commented before Skylar threw a few pieces of popcorn at him next, smirking at him before he threw them back at the Trickster.

Dean tried to hold back the shiver as he felt one of Skylar's fingertips make its way under his shirt, instinct telling him to pull away and run but unable to since Skylar was resting her head on his stomach. "Skylar...what're you doing?" Dean asked after feeling Skylar's hand on his abs, wanting to know what had gotten into the Trickster.

"Did you want to know why I gave Max your name for his middle name?" Skylar asked as Dean's eyebrows furrowed, not believing that Skylar would actually tell him why and surprised she was wanting to without being pestered.

"Why did you?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence, glancing down at Skylar to have their eyes lock with one another.

"Because...I forgave you about a year after I left, and I missed you." Skylar said before the sound of someone coming up the stairs caught Dean's ears.

"Shut up Sammy." Skylar called back as Dean's eyes widened in confusion, glancing down at the girl snuggling into his side only to yelp in horror when he saw the Trickster wannabe.

Skylar glanced into the room just in time to see Dean fall off the bed and Gabriel standing up on the bed, smirking deviously. "Well, I think it's time I go before he calls Loki." Gabriel stated as he dove behind Skylar since he knew for a fact that Dean wouldn't fight the Trickster halfling.

"Gabriel, what did you do?" Skylar questioned before the man kissed her on the cheek mockingly and vanished with a puff of pink smoke, the sound of laughter carrying in the room.

"I'm going to kill your little Trickster boyfriend." Dean growled as he stood up, angry beyond anything at how he had been tricked so easily.

"Boyfriend?" Skylar questioned as Dean walked past her and headed for the stairs. "Gabriel's way older than me, first off. Second, what's got you so mad? What did he do?" Skylar questioned before Dean went down the stairs to get away from her.

Sam watched as Dean stalked out of the house, Skylar coming down a few seconds later. "What was that about?" Sam asked as Skylar shrugged, sitting back down opposite him to continue eating what little of her popcorn was left.

"So...where were we then?" Skylar asked as she indicated Sam's laptop, aware that he had been reading off the story about the hunt.

Dean, after calming his nerves and thinking over what the Trickster had told him, and unsure if what was said was true, finally came back around the time that Sam and Skylar were making dinner.

"I just think it's funny. In the twelve years we all lived together, you never once cooked. Today alone you've cooked twice now." Sam commented as Skylar stood on the other side of the counter, chopping up ingredients with ease.

"There's a lot I picked up during the time I was traveling with Gabriel, remember that." Skylar said before Sam laughed at her, earning a thrown onion that started a full-on food fight.

Dean stood back in the doorway, frowning at the sight. All day Skylar had been upset, about yesterdays event's and then him bringing up Max's name choice. Only a little time with Sam and she's grinning and acting like her old self. Why couldn't he make her happy like that? He was the older one, he was supposed to keep her happy.

Sam and Skylar finally noticed Dean in the doorway after the food fight began to die down a bit. "Ugh, now I'm going to need another shower. Thanks Sammy." Skylar commented as she indicated the ingredients and food all over herself and then all over the room, laughing when Sam offered that they should order Pizza since they ruined dinner.

Dean skulked back into the living room and sat down on the couch with a thud, glancing towards the kitchen for a second before down at his gear set out on the coffee table, deciding to finish cleaning and reloading his things.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked finally after he ordered the pizza, turning back to Skylar who was in the process of cleaning up the kitchen.

"Probably Gabriel. Don't know what the man did, but he pulled some kind of trick on Dean." Skylar advised with a shrug at the notion, knowing that Gabriel could act like a full on Trickster, but that Dean was also not the type for pranks sometimes.

Dean kept his head down even though he heard his name be said by one of the two in the kitchen. He made sure to keep focusing on cleaning his pistol instead.

By the time the pizza arrived the kitchen was finally cleaned up and Sam and Skylar were both cleaned up a little as well. "Go pay him, I want to have a little fun." Skylar commented to Sam with a smirk before vanishing, Sam laughing before going to answer the door.

As Sam was paying the man he saw Skylar appear in the back seat of his car, watching her as she dawned a cheap werewolf mask and ducked down. He put the Pizza down on the coffee table in front of Dean and went to the window to watch, laughing when he saw Skylar scare the hell out of the man and the man go running off down the street.

After Skylar came back inside the three ate, Dean going upstairs soon after and leaving the two to themselves. "Must have been one bad prank if he wants nothing to do with us." Sam commented as Skylar yawned, ready to lay down and get some much-needed rest.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up too late." Skylar said before standing up and heading for the stairs, hurrying up them and glancing towards Dean room before seeing he wasn't in there, looking in her own room to see the older Hunter stretched out on her bed.

Dean glanced up when he saw Skylar walk into the room, not moving since he was comfortable and tired, wanting to rest before they all headed off on the next hunt.

Skylar changed into her normal bed time attire, unaware of Dean's eyes on her, before crawling into the large bed and getting under the covers, stretching out as the warmth of the covers lulled her to sleep a bit faster.

The Trickster looked up when she felt a familiar calloused hand graze her hip, glancing over towards Dean to have their eyes lock in the silent darkness, his eyes seeming to convey better than words how he preferred they slept.

Dean shifted a bit when Skylar's arm encircled his abdomen, never having been much of a cuddly guy but knowing that, considering the previous night, Skylar seemed to sleep more soundly when snug against his side. He wrapped an arm around her protectively before settling in to sleep.

* * *

**Ah, a nice little filler chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring or anything, since it was a bit more toned down. Anyways, thanks for reading. As I've said before, I love seeing how popular this story is. Next chapter will be out on schedule, unless we get those four reviews. Then it will be out later today. Thanks again for reading, and please remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings for the second time today, readers. As I had promised, we got four reviews so here's a second chapter in one day. I would like to thank yall who reviewed, since I love getting those reviews. Enjoy the chapter, next one will be out tomorrow since we got the two today. Maybe I'll start doing this more often. Anyways, enjoy and please remember to review.**

* * *

Skylar smirked as she pulled the Firebird up at the town she got a call from Sam about. After the haunted house gig Skylar was sent off to handle a demon job with Bobby, leaving the brothers to deal with other jobs while she was gone. But this job that Sam called her about just interested her too much. She couldn't pass up a ghost ship job. "Hey, you miss me boys?" Skylar asked cheerily as she got out of the Firebird, spreading her arms with her normal cocky smile. "I don't smell like demon blood, do I? Sorry, but Bobby had me working exorcisms for a day straight and sometimes they didn't end well." Skylar said as Sam walked over to her, Dean looking for his Impala.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam asked as Skylar glanced around him at Dean.

"Sending about four demons back to hell in one day always leaves a girl in a good mood baby. Oh and on the way here I also got a little back seat fun." Skylar said with a smirk before Dean announced someone stole his car, beginning to get angry after that.

"A '67 Impala? Was that yours?" The three siblings look up to see the one women both brothers hate.

"Bela." Sam growled irritably at the sight of the thief, Skylar cocking her head to side in confusion before remembering Sam having called her once about some woman who had stolen from John's storage unit.

"Oh so this is the women with the sticky fingers? I thought she was a hussy for sale." Skylar commented after a while of listening to the conversation between the three, Dean bursting into laughter as Sam held himself back, Bela glaring angrily at the Trickster.

After Bela told the three to stop with the Ghost ship gig she left. "Can I shoot her?" Dean asked as they watched the thief leave.

"Not in public." Sam said after a few moments thought.

"Which means first moment we get her alone, take aim and leave no survivors." Skylar said with a smirk before waving the two over to the Firebird to go get the Impala back.

"You're in a way too good mood today." Sam commented as Skylar smirked, waiting for everyone to be in the Firebird before taking off.

"Sam, you try exorcising four demons in one day. It'll leave just about anyone in a good mood. Oh and the little bit of information I got was good as well." Skylar said with a smirk before catching Sam's eyes in the mirror.

"What information?" Sam asked before seeing the proud smile Skylar dawned.

"That someone shot a Crossroad's demon point-blank in the skull. Nice job, bud. Of course, that demon who told me wasn't too happy when I laughed at the information and continued the exorcism." Skylar said with a smile before noticing the annoyed look on Dean's face, putting it off as his anger for his Impala being towed.

After getting the Impala back the three were about to head back to their hotel when Skylar stopped them. "What? I just want to go back to the hotel and take my anger out on the nearest thing." Dean growled as Skylar rolled her eyes at him.

"You've got a Trickster with you again, remember. I'm not gonna let you two live in some ratty old motel. Come on, how's about I try setting up a house boat on the harbor." Skylar offered before a pink cloud of smoke appeared at her side.

"Did someone call a homemaker?" Gabriel asked with a smirk before earning a smack upside the head for his eavesdropping ways.

"I didn't call you, you've been eavesdropping again." Skylar growled before getting into the Firebird, Dean getting into the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat already.

When the two brothers arrived at the harbor again later they found the two Trickster's discussing creation ideas. "Why not go with luxury, it'll be less obvious since people always think rich people to be innocent and stupid." Gabriel commented as Skylar laughed at the notion.

"Alright, we'll go luxurious." Skylar agreed before the two set to work and in as little as ten minutes a huge houseboat was in the harbor occupying one of the empty docking area's. "This just gets easier and easier with time." Skylar commented before leaping onto the boat, signaling to the two brothers to follow on.

"You just have to show off, don't you?" Sam questioned after the three looked around the houseboat, Dean getting excited about the bars set up on the upper deck and down in the kitchen since he could use a drink.

"No, I think it's only deserving that we all live in style. Who wants to stay at some run down motel, no offense." Skylar said before going to go to one of the staterooms, laughing when she heard Dean throw Gabriel off the top deck.

"I didn't even do anything this time." Gabriel defended as he climbed back up onto the boat, Skylar still laughing at him before hearing Dean announce drinks were ready.

"Well you got between the man and his drink, your own fault." Skylar stated before taking off to go up to the top deck.

Sam went to bed while Skylar and Dean sat up on the top deck drinking to their heart's content and talking about what had happened in the time since they had all been separated for different jobs. "Dean, you can't blame Sam for wanting to help you get out of this deal. Neither of us want to see that." Skylar reminded as the older man threw back his drink, not wanting to discuss this subject.

"Skylar, neither of you can do anything. I'm going to hell, and we all know it, so quit trying to get in the middle of everything." Dean growled before seeing the upset look in the Trickster's eyes.

"Fine, enjoy hell then Dean." Skylar growled before dropping her drink beside her chair and leaving, going downstairs to the master bedroom and crawling into bed after locking her door to make sure neither Dean nor Sam could get in.

Dean frowned as he ran a hand over his face in exhaustion, tired of both Sam and Skylar trying to save him when they couldn't. "You know, you can't blame her for wanting to save you. I, personally, would let you fry." Gabriel said as he appeared at the bar, pouring himself a drink. "But Skylar, oh she's got a heart of gold for you. Don't know why, but she does." Gabriel said with a shrug at how Skylar was before going to sit down after having poured his drink.

"Leave now or I'll throw you off the deck again." Dean warned, not wanting to discuss such matters with the Trickster that thought it funny to torment him.

"Normally, I would leave. I would just let you wallow in your own despair. But this isn't about you, this is about Skylar, oh and Sam." Gabriel stated, leaning back in the plastic chair as he glanced out at the dark waters. "You know, I've known her ten years now. In those ten years, she's only looked up to one person. Now she's watching that same person give up." Gabriel advised before standing up, glancing at the dropped glass beside the chair.

"Nice try with the guilt trip. I'm not falling for any of this Trickster bull that you're trying to push on me just like I didn't fall for the fake information you told me about Max's name." Dean stated, leaning back a bit in his chair before taking a long swig of the liquid fire that he wanted to make his mind fuzzy.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I'm also not lying." Gabriel said as his normal kidding features diminished to something serious. "I was telling you the truth about Max, because I was there. I know Skylar better than you could hope to, and I know that what you're doing is not just breaking Sam's heart because he's the one you gave your soul to Lucifer for, but Skylar's heart as well." Gabriel said before leaving to go downstairs and find an empty room for the night, not feeling like the long trip back to his own dwellings.

Dean frowned angrily before downing the rest of his drink, willing the alcohol to take him and make him forget this night's revelations.

Skylar had been snug in her bed, fast asleep, when the sound of the lock on her door clicking alerted her senses and woke her, grabbing the gun from under her pillow and leaping up as the door opened, revealing a rather tired looking green-eyed hunter. "Boy, I could have shot you." Skylar growled in a manner very similar to Bobby's as Skylar noticed the bottle in his hand, rolling her eyes at her drunken brother.

"Go ahead then." Dean growled before walking in, kicking the door shut behind him. His eyes trailed over the female hunter even though it was dark in the room, taking in how, even when it was fall, she was wearing a tank top and short shorts to bed.

"Get out Dean. I want to go back to bed, not deal with a drunken you." Skylar said before putting the gun back under her pillow, sliding into bed slowly before watching as Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the bottle of whiskey on the mini fridge a few feet away as he began taking off his shirt. "You're not sleeping in here." Skylar reminded as she tried to make her mind forget how comforting it was to sleep snuggled into Dean's chest, the lull of his heart beat beneath her keeping her from the many nightmares that normally came with their jobs.

Dean said nothing as he finished undressing, crawling under the covers as he glanced at the Trickster only a few mere inches away, remembering how much he hated not being able to have her snug against his side the night's that she's been gone on work with Bobby. He would never tell her, but he actually slept better with her at his side, and he knew she did as well since normally in the mornings she woke with a start, as though she had been in the middle of a nightmare.

Morning's when she woke snug against his side, she waited a few moment's before moving a bit and even sometimes pecked Dean on the jaw like the first night in Cicero when he held her to him.

"Dean, go stay in the other bedroom. There's four of them on this boat." Skylar stated as she glanced at the drunken hunter, holding back the shiver when, on cue, his large rough hand made its way onto her hip to try to coax her to him.

"I'm not drunk." Dean advised as Skylar glanced at the bottle on top of the mini fridge, feeling the way Dean's thumb began to make slow circles on her hip. She'd never felt him do that before, but usually when he asked she wouldn't fight to snuggle up into his side.

"I don't care. I don't need a bed partner tonight." Skylar grumbled before turning her back to Dean, brushing his hand off her hip coldly.

Silence enveloped the room after that and Skylar eventually assumed Dean had fallen asleep. That is, until she felt cold fingertips trace their way up her thigh and realized Dean had rolled onto his own side, trying harder to get the Trickster to give in and snuggle against him. "Skylar, nothing you or Sam try is going to help. I'm going to hell, and we know this. Let's just...make the best of our time while we have it." Dean grumbled tiredly beside Skylar before trying to pull her to him.

"No." Skylar growled defiantly before pulling from Dean's grip and getting up, leaving the room without another word to find somewhere else to sleep for the night.

The next morning when Skylar woke up both Sam and Dean were gone, Gabriel explaining that they had left early to start the job. "Dean told Sam you didn't want to come to just interrogate the dead guys brother." Gabriel said as Skylar drank her coffee, eyes narrowing at the stunt the man had pulled.

"Fine then. It seems you and I are going to just be having a nice day in the boathouse then." Skylar growled before glancing out at the busy harbor, not letting Gabriel see the angry Trickster glare in her eyes.

When Sam and Dean came back later to get their gear for a stakeout they found the Trickster pair up on the top deck taking turns diving into the harbor. "That's twenty me, nineteen you. One more point and I win." Skylar announced loudly as she swam back towards the boat, unaware of the two Winchesters watching them.

"Oh just keep showing off for the college boys." Gabriel called down to Skylar from the top deck before taking notice of the returning brothers.

"Fine, I will!" Skylar announced before getting up onto the boat, shivering before shaking the water out of her hair and hightailing it for the top deck, running past Sam and Dean without even noticing them.

"So that's why she didn't want to help?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean who just went off to get the gear for the stakeout.

"Theo, isn't it about time you put some clothes on? It is fall after all." Gabriel reminded as the daughter of Loki jumped into the hot tub, sighing when the hot water touched her chilled skin.

"I don't care. It's perfectly good swimming weather to me." Skylar said as she grabbed her glass of champagne from nearby and chugged it. "Oh bartender!" Skylar chimed loudly as Gabriel rolled his eyes at her, a helper appearing a second later and bringing her the bottle of champagne.

"Skylar, we've got a job to do. Are you coming this time?" Sam asked as he came up onto the top deck to see the party girl Trickster.

"No, since the hell bound ass doesn't want me to. I will stay right here." Skylar said and for emphasis smacked the deck of the ship.

"Doesn't want you to? He told me you didn't want to come with us for the questioning." Sam stated as Skylar laughed incredulously, Gabriel slipping into the hot tub with a glass of champagne for himself.

"Actually, Sam, I did want to go. He lied to you. Shocker, ain't it?" Skylar asked before turning her attention back to Gabriel who was opposite her.

Dean had been finishing preparations when he heard the loud mouth Trickster's up on deck. "Theophilia, you're going to turn them all deaf!" Gabriel's voice rung out and struck a nerve with Dean since only _he_ was allowed to call the female Trickster by her birth name.

"It's better than you in bed. You're even louder! Oh, oh, OH!" Skylar's raucous teasing came next and that comment pushed the hunter.

The next thing the two Trickster's knew Dean was up on deck and throwing Gabriel overboard. "Man overboard." Sam commented before going back to preparing for the job.

"Go do your job, you ill-mannered drunk." Skylar growled as she got out of the hot tub, running for the side of the boat with a whoop before doing a front flip into the water after the archangel. "I win!" Skylar announced triumphantly before noticing that Dean was on his way out of the boat, then noticing the completely enraged look he held.

"Okay, no more swimming. I'm done with this game." Gabriel announced himself as he got back up onto deck, only for Dean to walk by and shove him right back into the water.

"Hey, numbnuts, leave him alone. He's not bothering you." Skylar said as she climbed up onto deck, reaching down and pulling the Trickster wannabe back up.

Dean, in response to the insult, shoved Skylar in next and left, ignoring the look Sam gave him as he helped load the trunk of the Impala with what they might need.

"Okay, you had that one coming." Gabriel commented before seeing that Skylar hadn't come back up yet. "Theo? Skylar?" Gabriel called out as Sam glanced towards the two, noticing the absence of the Trickster.

Skylar shivered as she crawled out onto the shore, shoving river muck off her skin before seeing Dean nearby and smirking. "Oh big brother!" Skylar chimed warningly as Dean ignored her, continuing preparations. That is, until the soaked Trickster leaped onto his back, soaking him. "Someone wanted to use our time wisely, alright I'm using it wisely." Skylar growled teasingly as Dean finally got her off his back, only for her to jump onto him when he faced her to chew her out. "Oh big brother, you're all wet. I hope your not wet for me." Skylar teased before Dean got her off of him finally.

"Theophilia!" Dean roared angrily before the Trickster booked it for the houseboat, laughing at her now drenched brother.

After locking themselves in the houseboat Dean and Sam finally left. When they came back later that night and dragged Skylar out of the house in a rush to leave though the formerly chipper Trickster wasn't too happy. "You're lucky Gabriel has my car." Skylar commented from the back seat before noticing the serious look on both man's faces. "What's gotten into you two? You act like you saw a ghost." Skylar stated before Sam explained what happened.

"Alright, let's find somewhere to stay tonight." Sam offered after seeing the serious look on the Trickster's face.

"I would make us a house, but I used a lot of energy for something I don't think I should tell you about." Skylar stated before laying back to let the two find themselves somewhere to stay.

"You had someone at the boat, didn't you?" Sam asked as Skylar smirked at how Sam knew her so well, but was so off at times.

"Actually, Gabriel and I went out and caused a little Trickster chaos. We kidnapped a man in a "ufo" and had him be dropped off in the middle of the river after a nice long probing session from the aliens." Skylar explained before laughing at the look she got from both men. "What? It was his idea, not mine. He said he did it before." Skylar said before going silent, wanting to find a house so she could lay back and relax.

The next day when Bela showed up at their chosen house and offered the idea of working together to stop the Ghost ship, Skylar jumped at the idea of finally getting into the job. "So, we're going fancy then? Well, I guess it's my turn to try my accents out again. 'Ello luv." Skylar teased with an accent fairly similar to Bela's, smirking at the look she got. "Yeah, I heard about the storage unit, so no, you're not on my good list." Skylar said before going off to prepare.

"Damn, she's getting better at the accents." Dean commented to Sam with a smirk as Sam chuckled at how Skylar was obviously getting to Bela.

After a while of preparations Skylar's voice rung out again. "Why do I have to be his date? Why cant Bela be his date?" Skylar called down to Sam who was at the bottom of the stairs, laughing at how Skylar, even at twenty-six, could be so immature.

"Just get dressed. We don't have all day." Dean barked up at the Trickster before Sam even had a chance to reply to her obvious dislike about the arrangements.

"Oh very well." Skylar called back in a proper, soothingly polite tone before appearing at the top of the steps in a black v-neck cocktail dress that stopped at her mid-thigh and hugged her body, her hair pulled back for once into an intricate bun and, something that was a very rare sight, the Trickster was actually wearing makeup. She even gained a few inches in height from her high heels, a definite change when she more often than not wore boots. "Good evening, darling. It's a pleasure to meet you." Skylar purred sweetly with a British accent to mock Bela.

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex." Bela commented to Dean as Skylar reached the bottom of the steps, rolling her eyes at the thief and smirking at the answer she earned in response.

"Sweetie, we don't have time for inappropriate comments such as this. We have an event to attend, remember." Skylar reminded as she caught the other two's attention, Dean's jaw dropping before Bela made him shut it due to it being rude.

Sam and Bela were the first out the door to the Impala, Skylar and Dean bringing up the rear. "God Skylar, you look..." Skylar silenced Dean before he could finish his sentence, smirking at the way his eyes seemed to want to ravish his adopted sister.

"We shouldn't be wasting our time, darling." Skylar cooed sweetly before fixing his tie a bit more for him, watching as both men opened the doors for their "date" for the night before getting into the car as well.

When the four arrived at the museum the first thing Dean noticed was the way some of the men were looking at his Theo. He had to admit, she looked great. He'd never seen her all made up for anything before, even prom, which she went to in hunter's gear just to piss the teachers off.

"How long do we have to keep this up for?" Sam asked tiredly, not wanting to be stuck with Bela all night since the women had given the information needed to the other couple on how to get the Hand of Glory.

"Just a little longer, dear. These things take time." Skylar cooed before noticing the annoyed look Sam gave her. "Enjoy yourself, we very rarely get to go to parties, let alone formal ones." Skylar reminded before feeling a familiar hand on her ass and another on her hip, glancing at Dean curiously only to see he was putting on a show for the passing security.

"What? You think you're the only one who can act?" Dean asked before Skylar smiled at him warmly, making Dean's cool demeanor falter for a moment.

"Alright then, let's get down to business. Oh but first," Skylar smirked at Dean for a second before leading him off a bit, leaving Sam alone with Bela.

"Oh they're going to pay." Sam grumbled before downing his glass of champagne.

Dean smiled at how Skylar had chosen to stop in a room surrounded by security, keeping a hand on her hip just to keep up their couple persona but because he also couldn't deny that Skylar was looking good tonight. "Are you going to come up with a plan soon?" Dean asked as he leaned in, making it seem like he was giving a nip at Skylar's neck only to get a second to whisper their idea.

"I will, or I already have. You'll see." Skylar mused before downing the rest of her champagne, moving back into Dean's grip a bit when another couple came over, talking about the party with them.

"It's been too long since we've had a chance to go out on a date. We wish we were young like you two. You two look absolutely adorable." The women cooed as Skylar chuckled in a charming manner, letting Dean wrap his arms around her waist to help with their cover.

"Oh it's been an amazing four years and this is our first formal party, isn't that right dear?" Skylar asked before almost breaking her cover when she felt Dean's lips on her neckline, the older man smirking devilishly to himself before the couple coaxed them to try to kiss in public, both freezing in their tracks before their stubbornness to be the better actor kicked in. "Oh alright, it is a party after all." Skylar mused sweetly before leaning back into Dean's grip and tilting her head towards him.

Dean froze, unsure of what to do. This was Skylar, after all. The girl he had known for twenty years and had been adopted into his family. He knew they were just acting, but he still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Forcing aside his every instinct to break and run, he leaned into her a bit more when her free hand led him, their lips only grazing one another for a second before the other couple vanished, the two parting as both tried to ignore the obvious tension building.

"Alright, this is gonna be fun." Skylar mused as Dean let her go, just in time for the Trickster to fall backwards with a sigh.

Dean barely caught Skylar before she had a chance to hit the floor, people crowding around instantly. When a guard came to their aid he lifted the Trickster up and carried her upstairs to where the guard had advised was fine for Skylar to rest a bit. Dean dropped Skylar onto the chair and turned to the guard before he left, closing the door behind him. "Next time, tell me your plan." Dean growled as he looked back at the Trickster as she sat up, fixing her dress.

"It was more believable than if we would have planned something. Besides, I thought it was rather amusing to say the least." Skylar said as Dean wished she would drop the accent already.

"You're just lucky I decided to catch you." Dean grumbled before turning to go get to work, Skylar stopping him before he could leave.

"Room 235, locked glass case wired for alarm, remember that. Oh, and here." Skylar said before pulling a tube of lip balm from her bra, tossing it to Dean who looked at it in confusion.

"What do I need this for?" Dean questioned as Skylar smiled in a polite manner that hid her true teasing.

"Your lips, darling. They're a bit chapped. Wouldn't want that should we have to act a bit more on the way out." Skylar mused before Dean left, slamming the door behind him as the sound of a polite, but teasing, laugh from Skylar followed him.

Sam tried not to seem too excited when Bela left him for a few minutes, glad to finally be away from her for at least a few minutes. He really wished he had taken Skylar as his partner instead of Bela.

When Dean came back with the Hand of Glory he was greeted by a guard who had just came from the room. "Thanks for looking after my wife." Dean commented as he walked past the guard.

"Oh she's being looked after alright." The guard replied before Dean caught how his suit was messed up before he left.

Dean walked into the room silently to see Skylar rolling her dress down, barely catching a glimpse of her black lace and fighting off lust that tried to get him before realizing that Skylar and the guard's clothes had both been messed up. "Oh you got the hand already? How charming." Skylar mused as she walked over to Dean, watching as he pulled the Hand out of his suit and wrapped it in a handkerchief.

"You're not getting the Hand." Dean stated as Skylar gasped in fake shock at him.

"I could hide it in my purse, it would be more inconspicuous." Skylar offered before there was a knock at the door, Bela peaking in.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Bela asked as she slid into the room just in time to see Dean hide the Hand in his suit.

"No, we're just about to leave." Dean said before wrapping an arm around Skylar's waist to lead her out, frowning when Bela bumped into them on the way out of the room and made a comment about them being a cute couple.

"Darling, he doesn't care for you. I just wanted you to know so you don't have to keep wasting your time." Skylar commented politely before Bela left in a hurry, Dean having to bury his face in Skylar's neck to keep from bursting into laughter.

"You're evil." Dean commented through his chuckling as they were forced to move as a couple again, neither wanting to admit that they really didn't mind.

"Well you love it." Skylar replied with a smile before a photographer came over, trying to coax the pair to let their picture be taken. "Oh what the heck." Skylar mused before pulling Dean into a more proper posture, letting him wrap his arms around her waist as the man snapped the picture and moved on.

"I've got it." Dean grumbled before going after the photographer to make sure that their picture wasn't in his camera anymore, since they knew they couldn't risk being caught due to Dean being on the most wanted list, and Skylar having earned herself a few bounties in some counties.

Dean met Skylar and Sam back at the Impala where both were waiting patiently, talking about the job and about the event. "You get it?" Skylar asked before Dean threw the roll of film back to her, smirking triumphantly before taking off for the house, wanting out of the damned tux.

It was once the three were back at the house that they realized Bela had stolen the Hand of Glory from them.

Skylar watched as the two brother's bickered back and forth before moving towards the stairs to go get changed. "Oh and where do you think you're going?" Dean questioned as they turned to her.

"I played my part to a T. I did everything you all asked, for a change, and we got the Hand. But someone let his mind get in the gutter when he saw me in the process of fixing my dress, so the Hand was taken. I took the bigger hit, having to sleep with a guard to keep him from going to find you." Skylar reminded as Dean scowled angrily at Skylar for the accusation that he hadn't been paying attention to the thief and more so to her, even though it was partly true.

"Alright, that's enough you two. You were doing fine at the museum, so let's just stop before things head south like yesterday." Sam said before the two broke their gazes, Skylar slipping up the stairs quickly to change.

The next day the three were greeted by a visit from the thief herself in need of their help since she had seen the ship.

Right off the back Dean and Sam were chewing her out for what she had done until finally Skylar decided for the both of them that they were going to help. "Why do you want to help her?" Dean questioned as he turned to the Trickster.

"Because if she's dead this soon, then who will I have to insult about being an immoral thief who hits on my brothers?" Skylar questioned with a teasing smirk before Sam began to formulate a plan as to what to do.

Later that night though, when they were all at the cemetery and being attacked by an angry ghost, Skylar was beginning to regret her decision. "God I hate ghost gigs." Dean commented as the three of them stumbled towards the Impala tiredly, letting Bela go her own way.

"You gotta admit, it's better than werewolves." Skylar mused before smiling at the laugh she got from Sam over the truthfulness of the thing.

"Let's get out of here, before Bela tries to steal something else of ours." Sam said before they all hurried to the car.

When Bela showed up the next morning and offered up ten thousand to the Winchesters both Dean and Skylar were cheerful about it, not caring that it wasn't a real thank you. "Atlantic City, here we come." Dean announced happily before beginning to pack faster.

"I'm taking the Firebird, since Gabriel finally brought him back. Let's race to Atlantic City, since we already know my Firebird's faster." Skylar commented before yelping as Dean took a swing at her for the insult on his baby.

When Skylar made it in to Atlantic City she was surprised by how the boys were so far behind her. They arrived two hours later than her. "Alright, we ready for a little vacation?" Dean asked as he got out of the Impala, Sam getting out with a solemn look on his face.

"Yeah, now let's find me some black jack. You know, it's my best game." Skylar mused as she looked around the city, wondering how many places they would hit before they got another hunt.

"Well, I'm going to go find a hotel while you two bond." Sam said before going off in search of a good place for the three of them for the night.

Skylar turned to Dean with a questioning look, only for him to run off for the nearest casino, looking like a child in a candy store.

After hours of gambling, and up and downs in who was winning more, the two finally called it quits after earning about five thousand in winnings combined. "Well I know how I want to sleep tonight." Skylar commented as they walked into their hotel for the night.

"Oh? And how's that?" Dean asked with an amused smile at the Trickster.

"Naked and rolling in money." Skylar commented before Dean burst into laughter at her need to make fun of Bela.

* * *

**I have to say, this was probably my favorite chapter written this far. The little sweet moment and the fact that I finally got Skylar to be proper for once, that's a check point. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. Next chapter will be out tomorrow as promised, and please remember to review. That four reviews for two chapters in one day deal will be up for good from now on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings once more loyal readers. First off, since I know I'm probably going to get questioned for this next chapter, I know it's two months ahead of the actual holiday. I was going in order with the episodes though. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews yesterday, I hope we go crazy with reviews today as well. Anyways, enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

Skylar frowned as she searched one of the department stores carefully, aware that Dean and Sam thought she was back at the house while they worked this job. She had feigned injured for a reason, since Christmas was soon and it had been years since she got either of her brothers a gift.

Plus, maybe she could pick something nice up for the two while they went off caroling to the supposed anti-santa.

Skylar went back to the house a little water with a few minutes to spare before the two brothers showed up. "You know, it's just really nice that you start singing out of nowhere." Sam commented as they walked in the front door, Skylar sitting over on the couch with a bottle of champagne in one hand to make it look like she never left.

"Well you weren't doing anything." Dean grumbled before noticing the Trickster. "You just sat here and drank while we worked?" Dean questioned as Skylar shrugged at him.

"I'm injured, sue me." Skylar lied as she showed him the bandages wrapped around her knee that she had done just to get away with the sneaking away bit.

"You've been thrown through a mausoleum before and came out completely fine." Dean grunted before going off to get changed.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Skylar asked as she turned to Sam, who was still standing by the front door.

"That Santa wasn't our guy." Sam revealed before walking over and sitting down, noticing a little brown bag under the coffee table. "What's in the bag?" Sam asked before Skylar snatched it up and jumped from the couch.

"Lady things, you really wanna know?" Skylar questioned before leaving the room, smirking at how Sam went silent after that.

Skylar went up to her room and shoved the bag under her bed, knowing better than to put it in plain sight since if Sam wouldn't look in it, Dean would. Both of them were just going to have to wait.

Skylar nearly reached for her knife strapped to her side when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, relaxing when she smelled Dean's aftershave and realized it was just him. "Wanna help me out a bit? Sammy's being a Grinch again." Dean grumbled as Skylar laughed at the news.

"You cant force him to want to celebrate Christmas, Dean." Skylar reminded as she realized how Dean still had a hold on her, curious since he never was one for too much contact.

"I cant, but you can." Dean reminded before nodding to the bed. "Think I didn't see you stash that bag? What you get him?" Dean asked curiously, watching as Skylar pulled from his grip to hide the bag again.

"You'll have to wait and see, and don't go snooping." Skylar chastised before moving for the door, smirking when Dean tried to grab the bag from her hand.

"Come on, grant a dying man his wish and let me see." Dean said as Skylar pinched his cheek teasingly, earning an attempt of a bite.

"You're impatient and you're going to have to wait." Skylar mused as she ran a teasing finger under Dean's chin, seeing the way he looked at her in slight annoyance since she knew it drove him mad when she would act like she had at the museum party. She figured he was imagining it was Lisa he was with instead of his Trickster sister.

"Enough of that little accent, Theophilia." Dean growled warningly as the Trickster walked past him to hide the bag of gifts.

"Or what? You'll be Mr. Grinch because I won't lick your candy cane like Lisa would?" Skylar asked teasingly before running when Dean went after her.

Sam had barely finished getting comfortable when the sound of Dean's yelling and a thump of someone hitting the floor sounded upstairs.

Sam only barely made it up the stairs when he saw Skylar face down on the floor, Dean on top of her with her arm pinned behind her back, obviously angry while the Trickster continued laughing. "You know, Sammy, I think I want revenge for Christmas." Dean spoke up as he kept the laughing Trickster pinned down.

"Hey...hey Dean, you wanna see my new shirt." Skylar said through her laughing before snapping her fingers, a white shirt appearing on her before Dean let her up.

Dean pinned Skylar to the wall at the sight of the candy cane and the phrase jolly old saint lick.

"Alright, I'm going to bed before this gets to the point of physical fighting." Sam stated as he walked past the two and went into his own room.

"My, my Santa, what a big candy cane you have." Skylar joked through her laughing as she bumped her knee into Dean's groin for emphasis before vanishing, appearing in the doorway to her room laughing before yelping and slamming the door before Dean could get her.

**Christmas Eve, 1994**

Dean looked outside the window quietly as Sammy and Skylar sat back on the couch, watching Christmas specials and joking around with one another. "I'm just saying, we've never been sledding, so let's go. It'll be fun." Skylar offered with a grin at the idea, slapping a hand over Sam's shoulder playfully.

"We're not leaving this time." Dean reminded from the window before grabbing one of his magazines.

"Someone's a Grinch today. What's wrong? Did Mrs. Claus reject your candy cane?" Skylar asked teasingly as she and Sam glanced back at the older boy.

"Where did you learn that? You're only thirteen." Dean reminded as Skylar glanced to Sam, who just turned around to go back to watching TV, taking the cue and following his example.

"Don't let Bobby know you heard him." Sam whispered to Skylar as Dean jumped over the back of the couch, landing beside the two with magazine in his hands.

"So, is John coming back tonight?" Skylar asked as she bumped Dean in the hip with her own hip.

"He's going to be here, don't worry." Dean stated as he looked over the beautiful cars in his magazine.

Skylar watched as Sam got up and went into the bathroom, turning serious as she grabbed the magazine from Dean's hands and threw it over onto their shared bed. "You can say that for Sam, but not for me. I'm older, remember. What's the plan? Same as a few years ago?" Skylar asked as Dean looked her over tiredly, not in the mood for the Trickster in training.

"He didn't fall for that, remember." Dean reminded as Skylar's cold hand caught his when he began to stand up.

"Well, I'm older and I'm smarter. After he goes to bed we're heading out." Skylar ordered as Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"Skylar, just leave it be already." Dean groaned as he pulled from Skylar's grip on him.

"No, I'm not a Grinch like you. I actually want all of us to have some fun sometimes, so fine. I'll go out." Skylar grumbled before getting up, grabbing her coat and leaving.

**Present Day**

Skylar frowned as she watched Dean and Sam talk from the stairs, knowing ahead of time why Sam didn't want to celebrate Christmas and having thought Dean knew as well. The only real thing she wanted to do was give her brothers gifts, not truly celebrate like Dean had wanted. She felt the same as Sam did on the subject.

She didn't want to just sit around and act like Dean wasn't going to die before next Christmas.

Dean glanced over to Skylar as he realized she was on the steps. "What're you doing?" Dean asked as he noticed the Trickster before she stood up and went back upstairs silently.

"See, she doesn't want to celebrate either." Sam grumbled as he got up to go get a beer.

"Let's just go find this wreath lady." Dean growled as he stood up, grabbing the keys to the Impala so they could finish this job.

After the two brothers left to go see the wreath lady Skylar came back downstairs, grabbing the keys to her Firebird and ripping the bandages off her knee, leaving quickly so she would have enough time before the two got back.

When Sam and Dean got back later with the new information to find the Trickster gone it took Sam a few minutes to convince Dean to just focus on the job.

Skylar, this time, left the bags in the trunk of her Firebird so Dean wouldn't be tempted, going inside with a fake limp to make it seem as though she was still injured. "Hey boys, any new news?" Skylar asked as she got inside, noticing the two sharpening stakes. "What's with the evergreen?" Skylar asked as she wrinkled her nose at the smell and sight of the things that could kill her if dipped in blood.

"Where were you?" Dean questioned first off as he caught the scent of beer on the Trickster as she sat down opposite him.

"Went for a drive. A person can only stay locked up in a house for so long. Plus I caught a nice show at the woman's club. You know, watched the man dance on candy canes." Skylar mused with a smirk before seeing the look Dean held and figuring he wasn't in the mood.

After Sam explained the new information Skylar began helping them sharpen some stakes. "Maybe we should stake you to a wall to make sure you stay in the house this time." Dean grumbled from across the coffee table, seeing the insulted look he earned for his words.

"Thanks Dean, use the one thing that can kill me." Skylar growled before throwing the half-finished stake onto his lap. "You know, this reminds me a lot like '94. You know, the bickering, fighting, not wanting to be around one another. Now I remember why I hate Christmas." Skylar grumbled before getting up and going upstairs, letting the two brothers finish the job themselves.

"You're an idiot." Sam commented from where he was sitting nearby on his laptop.

"Shut up." Dean growled as he continued sharpening the stake that Skylar had thrown at him.

**Christmas Eve, 1994**

Skylar peaked in the window of the hotel room before opening the door, dragging in the little tree as Dean looked up, hiding his magazine under his mattress when he saw Skylar had more than likely stolen some things. "Where the heck were you?" Dean questioned as he stood up from his bed, making sure not to wake Sam with his voice.

"Trying to make Christmas a nice holiday for people who hunt monsters." Skylar growled as she tossed a bag to Dean, putting the tree in the corner. "I know he's not coming, Dean. I'm not going to let that ruin Sam's Christmas like last time." Skylar grunted as she made sure Sam was still asleep on his own bed.

"So you run out for a few hours without telling me where you're going?" Dean asked in his hushed anger, setting the bag of what he could only guess was gifts down on the couch.

"Well you don't want to make this a nice holiday for Sammy, so I will. Merry Christmas, jerk." Skylar grumbled as she shoved a little gift into the boy's hands, turning her attention back to the preparations for her younger brother. Dean opened the gift slowly before seeing the werewolf tooth attached to a silver necklace.

Dean frowned before moving over to help the Trickster who was only thinking about their younger brother's happiness. "I'm sorry, alright." Dean mumbled quietly as his eyes met Skylar's through the darkness. "I just...don't want him to get his hopes up again." Dean said as he nodded towards Sam.

"I know, but he still deserves a nice holiday. We all do, Dean. We're locked up half the time and bickering with one another. It would be nice to just be cheerful with one another." Skylar stated before seeing Dean pull mistletoe out from one of the bags, rolling her eyes at him for the giddy grin.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Dean asked with a smile at the idea of how many times he could get a good use of the stuff.

"After tonight, I don't care." Skylar said before seeing the way Dean held it over her. "Oh don't even think about it." Skylar warned before Dean grabbed her in a big bear hug.

**Present Day**

Skylar smirked as the two apparent gods came to the door. "'Ello luv, mind if a fellow demigod joins you?" Skylar asked with a smirk before kicking the door in the rest of the way, grabbing the nearest blunt object and smacking it over Mr. Carrigan's head.

"Skylar? Is that her?" Sam asked Dean as he tried to get free from the chair he was tied to.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dean grumbled as he finally broke free from his chair, turning around to help Sam.

"You know, I'm all for tradition. I mean, I'm a Trickster, a demigod. But your problem, you think you're the biggest, baddest god's ever. Oh, and you went after my brothers." Skylar commented as she dodged the attacks from the Pagan God's with ease.

"We'll deal with you after we take care of your brothers." Mrs. Carrigan said as her husband grabbed Skylar from behind, restraining the Trickster with ease.

"Okay, we'll see about that." Skylar said with a small smile, not struggling in the Pagan god's grip in the slightest.

It was once the two deities were in the kitchen and the doors slammed that they noticed the boys were free. "How did you know we were here?" Sam asked as Skylar helped them barricade the doors.

"Someone butt dialed me and I heard a little fight." Skylar revealed as she nodded to Dean, who reached into his back pocket to find his phone on. "Be glad I was in the area anyways." Skylar commented before noticing the missing evergreen stakes.

Sam went over to the Christmas tree and began ripping it apart to use the Evergreen branches, Dean helping while Skylar stood guard. It was then that the doors stopped shaking. The three looked around before Mr. Carrigan jumped Dean and Skylar, Mrs. Carrigan going after Sam. "You little thing, I loved that tree." Mrs. Carrigan commented as she attacked the youngest sibling.

Skylar looked up and saw Mr. Carrigan attacking Dean and her temper sparked, jumping up before the deity saw her and round housing him into the fallen tree. "What happened to your knee was hurt?" Dean asked as Skylar helped him up.

"I lied, sue me." Skylar replied before they went after the man.

Sam stabbed the women deity with his branch before the last remaining one yelled out, threatening to go after Sam before Dean shoved a stake in the man's chest, Skylar shoving one through his throat. The three look down at the dead bodies. "Merry Christmas." Sam commented as Skylar snickered at the comment.

"Let's get out of here." Dean grumbled tiredly as he turned towards the kicked in front door. "Oh, and you're explaining yourself for the lie about your knee." Dean warned before stepping through the door.

"I figured I would have to." Skylar said with a shrug before following, getting into her Firebird with Sam in the passenger seat, leaving Dean to take the Impala. "You in for one more Christmas bit?" Skylar asked as she nodded to the bags in the back seat, Sam chuckling at Skylar's secretiveness at times.

"Sure, why not." Sam agreed before Skylar took off full speed towards the house.

The two got back long before Dean and set up for a little Christmas of their own, Skylar having conjured up a full size tree in the middle of the living room while Sam made the eggnog. "Mm that's got quiet a kick to it." Skylar commented after the taste test.

Dean came back a little while later to see the scene, glancing between the two siblings who were seated opposite one another. "You get the beer?" Sam asked as Dean dropped the bag on the couch beside him.

"Whats this?" Dean asked as he indicated the scene.

"What does it look like? It's Christmas." Skylar stated as she offered a glass of eggnog. "Careful, it's got a bit of a kick to it for something Sam made up." Skylar warned with a smirk at the younger Winchester, who just rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright let's do Christmas or whatever." Sam spoke up as Dean pulled a few things from the bag on the couch, sitting down beside Skylar.

"First thing's first." Dean said as he handed two presents to each of the people who conspired to give him his last Christmas.

"Ah I'm afraid to see what you got me." Skylar teased before Sam got two gifts out from behind the couch for each of them as well.

"It's probably something to tease you with." Sam warned with a smirk before Skylar got up, going into the kitchen and coming back with two gifts for each her brothers.

"So that's what was in the bag upstairs. I should have looked for it." Dean commented as Skylar sat back down beside him, indicating for Sam to go first.

"Ah, Skin mags, and shaving cream." Sam said after opening Dean's gifts, Skylar laughing at how Dean had given him stuff like that.

"I think he's giving you a hint to cut your hair and find a girl, Sammy." Skylar stated before taking a swig of her eggnog.

"A new knife, and a coupon for one free wish?" Sam questioned Skylar after opening the gifts from her.

"Well I am a demigod. I can warp reality, conjure up what you want, or I can get Gabriel's lazy ass over here to do it for me." Skylar advised as Sam laughed at how Skylar abused her powers sometimes.

"Alright you show-off. Open your gifts." Dean said as he bumped his hip against Skylar's, taking a deep chug of his drink.

"Fine, fine." Skylar agreed before picking up the gifts from Sam first. "Ah you little tease. A tiny bottle of whiskey. You know I like my whiskey." Skylar said before moving onto the next gift from him, ignoring the snickering. "Ah, new decals for my baby. Thanks Sammy." Skylar said as she looked down at the new bird decal for her Firebird.

"Alright, quit stalling." Dean spoke up before Skylar smacked him for rushing him.

"Don't be so impatient. I was going to let you go before me but you pushed me." Skylar stated before picking up Dean's gifts. She opened the biggest one first and glared at Dean playfully. "No, I will not suck your candy cane you pervert." Skylar commented as she held up the red and white and green box of condoms.

"Don't want you to, but I want you to be safe with your Trickster boyfriend." Dean teased before Skylar rolled her eyes at him and hopped up onto his lap, laughing at the way his face flushed in shock.

"First off, Gabriel and I will never be together and have never been. Second, extra extra large, really Dean? No man's that big. Oh and Extra ribbed? I don't want to know how you know I get those kinds of condoms for my one night stands." Skylar commented as Sam laughed at the two who could get at each others nerves with ease.

"I'd beg to differ on that extra extra large comment." Dean said proudly, ignoring the comment about what kinds of condoms she used. He scoffed when Skylar smacked him, the Trickster yelping when he pushed her off his lap.

"Aw, I was having fun sitting on Santa's lap." Skylar whined playfully before sitting back up, grabbing the next gift.

"I think he doesn't want to risk being lured into a practice test of those condoms." Sam spoke up before Dean chucked the box at him.

"Ah, plastic mistletoe so it doesn't ever die? Do I want to know what you expect me to use this for?" Skylar asked with a smile as she held up the plastic plant.

"Well you could kiss your big brother on the cheek and say thank you." Dean offered as Skylar laughed at him for the idea, Sam joining her in the laughter.

"Someone's hopeful." Skylar said before wrapping an arm around Dean's neck and pulling him closer to him, smirking before locking her lips onto his neck, earning a yelp from the older man as he tried to pull free from the Trickster's stronger grip.

When Skylar finally released her prisoner Dean was left with an angry red hickey on the side of his neck, scowling at how he stumbled right into that one. "That wasn't what I meant, I said cheek." Dean growled as he moved to get up to check his neck, but instead Skylar leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"There? Happy? Now open your gifts." Skylar stated as she sat back on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table and looking an awful lot like Dean now.

Dean grabbed Sam's gifts first, opening them quickly. "Ah, fuel for me and fuel for my baby." Dean announced at the sight of the oil for his car and the candy bar. "Thanks Sammy, these are awesome." Dean said as he smiled at the younger Winchester, taking a swig of his eggnog before picking up the next two gifts.

"Damn Sammy, you're really looking out for both our cars." Skylar commented before taking a deep chug from her eggnog, shivering at the strength of the drink.

"Ah, a coupon for one free wish for me. I think I know what I want already." Dean said with a sinister smirk as Sam chuckled at how Dean could be. "Oh sweet, a new pistol." Dean murmured as he checked over the black gun, beyond happy about a new addition to his weapons trunk.

"Well I didn't know how old that other one was. By the way, I got myself a new semi automatic. It's in the Firebird." Skylar said with a dreamy look at the idea of using the gun.

"I love them Skylar." Dean said with a genuine warm smile before clinking his glass against both his sibling's glasses.

"Wanna watch the game?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Absolutely." Dean agreed as Skylar chugged the rest of her eggnog, going to get another glass.

Skylar came back and conjured up a large flat screen for the three of them before sitting back down beside Dean to watch, silence falling upon them as they focused on the game.

By the time the game was over each of the Hunters had gone through at least three glasses of eggnog. "Mm well this has been one of our nicer Christmases" Skylar commented as she laid her head on Dean's lap, the older man beyond caring anymore since he knew that no matter what he said she would still do it.

"Yeah, not as much bickering between you two." Sam stated before Dean kicked him from the other side of the coffee table, smirking at his younger brother.

Skylar chuckled as she sat up, wanting to go get another glass of eggnog before going to bed. "Either of you want another glass?" Skylar asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I think I'm good for the night." Sam said as Dean grunted in agreement, stretching his legs out on the space where Skylar had been laying.

After chugging another drink Skylar came back into the living room. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys." Skylar said before stumbling her way towards the stairs, Sam trying not to laugh since he knew Skylar had the most of the eggnog.

"Maybe one of us should help her up the stairs." Sam stated as he got up, moving to help the Trickster before Dean beat him to it, smirking victoriously.

"I'm not drunk, I don't need help up the stairs." Skylar assured before hurrying up the stairs before either man could try to help her.

Dean laughed as he easily made it to the top of the stairs at the same time as Skylar. "Sure you don't need help? Usually you're faster than me." Dean reminded with a smirk before Skylar dove into her room, slamming the door in Dean's face with a laugh.

"Ha ha! Too slow!" Skylar called through the door before Dean quickly opened the door to go after the Trickster, flushing when he saw her in the middle of changing and wearing a pair of his boxers.

"Hey, those are mine!" Dean protested as he indicated the black pair boxers Skylar was wearing, wondering why she found it necessary to take his things sometimes. "And that's my t-shirt!" Dean growled when he noticed that the gray shirt she was wearing.

"So? What you don't like to share?" Skylar asked as she pulled back the covers of the bed, acting like she hadn't done anything wrong whatsoever.

"You're wearing my clothes!" Dean growled before watching as Skylar laid down, still completely calm.

"They're comfortable. I'd prefer to wear boxers to panties anyways." Skylar confessed as she pulled the covers back over herself, hitting the light switch behind the bed before laying down completely.

"Wait...you're not wearing anything under those?" Dean questioned as he stayed in the doorway, having thought Skylar would have at least wore something under his boxers.

"No, why?" Skylar questioned before feeling Dean sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you're washing those when you're done with them." Dean reminded as he began to undress so he could lay down as well.

"Let me guess, wanna share my bed again because it's warmer?" Skylar asked as she watched Dean pull his shirt off and toss it towards the door.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled as he moved back and got under the covers, stretching out on the king sized bed and glad that they had a Trickster to conjure stuff up all the time.

"Or are you going to try to get me to sit on Santa's lap? I'm sorry, but I'm not too into the idea of licking Santa's candy cane." Skylar teased before feeling something land on her lap, looking down through the darkness to see the red white and green box. "Okay, that's creepy." Skylar said as she began to get up, but Dean stopped her.

"I'm kidding, alright. God, you think I would actually want to sleep with a Trickster?" Dean questioned, unaware of the slightly hurt and insulted look on the daughter of Loki's face.

"I still cant see why any girl would want to get in your pants anyways, let alone watch you put on a condom." Skylar retorted before she could stop herself, snuggling down into the plush mattress to go to bed.

Dean frowned as he rolled over onto his side, glancing over at the Trickster. He wasn't stupid, he heard the hurt tone in her voice. It confused him, but he heard it. All they were doing was joking around, after all. "I guess they like my size." Dean stated proudly, trying to see his Theo's face through the darkness of the room.

Skylar let out a mocking laugh at the news. "They like five inches?" Skylar questioned as Dean frowned, knowing that the only time Skylar got like this was when she was insulted already.

"Uh eight inches, thank you very much." Dean corrected proudly as he shifted a bit closer to Skylar. "Why're you so mad all of a sudden? It's been a good night." Dean commented as he picked the box up off the bed and tossed it towards the other side of the bed, smiling when he heard it hit the floor.

"If you were that big you would need extra, extra large condoms instead of small. Someone insulted me for no reason whatsoever." Skylar growled as she kept her back to the older hunter, glancing over to the edge of her bed where she heard the candy colored box be thrown.

"How did I insult you? I haven't said anything bad." Dean grumbled as he moved over, wrapping an arm around Skylar's waist for only a few seconds before she shoved him away.

"You make it sound like no man would want to be with me." Skylar snarled as Dean frowned, scooting over a bit more and pulling the tomboy to him.

"I didn't say that, did I? I just bought you a box of damn condoms for Christmas, so I'm pretty sure there's a few guys out there wanting to sleep with you. I see the way guys look at you sometimes." Dean growled as he tried not to let his annoyance at the fact show.

"Well with that tone you gave me, you made it sound like no one wants to sleep with a Trickster." Skylar grumbled before trying to pull out of Dean's grip on her.

"No I didn't, I was just messing around with you Skylar. If you weren't my sister...you know...I would." Dean grumbled as he rubbed his neck nervously as Skylar rolled over to look at him, shocked by what he had said to her. She knew for a fact her brother wasn't one for all the mushy feeling talk, neither was she and they both knew it.

"Okay, you're not coming near me naked anymore." Skylar commented as she felt Dean's laughter rumble up from his chest as she moved into him a bit more, feeling the way his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Alright, I'm fine with that. So long as you stop insulting me below the belt." Dean said tiredly as he curled a hand under one of Skylar's legs and pulled it over his waist. "Oh and stop stealing my things." Dean added as Skylar laughed at his inability to share.

"Fine, but I want to share these pairs of boxers, since their comfy." Skylar murmured tiredly as she felt Dean run his hand over her thigh, his fingers brushing against the bottom of the boxers. Both ignored how their position could be considered sexual and instead settled in for sleep.

* * *

**Aw, sweet little family moments like this make me wish I had a nice family like that. You know, spend Christmas hunting monsters then settle down and have moments. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. I can't believe this is already the fifteenth chapter. This is going by quick, and I've only written up to season four so far. Anyways, thanks again. Now, please remember that the four reviews for two chapters in a day thing is still open. So please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings readers. First off, I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I always have to thank you, since it's one of the many things I love about writing. Well, that and I just love writing. Anyways, I'll let you all get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review.**

* * *

Skylar had been visiting Max for his birthday when she got a call from Dean. "What's up uncle?" Max answered the phone as Skylar smirked at her eight year old. "He says he needs to talk to you." Max said before handing the phone over to his mom.

"What's up brother from another mother?" Skylar asked teasingly as she took the phone, sitting back and watching Max run off to show his new gifts to Ben.

"Skylar, it's Bobby." Dean began and instantly the Trickster's demeanor turned serious.

After explaining what was going on to Max and promising to come back afterwards Skylar hightailed it for Pittsburgh, almost getting pulled over once for going over a hundred down a 70 mph highway.

Dean and Sam had been sitting in Bobby's hospital room when Skylar burst through the door, taking in her comatose father with wide eyes. "What happened?" Skylar questioned right away as she turned to the two brothers for an explanation.

"He just...went to sleep and didn't wake up." Sam summarized after a while of explaining what the doctor had told them.

"Why weren't you one of his emergency contacts?" Dean asked as he turned to the woman who seemed in shock that her father was in a coma.

"I change my cell number so often he probably never thought to use my new one when I came back." Skylar grumbled as she plopped down in the seat nearest to her father's bed.

The three left soon after that to go search Bobby's hotel room for clues. "You know why he was in Pittsburgh?" Dean asked Skylar as they searched the hotel room.

"Probably a job. Man's my father but have you seen me and Loki? I don't communicate with family too often and you know that." Skylar reminded before opening the closet, shoving the clothes aside before calling the brothers over.

"How did you know it would be in here?" Sam asked as he turned to the Trickster.

"I am his daughter. We like to keep track of information. Only difference is I keep mine in the trunk of the Firebird in case I need to make a quick escape." Skylar stated before letting Sam try to decipher the information pinned on the wall.

"So let's you and I go look into the good doctor then." Dean offered at the news of the dead doctor.

"Alright. See you in a little bit Sammy." Skylar said before following Dean out of the hotel room, Sam focusing on gathering up all the information Bobby had gotten so far.

After going to the doctor's office and interrogating Dr. Gregg's lab assistant the two decided to go interrogate one of his patients. "I really doubt someone caught growing "ferns" would know anything about a dead doctor." Dean commented as Skylar looked over the information on the car ride to the man's home.

"You'd be surprised, Dean." Skylar replied simply, glancing up when she felt the older man's hand on her thigh.

"I would have expected you to go in guns blazing when I called you about Bobby." Dean revealed as Skylar rolled her eyes at the assumption.

"I was with my eight year old son when you called me Dean. I'm not about to pull out a semi automatic and chase down whoever is doing this to my dad." Skylar stated as she kept her eyes on the information on her lap.

"Well, you do have a temper when it comes to family." Dean mumbled before growling when he got a smack to the back of his head by the Trickster beside him.

"See if I share a bed with you tonight." Skylar teased lightly before going back to reading, ignoring the fact that Dean was rubbing his hand along her thigh suggestively.

"You're still wearing my boxers, aren't you?" Dean questioned upon feeling the fabric under her jeans.

"I'm wearing panties under them." Skylar assured before smirking when Dean pulled his hand away.

After questioning the patient of the good doctor the two siblings went back to the hospital to check on Bobby. "How's Bobby?" Sam asked as he walked into the hospital room.

"No change." Dean grumbled as he glanced towards the silent Trickster who was still just examining her father silently.

"What do you have Sam?" Skylar asked as she looked up at the two men who were watching her, trying not to let her temper start to spark from their worry about her getting out of hand since her father was in a coma.

"Well, considering what you both told me about the doc's experiments, Bobby's condition is making a lot more sense." Sam began as he looked over all the information he had gathered.

After discussing the topic for a while Skylar finally came to an assumption. "Sammy, how hard is it to get that Dream Root stuff?" Skylar asked as she stood up, glancing down at her father.

"It's African Dream Root, so pretty hard." Sam said before noticing the look Dean got.

"I feel dirty just thinking this, but I know where to get some Dream Root." Dean grumbled, not exactly happy about the idea of calling on a thief for a favor.

"Let's take this back to the hotel then." Skylar offered as she walked towards the door, not caring about who they got the dream root from as long as they got it and helped Bobby.

When the three got back to the hotel Dean called Bela while Sam fell asleep. "Dude's making some serious happy noises over there." Dean commented as he listened to the younger Winchester from across the room, Skylar sitting on the other bed reading through the information on the Dream root.

"Sounds like you do when you wake me up in the middle of the night sometimes." Skylar teased lightly as she pushed the papers aside, glancing towards her younger brother.

"Very funny." Dean stated before grinning, sitting up a bit more. "Sam wake up!" Dean yelled over to the younger man as Skylar rolled her eyes at how Dean could be sometimes.

After listening to the two male hunters and hearing a knock at the door Skylar took the chance and went and checked it. "Oh, so you did take our offer." Skylar said as she opened the door, letting the thief in.

"I brought you your African Dream Root. Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by." Bela said as she handed the Dream Root over to Dean.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Dean asked as he looked over the Dream Root for a second before Skylar snatched it to begin setting it up for them.

"I'm doing this for Bobby, not you." Bela clarified as Skylar snickered from where she stood setting up the Dream Root drinks.

After Dean sent Bela away he walked over to Skylar who had finished setting up the Dream Root. "Hope you boys are ready to have an acid tripping dream." Skylar mused with a small smirk before feeling Dean's hand on the small of her back.

"I don't know if we should let you in there. Who knows what you'll try to convince Bobby of." Dean teased as he reached over to take the drinks before Skylar smacked his ass, making him lose his focus long enough to get her drink and run.

"He's my father, so whether you like it or not I'm helping him." Skylar said as she sat down on the nearest bed.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get this started already." Sam cut in before the two could continue, taking a seat beside Skylar as Dean sat down on the free bed.

"God, at least it's just hair, and not piss like you made me drink Dean." Skylar growled accusingly before downing the Dream Root at the same time as her brothers.

"You know it didn't taste that bad." Dean argued before standing up, yelping when he tripped over a ceramic puppy.

"Oops." Skylar said mockingly before Sam told the two to stop bickering and focus on the job.

"Feel anything?" Dean asked as he stood back up, shoving the little creation of Skylar's under the bed.

"Not really." Sam grumbled as he wondered how long it would take for the Dream Root to work.

"Here, let's see if doing anything works." Skylar offered before going over to the window at the same time as Dean, pushing the curtain open. "Well, that's not normal." Skylar grumbled as she watched the rain fall upwards instead of down.

"Well, we know the Dream Root worked at least." Dean stated before turning around, seeing the room had changed.

After figuring out where they were Dean set off in search of Bobby. "Sammy, you shouldn't be walking away from us." Skylar warned as the younger brother walked towards the door.

"I'm just going outside to see if I can find Bobby. I'll be fine." Sam assured before Skylar slapped a hand to the side of her head in frustration from how neither of her brothers liked to listen to her.

"Come on, let's find your Daddy." Dean said teasingly as he grabbed Skylar to have her follow him.

In response to the teasing Skylar smacked Dean on the ass again before taking the lead, yelping when she got a smack in return. "Bobby sees you do that he'll kill you." Skylar warned before continuing on in search of her father.

After finding Bobby and what seemed like forever trying to convince him he was dreaming, while running from the man's possessed dead wife, it finally sunk in to Bobby that he was dreaming.

"So...that's my step mom? Huh, are you sure she's not my real mom?" Skylar asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Sam was just about to be hit by the man who Dean and Skylar had talked to when all three woke up with a jolt, Skylar falling off the bed with a thud. Dean looked over and laughed at the fallen Trickster. "You klutz." Dean commented as Sam helped Skylar up.

"Alright, let's hope that Bobby is back to normal now." Sam commented as he stood up, glancing at the time on the nightstand.

"Why hope, when we can go see." Skylar said before jumping up and running out of the room to head to the hospital.

"Should we tell her its six in the morning?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean who was still sitting on his own bed.

"Eh, let's just go see Bobby. She won't listen anyways." Dean reminded before standing up to follow after the Trickster.

The three arrived at the hospital in record time to find Bobby awake. Sam presents the information Bobby had gathered to the now awake man as Skylar stood back. "You know, I wouldn't mind getting more of that Dream Root stuff. Wicked acid trip dude." Skylar mused in a skater tone as Dean rolled his eyes at the Trickster.

"Shut up and focus." Dean scolded before Skylar shoved him, walking over to turn her attention back to the information and the news about the supposed man who attacked Sam in the dream.

"Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. Dumbest freaking thing." Bobby explained as Dean exchanged a worried glance with Skylar.

"Oh I don't know. It wasn't that dumb. I mean, free beer." Skylar commented quietly, rubbing the back of her neck as Bobby and Sam turned to the two remaining hunters.

"No...you didn't." Sam said as he looked between the two investigators who shared similar reactions to the news.

"We were thirsty." Dean argued as Dean sighed at how the two older siblings could be so stupid sometimes.

"Great, now he can come after any one of you." Sam growled as he indicated the three hunters in the room for emphasis.

"Trust me, he doesn't want to root around in my head. I've got some things up here that can scare a demon even." Skylar mused as she tapped her skull for emphasis, a devious grin on her face.

"This ain't no joke girl. We better coffee up, because the last thing we want is to fall asleep." Bobby grumbled as he glanced between his daughter and the older Winchester.

**Two Days Later**

Dean drove quickly down the deserted road, be far beyond tired and obviously too caffeinated. "How aren't you tired?" Sam asked as he tried to ignore Dean's rambling, glancing back at the perfectly calm Trickster.

"Because I'm part demigod, and I don't need as much sleep. Only reason I sleep every night is because there's nothing better to do. Otherwise I can go about...four days before I gotta knock off." Skylar said as she shook up a bottle of red liquid, leaning forward. "Drink up." Skylar said as she handed the energy drink over to Dean.

"Great! Well I'm just gonna blow my brains out now!" Dean yelled into the phone before hanging up, then noticing the drink Skylar was offering. "What's in it?" Dean asked cautiously, not very trusting of the Trickster right about then.

"Sugar, vitamins and a few drops food coloring and some whiskey for flavor." Skylar tallied off before making Dean slow down, opening the bottle and pouring it down the man's throat while he drove.

"Alright, pull over if you're going to do that!" Sam chastised as he looked between the two sleep deprived hunters.

After a bit more driving Dean pulled off onto a dirt road. "Alright, that's it. I'm done." Dean gave in as he parked and fell back into his seat, trying to get comfy.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked as he glanced back to see Skylar stretched out and nodding off herself.

"Taking a long overdue nap." Dean said as Skylar grumbled her agreement about the idea, dropping the bottle of energy drink beside her to prop her head up with her arms.

"Where Jeremy can go after you guys? Where he's basically a god?" Sam questioned before hearing the laugh he earned from Skylar.

"I can handle it and so can she." Dean assured before letting sleep try to take him, yelping when Sam pulled out one of his hairs.

"Not on your own." Sam said before beginning to mix a Dream Root drink for himself and Skylar.

"Ah do I need to have his hair? He hasn't showered in a few days." Skylar protested before seeing the glare she got from Dean.

"What you want my piss again?" Dean questioned angrily, his exhaustion getting to him.

"No, how's about a bit of saliva." Skylar offered before grabbing Dean's face with one hand, using the other to hit a gland to make him drool as Sam held the drink under his mouth.

"God I hate it when you do shit like that!" Dean barked angrily before settling in to sleep.

"Better than a beer of your piss." Skylar grumbled before downing the drink with a frown, wondering why she made the decision for saliva.

"Just go to sleep bitch." Dean grumbled before hearing the whore comment he earned in response, tempted to smack the Trickster.

After what seemed like a short while the three woke to see they were still in the car. "Great, didn't work." Sam muttered before turning to the other two.

"What're we still doing here?" Dean questioned as he glanced around tiredly.

"Something's out there." Skylar pointed out as her brothers were talking, getting out of the Impala first and waiting for the two to get out.

Dean's face flushed when they came across Lisa sitting on a blanket. "Well, that's something I wasn't expecting to see." Sam muttered to Skylar who was surprisingly not in her joking manner.

"Wet dream, buddy boy?" Skylar asked calmly before the dream vanished, not catching Dean's eye when he turned to face her.

"There he is!" Sam announced as he pointed out Jeremy, the three taking off after the real life version of Freddy Kreuger.

It was during this chase that all three were separated from one another. "Sammy? Skylar?" Dean called out to his siblings, hoping they weren't rooting around in his head.

Sam glanced around from where he was lost in the middle of the forest, calling out for both his siblings and getting no response.

"Okay, should I take advantage of this opportunity, or go kill Frost? Hmm, let Sammy kill the man." Skylar grumbled before snickering at the opportunity presented with her before hurrying off to try searching Dean's mind.

Skylar had come across a long hallway full of doorways not too long after that, slightly curious before opening the first door, pulling back and almost throwing up a second later when she was presented with a dream of her brother doing it with Lisa around the age of twenty.

Sam woke up in the car to see Dean still asleep, reaching over to shake him only to see it wasn't his brother.

Dean tried to keep his cool as he talked to a duplicate of himself, knowing that this time it wasn't one of Skylar's tricks. This was real, this was him.

Skylar had gotten to one of the last few doors in the hallway and slowly opened it, hoping it was better than the last few doors, something she could use against her brother.

Upon opening the door Skylar was presented with Bobby's salvage yard, slightly surprised since it had been a while since she was there. She could swear she heard Dean's voice, and walked off across the salvage yard, memory telling her where the house was.

Skylar was pleasantly surprised to see her familiar night black Firebird in front of Bobby's old house, herself under the hood and working. But who was that standing on her other side? And who's hand was that wrapped around her waist?

Skylar snuck around, wondering why in the first place the older Winchester was dreaming about her and her own car instead of his own car, before seeing Dean was the one working on the car with her.

Sam called out for Skylar as he was attacked by Jeremy Frost, hoping that at least she was nearby.

Dean panted as he tried to catch his breath, not regretting shooting the duplicate of himself. This wasn't him, because none of what this other Dean was saying was true. Or at least he had no right to say it!

Skylar's eyes widened at the sight presented with her. She watched herself work on the Firebird, Dean at her side with an arm wrapped around her waist as he teased her and tried to tell her what she was doing wrong. It was a happier scene, something she wished she would have a chance to do with the older man but knowing that his time was coming to an end, knew would probably not happen.

Skylar nearly fainted with the next thing she saw.

Suddenly Skylar shot up, smacking her head on the roof of the Impala as Dean and Sam woke up as well. "No more Dream Root." Dean grumbled from the front seat as Skylar glanced up towards them, mind elsewhere.

"Let's just go back to the hotel please." Skylar muttered before rolling over, putting her back to the two men up front as Sam glanced towards her, wondering what she was up to while he took care of Jeremy Frost.

Not wanting to argue, Dean started up the Impala and began the ride back to the hotel, looking forward to laying down on a nice soft bed for the night.

The three got back soon and, after sending Bobby and Bela to their own hotel rooms, began to prepare for a much deserved sleep where they didn't have to worry about being killed or attacked.

Sam watched as Skylar crawled into his bed, slightly surprised since usually she shared a bed with Dean, complaining that he tossed and turned too much while Dean just laid still all night.

Sam wasn't the only one to notice the change in the sleeping arrangements, the older Winchester scowling at the fact that Sammy had somehow gotten Skylar to share a bed with him instead, when he knew for a fact Skylar was always more comfortable when she was snuggled into his side.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked as he watched Skylar shake up another drink, having not seen her slip some Dream Root into the supposed water.

"Help me sleep." Skylar grumbled tiredly before taking a swig of the drink and laying down.

It took the three a while but eventually sleep finally settled in on them all and they were out like a like. The next morning Sam was the first one up, glancing towards Dean who had his face buried in his pillows but was sounding like he was having a nice dream. "Skylar." Sam muttered as he shook the girl who was sleeping in a similar manner to the older hunter.

After a few more attempts of trying to wake the Trickster, she finally stirred. "Wha...what's going on? Demon attack?" Skylar asked tiredly as she grabbed for the gun under her pillow out of reflex before Sam stopped her.

"No, it's not an attack or anything. I was just waking you. You're a heavy sleeper though." Sam commented before going to get ready for the day.

Skylar tucked her gun away before glancing towards the now silent hunter across the room, seeing one of his eyes was open. "You're awake early." Skylar muttered as she threw back the covers to get up.

"You and Sam are loud." Dean grumbled as he stayed on his stomach, eyes following the Trickster and trying to ignore how uncomfortable his bed was when he was waking up alone in it, especially after good dreams like he had just had.

Skylar grumbled tiredly as Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean getting up and heading for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." Skylar alerted as Dean moved for the bathroom first.

"Well it can wait a few seconds." Dean stated before brushing past Loki's daughter.

A little while later the siblings met up with Bobby again, Sam wondering why his normally talkative siblings were so quiet today. He was curious what they had seen the night before when they all took the Dream Root.

Upon finding the real reason that Bela helped them the team of hunters took off to get the Colt back though.

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground and find Bela faster." Skylar offered as she stood behind her Firebird, loading it up quickly as the boys loaded up the Impala.

"It would be better if we all found her since we all can take her at once." Sam reminded as he glanced at the Trickster, seeing her looking over something in her trunk.

Skylar looked up when she felt a presence behind her, slamming the weapons compartment shut. "Alright, then let's get going I guess." Skylar offered before seeing the questioning look she got from Sam. "What?" Skylar asked as she locked the trunk to ensure her brother couldn't get into it.

"Well I see what you mean by posting pictures in your trunk, just thought you meant for jobs." Sam said with a knowing smirk before Skylar groaned, going around to the driver's door so she wouldn't have to deal with questioning.

Dean glanced over at the two as he closed the trunk and went to get in the Impala, seeing Sam walk over to Skylar's window.

"When you gonna tell him you didn't burn those pictures?" Sam asked as Skylar glared at Sam for snooping through her trunk.

"Keep out of my trunk Sammy." Skylar warned before staring up the Firebird to blame her not hearing on the engine revving.

Sam rolled his eyes at how Skylar would avoid his questioning before getting into the Impala, signaling to the Trickster to go ahead and drive, watching as she pealed out of the parking lot.

Skylar frowned as she mentally reminded herself to take the developed picture from the museum gig out of her trunk, knowing that as long as it was there Sammy wouldn't get off her case.

"So...what did you see in her trunk that you got on her case about?" Dean asked after a while of driving, the silence in the car besides the hard rock music driving him crazy.

"Nothing, it's nothing. She'll probably tell you herself." Sam assured as Dean glanced at him suspiciously, not liking it when secrets were kept from him.

"Sam, either you tell me now or I'll run her off the road right now." Dean warned, knowing that Sam probably knew he was serious.

"Nothing, just a picture." Sam reasoned as he looked on ahead at the black Firebird weaving around the slower cars, leading a trail for her brothers to follow.

"A picture? Of what? You and her sharing tea and telling stories?" Dean asked teasingly as he glanced at Sam for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"No, a picture of you two." Sam said before going quiet, letting his older brother wonder what the picture truly was.

After a few more hours of driving the three finally pulled off and found a decent hotel, Skylar going down to the hotel bar while Dean and Sam got the room.

"Hey there." A man spoke up as Skylar sat down at the bar, ignoring the attempt of flirting with her since she wasn't in the mood for old men.

"I'm ten years younger than you." Skylar countered with one glance at the man, turning her attention to ordering a drink for herself.

Skylar had gotten through about three drinks before her brothers showed up. "How's the drinks?" Dean asked as he took a seat at the bar with Skylar, giving a smile to some of the ladies eying him.

"I'm on my fourth." Skylar said as she held up her glass, eyes trying to find a prey of her own for the night before feeling a hand on her hip, glancing to her other side to see a man sit down.

"Hey there beautiful. You've been sitting here alone for a while, so I thought why not say hello." The man began as Skylar tried not to scoff at the pick up line since it was so out of date.

"Uh hey she's busy buddy." Dean spoke up before Skylar even had a chance to say so for herself.

"Who're you? Her boyfriend?" The man asked as Skylar took a big gulp from her drink, knowing Dean wasn't alright with her picking up one night stands at hotel bars.

"No, he's my brother technically." Skylar clarified before Dean could say anything else, looking over the man to see how he would fair for the night. He looked like her normal pick up, so maybe this man would do.

"Yeah, which means you're not doing this." Dean whispered to Skylar before seeing the tired expression she gave him.

"Oh so you're the only one allowed to hook up with people? Watch this then." Skylar said before turning her attention back to the man, offering to show him her Firebird before glancing at Dean smugly as she left with the man.

After finishing his drink Dean decided to go mess with Skylar, going to his Impala first and grabbing a bat from the trunk just to scare the hell out of the pair before finding the Firebird. As expected, Skylar was in the back seat with the man's tongue down her thrown. He knocked against the window a few times before the door opened.

"Sorry man, no room for a threesome." The man called out before Dean grabbed him by the neck and yanked him out of the Firebird, threatening him with the bat before the man went running.

"He wasn't too big anyways." Skylar commented as she got out of the Firebird, fixing her shirt as Dean glanced at her, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Alright, no more drinks for you. Come on, back to the room." Dean ordered before seeing Skylar go to the trunk.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get something first." Skylar said as she unlocked her trunk, unaware of Dean's eyes on her before he saw the picture pinned to the roof of her trunk.

"Skylar, why do you have that?" Dean asked as he indicated the museum picture before Skylar closed the trunk and headed towards the room.

"Am I not allowed to keep pictures of my family?" Skylar asked in response before she got to the room.

Dean frowned, wanting an explanation since he could be certain he saw an old picture in there as well.

* * *

**Ah, I bet some of you didn't think Skylar would keep that little picture of the museum party. I've got plenty more surprises where that came from, which means that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Anyways, thanks as always for reading. Next chapter will be out on schedule, and now please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings readers. First off, I'm sorry that I'm posting late. It's been a busy day. Anyways, I'll let you just get right to the chapter since it is one of my favorites. Enjoy, and please remember to review.**

* * *

Skylar frowned miserably as she sat at the bar of one of the more run down hotels bars she's been to. She just wanted to see her brothers, and as usual they were late. She hadn't seen them since the night after the Dream Root issue. Since then she has been working smaller gigs for fellow hunters.

Skylar threw back another shot, glancing towards the bartender expecting for him to come over for her umpteenth refill.

If being apart from her brothers wasn't bad, she knew Dean's time was just about up as well. She just didn't like to think about it. Skylar nearly reached for the knife strapped to her side when a hand landed on the small of her back, not wanting to deal with any men wanting a good time. "I'm not in the mood for any cheap flirts tonight, so get lost." Skylar grumbled as she kept her eyes on her shot glass, throwing it back when it was refilled.

"Aw, not even by me?" That familiar husky voice spoke up as Skylar glanced around, seeing a pair of teasing green eyes before he took a seat next to her.

"You took your damn time." Skylar growled before picking up her next shot, throwing that one back as well with ease.

"What's got you so worked up?" Dean asked as he stopped Skylar from grabbing another shot off the counter.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Skylar grumbled before Sam took a seat on her other side, smiling at her in greeting.

"How were the smaller jobs?" Sam asked as Skylar gave her remaining shots to the two men.

"A waste of my time." Skylar growled before getting up to use the bathroom, unaware of the worried glances from her brothers for her attitude.

"What's gotten into her?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean, who was in the process of finishing Skylar's shots up for her.

"I don't know, maybe a stupid job that was a waste of her time." Dean offered before seeing the look he got from Sam for believing Skylar's lie.

Skylar came back a few minutes later and paid for her drinks. "Well, I feel like hitting the penthouse suite. You two coming?" Skylar asked tiredly as she made her way towards the door, attitude getting worse at how some of the people dancing were getting in her way.

"Aw come on, I wanted to dance with my Trickster a little." Dean teased before seeing the warning glare he got in response.

Skylar lead the two men up to the penthouse before resigning into the hot tub, letting the two do as they wished. "I'm just saying, she doesn't get mad like this unless someone's done something wrong." Sam reminded as Dean glanced towards the bathroom door.

"Alright, then I'll find out what someone did." Dean offered before getting up from the couch and going into the bathroom, ignoring Sam's protests. "Hey baby, mind if I join?" Dean asked as he noticed Skylar was wearing something in the jacuzzi tub.

"Go away." Skylar growled warningly as she tried to let the jets wash away the stress wracking her mind and body.

"Not until I hear about what's wrong." Dean said before stripping to his boxers and joining the Trickster, smirking triumphantly at how Skylar didn't try to kill him.

"Why do you find it necessary to attempt to drive me to the brink of insanity?" Skylar questioned as she remained on the opposite side of the jacuzzi, feeling one of Dean's hands land on her knee and begin a journey upwards.

"Because it's too easy." Dean grumbled before feeling Skylar swat his hand away. "Skylar, what's gotten into you? You're usually into the whole playful flirt thing." Dean commented as Skylar glanced at him tiredly.

"With my brother?" Skylar asked to make sure she heard him right.

"Adoptive brother." Dean reminded as Skylar rolled her eyes at him, wanting to smack the smirk off his face.

"Whatever." Skylar grumbled before snapping her fingers, a bottle of whiskey appearing beside her on the edge of the tub.

"Well, nice to see you're not into me anymore. I think I'll just go explore the pent house then." Dean said before standing up, deciding that perhaps a guilt trip will work on the grumpy Trickster.

"Why're you all wet?" Sam asked as Dean walked back into the living room, carrying his clothes with him.

"Skylar." Dean said simply before going to the first available room.

Skylar came out a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. "How could you afford this suite?" Sam asked as Skylar sat down on the couch, still trying to dry off.

"I used one of my many credit cards." Skylar said before Sam sighed, not thinking Skylar was still doing credit card schemes like Dean does.

Sam watched as Skylar dried off before seeing a glimpse of a scar on her chest as she was getting dressed. "Skylar, why is that scar in letters?" Sam asked curiously before Skylar pulled her shirt on quickly.

"A scar can't be in letters Sammy. It's a scar. I don't even remember where I get half of them." Skylar covered before going into the bathroom to dry her hair a bit more.

Skylar grimaced as she lifted her shirt up, glancing down at the invisible letters on her cleavage. Why Sammy was looking there, Skylar couldn't say. She could say she was glad that he didn't have a black light.

Reaching into the cabinet, Skylar pulled out a flashlight fitted with a black-light bulb. Turning out the overhead light, Skylar turned the black-light on and flashed it towards her chest.

The letters began to glow right away and Skylar, out of habit, glanced back at the door to make sure that it was closed before letting her eyes land on the green cursive lettering etched into her skin.

_Dean Winchester 1979 - vacuus him ago haud vita_.

Skylar jumped when there was a pound at the door, pulling her shirt back down and hiding the black-light before going to the door. "God, you take forever." Dean grumbled before pushing his way in, allowing Skylar a chance to slip out so he could have his privacy.

"I'm turning in Sammy." Skylar announced as she walked past him, needing to get her clothes from her room anyways. She told him where the other two rooms were for him to choose before going to her own room.

Sam watched as Skylar went into her room and a second later Dean came back into the living room. "What're you watching her like that for?" Dean asked as he sat down on the opposite couch, then noticing the missing Trickster.

"She's more quiet and closed up than usual Dean." Sam reminded before the older man frowned, getting back up to go pester Loki's daughter.

Skylar had just finished getting into her night clothes when she heard the door open, ignoring it as she began to pull back the covers on her bed. "What do you want Dean? There are three bedrooms." Skylar advised without even turning to face the older man, knowing by the way he kept silent that it was him.

"So? You don't want to share a bed with me anymore?" Dean asked as he walked up behind Skylar, looking over her since it had been a few weeks since he had seen her.

Damn, Dean couldn't deny it anymore. Skylar was getting better and better with each passing week. Her curves, her hunters scars, and her seemingly endless tan. God, he really hated life sometimes. He could get a hard on for his baby sister, now he knew why his soul was so valuable to the demons.

"Are you going to answer me?" Skylar asked as Dean came back to his senses, noticing that Skylar was now laying down in his bed.

"What?" Dean asked before Skylar sighed, rolling over so her back was to him since she just wanted to sleep.

"I said if you're that desperate to share a bed with me turn the lights off." Skylar grumbled tiredly before Dean hit the light switch, crawling in beside the Trickster.

"You know, Sammy's worried about you." Dean began as he ran his fingers over the hem of his boxers that were still on Skylar's hips. He didn't know how she could get them to stay on, since they looked so big for her they would just slip off her hips.

"He's always worried about something." Skylar mumbled as she nuzzled her face into her pillow, trying to get comfortable.

"Can you blame him? You're losing weight, obviously, and in a really bad mood." Dean alerted as his fingers came to the bottom of his t-shirt that was still on Skylar's body, wondering why she liked his clothes so much more than her own.

"Can you blame me?" Skylar asked in response, earning a confused look from Dean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he propped himself up on one arm to try to catch the Trickster's stormy blue eyes in the darkness.

"A few weeks, Dean." Skylar grumbled before flipping over onto her stomach, not needing to say anything else since Dean knew what she was referencing to by her tone. He let out a deep sigh before scooting closer to Skylar, letting his hand glide down to the back of her thigh slowly as he willed her to turn back over and face him.

"Theophilia." Dean muttered quietly as he tried to get her to turn around and face him. He hated to see Skylar mad, especially when it had something to do with him.

"Nothing you try will make me feel any better about this Dean." Skylar growled before feeling the way Dean's hands moved gently against her skin, knowing for a fact that even though she knew him since she was six, he wasn't the type for mushy comforting.

"I know." Dean grumbled before his fingertips began to trace the ink letters engraved onto Skylar's back, wishing his name was engraved on her skin as well but knowing Skylar was stubborn and probably would never.

Skylar rolled over slowly so she was on her side, glancing up towards the older hunter who was still propped up on one arm, his free hand still gently grazing her skin. Even though he was barely touching her, it was still a bit comforting to know he was trying to get her to feel better. Skylar reached down and took his hand in hers, leading him a bit closer and letting him wrap his arm around her.

Dean laid back down when Skylar led him closer, not needing to verbally be told what she was wanting. He smiled as Skylar moved back against his chest, moving her hips back against his own as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'll miss this." Skylar spoke up after a while, startling Dean since he had thought she had fallen asleep.

"I know." Dean mumbled, moving one arm to brush her hair out of her face, fingertips barely touching her skin before she glanced back at him, eyes locking in the darkness of the room.

Time seemed to have stopped for the two as their eyes remained locked on the others, unknown forces seeming to will them to lean into one another.

Dean's lips were centimeters from Skylar's when the phone on the nightstand went off, Skylar bolting straight up out of reflex and knocking the other hunter back a bit. "Shit. It's midnight." Skylar grumbled as she reached over and grabbed her phone, frowning when she saw it was her own son calling her. She stood up and walked out into the living room to answer the phone.

Dean watched Skylar as she went, unsure as to what had just happened seconds ago. He couldn't tell if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, or Skylar since she was the Trickster. All he knew was that he was going to have a talk with Max about not calling in the middle of the night.

Skylar came back a few minutes later and dropped her phone back on the nightstand. "What happened?" Dean asked as Skylar laid back down, moving to try to pull her to him.

"Bad dream about me being attacked." Skylar muttered tiredly, feeling a hand curl around her waist and, not wanting to go through a struggle, moved closer to the older hunter.

"Why do you always wear my clothes when we share a bed?" Dean asked as Skylar curled up into his side, putting one leg over his and letting her knee rest on his lap.

"Because I like to flaunt that I'm capable of stealing your things." Skylar murmured tiredly before feeling Dean's lips on her forehead, curling one arm around his abdomen.

"Go to sleep, Trickster." Dean muttered before pulling the covers up over them a bit more, letting the sleep that had been tugging at his eyes settle in finally.

Skylar woke three short hours later, unable to get back to sleep. She pried herself from Dean's grip, noticing how the man seemed to reach out for her in his sleep when she stood up and walked out to the living room. "Hey darling. Someone's up late." Skylar frowned as she glanced towards the sofa, seeing Gabriel reclining with a small smile.

"What're you doing here Gabriel? I haven't seen you since the Ghost Ship gig." Skylar commented before walking over to the bar, grabbing a drink to try to help her get back to sleep.

"I've been busy. I have my own job too, Theophilia." Gabriel reminded as Skylar threw back a shot of wine, wanting to crawl back into bed with Dean to go back to sleep.

"Then what are you doing here now?" Skylar asked as she walked over to the man, taking a seat opposite him.

"Just checking in. Seeing how you're doing about time almost being up." Gabriel said as he stretched out, propping his feet up on the coffee table when he saw the scowl he earned from the Trickster for bringing up the one thing she didn't want to talk about.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Skylar questioned as she willed sleep to try to take her again.

"Yeah, I do. The sooner you get used to the idea the better." Gabriel said before ducking when Skylar whipped the bottle of wine at him, the Trickster wannabe sighing when it hit the wall behind him and burst into pieces, wine and glass going everywhere.

"Get out, now." Skylar growled angrily as she stood up, wanting nothing to do with the archangel right about then.

"That was a full bottle of wine." Gabriel commented before flicking his wrist, the pieces of glass and spilled wine coming up off the floor as Gabriel repaired them, smirking as the bottle landed on the table perfectly fine and full once more.

"Gabriel, get out." Skylar snarled warningly before hearing the door to her bedroom open, glancing over to see Dean holding a gun pointed at Gabriel.

"Oh god dammit. I thought it was something important." Dean growled as he glanced between the two Tricksters. "Why's he here at three in the morning, or here in general?" Dean asked as he glanced towards Skylar for an explanation.

"Put the gun down and let us adults talk, will you?" Gabriel asked with a tired glance at the hunter who was the blunt of one of his more favorite pranks, one of which he still can't tell Skylar about and hopes that Sam doesn't tell about, since Sam was the only one who remembered anything of it.

"Gabriel, either you get out of here, or I'll sick a few hundred angry badgers on you." Skylar warned darkly before Dean walked up behind the Trickster halfling, glaring hatefully at the Trickster wannabe.

"Alright, alright. Just think about what I've said." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers, vanishing with a puff of smoke.

"Come on, let's get back to bed." Dean grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist to try to lead her back to the bedroom.

Skylar pulled from Dean's grip, grabbing the bottle of wine and popping it into her mouth, downing the drink quickly before Dean stopped her. "Come on Dean, just let me drink. Wine's healthy for you." Skylar groaned as she tried to get the bottle back, but Dean kept it out of her reach.

"No, no more. I'm done seeing you try to drink yourself sick." Dean growled as he walked over to the bar and put the bottle away, turning around to see Skylar slipping back into the bedroom.

Dean followed after Skylar and once he was inside the room the door slammed, darkness enveloping him. "You sure you don't want me to have my drink?" Skylar asked as Dean realized she was on the other side of the room.

"Yes, it's time to go back to bed. It's damn near three thirty." Dean grumbled tiredly as he moved for the bed, then hearing the creak of the springs to alert him to Skylar being on the bed.

"Dean." Skylar whined in response to the answer, making the older hunter wish he wasn't just wearing boxers right then.

Dean reached over and hit the lamp on the nightstand when he sat down, eyes widening when he saw Skylar in lingerie stretched out a few inches away from him. "What are you doing?" Dean questioned as he backed away from Skylar a little bit.

"Come on, please let me have my wine back." Skylar purred sweetly before Dean basically smashed the lamp in his attempt to turn it off, grabbing a pillow a second later and shoving it over his lap.

"Go to bed, Theophilia." Dean grumbled before laying down, keeping the pillow on his lap before feeling Skylar up against his side.

"Dean." Skylar whined before flicking her wrist, wanting the lingerie gone and her boxers and t-shirt back anyways.

"Skylar, so help me...go to bed!" Dean growled before flipping over onto his stomach, using the free pillow to bury his face in when Skylar began laughing.

"Body betraying you at the idea of intimacy? I still owe you one wish, so you let me go get my drink, and I'll poof up the nicest most experienced girl you can ask for." Skylar offered as she nuzzled her face into Dean's neck, her breath against the older hunter's ear causing him to shudder.

"Alright, how's a little friends with benefits action then?" Dean asked teasingly, staying on his stomach before feeling Skylar move against him.

"You mean incest, since we are siblings." Skylar reminded before hearing Dean correct her, rolling her eyes before rolling over so she was on her stomach as well.

"Go to bed now then." Dean grumbled tiredly before he felt a hand slip past the waistband of his boxers, grabbing Skylar to stop her. "What're you doing?" Dean asked as he glanced towards the Trickster, expecting to see a creation of hers but it was still her.

"What? You said you wanted a friends with benefits thing. I may be a Trickster, but I have to respect the wish." Skylar said with a shrug before rolling over onto her back again, pulling the covers up before Dean moved over a bit.

"You're serious?" Dean asked, rolling over onto his side to face the two-year younger hunter.

"It was a gift." Skylar reminded before feeling Dean's breath on her neck, almost yelping when she felt his lips on her neck around her pulse point.

"Fine, since you're not going to let me forget about this gift thing." Dean grumbled before continuing to suck along Skylar's pulse point, taking notice of how it sped up before he felt one of Skylar's hands weave its way into his hair.

"Do I want to know how you know how to do this?" Skylar asked carefully, trying to control herself since what Dean was doing was what many men did when she took them back to her hotel room.

"Everyone knows how to." Dean murmured against Skylar's soft, warm skin. He really just hopes that Sam doesn't come by and is still sleeping.

Before Dean could try to lock his lips on her pulse point again Skylar curled a hand under his chin, effectively stopping him. "You really want to leave me with a hickey?" Skylar asked before Dean curled a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It's giving me some ideas on what I'm never going to get again when I go to hell." Dean grumbled before his eyes went wide as Skylar's lips brushed against his own, knowing that things were probably going too far now.

"Then enjoy yourself, I guess. It is your wish." Skylar reminded before letting Dean go back to what he wanted to do.

Instead of moving back to the Trickster's pulse point he instead tried to catch her lips again, never having been one for locking lips with his one night stands and the last person he really did this with being in Cicero with his nephew.

The next morning Sam had been making breakfast when Skylar stumbled out of the bedroom, looking hungover and a mess. "What happened to you?" Sam asked before Skylar went over to the sink and hung her head under it for a drink.

"You try downing three-fourths of a bottle of wine in a few minutes." Skylar grumbled before Sam saw the bruise on her neck.

"Did you go out again last night?" Sam asked as he looked over Skylar's neck, seeing another mark on her other pulse point.

"No, why?" Skylar asked before Sam directed her towards the bathroom, having her look in the mirror. "What the hell?" Skylar questioned allowed as she ran a finger along the bruises.

"Someone finally got drunk it seems." Sam mused before going back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Skylar had pulled out her flashlight to examine the bruises more efficiently when Dean came in through the door behind her, eying her with what could have been considered hungry eyes. "What're you doing?" Dean asked as he scooted past Skylar, needing to use the bathroom anyways.

"Where did these come from?" Skylar asked as she tried to remember last night, but found her mind still fuzzy.

Dean glanced towards Skylar like she was already drunk. "You don't remember?" Dean asked in return, earning a confused glance from the Trickster.

"No, I don't." Skylar stated before noticing the angry look Dean got before finishing his business and leaving without another word.

Skylar came back out a little later after finding another hickey mark on her upper thigh, figuring she probably got drunk and did it with some random guy from the bar downstairs. She glanced towards Sam before noticing that Dean was gone. "What did you do to Dean?" Sam asked as Skylar took a seat next to him at the table.

"I didn't do anything, why?" Skylar asked before Sam explained how the older man got dressed in a hurry and grumbled something about target practice.

"Did you two fight last night?" Sam asked as Skylar went over to the bar, reaching under the bar and grabbing a small vile of clear liquid.

"Not that I remember, but I'll hopefully remember everything after drinking this." Skylar said as she opened the vile, grimacing at the smell.

"Do I want to know what that is?" Sam asked as Skylar ran a hand over her face, trying to build her nerve a bit more.

"Probably not." Skylar mumbled before throwing back the foul-smelling liquid, shivering before falling to the floor with a thud, Sam jumping up to help the now unconscious Trickster.

Dean came back a few hours later smelling of sweat, gun powder and exhaustion. He glanced towards Sam who was watching Skylar's bedroom door. "What're you doing?" Dean asked as he put his things down on the counter.

"Making sure Skylar doesn't get up, since she passed out earlier." Sam alerted, expecting some questioning from the older hunter but surprised when Dean said nothing.

"It's her own fault for drinking too much." Dean grumbled as he pulled out his gun, wanting to clean it out after the long target practice.

"She wasn't drinking, she drank something to try and help her remember last night." Sam stated before the older hunter's interest finally sparked.

Skylar stared up at the ceiling of her room, beyond angry with her archangel for what he had done. That Trickster wannabe spiked her drink before giving it back. What supposed angel would do that?! She could remember everything clearly now though, like what had happened last night after going back to bed and how she got the hickeys. She was just glad things didn't go too far.

Skylar ran a finger over the bruise on her upper thigh, wondering why he had gone after her there.

After basically avoiding one another the whole day, night finally came. Skylar walked into the hotel room clad in engine oil and grime, having been in the process of fixing up her baby since it normally got her mind off of other things. "Woah, what happened to you? You fall down a hill?" Sam asked as Skylar headed towards the bathroom.

"No, cleaning up and maintaining my car isn't supposed to be easy Sammy." Skylar reminded before going into the bathroom, Sam having barely opened his mouth to try to stop her.

Skylar backtracked when she saw the strangers hot-tubbing with Dean, a spark of anger hitting her before turning to Sam. "I was going to say he has some girls over, but you didn't give me a chance." Sam stated before Skylar growled, going into her bedroom without another word, slamming the door so loud that she was certain the whole hotel could hear it.

Dean came out a little while later with the two women, each hanging on one of his arms. "You sure you don't want to join us Sam?" Dean asked with a big goofy smile at the idea of getting some fun for the night.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have my hands full with Skylar." Sam commented when he heard the sound of a bottle hitting a wall in her bedroom, not needing to go look to know she was probably drinking in there.

Skylar stood out on the balcony in silence, a bottle of whiskey hanging from one hand and her eyes on the horizon. "You'll be glad when he's gone." One of her creations spoke up beside her, that is, before Skylar threw him off the side of the balcony.

"Good thing you're not alive." Skylar grumbled before taking a deep swig from the bottle of liquid fire, unaware of Sam watching her from the door to her room.

"So...why should I care? I've tried to get her to stop drinking, it's no use." Dean reminded as he glanced towards his room for the night, hearing the giggling of the two girls.

"Alright, fine. Glad to see you don't care about her anymore Dean." Sam growled, having thought Dean would care more about the Trickster than just some one night stand. Before Dean could speak up the taller man slammed the door shut, striding over to the Trickster.

"What do you want Sam?" Skylar asked as she remained on the balcony, eyes scanning the street below in search of some source of fun.

"To try to get you to give me that bottle." Sam stated before Skylar handed it over without a word, folding her arms over the railing.

"I've got more." Skylar advised as Sam moved to go pour out the bottle. She indicated for Sam to turn around, where he saw the newly conjured up bar.

"Is this about Dean again?" Sam flat-out asked, causing Skylar to whirl around and face him.

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with that womanizer?" Skylar asked, the snarl in her tone enough for Sam to know it was. He wasn't stupid, he knew Skylar didn't leave last night and that she had shared a bedroom with the older hunter.

"You always drink more when he's being stupid." Sam pointed out as Skylar shrugged at the notion, not agreeing nor disagreeing to anything.

"Well, he's an idiot." Skylar agreed simply, unaware of the man in question standing in the crack of the door across the room.

"Alright, I'm taking the hard stuff, you can drink the beer." Sam reasoned as Skylar stood her ground, not taking a step towards Sam, only glancing over her shoulder at the streets below.

"You know Sammy, I remembered something today." Skylar spoke up as Sam was in the process of emptying her bar out.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked over towards the Trickster.

"That I hate your brother." Skylar revealed, earning a shocked look from not only Sam, but the man peaking in through the door. "Flat out, Demon hatred hate." Skylar continued before Sam came to the conclusion she was drunk.

"Alright, your drunk. You should get some sleep, try to sleep it off." Sam reasoned as Skylar ran a hand over her face, faintly hearing the sound of someone walking away from her door.

"Fine, I'll sleep. Let the nightmares come again." Skylar grumbled before going over to her bed, not even bothering to deal with the oil and grime still on her person from working on her Firebird. All she wanted right now was to curl up into a ball and forget everything.

* * *

**Oh dear, this doesn't bode well. Those words are never good to say. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Next chapter will be out on schedule since I'm so short on free time today. Thanks again for reading, now please remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings once more, loyal readers. I hope I didn't leave anyone upset with that little cliff hanger yesterday. Anyways, I'll let you all get right to the exciting chapter. Enjoy, and please remember to review.**

* * *

**Four months later**

Dean glanced at the hand print on his arm after trying to wake Bobby up. This whole thing with the angel wasn't boding well with him. There couldn't be angels, because he didn't believe in a god. Or at least he didn't see god as being very helpful.

What he worried about more right now though was what it was that this angel, Castiel he called himself, and god had in store for him.

Skylar grimaced as she rolled her sleeve up, glancing at the angry red hand print on her shoulder. "You couldn't have been more gentle?" Skylar asked as she glanced behind her at the archangel sitting on the bench.

"You're the one who wanted to go to Hell for a two months and asked _me_ to pull you out." Gabriel reminded before seeing the dark look Skylar dawned at the mention.

"Yeah, and it still did no good." Skylar growled before rolling her sleeve back down and stalking away, just wanting to get some rest. She had only been back for a good four days, and still she was in no better mood than she was before she took off.

"You just got out of hell, be in a better mood." Gabriel scolded before seeing the warning glare Skylar shot at him, walking off to go find her Firebird so she could head off.

Bobby glanced at Sam as the youngest Winchester tried to get a hold of the four-month gone Trickster. "She's not gonna answer to you." Bobby had warned when Sam announced it was time to call on the demigod.

Bobby was the girl's father, and she didn't even answer to him. Last time he saw the halfling was the day Dean's soul was taken by Lilith, where she broke down and went on a rampage, slaughtering any nearby Demon and decking the walls with their blood.

He had never seen the girl so distraught before in his life.

Sam cursed as he slammed his cell phone down on the table. "I told you she wouldn't answer." Bobby reminded as Sam took a seat at the table, aggravated and tired.

"Does she still have the same cell?" Sam asked as he turned to Bobby, who was sitting across the table, obviously exhausted.

"As far as I know. Last time I saw her, you were there too." Bobby reminded before Sam went to go get Dean since the older man knew how to track his phone, so might know how to track the Trickster.

Skylar glanced around the streets silently, hating being in someplace so packed and popular. "Why did you choose California to resurrect me in? Why not South Dakota, where I thought you had buried me?" Skylar asked as she glanced to Gabriel who was in the back seat.

"Because your Trickster father was in South Dakota, and if he got within a mile of me he would have tried to have me served up on a silver platter for letting his daughter sell her soul to the king of the Crossroad's demons." Gabriel advised as Skylar frowned deeply at the mention of her deal.

**Two Month's Ago**

"So, you want me to just take your soul into hell, no questions asked? All I have to ask is, why?" Crowley questioned the calm Trickster who stood opposite him.

"So I can see my brother." Skylar revealed simply, glancing over the supposed King of the Crossroad's demons.

"Aw, so sweet. You want to watch him be chopped up and put back together day in and day out." Crowley mused deviously, a sickly grin on his face that Skylar just wanted to cut off.

"You know, when I get back, you'll be first on my list to summon up and kill." Skylar growled warningly as the man walked up to her.

"I'll enjoy having your soul to torture. So, it's a deal then?" Crowley asked with a smile, getting in the Trickster halfling's face.

Skylar took a deep breath, hoping to whatever kind of god there might be that Gabriel remembers to pull her out on time. "You'll leave my body intact?" Skylar asked to make sure that the deal was set right.

"Of course, why would I damage such a delicious body? That will be all Alastair's job, when you meet him of course." Crowley mused with a smile only a demon could muster up, one that contained his lust for the idea of watching the supposedly bad ass Trickster squirm and rot in hell.

"No demon or any other entity tries to possess my body while I'm gone?" Skylar questioned, not letting Crowley get any upper hand on her with the deal. She wasn't stupid, she knew how demons worked. They were manipulative, destructive and cunning.

They were a lot like her, except they were full-blown evil. She merely enjoyed the idea of torturing humans who deserved it.

"You have my word." Crowley said before leaning in closer, raising an eyebrow for the Trickster to seal the deal.

"I'll enjoy coming back to see you beg me not to kill you." Skylar mused herself before leaning in, locking lips with the King of the Crossroad's demon before the familiar sounds of Hellhounds began.

"Enjoy your trip to hell." Crowley stated with a devious smirk at Skylar before she was taken down to the pit.

**Present Day**

Dean pushed the laptop over to Sam after finding out Skylar's cell phone coördinates from the phone company, a triumphant smirk on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be the genius." Dean commented as Sam looked over the coördinates.

"She's in LA." Sam announced as he turned to Bobby who grabbed his keys, ready to go get his daughter and rip her a new one for vanishing for months.

Skylar watched as the man at the bar mixed her drink for her, needing a good drink for the first time since Crowley dragged her down to the pit. The moment she got her hands on the glass the drink was at her lips and gone within another few seconds to try to block out the memory of hell.

"Still having relapses?" Gabriel asked as he took a seat beside the mentally and physically scarred Trickster.

"What do you think? You try going to hell to try to drag your brother back out and come out empty-handed. Then tell me how you feel." Skylar growled before having the bartender fix her another drink.

Gabriel frowned as he looked over Loki's daughter carefully. He missed the misfit with a knack for driving anyone crazy. Now she was just an angry, bitter girl who wanted nothing to do with anyone since the day he pulled her back out of hell.

She hadn't even talked to her family since the day Dean was taken, which was the first time he had truly seen a Trickster go on a rampage.

If Skylar was like that, he was afraid to see how Loki was. He shuddered at the thought.

"So, how long do you want to stay here before taking off for someplace else?" Gabriel questioned after a few minutes of silence, watching as Skylar continued to down everything the bartender shoved in front of her.

"Let me heal a bit first. I did just get yanked out of hell." Skylar reminded before standing up, handing a fifty to the bartender for her drinks before leaving the bar to head back to her hotel room.

Sam glanced towards Dean as the older man drove, letting Sam deal with trying to get a hold of the Trickster with a knack for vanishing acts. He felt somewhat guilty for not searching for her sooner. He hadn't seen her in four months, and in those four months he has been working with Ruby instead of searching for his sister.

He felt as bad as he did the night that Dean had died and he watched his two siblings fight with one another. He knew why Skylar was probably worse off than him back then. Her last words to Dean had after all been I hate you.

**Four Months Ago**

"Skylar no! I'm not letting you get yourself killed just to try to help me!" Dean bellowed angrily at the persistent Trickster in front of him.

"Well you don't really have a say in what I do, now do you?" Skylar questioned in response, her eyes locked on Dean's with a look that could kill.

"I will strap you down and leave you with Ruby if you try to get in the middle of this." Dean warned angrily as his voice lowered to a deathly warning tone.

"You strap me down and it won't be Lilith you have to worry about." Skylar growled back as Sam stood back helplessly, watching the two. He knew better than to speak up.

If anything, what he could see more obviously in the tension between the two was lust. He wasn't stupid, after all. He knew there was something else between his two siblings besides just sibling rivalry, and if anything he knew Skylar would break down if she had to watch Dean be taken by Hellhounds.

"Skylar, I'm not letting you get in the middle of this. I would rather go to hell than watch you get between me, Lilith and those Hellhounds." Dean growled before shoving past the girl to go to the Impala.

"Over my dead body you controlling ass." Skylar growled before her hand grabbed him by the neck, a brief fight commencing between the two as Sam finally got in the middle of it, stopping them just as Dean pulled the demon knife on Skylar.

"That's enough! We're trying to save Dean, not get all of us killed." Sam snapped as he stood between the two bickering hunters.

"Oh and he pulls the demon knife on me. Thought you loved your baby sister, thought you wanted our help here." Skylar growled before Dean shoved past Sam, getting right back up in Skylar's face.

"I am not going to let you die for me. You're a stubborn bitch if you think I will." Dean growled before noticing the way Skylar's eyes darkened with rage at his words.

"God, you know this is one of the many reasons I hate you Dean! You're the stubborn bitch here, not me! Sam and I are trying to help you. But you know what, forget it! I'm done!" Skylar barked angrily, her hand colliding with the side of Dean's face before she stormed out of the house, the sound of her Firebird starting up a few seconds later alerting them that she was leaving.

Sam glanced towards Dean to see the slight hurt in the older man's eyes over Skylar's hatred of him before they left to go after Lilith.

**Present Day**

Skylar slammed the door to her hotel room quickly, grabbing the bag of salt from beside the door and pouring it in front of the door quickly before running for her guns. "God dammit! I hate ghosts!" Skylar snapped angrily before putting her back to the nearest wall to wait for the ghost to show itself again.

As if on cue, a familiar ghost appeared a few feet away. "You let me die." The man growled as Skylar physically paled at the sight of the eight year dead man.

"No...no I didn't! I tried to save you!" Skylar growled before shooting the ghost with rock salt, making sure to keep her back to the wall.

Why is it, even when she denied hunting the day Gabriel pulled her back to Earth, she still was forced to deal with the supernatural.

Dean pulled up to the hotel that Skylar's phone was supposedly at, glancing around for the familiar sight of her night black Firebird. When he heard the sound of gunshots inside though, he shook Sam awake and got what he might need, getting out and heading towards the hotel.

Skylar groaned as she was thrown through a wall, landing on the kitchen table with a thud as it broke beneath her weight, her shot-gun going flying across the room. "You let those demons kill us, and then you made a deal with demons! You're not a hunter, you're a traitor!" A man's voice bellowed as Skylar's eyes raised to see the true father of her adoptive son.

"I am a hunter." Skylar growled before the ghost pinned her down to the broken table.

"You're not a hunter, you're just a worthless soul." The man growled before Skylar laughed at him, spitting blood at him.

"You act as though I don't know that already." Skylar mused quietly before the ghost grabbed at her heart, the Trickster letting out a grunt as her eyes locked with the vengeful ghost. "So, this is how I die for the second time? I thought I would die at the hands of Alastair again." Skylar grumbled through the pain before the sound of a gun shot rang out, the ghost vanishing as Skylar gasped for breath, the pain in her chest beginning to subside.

Sam looked over at the fallen Trickster who was grasping her chest in pain, still trying to catch her breath before walking over, kneeling down just as her eyes flew open to see him. "Hey, looks like we got here just in time." Sam mused quietly as Skylar's eyes locked on his, showing how she was confused by his sudden appearance.

"Sam? How did you find me?" Skylar questioned before the younger man laughed at her.

"You should think about getting more than one phone." Sam advised before helping the fallen Trickster up, noticing the way she almost doubled over in pain.

Sam's eyes looked over his formerly missing sister carefully as she stood up. She looked so different since he last saw her four months ago, if that were possible. Now, she looked older, angrier, and bent on revenge. "Why did you come looking for me? I thought it was obvious by my not answering calls that I don't want to be bothered." Skylar growled before checking the salt lines, walking out into the living room where she collapsed back onto the couch, unaware of the man in the corner of the room.

"Skylar, we need your help." Sam alerted as he followed the girl out, noticing the way Dean was keeping in the shadows.

Skylar laughed at the news, letting her head fall back onto the back of the couch, her laugh full of nothing but mock and anger. This wasn't the laugh of a playful Trickster, more so one who had suffered dearly in her life and wanted to be left alone to rot.

"I'm retired, Sam. I quit. I'm done with this job, it's a waste of my time." Skylar revealed before Sam crouched down in front of her, glancing around at the destruction that had taken place in the room before he and Dean had showed up.

"Skylar, this is important. We need you back to help us." Sam advised as Skylar remained still, her only movement the way she propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of her.

"Who's we? You and Ruby? Oh wait, she's in hell. I forgot." Skylar mused sardonically before lifting her head off the back of the couch to glare at Sam. "I will not help you, because I'm done watching people die, Sam. Be glad I haven't tried to kill myself again. Gabriel won't let me anymore." Skylar growled before noticing someone in the darker corner of the room, reaching into the cushions of the couch and pulling out a knife which she quickly threw at the figure.

Dean ducked quickly, dropping his gun in surrender before remaining crouched down on the floor, aware he was in the light now and that Skylar could see him.

The moment Skylar saw Dean her natural instincts about the supernatural kicked in, rising up and reaching for the nearest weapon to go after the imposter. "You brought a demon with you, didn't you?" Skylar questioned as she turned to Sam with rage filled eyes. "I've dealt with enough demons in the past four months. I've dealt with four crossroad's demons and five demons sent from Lilith, and you bring one right to me?!" Skylar bellowed furiously before Sam quickly got between Skylar and Dean, knowing she would probably do the same he and Bobby had done to Dean.

"Skylar, I'm not a Demon. Watch." Dean spoke up before pulling a flask of holy water from his jacket, splashing some on himself before taking a swig.

"It really is him, Skylar." Sam stated as he turned back to the now stunned Trickster who believed she was being pranked by Gabriel.

"You're a shapeshifter." Skylar reasoned before Dean pulled out a silver knife, cutting his arm to show her he was in fact human.

"It's me, Theophilia." Dean assured before noticing the way the Trickster's eyes seemed to change, right before she passed out and fell back onto the coffee table, Sam scrambling to help her.

Skylar woke later in the back of the Impala, her head pounding and unaware of her surroundings. She sat up, glancing towards the front of the car to see the man she thought burning in hell at the drivers wheel, wondering where Sam was. "Where are we?" Skylar spoke up, looking around before she saw her Firebird following close behind as Dean drove, figuring Sam was driving her Firebird.

Dean pulled off to the side of the freeway when he heard Skylar talk, so that way if she got mad or anything he wouldn't risk crashing his baby. "We're on our way back to Bobby's." Dean announced before turning around, catching the eyes of the Trickster for the first time since he was dragged down to Hell.

"Why?" Skylar questioned before breaking their eye contact, looking out the window instead as she noticed Sam pull up behind them.

"Because it'll be safer there." Dean stated before noticing the way Skylar was avoiding his eye contact, frowning before turning back around.

"Safe?" Skylar asked with a mocking chuckle at the idea of anywhere being safe. "Only time anyone is truly safe is if they're dead." Skylar growled before laying back down, feeling Dean start the Impala back up and take off.

By the time the three got back to Bobby's house, and Bobby was finished chewing out the suspiciously quiet Trickster, it was already turning to night. "Are you done?" Skylar asked as Bobby's yelling subsided, just remaining calm as they all sat down in Bobby's panic room.

"Girl, I ought to call Loki up just to have him come and punish you. He would do a lot worse." Bobby warned angrily as Skylar remained on the opposite side of the room from her father.

"He would be even angrier to know you didn't know I was dead for about two months." Skylar revealed with a cocky smirk before Bobby went after her, getting one clean shot in with rock salt before Sam finally stepped in, keeping all weapons away from Bobby as Skylar caught her breath from being shot point-blank with rock salt.

"That's enough! We all just finally got back together, and you two are trying to kill each other? You should be glad to see each other, not trying to shoot one another." Sam scolded as Skylar ripped her shirt off to check herself over, giving the boys a view of the large red hand print on her shoulder.

"God dammit all. I just get back five days ago, and already I've been shot at, attacked by ghosts, hit on by pervs, and reprimanded." Skylar announced before seeing the way the boys eyes were set on the hand print. "What? Never seen a hand print before?" Skylar asked before Sam had Dean roll his sleeve up.

"Skylar, where did you get that? Or better yet, where were you?" Sam asked as Skylar stood up, grabbing her t-shirt and pulling it back on.

"In hell, for two months after making a deal with the King of the Crossroad's demons. Of course, he didn't know I would get out. That's his own problem though." Skylar said before Dean walked over, looking at the hand print on Theo's shoulder.

"Was it Castiel?" Sam asked as he turned to the older hunter.

"No, it wasn't this Castiel." Skylar spoke up before Dean had a chance, having heard of Castiel before when she was talking to Gabriel about her plan for going to hell.

"Girl, you better explain yourself. Now." Bobby growled before forcing the Trickster to sit down at the table in the room.

"Wouldn't the more important subject right now be trying to stop whatever this thing is that's trying to kill me?" Skylar asked as she glanced at her father with tired eyes.

Bobby gave in after a while and explained what was going on with all the hunters being attacked recently, deciding that they needed to take care of matters first then get back to the subject of Skylar's absence for two months.

"You really went to Hell?" Sam asked as he looked at the hand print on Skylar's arm, noticing the hand print was slightly larger than the one on Dean's own arm.

"Yep." Skylar said simply as she loaded her shot-gun, acting as though she had done nothing wrong.

Sam waited until Dean and Bobby went upstairs before corning Skylar. "You went to try to pull Dean out, didn't you?" Sam questioned as his eyes locked with the Trickster's, seeing she was completely calm and serious.

"I did. But I didn't find him in time. Since, as you said, this Castiel got to him before me." Skylar said before pulling out of Sam's grip. "Now, let's go take care of these Witnesses, shall we?" Skylar asked before going off to help with the spell.

After almost having their hearts ripped out by one of the Witnesses, and fighting a lot, the spell was finally completed and the four settled down. "So, how's about a drink?" Dean asked as he tried to catch his breath, seeing the smile the Trickster got.

"I'm all for some whiskey." Skylar spoke up before feeling Bobby's hand clamp down on her shoulder, frowning at how her father was so bent on finding out about her actions of the past four months.

"You're not getting anything until you explain yourself." Bobby growled before dragging the Trickster back down into the panic room in the basement, Sam following to make sure a fight doesn't ensure as Dean went in search of something to drink, going down when he had something.

"So, why not explain what happened to you four months ago." Sam stated quietly, making sure not to spark the Trickster's temper since he knew that when she left, she was bent on revenge and destroying anything that came in her path.

"Oh, you mean after I redecorated the walls of that house with demon blood? I went on a little vacation. You know, I grabbed Gabriel, we went and had a few drinks. Such a lovely time." Skylar mused with a sardonic smile before Bobby smacked her upside the head for being a smart-mouth with them over something so serious.

"Skylar, that's enough joking. We're serious, what happened?" Sam asked again as Skylar raised her head to him, looking down her nose at him as though her own brother was nothing to her.

"I left. I grabbed some books, looked up the King of the Crossroad's demon's name, called him up and made a deal. I told him he could drag me down to the pit, no questions asked. No one possessing my dead body, no messing with my body while I was in a coffin. I didn't tell him I would be coming back though. That was...my own little surprise." Skylar mused before seeing the serious look in the eyes of the men surrounding her.

"Why did you do it? I told you never to make a deal with the Crossroad's demons." Dean growled as Skylar shrugged at the notion.

"I had everything set up right from the beginning. Two month's running around in Hell to find you, then I would be dragged out. Of course, he didn't tell me he would burn my damn arm, but I guess that was part of the deal." Skylar said with a small smirk at how Gabriel was as manipulative as her sometimes.

"Who pulled you out?" Bobby questioned as Skylar turned her eyes to him, seeing the way his daughter had changed in the four months. This was no longer the playful Trickster he raised.

From one look at Theophilia's eyes you could see she was deadly, a fierce hunter who would do anything. She looked as though she could one day be a demon, though that anti-possession tattoo on her chest proved she wasn't capable of being possessed. She was cunning, deadly, and fierce. But she wasn't a demon.

"Now, I can't tell you that. Not yet." Skylar said with a cocky grin at her father before he pulled his arm back like he was going to hit her again, but a certain Trickster wannabe appeared in his path, grabbing his arm.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be very nice to hit your own child, would it?" Gabriel asked with a smile at the Hunter before shoving him back and away from his charge.

"Hello, Gabriel. Long time, no see." Skylar mused with a smile at the archangel, her eyes conveying her anger over him letting her be dragged back to her family when he was supposed to be watching out for her.

"Indeed. How's the hunting going?" Gabriel asked nonchalantly before noticing the death glare he was getting from Dean, smirking at the man as he put a hand on Skylar's shoulder. "I see you have a new tattoo." Gabriel mused with a smirk as he ran a finger over his hand print on the Trickster.

"Cute, Gabriel." Skylar grumbled before shoving his hand away, glancing towards her angry father. "I gave you the information you needed. That's all I can tell you, unless you want to know the name of the demon I locked lips with to seal the deal." Skylar said as Dean's eye twitched in anger at the idea of his Theo not only making a deal with a demon, but kissing it too.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight." Sam spoke up before anything else could begin, watching as Skylar and Gabriel left the panic room.

Dean followed after the two as Bobby and Sam exchanged worried glances, knowing that there was a fight more than likely about to start for Skylar's chosen actions in the past four months.

"You could have put cover up on that, you know. I told you that before I left you at the hotel." Gabriel's voice reached Dean as he got to the front door, the two outside near the Firebird.

"Cover up your huge as possible hand print on my skin? I'd need a huge thing of cover up for that." Skylar commented before Dean burst through the door, face red in anger.

"His hand print?" Dean questioned as Skylar turned to Gabriel, who vanished into thin air before even putting in a word.

"Oh, Dean. You finally decided to talk to me since dragging me back here." Skylar mused before turning towards the Firebird, eyes taking in how the car needed a good wash and wax, smiling at how she would get some time to work on her car.

"What do you mean his hand print?" Dean questioned as Skylar realized he had walked down to be right behind her, feeling his breath on her neck.

"What? You think Trickster's can't go down to Hell too? You know, I loved it down there. Warm, torturing demons for what seemed like twenty years." Skylar commented with a forced sigh at the memory of the unimaginable horror of Hell, unwilling to tell her family of what had really happened when she was in the pit.

"Skylar, I'm tired of your smart-mouth. Either you tell me the truth, or I'll force it out of you." Dean growled warningly before Skylar turned her gaze to him, eyes locking as a battle began between the two.

"You think I'm scared of you? After the things I saw, I'm not scared of anything. I never have been, and now I never will be." Skylar growled back as Dean realized the dead seriousness in her tone, something he had never wanted to hear in her tone. He never wanted her to go to Hell, and he knew that this was a side effect of her having been there.

"Who dragged you out of Hell?" Dean questioned seriously as Skylar smirked at him deviously for the question.

"Who dragged you out? An Angel?" Skylar asked sarcastically in response before pushing herself away from Dean and heading for the house.

Dean's temper sparked at Skylar's inability to give him a straight forward answer, going after her only for her to vanish when he got near, appearing down in the panic room.

"You two are fighting again already, aren't you?" Sam asked as Skylar sat at the table, completely calm as she glanced at Sam who was standing in the door.

"I thought you and Bobby had gone back upstairs." Skylar commented before Sam took a seat opposite her. "So, how has life been to you? Walking free on Earth while Dean and I had our own fun down in Hell." Skylar said as she folded her hands on the table in front of her, showing even more how much Hell had changed her.

"Skylar, why would you willingly go to Hell?" Sam asked as Skylar's expression turned to deadly serious again.

"Would you not do the same, had you been in the place of your last words to someone being "I hate you"?" Skylar asked in response as Sam frowned at the mention, having hoped that Skylar had forgotten about that fight but seeing it wasn't so.

"Skylar, you didn't have to go to Hell though to try to bring him back." Sam argued as he locked eyes with Loki's daughter, seeing the way she remained completely serious.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think a Demon like Ruby would pass along a message that I'm sorry or that I would drag him out myself." Skylar said as her eyes remained locked on some point in the distance, as though she was seeing something else entirely while she spoke to her younger brother.

Sam looked over the mentally battered Trickster, never having thought he would see her so twisted and angry. He knew she could hold grudges for a long time, but going so far as to damn herself to Hell just to bring Dean back out, he never thought she would do something like that.

"Skylar..." Sam began as he tried to think of what to say to Theophilia, watching as she reclined in her chair. "What happened while you were in Hell?" Sam asked carefully as he noticed the way Skylar's eyes darkened at the question.

"Now why would you need to ask me that?" Skylar asked in response, eyes darkening as her memories about the unimaginable horrors of Hell began to replay once again in her mind, the Trickster remaining perfectly calm as she was forced to relive the horror again and again.

* * *

**I bet none of you were expecting to find out that Skylar would go after Dean to try to drag him out of Hell. What else is an Archangel best friend for, if not to help with extremely dangerous plans. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. This had to be my favorite, well favorite that you all have read. We've just about caught up to where I'm at, which means I've gotta write faster. Thanks again for reading, and now please remember to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Greetings once more readers. I'm not going to keep you all with a long, drawn out message. This chapter is full of explanations and excitement, so enjoy it. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review. Unfortunately, the two chapters in a day is off now, since we've caught up to where I'm at now. I've got one more chapter written ahead of this, then I'm working on the one after that. Anyways, enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Sam watched as Skylar passed out on the couch in the living room, Dean downstairs in the panic room drinking to his heart's content and Bobby asleep upstairs. Everything has changed so much since his siblings got back from Hell, and he hated it. The tension between everyone was too thick, almost like even with one wrong word, a killing spree would ensure. "She passed out?" Dean's voice spoke up behind Sam as the younger man turned to him.

"Yeah, but she doesn't stay asleep for long." Sam alerted before Dean put down the almost empty bottle of liquor, walking over to the Trickster.

"Then put her in a bed." Dean grumbled before lifting the Trickster to take downstairs to the bed that was still left from when they shared the room.

"You want some help?" Sam asked as Dean shook his head, able to carry the lightweight Trickster himself.

"Don't stay up too late." Dean stated before heading down the stairs, taking note of how the Trickster fidgeted in his arms, nightmares racking her body as usual.

_Skylar remained perfectly calm as Alastair's treatments continued, forcing a laugh every time he would laugh at her torture. "You'll be broken soon. You're just a little demigod. You're a lot weaker than your supposed brother." Alastair mused as Skylar laughed at him, before spitting in the grand torturers face._

"_I'm better than you, and you know that." Skylar growled before holding back the howls of pain as Alastair began hacking at her with new tools._

"_You'll learn to respect me, if you want to ever see your brother's poor, tortured soul. He's even torturing others now. Perhaps I'll let him know you're here, send him to torture you." Alastair growled malevolently as his eyes locked with Skylar's, smirking at the sign of pain in her eyes over the news. "You thought we didn't know your weakness?" Alastair questioned Loki's daughter with a sickly grin at the fact she didn't know they knew._

"_I have no weakness." Skylar growled before Alastair struck her across the face._

"_Your weakness is more obvious than your stubborn attitude. Dean Winchester, that sorry excuse for a soul, is your weakness. Well, I'll be sure to use that to my advantage." Alastair growled darkly before Skylar spat blood in his face again._

"_I can't wait until the day I get to kill you." Skylar snarled angrily as she forced the pain down, ignoring the sizzling of her flesh and the feel of Alastair's torturing tools digging into her flesh._

"_Sorry, but the option for you to torture other souls isn't open as it is for your dearly beloved." Alastair mused with his sickly grin before continuing on with the torturing._

Skylar woke with a jolt, grabbing for her pillow for the weapon that was supposed to be there as the screams threatened at the back of her throat, all that was getting out being vulgarity spoken in Latin. When she felt someone's arm wrap around her, her natural instinct kicked in and she began fighting back. "Theo, it's me. It's me!" Dean growled as he pulled the tortured soul to him, restraining her until she finally calmed down.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sharing a bed with anyone anymore." Skylar advised as she moved to get up, but Dean stopped her before she had a chance.

"It's fine. Just...lay back down." Dean grumbled tiredly, pulling the covers up over the paranoid girl who regretted her choice to go down to Hell from the moment she got back.

"No, I can't. I'm not going to be held responsible if I attack you when I wake up." Skylar stated as she tried to get away again, but Dean's strong arms held her back, knowing full well that this was her own side affects from having gone to Hell.

"It's just nightmares." Dean reminded before pulling Skylar closer to him, trying to get her to wrap her arms around him like she used to do many months ago.

"Yeah, nightmares that could turn violent in reality." Skylar warned before realizing Dean wasn't going to let her go anywhere, remembering she wasn't the only one who suffered in Hell.

"You're not the only one who has relapses of Hell, Theo." Dean reminded before feeling Theo's arms wrap around his abdomen, settling in a bit more as she laid her head on his chest.

The familiar thump of Dean's heart began to sooth Skylar like it used to. Now, she couldn't remember anything of Hell. All she was thinking about was that she was glad to hear that familiar heart beat, how she hadn't felt the comfort of warm human flesh in two months, having only felt the searing pain of hell fire.

When both fell back asleep this time, there were no nightmares plaguing their dreams. They could actually sleep peacefully finally.

Skylar woke the next morning, for once not waking with a jolt and grabbing for her nearest weapon. The first thing she heard was the steady thumping of something beneath her before she remembered who was beside her, glancing up at the surprisingly calm man who had been in Hell for four months, which in Hell time was more like forty years.

Skylar shifted slightly before feeling an arm wrapped around her, glancing down to see Dean's large hand on her hip, his arm keeping her snug into his side. She ran a finger over Dean's hand that was on her hip, before glancing up at the man.

She had tried everything to try to bring him back from Hell herself. She made a deal with Crowley, she attacked Alastair to try to get to Dean, she offered to let the Grand Torturer warp her soul even, and nothing worked. She wasn't the one who saved him, but some unknown Angel.

All she did was have herself sent to Hell and dragged out by an Archangel.

Skylar was brought out of her own thoughts when she felt Dean's hand slip from her waist to her ass instead, a bit surprised since she knew for a fact the older man was still asleep. She could still hear his heart beat, and it was the same as when she woke up. A calm, steady beat.

Four months he had been in Hell, and four months she was experiencing worse torture than anything Alastair could muster up. She still regretted her words spoken to Dean the night he was taken, even if he was alive again right now. Glancing up at the older man's face she forced her emotion back as she had learned to do in Hell, not wanting to risk another break down.

Skylar sighed as she settled back in, her arm remaining wrapped around Dean's waist up until she felt something nuzzle her hair, glancing up to see those familiar green eyes watching her. "How did you sleep?" Dean asked groggily as Skylar remained motionless.

Dean had woken up right before his hand slipped from her waist to her ass, aware of the fact that Skylar was awake by the fact that when she woke up she would shift slightly and her leg that was usually between his legs would get him, earning him a somewhat uncomfortable wake up call.

"I slept fine. How about you?" Skylar asked as she moved to untangle herself from the older hunter and the covers that were over them, feeling heat course through her body when she felt Dean's hand, that was still on her ass, grip her, glancing up to him to see his eyes shut again.

"Fine." Dean grumbled tiredly as Skylar tried not to cringe at the way his grip on her tightened again, then noticing her knee was flush against his crotch. "You mind? You're kind of crushing me." Dean stated as he nodded to Skylar's knee, watching as she pulled her leg away from him.

"Sorry, usually I sleep straddling a pillow now a days." Skylar revealed before feeling Dean's grip tighten again before she pried his hand off of her, pulling free to go to the bathroom.

Dean watched as Skylar walked into the adjoining bathroom, his eyes resting on the Trickster's hips that swayed as she walked before remembering how well he really had slept last night, wishing he had had a nightmare instead since he couldn't be having _good_ dreams when he was sharing a bed.

Skylar came back out a few minutes later and Dean hurried into the bathroom, the Trickster going upstairs to make breakfast. "Hey, how did you sleep?" Sam asked as Skylar walked into the kitchen, seeing he had beat her to the idea of making breakfast.

"Fine, as long as you don't count nightmares waking you in the middle of the night." Skylar stated before Sam handed her a cup of coffee to wake up with.

Sam looked over the Trickster carefully, watching as she drank her coffee quickly. She looked much more relaxed than she had the day before. She looked like she had finally got a good night's sleep for the first time in four months.

Well, he knew who he was going to make her room with from now on.

Skylar felt a hand on the small of her back before Dean walked past her to get some coffee, clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. "Do you have to walk up the stairs like that within the short time you've been back?" Sam asked as Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, glancing between the two.

"It's more comfortable than getting dressed right away." Dean stated after taking a few gulps of his coffee, eyes watching the Trickster over the rim of his cup.

Skylar made sure to keep her eyes anywhere that Dean wasn't, which led to them landing on Sam. "So, anyone want breakfast?" Sam asked after a few moments of tense silence, able to see the tension between the two older hunters.

"I think I'm going to go wash down my Firebird. Gabriel doesn't know how to handle cars, so the two months I was gone he really just let him sit in the sun." Skylar reasoned, just wanting to get away from the room since she could feel the way Dean's eyes watched her every movement.

"So...anything you want to tell me?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean when Skylar was gone, seeing the curious look in the older man's eyes that continued to follow the Trickster halfling.

"That you're a dumb ass? Nah, I already tell you that every day." Dean mused with a smart-mouth smirk at his younger brother's frown.

"I'm talking about you and Skylar." Sam stated, which wiped the smirk off of his older brother's face right away.

Skylar smiled as she looked over her baby. It needed a good wash down and healthy wax, maybe a little check of the engine. But still, her car looked like brand new. She walked along the side of her car, running her hand over the sun heated doors before she came to the bird decal, smiling at the fact that her car was still fine even when she was in Hell for two months. "You look like you're about ready to hump that thing." Dean's voice spoke up behind Skylar, alerting her to the fact she wasn't alone.

"At least I don't fuck the tail pipe like you do the Impala." Skylar retorted with a smirk as she turned to face the older man, who rolled his eyes at her for the statement.

"Better fuck than you probably could ever get." Dean replied before Skylar scoffed at him and turned back around to her Firebird.

"I've been fucked by men and demon alike, I'm pretty sure I could find someone who would be better than you, if I ever wanted to compare to you." Skylar stated before going off to get what she needed to clean up her Firebird.

At the notion of Skylar being with Demons, which he could only guess happened in Hell, Dean's temper sparked, wanting to kill said demons for even touching _his_ Theo.

When Skylar came back with the wax and a pair of buckets to clean up her car she was surprised to see Dean still there, sitting on the front porch watching her. "You want to tell me why you've been watching me all day?" Skylar asked as she set down her supplies to get to work on the Firebird.

At first, Dean didn't answer and Skylar thought he had left since her back was to the man. But then she felt a hand on her small of her back again, knowing full well by now that Dean was the only one to touch her there. "What Demon raped you?" Dean questioned in his hushed rage, watching as Skylar continued to wash her car with delicate care that he had only seen her be when working on her car or when she was with Max.

"You know him. He let you torture souls in Hell." Skylar growled in response, wanting to forget fully about her time in hell, of the things Alastair told her was going on while she was tied up and suffering, unable to help her brother.

"Alastair?" Dean questioned as he moved to stand beside the tortured Trickster, seeing the dark look in her eyes as she continued working on the car.

"The one and only." Skylar replied simply, not wanting to look in Dean's eyes since she didn't want him to think her rage was directed at him. It was for the grand torturer, the demon who spent every second trying to break her and make her into some twisted evil like himself.

She felt the way Dean's hand gripped her skin before he turned and stormed back into the house, not needing to watch to know he was enraged by the news of what had happened to her in her own time in Hell.

Sam walked outside to see Skylar waxing the bird decal on her car. "What did you say to Dean?" Sam asked as he walked over to the silent Trickster.

"I didn't say anything. He just ran off angry." Skylar answered truthfully, putting down the rag she had been using and standing upright from the way she had been bent over the car.

"He just stormed down into the basement and next thing Bobby and I hear is a lot of crashing and stuff being thrown." Sam advised as Skylar frowned at the news, pushing past him to go try and calm down the angry hunter.

Skylar barely got near the basement door when she heard the crashing and sounds of Bobby yelling at Dean to calm down. She opened the door and her eyes widened at the chaos. "Girl, what did you do?" Bobby questioned angrily as Skylar glanced over at the panic room where she could only guess Bobby locked Dean in.

"I didn't do anything, Bobby. I just told him what happened while I was in Hell." Skylar answered truthfully once more before shoving her father towards the door so she could deal with Dean alone.

"Then you deal with him." Bobby said before he was gone, slamming the basement door behind him to emphasize his anger over the destruction of his property.

Skylar went over and unblocked the door, barely dodging being hit by the door as it flew open from Dean's beating on it. Skylar grabbed the man before he could get away, pinning him to the nearest wall. "Calm down, you're going to pop something." Skylar growled as she kept Dean's arm pinned behind his back.

"I'm going to kill Alastair, now let me go." Dean growled warningly as he tried to break out of Skylar's grip, but realized she was using her powers to keep him pinned.

"You're going to get yourself killed Dean, and I'm not letting that happen again. Now, calm down." Skylar grumbled, trying to use her best soothing tone to sedate the man's anger. She remained calm as Dean continued to struggle against her before finally calming down.

"He tortured you, he deserves to die." Dean snarled as Skylar turned him over so they were face to face, the older man still pinned to the wall.

"He will die Dean. Just not now. Right now, we have more important things to take care of. But we can't if you're trying to go off on a rampage." Skylar reasoned before feeling one of Dean's free hands find its way to her hip.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean growled as Skylar looked down at his hand that was on her hip for a second before he pulled her to him. "Any demon that comes near you ever again I'm going to kill." Dean growled protectively as Skylar felt an unfamiliar burning rise from her lower stomach at Dean's tone.

Upon realizing how he probably sounded, Dean pulled away from Skylar, wanting to walk away but knowing he couldn't since Skylar still had him pinned to the wall. "You sound like you did when we were kids, Dean. You can't protect me as much as you did then anymore, I'm my own women." Skylar reminded before pulling away from Dean, heading towards the stairs until his hand caught hers.

"I can sure as hell try." Dean replied, not kidding in the least bit before his eyes locked with Skylar's. His eyes had barely drifted lower to Skylar's lips when she pulled away and fled up the stairs, the sound of the door closing the only thing Dean needed to know she was gone.

Skylar had gone back to working on her car for a few more hours, hearing nothing more about Dean loosing his temper. She had been checking over the engine when she felt a hand on the small of her back, alerting her that the older hunter was behind her. "What? I'm busy." Skylar spoke up as she kept her eyes on her work.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for some drinks." Dean stated as he watched Skylar work, knowing she knew full well how to take care of her car. Her car was as well kept as his own.

"When I'm done." Skylar replied as she wiped sweat from her forehead, feeling the calloused hand of the oldest Winchester leave her back to let her know he was gone.

Sam looked up when Skylar came inside, covered in grease and sweat. "So, I take it you had fun fixing up your car?" Sam asked casually, smiling at the way Skylar chuckled at him.

"Don't I always?" Skylar asked in response before heading towards the bathroom to wash up a bit, laughing at how Bobby told her not to touch anything until she was clean.

"She's as bad as your brother." Bobby grumbled as he walked past Sam, who was in the process of checking the newspaper for any jobs.

"Well they are a lot alike." Sam agreed with the father figure, even though he knew full when that Skylar had basically taken to Dean's own behavior patterns from the day they all met.

Skylar had barely walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up when Dean announced it was time to go get drinks. "You couldn't let me have a few minutes just to rest?" Skylar questioned as she dried her hands off on her jeans.

"No." Dean said simply before heading outside to the Impala, Sam following after him.

"You coming Bobby?" Skylar asked as she turned to her father that was sitting on the couch.

"I've got some research to do while you three ain't hanging around my house causing chaos." Bobby stated as Skylar rolled her eyes at the man before going outside to get into her Firebird.

"Last one to the club pays for the whole night." Dean said as the two pulled up to the freeway, Skylar looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Alright, enjoy paying for my drinks, _magnus frater_." Skylar said before taking off, hitting a hundred within no time as Sam and Dean tried to catch up.

By the time the three got to the club, Dean was in a bad mood and Skylar was already figuring out what all she was going to drink. "You shouldn't have challenged her." Sam reminded before dodging a hit from the older man.

"Shut up." Dean growled in response before watching as Skylar immediately walked up to the club, raising an eyebrow at how her body language was. What good can come from flirting with the bartender?

"Thank you, hon." Skylar said with a sweet smile after the bartender handed over the drinks, glancing at the two men behind the flirty Trickster.

"Not even here for a few minutes and already you're flirting with the bartender." Sam commented as Skylar handed each of them a drink.

"It makes the bill a little cheaper." Skylar said before noticing the grumpy look the oldest Hunter had. "Oh are you mad because my Firebird beat your Impala?" Skylar asked in a teasing tone before watching as Dean's eyes left her and traveled to a pair of blonds watching him.

The moment Dean left Skylar and Sam, the Trickster's temper sparked. They were supposed to be out together, not going to get dates for the night. "Just try and ignore him." Sam spoke up as Skylar turned her attention back to him.

"Bartender, drinks are on him, so keep them coming for as long as we can take them." Skylar said after indicating Dean, then grabbing the nearest drink and heading off into the crowd of dancing people, Sam watching her before turning his attention back to Dean, who was having a blast with the two blonds.

About a half hour later Dean went back over to Sam to get another drink. "Hey, they're looking for one more. Up for it?" Dean asked before noticing an absent Trickster.

"You know I don't do one night stands like you, Dean." Sam reminded before glancing over at the two girls, who were gossiping about the oldest Winchester.

"Where's Theo?" Dean asked before glancing towards the girls waiting for him as well, smirking like a child in a candy store.

"She's dancing with some men who offered her drinks." Sam said before realizing he had said the wrong words to the wrong man, bracing himself for the anger only to never get it, noticing Dean was gone already.

Skylar threw back another drink, feeling the stranger's hands on her hips leading her back to the dance floor. Now Skylar remembered why she liked clubs when she was traveling. "Thank you for the drinks, sugar. But I hope you realize that it takes a bit to get me drunk." Skylar said as she was pulled flush against the man.

"I'm not paying for your drinks anymore then." Dean's voice spoke up, making Skylar turn around to see the cocky smirk he held.

"What're you doing? I was dancing with a few other men, so go back to the bar." Skylar growled before shoving Dean towards the bar so she could find another partner.

"Hell no, I don't trust you. You could be getting other people drinks just to make me pay for it." Dean said as he grabbed Skylar again, pulling her back against him. "Besides, I want to see how good of a dancer you supposedly are." Dean said as Skylar felt his hands slip so they were holding her by the waist now.

"I cant dance with you." Skylar advised as she moved like she was going to go back to the bar, but Dean stopped her, making sure she couldn't get away.

"What? You're afraid to dance with me?" Dean asked tauntingly before seeing the look he earned from Skylar for thinking she could be afraid of anything.

"No, but I don't want to grind on your tiny cock." Skylar answered truthfully, smirking when a few of the men who she had talked with laughed at the diss.

"So...is she, like, his girlfriend?" One of the blond girls that had flirted with Dean asked as they walked up to Sam.

"Skylar?" Sam asked before glancing towards the two, noticing how Skylar was teasing Dean before the older man pulled her in to dance. "Yeah, they're together." Sam lied, turning towards the two blonds with a smile before they walked away. _Now if only that were true._

Dean gritted his teeth, beginning to regret taunting Skylar as she ground on him teasingly, arms around his neck and he was sure glad her back was to him. "So, what was that about me not being a good dancer?" Skylar asked as she felt Dean's grip on her hips tighten, smirking to herself.

"You're a smart-mouth." Dean growled through his teeth as he tried to hold back against the feeling of Skylar's big bubble butt grinding on his groin, hoping she couldn't feel him through his jeans.

"No, I'm a better dancer than you could have hoped." Skylar replied with a smirk before she felt Dean's hands slip to the side of her hips, surprised when he began to move with her like he had experience dancing to dirty songs.

Sam watched as the two older hunters danced, not needing to be near them to know they were trying to drive the other crazy. "So, how's Skylar?" Sam glanced to his side to see the Trickster who liked to mess with him and Dean. "Oh, don't get mad with me. I'm just checking in to see how she is." Gabriel stated before turning his attention back to the dancing pair.

"Then just leave them alone this time." Sam said before taking a few large gulps of his drink, then turning back to the two as he noticed that Skylar was purposely trying to drive Dean crazy.

After a little while longer of torturing one another Dean finally fled, leaving Skylar to head back to the bar for another drink. "Hey Sammy, I think it's about time we leave. Since Dean already ran away." Skylar said with a smirk, trying not to think about how she felt him through his jeans.

"Alright, let's go then before he comes back." Sam agreed before watching as Skylar pulled out a hundred and paid for the drinks. "So much for him paying." Sam commented as Skylar rolled her eyes at him.

"He wasn't going to pay, and you know that." Skylar said before heading for the door just as Dean came back, seeing the two fleeing hunters.

After getting back to the house Sam went back to his room to do some research while Skylar decided to get a shower since she couldn't earlier. She had barely wrapped a towel around herself when Dean burst in through the bathroom door. "I call the basement tonight, so keep out." Dean said as he went into the cabinet, pulling out a few condoms before even noticing Skylar wasn't dressed.

Skylar dressed quickly and went back out into the basement to see Dean had the two blonds from the bar. "So...you're really that big?" One of the blonds asked before noticing Skylar walk out of the bathroom.

Skylar's eyes barely locked with Dean's before she was out of the room, door slamming behind her in anger. Dean didn't need to hear her speak to know she was royally pissed off.

"So...you're saying you want to try to set my siblings up? Why?" Sam asked as Gabriel stood on the other side of his room, a lollipop handing out of his mouth.

"Because it's obvious that they're happier together than apart." Gabriel said simply before hearing the sound of slamming doors and stomping, knowing that to be an enraged Trickster.

"So, what's the plan then?" Sam asked, knowing this was probably a bad idea to work with the man but also wanting his siblings to be happy.

Skylar grabbed her pistol out of her trunk before going back inside and up to her old room, locking herself in before shoving the pistol under her pillow. Two strangers in the house is two too many. When the room was set up she finally settled in, this time deciding not to wear Dean's clothes since she really wanted nothing to do with the man right then.

It figures, of course though. They were all having such a nice night, and then Dean has to go and ruin it by bringing two sluts home with him. Well, fine. Then he won't ever get near her like tonight ever again.

"_Ha, you think that human wants anything to do with you? Hell is a paradise as long as he isn't near you." Alastair growled mockingly as he stood in front of the tortured Trickster._

"_Hell would be a paradise as long as you weren't here." Skylar replied simply, not flinching when that earned her a particularly painful slash at her face._

"_Now, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to double my methods on not only you, but him as well. Then again, you're the girl who gets off on pain, aren't you?" Alastair asked with a sickly smile as he looked down on Loki's daughter._

"_You're the one who could never get any, even when alive." Skylar snarled in response, only to earn a backhand to the side of the head this time._

"_Well then, I think I have a new torture method for you, Theophilia." Alastair growled before grabbing the now struggling Trickster by the waist._

Sam had been asleep when the sounds of gun shots rang out on the floor above him, jumping up and grabbing his nearest weapon before heading off to see what was going on.

When Sam got upstairs he found Bobby trying to restrain a sleepwalking Trickster, the pistol in question a few feet away on the floor. "Help me here, god dammit!" Bobby snapped to Sam before the youngest Winchester quickly moved to help calm Skylar down.

"Skylar, calm down. Come on, it's us!" Sam assured before feeling someone push him aside, looking up to see Dean take his place.

Dean had just kicked the two blond girls out of the house when he too heard the sound of gunshots begin upstairs. After getting rid of the questioning blonds, who he was glad he did nothing with, he went to go see what was going on.

"He's not here, calm down." Dean growled quietly as he held Skylar by the shoulders, waiting for her eyes to open and see him to know she was out of the nightmare.

"Alastair? I'll kill you!" Skylar hissed before Dean pushed her back onto the bed, the shove enough to wake her out of her trance.

"Who's Alastair?" Sam asked as he stood back beside Bobby, watching as Skylar finally came to, glancing around see her family watching her before her eyes landed on the one person in front of her who was in a silent rage about her torture by Alastair still keeping up with her.

Skylar said nothing before vanishing into thin air, appearing outside on the hood of her Firebird as she tried to shake the anger and memories of Hell from her mind.

"Boy, you better go make sure my daughter is alright or I'll throw you out next." Bobby warned Dean before leaving the room to go back to his own room.

Sam watched as Dean stalked off to find Skylar before heading back to his own room to try and get some sleep as well.

Skylar had barely pulled a bottle of whiskey out of her trunk to drown herself in when she felt the presence of another person behind her. "Go away, now." Skylar growled angrily as she popped the bottle open and began to guzzle down the liquid.

Dean ignored Skylar's demands and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, waiting for her struggling to stop before pulling her to his chest, knowing she was probably worse off than he was since she had been Alastair's bitch while in Hell.

Dean lowered the broken Trickster to the ground as he felt her bury her face in his shoulder, arms wrapping around his abdomen as the memories of the unimaginable horrors of Hell began to fade finally, his own arms tightening around the Trickster as she began to calm down.

* * *

**Now, you all didn't think Skylar was immune to the horrors of Hell, did you? Even a Trickster can be forced to deal with stuff like that. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, as that one bumps things up a bit. Anyways, thanks again for reading. I love seeing how popular this is. Now, please remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Greetings once more readers. Here's where things start to rise a bit more. I know, I'm posting early. But that's only because I've got a day full of Halloween preparation mischief. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it for you. Now, please remember to review as well!**

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Skylar have genuine fun for once, well, fun that didn't involve killing a demon or monster. It was a week to Halloween, and the trio decided to take a little vacation. Which meant that they were in Florida, where it was warmer.

Sam continued to watch as Skylar ran around like a sugar high child, flirting with many of the men on the beach while Dean, who Sam hadn't seen in a while, was more than likely still having his own fun with some of the bikini girls that had found them when they first arrived.

Contrary to Sam's assumption, Dean was actually watching his prancing Theo from where he stood waist deep in the ocean water, able to see the grin plastered on the raven haired girl's face as she continued to flirt with what she told him were "beach hunks". After she said that he decided to go find some beach babes, to no luck.

Now, the older man was stuck waist deep in the water because he made the stupid decision of wearing trunks when he knew he would be seeing the Trickster running around in a tight little bikini. If he walked out of the water, Skylar wouldn't let him hear the end of it for what she might see.

Besides, at least it gave him a little time to himself.

"So, you're having fun then?" Sam asked as Skylar came back over to where he was sitting, sitting down on her own towel.

"Yeah, I see both you and Dean aren't though. He's still in the water." Skylar said as she nodded towards the older man who was sitting waist deep in the ocean.

"Maybe he got hard watching you fun around in a bikini." Sam teased, laughing when Skylar slapped him for the comment.

"Ha ha." Skylar mocked before getting up to go run into the water.

Dean moved deeper into the water when Skylar came towards him, trying not to stare at her and instead staring at some random girls that ran past him. "What? I'm busy." Dean said as Skylar walked up to him, watching as she shivered from the cool ocean water.

"Busy doing what? Jacking off in the ocean while you watch girls walk by?" Skylar asked teasingly as she nodded towards the girls that had recently walked past for emphasis.

"Yeah, you probably are jealous because you wish I could do it to you." Dean said before he could stop himself, smiling at some of the girls that were watching him.

"You only wish I could want that, _mi amici._" Skylar said with a smirk, since she knew for a fact Dean didn't understand Italian.

"I'm your brother, not your friend." Dean corrected as Skylar glanced at him in shock, wondering when he learned the basics of Italian.

"_Vaffanculo, puttana._" Skylar said simply before heading for shore.

"Alright, give me the time and place and we'll do it. Oh and I'm not a whore." Dean called after her with a smug smirk before she splashed him for being such a smart ass.

"Alright, then what does _Te voglio bene_ mean, smart ass?" Skylar asked as she walked back up to Dean upon seeing the seductive smiles he was getting from some of the other girls.

"Aw, I love you too." Dean mocked before Skylar smacked him, turning to go back to shore.

"Brush up on your Latin then, since you seem to want to show off with your Italian." Skylar said before yelping as Dean lifted her and threw her into the deeper water.

"Work on defending yourself then, _mi amici_." Dean mocked before heading off to flirt with the girls that were watching him.

Dean had barely gotten to the girls when he felt a hand on the hem of his trunks, glancing around to see Skylar behind him. "_Mi amore,_ we're supposed to be on a date." Skylar's Italian accent began as Dean tried his best to ignore her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" One of the girls questioned as she glanced at the Trickster, who continued on with her charade so as to get back at the older hunter.

Before Dean had a chance to clarify, Skylar's hands were around his neck in what could have been considered an affectionate gesture. "Girlfriend? No, I am his fiancé." Skylar continued on, smirking at Dean when she had a chance.

"Oh, you pig!" One of the girls hissed before taking a low blow at the older man, Skylar laughing when Dean doubled over on the sand.

"Girl, you could do better than that." The other girl said before they walked away, Skylar still laughing at Dean's misery.

Sam sighed as he watched the two, not needing to be near to know what Skylar had done. It was obvious by her body language that she had just tricked Dean out of a few girls.

"God I hate you sometimes." Dean groaned as he tried to stand up, Skylar holding her smug smile at the older hunter.

"What happened to the _Te voglio bene_ from earlier?" Skylar asked teasingly as she continued to snicker at how Dean was still hunched over a bit.

"You wish." Dean growled before his face flushed as Skylar pecked him on the cheek, then took off running after a group of guys playing volleyball.

"_Addio, grande scatto_." Skylar called back to Dean before she was talking to the other men, leaving a rather annoyed and jealous man plotting her own downfall.

"So, how's the Italian lessons?" Sam asked as he walked up to Dean, who was finally standing upright fully now as the pain subsided.

"Shut up." Dean growled before seeing a familiar Trickster waiting nearby. "What's he doing here?" Dean asked as he indicated Gabriel, who was over near their things.

"Uh, don't know. He's Skylar's friend, remember." Sam said before seeing the devious smirk the older man dawned, knowing things were about to end badly.

Skylar smiled as she picked out her partner for the night. Brunette, green eyes, built so heavily she was pretty sure there was no fat on him at all and that he was %100 muscle. After a bit of talking, she convinced the man to come back to her hotel room later that night.

She was about to head back to the hotel when Sam stopped her. "What?" Skylar asked before noticing an absent oldest hunter.

"Dean's back there, so you might want to wait a while." Sam warned as Skylar rolled her eyes, grabbing her stuff anyways.

"I think I can handle throwing a _puttana_ out of the hotel room." Skylar assured with a smirk at how Sam understood her every language so well. She could speak Latin, Italian, Spanish and French so far, and she wasn't stopping there. There was more to learn.

Somehow Sam managed to get back before Skylar, since the Trickster got distracted by another man. He knocked on the door a few times before going in anyways, doubling back at what he saw. "Let me guess, Gabriel did it for you?" Sam called in to the man he now saw as a complete moron.

"Well Skylar wouldn't conjure something up for me." Dean reminded as Sam wished he didn't have to see what he had seen in the room. His brother, with a creations hands down his pants. It didn't help that the creation looked an awful lot like a certain Trickster.

"Why would you ask him to make it look like that?" Sam asked as he stayed outside the room, standing at the door instead.

"To piss her royal highness off." Dean replied simply as Sam rolled his eyes at the two, knowing there was probably more reasons why he had it look like that anyways.

"You sure it's not because you actually want her?" Sam asked before hearing something be thrown at the door, smirking to himself since that was a sign that his brother wasn't too happy about the comment, meaning it must have meant something.

"Why're you waiting outside the hotel room?" Skylar asked as she rounded the corner, having heard Sam already.

"Uh, no reason." Sam covered before wondering how badly things were about to get as Skylar shook her head at him and pushed the door open.

Much like Sam, Skylar doubled back upon seeing her brother in bed with a creation. "Gabriel!" Skylar roared out upon seeing the handiwork of the Trickster wannabe.

Dean smirked as he let the creation continue to mess around with what was below his boxers. "Oh, it's so big." The creation cooed sweetly as Dean tried not to get to into the fact that he was messing around with a creation made by Gabriel, the man who loved to mess with him and Sam.

"Thank you for finally noticing." Dean commented as he kept his arms folded behind his head, a cocky smirk still on his face.

"Alright that's it." Skylar growled before going in, walking over to Dean and the creation that looked a lot like her. "I'm gonna kill you." Skylar growled as she grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, her anger continuing to rise with the smile he held.

"So, what was that about me being small?" Dean asked with his smile still held, smirking when the creation told him he was larger than any other man. "Oh, you haven't been with any large men, Theo?" Dean asked teasingly before he earned a fist to the jaw by the real Skylar.

"Okay, I'm going to wait outside." Sam said before going back outside, closing the door behind him before seeing Gabriel waiting for him.

"So, is it working?" Gabriel asked with a smile, two girls on either side of him.

"If by working, you mean did Skylar punch him in the jaw? Yes to the punch, no to the fact that they're seeing each other in a different light." Sam said as he finally heard the sound of Skylar yelling at the oldest Hunter.

"You were getting a conjured up version of myself to jack you off! I'm not going to calm down!" Skylar roared furiously as she kept Dean pinned to the wall behind the bed, the creation sitting patiently on the other side of the room.

"You're the one who got me hit in the groin. You started it." Dean reminded before narrowly dodging being hit in the same place again, but this time by the Trickster.

"I should be ripping your pair off, you perv!" Skylar hissed angrily before noticing Dean's eyes were on the creation on the other side of the room instead.

"You know, you should be flattered." Dean said as he held his smirk before letting out a grunt as Skylar's fierce grip got him, wanting her to let go before she got her nails in him.

"Flattered? That my creation had a hold of something this small?" Skylar asked incredulously before seeing the challenging look in the older man's eyes, raising an eyebrow at what he was thinking of doing now since he knew she was stronger.

"Give a few tugs and it'll be bigger." Dean said before smirking at the enraged look he got from Skylar for being such a smart ass.

Sam was glad he was standing outside of the room since the next thing he heard after that was the sound of the two older hunters fighting, sighing as he glanced to Gabriel who was completely calm, even smiling at the sounds.

The fighting continued on for a while until things finally quieted down, Sam peaking in through the door to see what was going on now. Instead of seeing the two sitting down talking, he saw the real Skylar gone and Dean back on the bed with the dupe.

"Yeah, she went to the bar." Dean said nonchalantly before turning his attention back to the clone that didn't want to castrate him.

"You're an idiot." Sam said simply before turning to go drag the borderline alcoholic out of the bar before she hurt someone.

Sam found Skylar instead out by her Firebird with the man from the beach, a sweet smile on her face before opening the back door to her car. "They're not very smart." Gabriel spoke up from where he stood a few feet behind Sam.

"They're both trying to just drive the other crazy." Sam clarified before seeing that Skylar spotted him, shooing him off before getting into the Firebird.

"Hey, where's her royal highness? I've got a surprise for her." Dean said as he poked his head out of the door to their hotel room, glancing towards the Firebird to see Skylar with one of her beach hunks.

"She's having her own fun. With someone that's real, might I add." Gabriel alerted with a smirk before vanishing, a cloud of pink smoke appearing in his place.

Skylar straddled the man's waist as he undid her bikini strings with what she could only hope was experience, hoping also that Sam had gone away like she asked. She just needed to get a quick fuck in then she would go back to trying to murder the other man in the hotel room.

"FBI, open up!" Skylar's anger spiked again at the sound of the man's voice outside the car, getting off the beach hunk and watching as he scrambled out the other side of the car after fixing his clothes.

"She told me she was legal." The man clarified as Skylar rolled her eyes, getting out after tying her bikini top back on.

"I'm in my late twenties, buddy." Skylar said before shooting a death glare at Dean for interrupting her courting methods.

"Well, I'm going to need you to get out of here. I need to talk with her." Dean said as he nodded towards Skylar, who just glared at him even more when the man went running.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you." Skylar growled before lunging for Dean's neck, only for him to sidestep her and grab her by the waist.

"Why? He was an obvious pedophile by the way he commented about age first before I even asked anything." Dean said as he began to drag the Trickster towards the hotel room.

"Let go of me or so help me, I'll call every Trickster within the country out and have them on your ass for months!" Skylar threatened as the older man laughed at her obvious anger at him.

"Then do it, Theophilia." Dean growled mockingly as he got her into the hotel room, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"What're you doing? So help me, if you even try to get me near that bed, I'm calling Bobby." Skylar warned as she made sure not to turn her back on Dean, considering the fact that she had found him with a creation a lot like her earlier.

Gabriel smirked as he stood outside, glancing to the little pudgy man beside him. "So, just a nudge in the right direction, right?" The man asked as Gabriel leaned on the window, watching the two bickering hunters.

"Or even a nudge towards the bed. That might help." Gabriel said with a smirk as Sam came around the corner and saw him.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked as he saw Gabriel standing in front of the window, the archangel glancing to the now invisible man.

"Oh, just enjoying the show. Would you mind going to the bar to get these two a drink? I think this might be a while." Gabriel covered and once Sam was gone turned back to the little man, glad he wasn't naked for once as he reappeared.

"So, what's in it for me if I do it? Michael won't be too happy to know you're manipulating these two." The man warned, earning an eye roll from the archangel.

"He also wouldn't find out if I, say, bound you here." Gabriel stated in a warning manner before the little man set to work, smiling before turning back to the two inside the room.

Skylar had been about ready to punch Dean in the jaw again, when suddenly she found a sudden urge to instead do something more passionate, shaking the idea of kissing the older man from her mind and wondering where it came from.

On the other side of the room, the older man was having a similar conflict, feelings he didn't want beginning to rise as quickly as he tried to keep them down. He glanced towards the radio on the nightstand as it began to blare sweet music, thinking for a second they had a ghost problem before his eyes instead fell on the one day Trickster goddess.

Upon hearing the radio turn on, Skylar walked over and attempted to turn it off, only for it to continue to turn back on to the same song every time. She was about to break the radio, but felt a hand on the small of her back, ready to whip around on Dean but instead finding herself moving back into his grip on her. "I'm sorry." Dean grumbled against Skylar's skin as she moved back into him.

"Don't." Skylar said as she felt Dean's hand slip from the small of her back to her hip instead, moving her hips flush against his as she felt his breath on her skin, the warmth sending chills down her spine before she felt Dean's other hand on her hip as well.

"I am, Theo." Dean continued as his thumbs began to trace small circles into the Trickster's skin in what could have been considered a sweet gesture, wrapping his arms around her when she moved back further into his hold. "I shouldn't have asked Gabriel to do that." Dean stated as he nuzzled his face against Skylar's sweet skin, catching the scent of the shampoo she used, the smell of cherries intoxicating to him now.

"Be quiet." Skylar grumbled before she felt Dean's lips on her skin, eyes flying open in shock before she moved back against him further, throwing the older man off balance as he fell back onto the bed, Skylar landing on his lap since he still had a hold on her.

"Well, when I said a nudge towards the bed I didn't mean literally, but that's fine." Gabriel commented as he watched from the window, the little man beside him again.

"So, just this, or continue?" The man asked as he glanced towards the brother of his boss, knowing he should be working on other jobs and not messing with the troop that the boss kept a close eye on.

Dean watched as Skylar glanced down at him before rolling off of him. "Sorry." Skylar grumbled before Dean quickly caught her wrist to keep her from leaving.

Suddenly Dean felt Skylar's grip on him, fearing she wanted revenge for the dupe incident still even though he apologized. "I thought you forgave me." Dean said as he tried to pry Skylar's hand off.

"I did." Skylar said before pushing Dean back onto his back, startling the man when she straddled his waist, her hands going beside his shoulders instead.

Before either of the two knew it, their lips were locked together in a heated kiss, Dean's arms wrapping around Skylar's waist as he pulled her down closer to his body.

Soon Dean had the Trickster pinned down to the bed, grazing his tongue against her lips as he used one hand to get her to wrap her legs around his waist so he could steady himself. He didn't want to break their contact, and he hoped to whatever god there might be that no one interrupted them.

Skylar's arms wrapped around the older hunter's neck as he parted her lips lightly, a burst of heat going throughout both bodies at the new sensation of letting their tongues talk for them. Dean's tongue slid slowly against Skylar's as he felt one of her arms leave his neck, groaning when he instead felt her hand on his ass.

"No, don't go in there!" Gabriel exclaimed as he quickly stopped Sam from going near the door to the hotel room.

"Why? What did you do?" Sam asked as he realized how quiet it was, figuring that the two older hunters were probably either gone, or had knocked one another out.

"They're talking, you wouldn't want to interrupt them." Gabriel said before physically paling when he heard the sound of what could have only been Skylar's moan of pleasure.

"Oh yeah, talking. Who's in there with her?" Sam asked as he moved to walk past Gabriel, but the Trickster wannabe stopped him once again.

When Sam did get into the room he nearly fainted at the sight that he saw, not having expected to see what he had seen. The two hunters on their bed, limbs tangled, lips locked and hands roaming. It didn't help that Dean's jeans were down to his knees and Skylar's hand down his boxers. "I told you not to go in there." Gabriel said as the youngest Winchester doubled back, pale in the face from the sight.

Sam knew that both had some secret affection for one another that went beyond the adoptive sibling, he just didn't think that he would walk in on something like that for at least another seven or so years. Neither really liked showing any kind of affection, and every time something was brought up they would change the subject or go running.

Now they were laid out on the bed, hands roaming places he didn't even want to think about.

Skylar pulled her now wet hand out of Dean's boxers, their lips still moving gently against one another as she felt Dean's grip on her finally loosen a bit, his heart beat that had been rapid slowing a bit now as well. "God." Dean gasped for air as their lips finally parted, his head falling to Skylar's collar-bone as exhaustion threatened to put him to sleep.

After untangling themselves from one another Skylar fixed her clothing and headed for the bathroom, leaving the older hunter to watch her as she walked away from him.

"So...you just tricked them? That wasn't them wanting to do that, but you manipulating them?" Sam questioned as Gabriel kept a straight face, the need to laugh threatening to break his calm demeanor.

"There was a part there that was them, otherwise yes it was my influence. You should be thanking me, this might encourage them to take that next step." Gabriel explained with a cocky smirk at how he finally got Loki's daughter into bed with the man who drove her crazy, even if it was just a little bit of foreplay.

After cleaning up a bit Skylar went back into the room, seeing Dean waiting for her before he indicated for her to come lay back down, the Trickster not exactly opposed to the idea.

"So how long will this last?" Sam asked as he glanced into the room from a crack in the doorway, glad the two weren't going at the others crotch anymore.

"Eh, a few hours at most." Gabriel said with a shrug before going off to have his own fun for once.

It was later that night when everything had calmed down that the influence of the little man finally wore off, the two older hunters returning to normal even if they could remember what had happened. "We never speak of this." Skylar said as she stayed on the other side of the room, Dean stretched out on the bed tiredly.

"Fine." Dean grumbled, a bit hurt that Skylar just wanted to forget about what they had done but unwilling to show that she got to him. The woman had her hands down his boxers, and now she wanted to act like it was a bad dream? He hadn't even asked her to do that. Now he knew never to get in that kind of position with her ever again, at least.

Skylar looked over Dean carefully, unsure of what to make of all that had happened. She had never thought of being with the man that way, let alone actually going through with the idea of fondling one another. Granted, sometimes she would wonder what it would be like if they were more affectionate with one another, but every time she thought that way she would shove the thought away and go get a tall glass of the strongest liquor in the nearest bar.

Skylar watched as Dean got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him as he went off to the bar to get hammered and try to forget everything that had happened that day as well. Skylar sighed before sliding down the wall she had been leaning against, running a hand over her face.

Sam came back to the hotel room a little while after Dean came to the bar, figuring it was safe to say that everything was back to normal now. Instead, he found Skylar sitting on the hood of her Firebird with about four bottles of whiskey around her, two already empty.

"Skylar? Are you alright?" Sam asked as he walked up to the woman, knowing that she wouldn't sit on the hood of her car unless she was drunk.

"Go away." Skylar slurred, turning her back to the youngest Winchester before doing back to continue chugging down the liquid fire, willing herself to pass out or at least get drunk for once.

"This is about Dean again, isn't it?" Sam asked before dodging a thrown empty bottle, that being all he needed to know that Skylar was back in her right mind and not influenced by Gabriel anymore.

"I said go away, now go." Skylar growled, continuing on with her attempts to drown herself in the bottle of whiskey.

"Fine, but you two should probably talk anyways. I did happen to walk in on that earlier." Sam alerted before turning to go back to the hotel room.

After waiting a while to see if she would come inside, and watching Dean stumble in drunkenly, Sam went back out to bring Skylar in, only to see her passed out on the hood of her car and a few men watching her.

Dean had been getting settled in when Sam walked in, a drunken Trickster in his arms who was struggling against his grip now that she was awake again. "I said leave me alone!" Skylar growled before Sam dropped her on the bed beside Dean, the older man getting up and taking the free man since he wanted nothing to do with the Trickster.

"Those men out there were eying you like they were going to rape you. I'm not leaving you out in the parking lot." Sam said as Skylar quickly sat up, glancing towards the door for an escape route, up until Sam moved to stand in her way.

"You're sharing a bed with her." Dean spoke up before settling into the bed to try to fall asleep, earning an angry scowl from the Trickster.

"No, I'm going to get my own room." Skylar announced as she stood up, moving for the door which Sam was still blocking.

"Either you two stop acting like kids and talk, or I'm going to take you both to Bobby's and lock you in his panic room." Sam growled, sick and tired of the way the two would block one another out if they didn't get what they wanted or if they were insulted by the other.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sammy." Skylar said as she tried to side step him to go to the door, but he continued to block her attempts of escape.

"Yeah, nothing to talk about. Not like Skylar basically tried to rip my package off." Dean growled sarcastically from where he was sitting on the other bed, stretched out and fully aware now of the furious scowl he got for the comment.

"From what I can actually remember, you were straddling my waist to keep me still." Skylar growled as she took a angry step towards the man, wanting to hit him again.

Yeah, well you shoved your hand down my boxers. What was that about me being small? You sure didn't think so earlier." Dean stated as he sat up, turning his now angry glare on the Trickster.

"Alright, stop it!" Sam finally butted in as the two continued to bicker and insult one another, looking about ready to start throwing knives at one another.

"Then you tell her to stay away from me! Not like she doesn't want near me anyways, but she's going to keep getting near me if you ask her to!" Dean growled before he was hit in the head by the thrown remote.

"Last time I checked, you're the one who always has to crawl into my bed." Skylar snarled angrily, dodging the remote with ease when Dean threw it right back at her.

"I guess I thought you were like one of those girls from the bar." Dean stated, before seeing the hurt look in the enraged Trickster's eyes, suddenly realizing things were going too far.

"So I'm a whore then? Huh?" Skylar asked in a hushed tone, anger broiling in her over the insult that her supposed brother had done unto her.

"Enough! You two need to stop fighting one another and actually be hospitable to one another!" Sam growled, his frustration with the two at its peak since it seemed they weren't going to stop.

"You know, I actually miss Hell. At least there I was treated with _some_ respect! Maybe I'll go find Crowley and have him take me back!" Skylar barked in her rage, turning her back to the two men as the alcohol finally lost its grip on her system, coherent thoughts coming back finally. Upon turning around she saw the hurt look in not only Dean's eyes, but Sam's as well that she would go to such great lengths.

"Skylar, you don't mean that." Sam reasoned as Skylar's eyes locked with him, seeing the apologetic look in her eyes towards him before Dean spoke up.

"You want away from me, from us, that bad? Fine, do whatever the Hell you want." Dean growled before turning his back to the two, done with the conversation and done with the Trickster.

Skylar glanced towards the hurt older hunter for a second, the words sinking in as much as the tone he used in them. She glanced towards Sam who was looking between the two. "Not like you wanted me here anyways." Skylar grumbled as she lowered her gaze, shoving past Sam and leaving the room without another word.

Sam glanced helplessly around, unsure of whom to talk to first. He knew Dean was upset more probably since he had been to Hell as well. But he also knew that Skylar thought more of what the older man said than even her own father. "I'm not going after her, so don't even try to get me to." Dean growled before Sam even took a step towards him.

Sam sighed, and was about to go after Skylar until he heard the familiar rev of the Firebird and the sound of tires screeching across the pavement. Things just couldn't be easy for any of them, could they? Sometimes he wished that Skylar and Dean weren't so hardheaded.

* * *

**It's always unfortunate when what is supposed to be a sweet moments ends in disaster, isn't it? I'm so mean to my characters I just noticed. Aw well, I'll make it better for them before long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. Next chapter will be out tomorrow on schedule, since I don't have time for a second chapter today, sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading and please remember to do the favor of reviewing for me.**

**Oh, by the way, the Italian used in the beginning of the chapter was in fact translated moments after said in case no one noticed. Just trying to make sure it was easy to understand since I know that not everyone knows Italian by heart like myself.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Greetings, loyal readers. First off, thank you all who have reviewed thus far, and I surely hope you continue to read. I will not keep you with a long speech, I will let you get right to the story. Enjoy, and please remember to review.**

* * *

Skylar wrapped her arm up carefully as she sat in the kitchen of the new house she had erected across the way from Bobby's, telling the man she would rather not intrude even if he was her father. Upon setting up her new little reality, she began training. Which is how she got shot in the arm and needed bandages. "Theophilia." Bobby's voice rung in to her as she finished wrapping her arm.

"What?" Skylar called back to him as she stood up, flexing her arm to make sure it was okay before going to greet her human father.

"I gotta job for you to take." Bobby announced as he walked into the kitchen, holding a folder stuffed with papers before dropping it on the table. "What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked as he saw the woman's bandaged up arm.

"Training accident." Skylar assured simply before looking over the work given to her, eyes trailing over the information before closing the folder back up. "You want me to work alone, when I just got shot by a silver bullet?" Skylar asked as she glanced up at Bobby with tired eyes, wanting to go take a nap, or at least try. Truthfully, she hadn't slept well since she left Sam and Dean, and that was weeks ago.

"It's a quick job. Just investigating some wishing well. If you don't want to work alone, I can call up the boys to help you." Bobby offered before Skylar walked over to the fridge to get a drink.

"I'll do it when my arm's better." Skylar assured before watching as the old hunter left her house without another word.

When Skylar was sure Bobby was gone she walked out into the living room, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table before sitting down with a groan in the recliner. Truthfully, Skylar was enjoying living alone. Her own house, her own life that didn't involve fighting and having the crap beaten out of her every other day. It was nice, even if she did miss working jobs.

That's why Bobby kept bringing her jobs to do. He knew she loved the work.

Skylar took a deep chug from her beer, laying her head back a bit before she felt the presence of another entity in the room, raising her head to be greeted with steely blue eyes. "Hello, darling." Loki greeted, a small smile on his face upon seeing his daughter face to face for the first time in over a year.

"What do you want?" Skylar asked, not wanting to waste time and just wanting to know why the Trickster god had shown up in her home.

"What? No "hello dad, nice to see you again"?" Loki asked before a chair appeared in front of him, turning it around to sit down on.

"I just got shot with a silver bullet, sorry if I'm not too cheerful." Skylar said before taking another chug of her beer, aware of her father's eyes on her.

After a few minutes of silence Loki finally spoke. "Why aren't you with the Winchesters? I thought you were traveling with them on hunts." Loki commented as he looked around the small house that he could easily tell was created by his offspring.

"Not anymore." Skylar said before chugging the rest of her beer with ease, wanting nothing more than to not discuss the subject of her relationship with her adoptive brothers.

Bobby watched as the sleek, black Impala pulled up in front of his house, wondering what the Winchesters wanted now.

Sam got out as Dean remained in the car, wondering what it was that was so urgent that they needed to come to Bobby's. He was just hoping this wasn't another trick that Sam was trying to get him to talk with the Trickster halfling.

"You're looking for her? You should have checked across the street. She's been over there for weeks now. What did you boys do to my daughter this time?" Bobby questioned as Sam stood in his living room, having been in search of the Trickster to help with a job.

Skylar watched as Loki looked around her house, remaining seated in her recliner as she tried to null the pain of being shot with her beer. "What are you looking for?" Skylar questioned as the old Trickster passed her by for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing, just admiring my own daughter's work. I see you don't like to use your reality warping abilities, though." Loki commented as Skylar watched him, seeing the bored look in her eyes.

"What's the point? I'm the only one here, besides Bobby when he brings me jobs." Skylar said with a shrug before getting up to go get another drink.

"Boy, be glad I'm not going out there and shooting him for seducing my daughter." Bobby growled as he grabbed the spare key Skylar had given to him for her house.

"It wasn't him, and it wasn't Skylar. It was Gabriel, the Trickster who follows Skylar around." Sam reminded as Bobby moved to go over to the house across the field.

"Either way, I ought to shoot him. I would shoot Skylar, but she already got shot today." Bobby said before heading outside, glancing towards Dean who was just getting out of the Impala.

Skylar had been listening to Loki rant on and on about how warping reality would help to make it a bit easier to live in such a house when she heard the front door open, knowing it was probably Bobby again. "So, why not come with me on a little job? There's a man a few states over who needs to be taught a lesson." Loki said with a mischievous smile at the notion of a father-daughter job together, since the last time they did one was when Skylar was sixteen.

"I need a few days to heal, in case you keep looking over the bandages wrapped around my upper arm." Skylar said as she tugged on the bloody bandages for emphasis, before seeing Bobby in the doorway to her living room.

"What is he doing here?" Bobby questioned upon seeing the old Trickster god, wishing he had brought his shot gun, or a stake so he could kill the Trickster.

"Popping in for a visit with my daughter." Loki said simply before turning his attention back to his Trickster halfling daughter.

Dean frowned as he was stuck standing outside the unfamiliar house across the field from Bobby's. Last time he had been there, he hadn't seen the house. He wondered who lived there.

Skylar looked up when she saw that Bobby wasn't alone, knowing that mop of hair anywhere. "Sam? Why're you here?" Skylar questioned as she remained seated on her recliner, comfortable and unwilling to move.

"Cant I just check up on you?" Sam asked with a small smile upon seeing that Skylar was still alive, as apposed to when he last saw her and she announced her want to go back to Hell.

"Not alone, no. Why is it I have a feeling that his royal highness is outside?" Skylar asked, the sarcasm in her tone a welcome sight to Sam even though he just wanted his family to stop fighting and get along.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes Dean finally got bored and decided to just go inside, hearing Sam and Bobby's voices to tell him where to go.

"I just think that you would be better off if you were hunting, instead of sitting around a house practicing with your guns and getting shot when they malfunction." Sam said as Skylar rolled her eyes, still in her recliner but in the process of changing her bandages.

"Sammy, I'm happy here. Don't blow this for me." Skylar said simply before hearing someone else enter her home, Dean appearing behind Sam a second later.

To say Dean was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't expect Skylar to be alive, let alone living in a house across the field from her father. After all, last time he had spoken to the Trickster she had said she wanted to go back to Hell.

Skylar adverted her gaze from the older man, turning to Sam who was obviously not expecting Dean to actually come into the house when he had been told twice to stay outside. "Well, it's just a family reunion, isn't it?" Loki asked as he sat on the couch beside Skylar's recliner, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Well, I need to clean this again." Skylar announced upon examining her bullet wound, getting up and leaving the room quickly since she really didn't want to deal with the oldest Winchester anyways.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Dean questioned after turning to Sam, who was obviously trying to keep from looking at his older brother.

Skylar watched as her own blood washed out into the sink as she cleaned her wound, keeping her eyes on the open gash as she wondered if she should stitch it up. She heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs and considered if she should kicked the door closed, until she felt someone's hand on the small of her back. "I'm busy." Skylar grumbled as she grabbed the bandages from the counter, preparing to wrap her arm again.

"Sam's not going to leave either of us alone unless we talk in some way, so let's just deal with it." Dean grumbled in response, glancing over his shoulder at the steps, where he knew Sam was probably attempting to eavesdrop on them.

"So, you two just came all the way to South Dakota to jump me? That's nice, don't give an injured Trickster her peace." Skylar commented as she began to wrap her arm back up, glad her arm finally stopped bleeding since she got shot.

"It was Sam's idea, not mine. I didn't even know you were in South Dakota, Sam just told me we needed to check in with Bobby." Dean answered truthfully as he pulled his hand off of Skylar's back, turning to face the other way.

"He's more conniving now a days than before this whole gone to Hell stuff started." Skylar growled as she finished wrapping her arm up, glancing up at the mirror only to be met with a pair of green eyes she hadn't seen calm since the day before the whole incident in Florida.

"I cant blame him, being that you're around him so often." Dean commented with a smirk before seeing the way Skylar rolled his eyes at him by watching her in the mirror.

"I don't teach him anything." Skylar said simply before turning around to head back downstairs, only to bump into the man behind her, flinching when he hit her bullet wound.

Dean caught Skylar before she could lose her balance, not meaning to grab her by the wound on her arm. "You really didn't do a good job on that. Sit down." Dean said before pushing Skylar back towards the counter, looking over the bandages before beginning to undo them.

Skylar kept her eyes on some point in the distance as Dean undid the bandages on her arm to redo them, ignoring the feel of his fingers on her skin or the fact that his attention was solely on her.

"So, this is the reason why my daughter's been so distraught? Your brother?" Loki questioned as he stayed in the living room, aware that his daughter could be stubborn and wouldn't accept help from anyone.

"Gabriel did a little manipulating when we were all together last time." Sam admitted before wondering why it was so quiet upstairs, figuring that the two probably were avoiding one another.

"So, are we just going to keep acting like nothing happened?" Skylar spoke up as Dean began re-wrapping her arm, noticing how he was wrapping it a bit looser than she had previously.

"You're the one who said to act like nothing happened." Dean reminded as he finished wrapping the Trickster's wound, surprised that she had gotten shot by her own gun since normally her weapons were kept in tip top shape.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when Sam forced us both to try and talk." Skylar said before standing up, checking over her arm before she turned to go back out into the hallway, feeling like there wasn't enough room in the small bathroom for two people to be in there at once.

"You know, I'd prefer not to talk about that." Dean said before Skylar walked past him, turning towards her bedroom to find a new shirt that didn't have blood on it.

"Fine, then thanks for visiting." Skylar said with a dismissive wave before closing her door behind her, unaware of Dean's eyes following her, a longing look in his hazel green eyes upon watching her.

Skylar had just pulled a new t-shirt out of her closet when she realized she wasn't alone in her room, feeling the graze of calloused fingers on the small of her back and wondering why she hadn't heard the door open. "I thought you wanted to get away from us for good?" Dean questioned quietly as he watched Skylar pull on the fresh t-shirt, keeping her back to him.

"I'm not about to go back to Hell just to do that. Besides, you're the one that wanted me gone if I remember right." Skylar said as she kept her gaze ahead of her, trying not to shiver when she felt Dean's hand work it's way under her shirt so his fingertips could still be on her flesh.

"I never wanted you gone, Theophilia." Dean admitted, feeling the way Skylar moved back into his touch a bit more, glad she wasn't taking a swing at his jaw at least.

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me." Skylar grumbled before feeling Dean's hands on her hips, realizing how much she missed the feel of his calloused hands on her and wishing she didn't notice these things.

"So, they don't know that it was Gabriel? You haven't told them why?" Loki questioned as he considered going upstairs just to ensure that Dean couldn't get near his daughter.

"Well I haven't exactly seen Skylar since she left, and Dean and I have been working since." Sam replied, glancing to Bobby who was on the other side of the room, as far from the Trickster god as possible.

"Then someone go get that Trickster so I can stake him." Bobby said simply, near ready to do the act to Loki when the man laughed at him.

"Why's it so quiet up there?" Sam asked, wanting to change the subject since he knew that Bobby and Loki would want revenge on the Trickster who had manipulated his family.

"I missed you, you have no idea." Dean grumbled as he nuzzled his face into Skylar's neck, loving the smell of cherries from her hair and the smoothness of her skin even when she was a hunter. "I never wanted you to leave Skylar." Dean reminded before feeling Skylar's smaller hands on his own that were still on her slender hunter's hips.

"Dean, you're getting hard so this is getting uncomfortable." Skylar advised as she moved to get away, knowing that the physical contact could be her downfall.

"No I'm not, but nice try." Dean said with a smirk into her flesh, wondering if she could feel him through his jeans but knowing she probably couldn't. "Why you thinking about me down there? Miss it already?" Dean asked with a cocky smirk before Skylar slammed her hips back into his for punishment, earning a grunt of disapproval.

"I thought we were supposed to be making up." Skylar reminded before feeling teeth on her neck, smacking Dean for biting her.

"We are, if you wouldn't hit me." Dean said before feeling Skylar's hand move to the waist band of his jeans, cringing since he knew where things were about to go more than likely.

"Would you rather me hit you below the belt?" Skylar asked before a sudden nagging in the back of her head told her to move her hand a bit lower, fighting back against the urge.

Unknown to the two hunters, a certain archangel's little helper was in the next room, listening and preparing his own little ways of helping the two stubborn people.

The little naked man continued to work, wondering what was so important about the two that Gabriel would threaten him twice now to manipulate their emotions.

"Are we going to talk about what happened? You know, in Florida." Skylar asked after a while of brief silence, the two having separated a few seconds after Skylar's threat to hit him in the groin.

"We're supposed to never mention it again, as you said." Dean replied as he leaned against the wall behind him, eyes on the floor.

"I know, I remember what I said." Skylar stated as she sat down on the edge of her bed, the older hunter walking over and nearly falling back when he sat down from how much he sank into the mattress.

"God, what's with your mattress?" Dean asked as he tried to get comfortable, wondering why it looked like Skylar was barely on the bed while he sunk in.

"You're changing the subject." Skylar said bluntly, keeping her gaze ahead of her even though her mind was telling her to look at the only man who could truly send her into a rage.

"Well I basically sunk in two feet into this thing." Dean said as he indicated the mattress, before seeing the serious look the normally joking Trickster held.

"What happened, that day? One minute, we're fighting and trying to kill one another. The next minute, my hand somehow is down your pants and your tongue is down my throat." Skylar stated bluntly, able to remember most of what happened, the rest being blurred by her binge that night.

Oh why does she have to bring this up. Of anything, this was the one thing Dean definitely didn't want to talk about. Especially when he was wearing baggy jeans. "Do we need to talk about this?" Dean asked as he adverted his gaze from Skylar, eyes going anywhere she wasn't.

"Yes, I think we do. Unless, of course, you want to go back to beating the shit out of each other and me living a somewhat normal life in this house." Skylar said as she patted the bed for emphasis, since when she left she basically headed straight for Bobby's, created her house and only left for food, drink or bandages for the occasional injury.

Dean looked back at the Trickster upon the mention of their constant fighting, not able to deny that he wanted the Trickster to stop hating him and come back to working with him and Sam. He missed working with someone who didn't fight him about choices on work, that being one of the few area's where they fully get along at. "What's there to talk about then? It happened, it was nothing, like you said." Dean stated, adverting his eyes from Skylar once more to hide the hurt that shone in them.

"But I want to know why it happened. One minutes, as I said, we were fighting. Then we're on the bed about ready to rip our clothes off." Skylar stated, unaware of the smile that the older hunter was holding at the thought before catching himself and mentally chastising himself for such thoughts.

"I dunno, maybe you finally gave in to that urge to fuck your big brother." Dean said teasingly before dodging an attempt of a smack at the back of his head.

"I'm being serious, Dean." Skylar said as she glared at the immature man beside her, that urge coming back before she quickly fought back against it.

"Skylar, why not just drop the subject? It's over, it happened weeks ago." Dean stated bluntly, just wanting to get away from the conversation before Skylar's insistent questioning continued.

"Yeah, well it basically threw us both into a rage, so I want to know why that happened." Skylar growled as her eyes locked with the stubborn male beside her, aware he didn't want to discuss the subject but unwilling to budge her cause.

Upon locking eyes with the stubborn Trickster, Dean's testosterone kicked in, making him wish that she had dropped the subject sooner like he wanted since now his jeans were getting tight again upon remembering the night in question. "What happened was we must have drank too much. There, happy now?" Dean asked tiredly, moving to get up and leave since he didn't want to risk the conversation continuing.

The little naked man frowned as he realized how the two were resisting this time, more unwilling to be with one another than last time. "Alright, I guess I'll have to take this a level higher." The little man said with a shrug before setting to work on the two.

"You called?" Gabriel asked as he appeared outside Skylar's house, arms folded across his chest since he wasn't exactly expecting to be called by the youngest Winchester.

"We need to discuss your little plan with Dean and Theo." Sam stated, and upon the news Gabriel dawned his signature Trickster smile.

"Ah, they're talking now? I was wondering where my helper went." Gabriel said with a smile before glancing towards the house, wondering what the little Cupid was up to.

Dean frowned miserably when Skylar pinned him down to the bed in frustration of the oldest Winchester trying to avoid their conversation. "Skylar, get off." Dean growled as he tried to get the Trickster halfling off his lap.

"Then sit back down and talk. Sam's not going to let us leave until we do, so let's just get it over with." Skylar stated before feeling something poke her, resisting her natural urge for when she was in a situation like that with one night stands.

"Then get off me first." Dean grumbled as he wished the Trickster would get off of him already.

"Fine, but if you try to run I'm going to pin you down again." Skylar stated before getting off the older hunter, taking note of the way he visibly relaxed when she was off his lap.

"Alright, I don't exactly feel like watching them go at one another again, so call your helper off. You might make things worse than they already are." Sam stated as he glanced back at the house, where Loki and Bobby were still waiting for the two younger hunters to come downstairs.

"Now, I told him not to give the nudge towards the bed this time. I just told him to try and make them more hospitable towards one another." Gabriel answered truthfully, moving towards the house to go check in on the two troubled hunters.

_Oh god, not again._ Skylar tried to ignore the shiver that wanted to go up her spine at the feel of Dean's fingertips on her bare skin, the two only having talked for about five minutes before things went quiet. Now Skylar knew why.

Dean had tried to resist his urge to run his fingers across Skylar's smooth, yet still scarred, skin, but it finally got to him upon discussing the night he couldn't get out of his head.

Now his fingers were running across the smooth skin above her slender hips, willing her to move back into his touch even though he knew she despised the idea of being with him.

"Dean, stop it." Skylar finally mustered before a shiver ran through her body at the feel of his hand on the small of her back, Dean being the only one to ever touch the small of her back. Upon feeling his hand she turned to him, blue meeting green as Skylar saw an unfamiliar look in the older man's eyes.

Dean's hand instead curled around Skylar's hip, trying to lead her closer to him. "You act like you're afraid to be near me." Dean commented before Skylar pulled out of his grip, getting up and going to her closet. "What're you doing?" Dean asked as his eyes drifted down to her hips, unwillingly remembering what it felt like to have her body pressed against his those weeks ago.

"I'm getting ready for bed. I think we're done discussing what happened, and I'm tired from being shot today and jumped by the rest of the family." Skylar said before Dean realized she was still wearing his boxers, watching as she pulled out his t-shirt.

"Will I ever get my clothes back?" Dean asked as Skylar dressed quickly, wondering if she could undress just as quickly before diverting his mind from the subject.

"When I'm done wearing them, yes. Or if you buy me a pair of boxers, then I will." Skylar said before going over to the bed, crawling under the covers before throwing the nearest object at the light switch to turn it off.

"Perhaps I'll let her have a few days to rest up. Then I'll come back and get her for our trip together. Nice seeing you again, Robert." Loki said with a smirk before vanishing into thin air, wanting to go mess with locals anyways.

Sam walked back into the house not a minute later to see Bobby. "They're still talking, kid. Might as well just go back to my house and let them have some time." Bobby offered before turning to go back to his house, wanting a drink anyways.

Sam wondered if that would be a good idea, considering that Gabriel and his little helper were around, before deciding it might be the best idea. The two needed some alone time with one another, so they'll let them have it. Sam followed after Bobby, realizing how tired he was suddenly from dealing with his two siblings for so long.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked upon feeling Dean slip into her bed beside her, having not shared a bed with the man in weeks and not having expected to have him just crawl under the covers one night out of no where.

"Am I not allowed to share a bed with you anymore?" Dean asked in response as Skylar glanced over at him, wondering how he got undressed so quick since when he bumped against her she realized he was shirtless and in boxers.

"Not when you're half naked. At least I'm wearing clothes, you're just in a pair of boxers." Skylar stated before feeling Dean's hand on her hip, the normal method he would use in an attempt to get her to snuggle into his side.

"Nice to see you noticed. But it's hot as Hell in this house, so deal with it." Dean said before Skylar pushed his hand off his hip defiantly.

Dean took the gesture as a challenge instead, smirking before he scooted closer, moving one arm over her waist in an attempt to get her to snuggle with him. Dean wasn't one for cuddling, ever, unless it was with her anyways.

"Stop it Dean." Skylar warned as she attempted to get away, only for Dean to hold onto her even tighter, obviously wanting her to stay close to him,

"Just lay back. It's fine, we're not going to rip our clothes off." Dean said teasingly before Skylar finally relaxed back into his grip, letting him pull her into his side when he was laying on his back again.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep once they were snug against the other.

"Hello, Darling. Long time, no see." Skylar opened her eyes to the sound of the Trickster wannabe's voice, frowning angrily since she wanted peace.

Skylar glanced around, then seeing that Dean was gone and Gabriel standing at the end of her bed. "What're you doing here?" Skylar questioned as she sat up, eying the archangel tiredly.

"It's time you and I had a little talk." Gabriel announced before, with a snap of his fingers, the scene changed to them both standing outside Bobby's house, the silence of the night making Skylar realize also that the place was so empty without the family being there.

"What is this Gabriel? An intervention? I haven't done anything." Skylar stated before the archangel turned to her, indicating for her to look at the house.

Upon listening to the Trickster wannabe, Skylar noticed something. A light on, in the living room. Gabriel indicated for her to walk forward to investigate, and upon doing so she noticed something in the house.

Herself, and not just her, but an older looking Dean. They both looked older, maybe a few years or so, she couldn't tell. And they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie on the TV across the room.

"What is this?" Skylar questioned as she turned back to the calm angel behind her, who was just watching her while she looked at the scene.

"You, your possible future. What not only you want, but what he wants as well." Gabriel revealed with a shrug, walking forward to stand beside the obviously confused Trickster halfling.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked as she looked back at the scene, at the way her older form was snuggled close into Dean's side, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"You think you're the only one who wants to be normal?" Gabriel asked in response, glancing to the Trickster with wise eyes. "You want to settle down, have a life, have a family. I know that. You hide it, but I know. You're not the only one though." Gabriel said before indicating for Skylar to look back into the house.

Upon looking into the house Skylar watched as her form rose from the couch, pecking the older form of her hunting comrade on the cheek before Skylar noticed something. Her belly, it wasn't nor has it ever been that big. "Max is already in bed, you know." The older Skylar cooed sweetly before her present self watched as the man put a hand on her belly.

"I know, and shouldn't you be getting to bed? I don't want my son coming out all tired." Dean said before Skylar almost fainted from where she watched outside the window, Gabriel having to grab her to keep her from falling backwards.

"You're making this up, aren't you?" Skylar questioned, though she was more so trying to convince herself that none of this was possible. She didn't dare look into the house again.

"No, I'm not making this up. You forget, even though your family thinks I'm just a Trickster, I am an archangel, so I do know these things." Gabriel said with a shrug at the mention of his powers, glancing back inside the house.

"Then...why're you showing me this? What's the point in showing me this?" Skylar asked before turning her back to the house, walking out towards the somewhat empty yard that one time was filled with cars.

"To show you your possibilities. To show you why you shouldn't let trivial little fights between you and him get between you." Gabriel revealed as he followed after Skylar. "This is what could be, it's not definite." Gabriel continued before the scene changed back to her bedroom.

"So, you want me to try and get together with my adoptive brother?" Skylar asked, trying to make sure she heard everything right.

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm saying that you two care about one another very much, and that perhaps you should put away your childish ways and see that there is a possibility of something like that happening in the future." Gabriel stated as he looked over the mentally and physically exhausted Trickster. "Well, I'll let you think that over. Goodnight, Theophilia." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers again.

Skylar woke with a jolt, screams not threatening at the back of her throat as usual though. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down. "You're fine, it's just nightmares." Dean's voice attempted to sooth before Skylar let out a sigh of relief, settling back down into his grip.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Skylar grumbled before relaxing, wanting to go back to sleep already.

* * *

**Gabriel is such a conniving archangel, isn't he? Always trying to interfere in Theo's life. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it for you. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, since I'm still writing it. Now, please remember to review, since I write faster with more reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings readers. This is the first time I've posted a chapter that I just finished minutes ago. Now I've got to start on the next, so that means enjoy this chapter while I go back to work. Enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

Sam watched curiously as Skylar busied herself with work around her house. After taking care of a wishing well job together, she suggested they come back to her house. She told Dean to just sit back and relax, and Sam to do what he wanted.

Sam was just wondering what had gotten into the normally smart-mouth Trickster. She hadn't tried to pull any pranks on him or Dean at all since she's been back. It was a bit unnerving.

Dean continued drinking his beer and watching TV while Sam watched Skylar, a bit curious himself as to what was going on but unwilling to put his beer down.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sam asked Skylar as she passed by him for the umpteenth time, on her way to go take a shower, which Dean took notice of with interested eyes.

"I'm sure, Sammy. Just thought maybe we could all use a bit of normal for once." Skylar said with a shrug before heading upstairs, Sam rolling his eyes when Dean got up to follow her.

Skylar had set her clothes out on the counter when she felt the familiar stroke of fingertips on her skin, not needing to look in the mirror to know Dean was behind her. "So, how's about a little more friends with benefits action?" Dean asked as Skylar tried not to smile, knowing that only encouraged the man.

Since returning to the house from the wishing well job, both had seen the other was in frustration about being unable to find someone to suit their "needs" in so long. After a little talk with one another, Skylar agreed with Dean it would be fine to just give a little attention to one another. Nothing serious, no going below the belt, no taking the others clothes off unless it was wanted, just a few kisses here and there and dirty talk.

To say the least, Dean was enjoying himself more than he probably should have been.

Of course, Sam knew nothing about what was going on between them. They agreed that no one else needed to know, and have kept to that agreement.

"I'm taking a shower. Remember the rule, clothes on at all times." Skylar said before feeling Dean's lips on her neck, smiling finally at the way he was so desperate at times for some sort of release to his frustration.

"Then why not put a bathing suit on and let me join you." Dean offered with a smirk into her flesh, unable to deny the fact that he craved the feel of her bare flesh against his own, the heat of her body mixing with his, or the feel of her tongue against his in the middle of the night when neither could sleep. _God, last night was fun._

"Your hard, Dean." Skylar advised before pulling from his grip to push him out of the bathroom so she could shower and have some time alone.

Dean glanced down at his jeans that were now pitched like a tent, not thinking he was thinking about last night that much before he quickly stopped Skylar from slamming the door on him. "Fine, but when you're done meet me in the bedroom." Dean said with a flirty wink before letting her go, turning to go take care of himself while Skylar was busy.

Sam stayed downstairs when he heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting, hoping that Dean wasn't trying to get in the shower with Skylar. He knew they thought he didn't know about their little arrangement, but in fact he knew since about the second day. That was when he walked past their bedroom door that was open a crack and saw Dean and Skylar spooning, Skylar's head turned to face Dean while he kissed her neck, one hand down on her ass rubbing her.

Sam wasn't exactly against the idea. He preferred seeing them like that than in bed with some random stranger. He just hoped they didn't go overboard.

Dean had just finished up when he heard the bathroom door open, tossing out the tissues and fixing his jeans before Skylar came in, wearing his clothes as usual. "You better not have made a mess on my bed." Skylar said as she continued to dry her hair with her towel, glancing towards the older hunter who was laid back on his side of the large bed.

"It's my side anyways." Dean said with a shrug before watching as Skylar dropped her towel in the hamper and moved towards the door again.

"Well, since you're satisfied, I'll just go back downstairs." Skylar said with a smirk before Dean leaped off the bed, grabbing her before she had a chance to get away.

"No you don't." Dean growled against Skylar's skin as he dragged her back onto the bed, smiling when she willingly sat down on his lap for once.

"Hey, no poke this time. That's a change." Skylar mused with a smirk at Dean before he locked his lips onto her pulse point, grinding down against his lap out of reflex before remembering who she was with and that they can't be doing stuff like that.

"Are you trying to get a poke now?" Dean asked after breaking his lips from her skin, eyes closed tightly to hold back from the groan threatening at the back of his throat from her on his lap.

"You remember we're not going anywhere else than just a little kissing, right?" Skylar asked before getting off of Dean's lap, leaving the man disappointed and wanting her back on him.

"Yeah, but you're the one who did that, not me." Dean countered before seeing the way Skylar rolled her eyes, jumping up and stopping her when she moved for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked with a smile at the Trickster.

"To go get dinner started." Skylar said before vanishing, appearing outside the door with a laugh before bounding down the stairs to go to the kitchen, Dean taking off after her when he realized she had escaped.

Sam watched as Skylar ran through the living room and into the kitchen, Dean following down the stairs a few seconds later. "You two need to calm down a bit." Sam commented before Dean rolled his eyes at the younger man, going after Skylar.

Skylar had just conjured up a chef to help her cook when she felt Dean's arms around her waist, yelping before she was pinned down onto the table, Dean smirking down at her as he nodded down to indicate the fact that her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Having fun there?" Dean asked with a smirk still held before Skylar released him quickly.

"Let go of me, I'm supposed to be cooking, and Sam is in the living room. Really want to be caught like this?" Skylar questioned as she sat up a bit, realizing Dean's crotch was still flush against her own when she felt him poke her, smacking him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dean questioned as he pulled back from the Trickster, watching as she hopped of the table and went back to stand beside the chef who would be helping her.

"Control your hormones, stud." Skylar said as she indicated his lap before turning her attention back to cooking dinner.

"Alright, since someone's cranky again, I'll just go back to the living room." Dean said before grabbing a beer from the fridge and going back to the living room to watch TV.

First thing when Dean sat down he realized Sam was watching him curiously. "So, want to tell me why you two are playing house?" Sam spoke up after a few minutes of silence, earning a weird look from his older brother for the statement.

"How're we playing house? We're all taking a break." Dean stated before giving a dismissive wave to the younger man when the game came back on, wanting to watch instead of talk.

"Dean, she's acting like a housewife, doing chores, trying to keep us happy. You two haven't even bickered in days, which is a record." Sam continued on as Dean began to chug his beer, knowing that Sam wouldn't give up on the subject, but hoping he would since he was getting close to his little secret with the Trickster.

"Shouldn't you be glad we're getting along?" Dean asked with a smirk held before continuing to watch the game, glancing towards the kitchen where he got a good backside view of his Trickster.

"I am, but it just seems like you two are wanting to lay around the house all day. Which is weird for you two." Sam stated before catching the way Dean's eyes were following Skylar, shaking his head at his brother's obviously suppressed emotion for the women.

"Signora, allow me to continue on my own. Go rest." The chef insisted as Skylar stood opposite her creation, glancing towards the living room where she saw Dean stretched out on the recliner and Sam talking to him, thinking Dean was listening when he probably wasn't.

"Alright." Skylar agreed with a shrug before going into the living room, the two ending their conversation when she entered. "Don't let me being here stop you from talking." Skylar said before conjuring up another couch, sitting down on it before directing her attention to the game playing on the TV.

Dean glanced towards Sam with a smirk before turning his own attention back to the TV as well, glad that Skylar was there so that Sam would leave him alone.

Later that night after everyone was fed and comfortable Sam finally got Skylar alone when Dean was out talking with Bobby about possible jobs that could be handled. "Why're you trying to settle down and have a normal life all of a sudden?" Sam asked as he watched Skylar clean her pistol in the living room, completely calm.

"We're taking a little break from the job. It's not permanent, so don't worry about anything." Skylar said as she kept her eyes on her work, aware that Sam was watching her.

Sam frowned, knowing Skylar more than likely would say nothing more about the subject.

When Dean came back a little while later, Sam again tried to get him to speak about what was going on between the two, hoping that he would admit to their little arrangement, but Dean just told him to leave him alone and let him go to bed.

Skylar had been trying to get comfortable in the large bed she shared with Dean when the man stumbled in, obviously trying to avoid talking to Sam. "He questioning you too?" Skylar asked as Dean began to try to get ready for bed.

"I think he knows something." Dean admitted as Skylar scoffed at the comment, earning an odd glance from the older man.

"Probably does. I mean, someone did pin me down to the kitchen table earlier." Skylar reminded before smirking at the way Dean glared at her for the mention.

"Yeah, well you obviously liked it. You did wrap your legs around my waist." Dean stated with a smile before finally turning the lights off, heading over to the bed.

"Shut up, you perv." Skylar grumbled as she rolled over onto her side, immediately feeling Dean shift over towards her once he was on the bed.

Dean ran a hand over Skylar's bare thigh once he was beside her, loving the fact that she had obviously shaved just for him. Normally, she could care less about how she was for other men. He smiled deviously when Skylar, in return, moved back against him, letting him wrap his arm around her. "So, someone owes me for earlier." Dean began as he continued to rub his hand along Skylar's skin, willing her to actually initiate things between them for once.

Since the arrangement began, it always seemed that Dean was the one who initiated their fun. Like a game of cat and mouse. Skylar ran, Dean chased after her. Never her to actually begin the fun. Of course, she would tease him a bit. Walk past and gently graze him on the jaw with her lips, whisper something she knew would make him chase after her. That was about it though.

As if on cue, a hand found his hip, her thumb rubbing small circles through his boxers. "I don't know what you're talking about." Skylar replied with a shrug, continuing to rub small circles into Dean's hip bone.

"Mm so much for the no going below the belt rule." Dean commented before slipping his hand down to wrap it around Skylar's thigh, lifting her leg and getting her to hook it around his own.

"I'm not below the belt, you are though." Skylar advised as Dean rolled his eyes at her for trying to make it seem like he was the only one breaking the rules.

"You're such a brat sometimes." Dean grumbled before Skylar turned so she could face him, moving her hand off of his hip and up to his abdomen.

"Fine, then I guess you can go sleep in your actual bed tonight." Skylar said with a smirk before Dean pulled her closer to him, unwilling to leave.

"You wish." Dean growled playfully before seeing the way Skylar was eying her, raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

Dean finally got his wish when Skylar leaned in a bit, connecting their lips together in her own attempt to A. shut Dean up, and B. initiate the little bit of fun that happens when they're supposed to be going to bed.

Sam walked past the door a little while later, on his way to his own room to go to bed. He rolled his eyes when he heard the sound of giggling, not even wanting to know what the two were doing behind their closed door.

"Dean...Dean stop." Skylar chastised as the older man began to get grabby, attempting to slip his hand down the back of her boxers while he continued to kiss his way down her neck.

Dean let out a grunt of protest when Skylar smacked his bare chest, leaving a red mark. "Ow! Will you stop hitting me? Just enjoy yourself." Dean grumbled as he tried to reconnect his lips with Skylar's neck, only for her to stop him.

"You're taking things too far, Dean. I told you no below the belt." Skylar reminded before Dean took one of her hands in his own, lifting her off of his lap and putting her back down on the bed beside him.

"Alright, I can take a hint. You're not into it. Guess you don't like hunks." Dean stated, smirking to himself since he knew Skylar would take that as a challenge.

"Well the fact that you're my adoptive older brother, no I don't." Skylar commented, unaware of the disappointed look on the face of the hunter beside her.

"Alright, I'm going to bed then." Dean said as he sat up, fixing his boxers before getting up to go to his own room.

"In the spare room?" Skylar asked as Dean made it to the end of the bed, looking for his shirt.

"Yep." Dean said simply as he wondered where he threw his shirt, not wanting to turn the light on since it would burn his eyes.

"Fine." Skylar grumbled before pulling the covers over herself, laying down with a soft thud as she buried her face in the pillow.

Dean didn't need to see Skylar to know she was upset, able to tell just by her tone. He glanced towards where she was laying and sighed, not wanting her upset the whole night since then she wouldn't sleep, which he knew that for a fact since she did that while they were working the wishing well job.

Skylar had just gotten comfortable when she felt the bed shift, remaining completely still until she felt fingertips on her thigh, smacking Dean's hand away. "Go to your own bed." Skylar growled as she moved away from the older man a bit.

Dean didn't listen to Skylar's wish for him to be gone, wanting her not upset more. He scooted over and wrapped an arm around her waist, restraining her when she attempted to get away. "Whether you like it or not, Theo, you're stuck with me." Dean grumbled against the shell of her ear, feeling the Trickster shudder in his grip before she finally relaxed and stopped struggling.

"You're an ass." Skylar commented as Dean smirked against the flesh of her neck, kissing her skin once before pulling away to lay on his back, instead pulling her to his chest.

"I wouldn't say that to someone who's been protecting you from being killed by demons. I could let them." Dean replied jokingly, wrapping an arm around Skylar when she was snug against his side, glad she wasn't upset with him so that meant she would sleep.

"Ah, but then who would you have to cover your ass while you're trying to play hero?" Skylar asked in response as the sound of Dean's heart beat beneath her threatened to lull her to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Dean said simply before giving a quick squeeze to Skylar's ass to try to get her closer, smirking to himself when she did.

"God you perv, trying to feel up your baby sister." Skylar commented before feeling the chuckle reverberate through Dean's chest.

"Friend with benefit." Dean corrected before trying to actually go to sleep, loving the feel of Skylar snug against his side with her head on his chest.

The next morning when Sam woke up a bit later than usual. Upon walking past his two siblings door, he heard the sound of Dean groaning in pleasure. "Okay, where's Gabriel when you need him?" Sam commented to himself before going downstairs.

Skylar had to hold a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, unable to move since Dean had her pinned to his side with his grip. She glanced down at the tent in the comforter, that just making her want to laugh more.

The older man was obviously having a good dream, not just from looking down at the tent but from the way he kept groaning every few seconds or so.

Skylar definitely wasn't expecting to wake up to that when she fell asleep last night.

"Uh...Lisa." Dean groaned and at that one Skylar finally broke from his grip, not feeling like laughing anymore as a spark of jealousy flared and surged into her being, getting up and heading towards the door.

Dean woke up the second Skylar pulled out of his grip, glancing around in confusion before his eyes focused, seeing Skylar just as she slammed the door behind her.

Skylar locked the bathroom door behind her before turning the shower on full blast, getting in and letting the burning water rake over her skin without so much as a flinch at the feel.

Sam didn't know what the two upstairs were doing when he heard the shower on. He had thought they were still rocking their little friends with benefits deal, up until he heard the sound of a slamming door. He stayed downstairs though so he wouldn't risk seeing something he didn't want to see going on between them.

Dean knocked on the bathroom doors a few times, trying to see what had Skylar up and out of the bedroom so quick. Last time he saw her fly out of the bedroom like that, there was an intruder in the house.

By the time Skylar got out of the shower her skin was red from the heat and scrubbing it raw in an attempt to forget how it felt to share a bed with an idiot hunter. After drying off and realizing she forget her clothes in her bedroom she wrapped her towel around her tightly and checked outside her door to see if Dean was anywhere nearby before going to her room.

Unfortunately for the Trickster, the moment she had gotten dressed fully was when she felt a pair of arms try to wrap around her waist. Easily slipping out of the grip, she moved for the door. "Woah, what's wrong with you today? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Dean asked jokingly as he tried to catch Skylar's eye, but noticed how she was purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Nope, just wrong person in my bed." Skylar said simply before walking past the now confused man to go downstairs.

Dean didn't know what has gotten Skylar in a mood, but he sure as Hell knew he was going to find out. He followed Skylar downstairs only for her to use Sam as cover, since she knew the older man wouldn't talk when Sam was around.

"Alright, I can look in today's paper for a job then." Sam agreed upon Skylar's request to get away from the house and work. He was glad to see Skylar wanted to work again, but by the look that Dean was giving her it seemed the two weren't exactly on good terms again.

"Good, I've gotta get back to work on slaughtering demons." Skylar said with a forced devious grin at the idea before getting up and going into the kitchen, not caring that it was morning and just wanting a drink already.

Unbeknownst to the two men in the living room, their favorite Trickster wasn't so much caring about the idea of a hunt, but more so the idea of drowning herself in her work and the bottle to try to forget that all that had happened in the past few days was nothing more than just a little mutual fun.

_I don't know why you thought there was more there. He's your brother. He loves Lisa, he loves sleeping with other women. He only wants to have a bit of fun with a Trickster._ Skylar frowned at the news her mind was reminding her of before finding the nearest bottle of alcohol and popping it open.

Sam glanced to Dean for an explanation, but his older brother was as much in the dark as he was.

Skylar had snuck out the backdoor with her whiskey to go wash her Firebird, since that was one of the things she didn't have much time for in the past few days. She was just about to get started when the one man she wanted to leave her alone came outside though.

"You want to tell me what's wrong with you today?" Dean asked as he walked up behind the Trickster, watching her as she checked over her car for any scratches or anything before noticing she was drinking already at eleven in the morning.

"Nothing of your concern." Skylar replied simply before Dean took the bottle away from her, nearly taking a swing at his jaw before seeing the concerned look in her older brother's eyes, directing her attention back to her car.

"It was my concern when you ran out of the bedroom earlier." Dean growled as he moved closer to Skylar, dropping the bottle to the ground to focus more so on the upset Trickster.

"Yeah? Well I would rather not listen to, "Oh Lisa, faster, faster, right there!"" Skylar snarled mockingly before walking away to get the supplies for cleaning her car.

Dean watched Skylar in confusion before finally piecing things together upon remembering his dream from the previous night, realizing what must have happened that morning now.

When Skylar came back she was glad to see Dean gone, finally having a moment to herself for the first time in a while.

Skylar had been in the process of waxing her car though when Dean came back a little while, something behind his back. "Come here." Dean said as he watched Skylar hop off the hood of her car, hoping to whatever god she wouldn't try to hit him this time.

"What do you want now?" Skylar questioned as she wiped her hands on her jeans, wanting the older man to just leave her alone already.

"I've got something for you." Dean said before presenting a small picture, waiting for Skylar to snatch it from his grip like he expected her to. As expected, the Trickster did grab the picture, only to shove it right back at him at the sight of the women who was watching her child posing with her older brother from what seemed like years ago.

"Go fuck yourself." Skylar growled before turning her back to Dean again to keep waxing her car, only for Dean to move back into her view.

"Hold on. Watch." Dean said before digging in his pocket, pulling a lighter out a second later as Skylar watched him in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Skylar questioned before watching Dean light the lighter, holding the picture out in front of him.

"Since you hate the idea of me being with her so much, watch." Dean said before lighting the picture on fire, letting it drop to the ground as the flame ravished the picture until it was gone.

Skylar rolled her eyes at Dean's attempt to try to get her to not be mad at him. He thinks burning a picture will work? "Dean, go away." Skylar grumbled as she walked past him to go back to working on her Firebird.

"Skylar, come on." Dean growled as he continued after her, unwilling to give up that easily. He would make the Trickster forgive him, even if it wasn't his fault he was dreaming about Lisa. "What do I have to do to get you to stop being upset?" Dean questioned as Skylar went back to waxing the bird decal on her car.

"You could go away." Skylar stated before seeing the look she got out of the corner of her eye, able to tell that her cold attitude was upsetting the older man.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you're happy again." Dean stated before grabbing the Trickster by the waist, retraining her until he shoved her into the backseat of the Firebird, getting in and locking the door behind him.

"Dean, leave me alone!" Skylar growled as her frustration with the older hunter grew, just wanting a little time to herself.

"No, not until you stop throwing a fit about me still liking Lisa. Who cares, anyways? I'm not going to be with her, and your son is with her, so what's your problem with her?" Dean questioned as Skylar wished he would just leave her alone and stop asking questions.

"Stop questioning me." Skylar snarled as she moved to get back out of the car, but Dean pinned her down to the seat, straddling her waist to ensure she couldn't escape.

"Then answer me first." Dean growled in response before realizing how their position was, resisting his every urge to instigate a little friends with benefits action.

"Stop trying to get me into one of your little situations. You don't need my help. Go see Lisa." Skylar growled as she tried to get free, accidentally giving away the truth behind her anger in the process since the next moment Dean dawned a cocky smirk.

"Oh so that's what this is. You're jealous of Lisa?" Dean asked even though he knew that Skylar was in fact jealous of the women who was watching her son.

"No, I'm not." Skylar growled as she struggled underneath Dean's grip, just wanting the hunter gone already.

"You are, you little liar." Dean said as he kept Skylar pinned down to the seat with ease, smirking at the look of pure hatred she was giving him. "What're you jealous of? The fact that I dream about her? Or the fact that I've slept with her?" Dean asked before dodging a smack to the side of the head by the annoyed Trickster.

"First off, I'm not lying. Second, Eww! I'm your sister, remember that!" Skylar growled as she tried to keep the thought from taking her mind, reminding herself that there is not nor can there be anything between her and the older man, only a little bit of friends with benefits play.

"Mm you can say Eww all you want, but I know you want me." Dean said cockily before letting out a yelp of pain when Skylar's vice grip caught him between the legs, feeling as though she was going to pop something.

"You're right, I do want you." Skylar mused with an evil grin as she kept her hold, waiting for the begging to begin since she knew she had Dean in a sensitive area.

"Let go, now." Dean growled as he tried to get Theo to release him, hoping to whatever god that she didn't pop him down there.

"Am I jealous?" Skylar asked with her smirk still held, keeping her grip firm as well.

"No, now let go!" Dean snarled as he clenched his eyes shut in pain before feeling her grip loosen a bit, but not let go of him.

"Are you going to keep questioning me?" Skylar asked as Dean felt her trace a finger over him, knowing she was going for the more torturous idea now.

"No, so let go of me." Dean said before feeling Skylar shift beneath him, getting off of her finally in hopes she would let go, but she didn't.

"Aw, poor baby. He's in so much pain." Skylar cooed with her sadistic tone before straddling one of Dean's legs between her own. "Are you sorry?" Skylar asked as their eyes locked, smirking wider at the look of pure hatred she was earning for her actions.

"Skylar." Dean growled warningly before letting out a painful groan when she continued her torturous methods, wishing he hadn't come outside now. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Dean gave in, letting out a low sigh when her grip loosened fully, but upon looking down he saw her hand still between his legs.

Skylar smirked triumphantly, not moving her hand in case Dean thinks to try something. "Now isn't that better?" Skylar asked sweetly, her eyes sparkling with her devious behavior.

"You're evil." Dean growled angrily as he wished Skylar would just get her hand away from his crotch, not trusting her in the least bit.

"I'm evil, but you love it." Skylar commented with a smug smile as Dean just continued to glare at her for her torture. In response to the glare, Skylar used her free hand to make Dean look at her fully.

"What're you doing?" Dean questioned as he made sure to keep his guard up, not wanting to let Skylar get the upper hand again.

Skylar rolled her eyes at Dean before leaning forward, brushing her lips against his for a second before leaning over him and unlocking the car door. "I'll let you take care of that, but if I find stains in my car you're dead." Skylar warned before moving to get out, only for Dean to stop her.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to pay for all the stuff you've done today." Dean growled deviously, grabbing Skylar and pulling her down onto his lap as she attempted to get away. He held her down by her waist as she threatened to go after him again.

"Really? You have to start this in _my_ car? You're going to mess up the seats if you move around too much." Skylar stated as she continued to try to get away, only for Dean to keep her on his lap, loving the little bit of movement she was making since she continued to run against him.

"You owe me." Dean reminded before tapping his lips for emphasis, smirking when Skylar rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, fine." Skylar said with a sigh before leaning forward, letting Dean have his way with her lips.

* * *

**Well, I bet many of you weren't expecting the two to take up a little Friends with Benefits deal, were you? Of course, they still haven't admitted to anything. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow, I actually don't know. Anyways, thanks and remember to review!**


End file.
